Konoha no Tamer
by kurai-sho
Summary: La maldad no siempre es facil de vencer y a veces suele esconderse e incluso alejarse para salvarse de ser extinta, pero cuando huye a un mundo que no puedes alcanzar que haces...muy facil eliges a alguien que luche contra ella hasta el final con toda su ferrea voluntad
1. Prologo

si lo se que raro que este subiendo algo nuevo pero he estado leyendo mucho ultimamente y pues esta idea namas no podia sacarmela de la cabeza y la mejor forma que tengo para hacer eso es escribirlo y si aqui esta esta nueva locura misa espero que quien lea esto me de una opinion sincera ya que es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir algo asi y bueno las criticas siempre ayudan mucho gracias a quienes ojeen esto  
_no sean malos y dejen al menos un reviews (les sonrie dulcemente)_  
_eso siempre lo motiva mucho (el autor asiente en el fondo)_  
_sean buenos y dejenle al menos uno (el autor sonrie)_  
_eso le ayuda a la inspiracion( el utor d enuevo pasa al frente)_  
en eso ellas tienen toda la razon disfruten su lectura

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Prologo**

La oscuridad estaba en franco retroceso, su poder había menguado mucho tras tantas derrotas pero claro en su lucha por dominar todo las derrotas eran una posibilidad aunque ahora mismo eran demasiadas y por ello su poder menguaba tanto, en el centro de ese oscuro poder el ser mas fuerte aguardaba a realizar sus metas pero claro no lograba ganar dadas la intervención de sus enemigos que cada vez derrotaban a sus subalternos hasta que lo orillaron a esto, estaba casi solo y sin poder hacer nada y solo por eso estaba en esta situación, a lo lejos el sonido de la batalla resonaba mientras sus poderosos adversarios comenzaban a cercarle su poder estaba tan disminuido iba a ser derrotado y lo sabia nada de lo que hiciera le iba a salvar de ese destino la muerte era inminente su poder no bastaría contra esos cuatro no en las condiciones que estaba solo le quedaba huir y esa idea le causaba verdadero asco y repugnancia  
-_como puede ser que yo, el mas poderoso de todos sea forzado a esto_- se quejaba al tiempo que se hundía en las sombras.

Cayo por los rincones mas olvidados al tiempo que se perdía de la vista de todo mundo su poder oscuro le cubría mientras el mundo deteriorado se alzaba a su alrededor, su recinto era los viejos cimientos de la existencia y justo ahí era donde su poder era máximo pero en este momento no podría ganarle a sus adversarios y eso valla que le hacia sentirse tan bajo como sus mismos subordinados, a su alrededor el mundo estaba desgarrado con cicatrices por los bordes de la existencia mientras un desgarre se profundizaba y el poder emanaba del mismo –_que es esto…que es este poder_- decía el oscuro ser mientras se aproximaba a la grieta que le abría la entrada a un mundo diferente a todo lo que conocía era muy extenso y en el los hombre se movían de un lado a otro usando habilidades que nunca vio y algunas comparables con algunas de sus congéneres sin duda cosas muy raras, usaban por lo que entendía una energía llamada chakra que les impulsaba y fortalecía a niveles casi impensables –_ese poder… si lo hago mío nadie podrá pararme y al fin toda la existencia me pertenecerá, pero como lo hago ahí no hay nada que pueda usar como lo hago_- pensaba a toda prisa mientras los ecos de sus enemigos acercándose resonaban con fuerza cuando una idea se cruzo por la mente ya se le había usado antes pero claro el no pensaba emplearle así –_bien creo que necesitare un anfitrión y mucho tiempo pero lo lograre y todo será mío_- llegaron tarde cuando el ya solo era sombras que se diluían colándose por la estrecha grieta escapando al extraño mundo lejos del alcance de ellos  
-_el cobarde a huido_- dijo uno de ellos al tiempo que miraba por la hendidura dimensional en su búsqueda  
-_eso es muy pequeño no podremos entrar ahí ni ir por el_- dijo el segundo de ellos con una voz calmada y serena sin duda uno de los mas serenos  
-_que se pudra nunca podrá regresar si se queda ahí mejor para nosotros_-estaba molesto no pudo aplastarle y solo por eso el tercero hablaba de ese modo tan singular  
-_no podemos permitirlo no sabemos que daños pueda causar ni que es lo que planea debemos encontrar un modo de detenerle de una vez por todas_- decía el ultimo de los cuatro con la voz mas serena y sabia al tiempo que los 4 miraban la hendidura en las dimensiones.

En la tierra un hombre de piel pálida y perversos ojos seguía con sus singulares experimentos en seres vivos, sin duda experimentos llenos de crueldad y sadismo en la búsqueda del conocimiento máximo pero claro no podría lograrlo no en esta vida era demasiado por saber y muy poco tiempo para aprender –(_me agrada, no tiene aprecio por la vida y su ambición parece ser demasiado grande_)- pensaba la oscura y poderosa sombra maligna mientras el hombre de tez pálida se giraba listo para la lucha encarando a la nada con un brillante trozo de metal en sus manos mas que listo para degollar a quien le estuviera importunando en este momento de aprendizaje –_dime humano quieres conocimiento, quieres poder_- susurro la misteriosa voz en el aire al tiempo que el hombre miraba a la oscura sombra sobre su cabeza con sus ojos amarillos y viperinos mirándole claramente –y tu que sabes de mis metas raro demonio no me importan tus palabras y ofertas ahora lárgate o te matare – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa peligrosa al tiempo que el espectral ser solo se expandía como la noche sobre el –_quieras o no… tu me servirás_!- y la oscuridad le envolvió mientras se hundían en su ser fundiéndose en todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus huesos crujían con fuerza mientras el poder del oscuro ser se unía a su nuevo cuerpo, la oscuridad se integro a el y levantándose sonreía mientras sentía su nuevo cuerpo –_no esta mal pero necesita muchas mejoras para poder usar mi verdadero yo pero por el momento es bastante útil jejejejeje_- se perdió en los bosques mientras los cuatro enemigos miraban todo sin creer nada de eso  
-_como pudo pasar eso, un humano no debería soportar algo así_- dijo uno de ellos al tiempo que otro se alejaba de la hendidura  
-_quítense voy a abrirla mas para que podamos ir por el_- y se lanzo contra ella antes de que uno mas el siempre sereno se metiera en su camino  
-_no puedes, no sabemos que pasara si la grieta no aguanta se destruirá por completo no podemos entrar ambos mundos podrían colapsar_- dijo con seria preocupación mientras el mismo miraba a la entrada frente a el  
-_pero hay que pararlo tiene que se detenido a cualquier precio_- decía mientras se alistaba de nuevo a intervenir cuando el mas fuerte de ellos simplemente hablo con calma  
-_mucho me temo que nosotros no podremos intervenir, necesitamos mandar a alguien que se desarrolle y alcance el poder adecuado en ese mundo, guardaba esto para un momento especial y creo que ese es este_- dijo mientras eso aparecía flotando rodeado de su místico poder  
-_pero, no sabemos si funcionara si no se encuentra al correcto nunca abrirá y si lo hiciera no sabemos si pueden coexistir_- dijo uno de ellos mientras el objeto flotaba hacia la grieta que ya comenzaba a cerrarse  
-_lo se pero este es nuero mejor recurso solo espero que quien lo halle sepa que hacer con el-_ dijo al tiempo que lo mandaba a la grieta que se cerraba con fuerza alejándolos de aquel sitio sin saber lo que sin duda estaba por ocurrir

En las calles de la ciudad un hambriento niño rubio de uno años vagaba por las calles maldiciendo a los vendedores que se negaban a darle comida ciertamente estaba dispuesto a pagar sus preciso absurdamente elevados y aun así no le vendían nada pese a su estomago hambriento –estúpidos agarrados un día de estos me las van a pagar cuando sea el hokage me van a exigir que coma con ellos- dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de determinación al tiempo que miraba al cielo con esperanzas y sueños para el futuro que ya ansiaba legara –uh que es eso- dijo el niño rubio al ver un punto brillante que se desplomaba al suelo cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento donde solía practicas o esconderse de los aldeanos cuando hacían su "casería del zorro" aunque nunca entendió e porque le llamaban así, la curiosidad le guio y acabo llegando al punto en cuestión en busca de eso que se desplomo del cielo pero no encontraba nada y mientras caminaba sin nada que hacer por ahí y con muchas dudas por lo que vio se tropezó y acabo en el suelo maldiciendo su descuido, al ver que fue lo que piso se topo con un huevo enorme y bastante pintoresco que estaba ahí tirado como si nada en medio de ese sitio deshabitado –valla que huevo tan enorme ha de ser de avestruz- le golpeo suavemente mientras algo dentro del huevo casi parecía reaccionar al tiempo que el niño ojiazul ele cargaba en sus manos sonriendo con ternura mientras le apretaba contra si quizá el sabría que hacer con el huevo -¡genial hoy cenare huevo frito!- y empezó a caminar bastante alegre de regreso a su casa sin notar la enorme gota que se deslizaba por el mencionado huevo que pronto iba a tratar de ser devorado.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que espero les gustara y les halla al menos un poco llamado la atencion y que claro se merezca al menos un comentario por lo demas no tengo mucho que decir ya que al estar aqui mas de uno ha de saber quienes eran los 4 seres que aparecienron aunque eso si lo que naruto planea hacer con el huevo no creo que acabe bien  
dudo que pueda cocinarlo (el autor asiente)  
me pregunto como se pondra cuando abra (el autor no dice nada)  
mas importante aun que va a salir del huevo (miran al autor)  
dino si no seas malo (el autor niega)  
lo siento pero no dire nada hay que esperar al siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a salir del huevo?


	2. C1: Familia singular

bien parece que este fic si tuvo su exito despues de todo y eso me agrada ahora como no tengomuchas cosas que decir solo les gradecere por leer y pasare a responder los reviews correspondientes jejeje  
**NamikazeArmand**:ya veremos si lo es jeje gracias po leer y comentar y si es prometedora  
**seirius**:que bueno qque te gustara el inicio y aqui esta el cap uno  
**Kaks96**:lo deorochimaru es provisional ya veras que pasara con el mas adelante y aqui sabras que salio de huevo  
**DBG**:ya vere que sera no te apures y vamos no soy tan grande aunque si a veces tengo una mente tan pervertida jejeje  
**LeNashSkoll**: por eso lo escribi porque es algo raro y si pobre huevo con quien fue a caer  
**Guest1**:con respuesta a tus preguntas el compñaero ya lo decidi y lo de harem yame conocen jejeje  
**alex**: ya elegi al compñaero espero te agrade, lo de orochimaru ya sabremos quien fue y si pobre huevo espero que no halla sido su cena en cuanto a lo de los cruces si pensaba usarlos al menos un poquito  
**abelisaisanchez**:aqui esta la conti para qe te entretengas jeje  
**BloodEdge**:es verdad traera muchas consecuencias y si es un digimon pero el chiste es cual jejeje  
**DNK**:no te apures eventualmente las dudas se aclarn gracias por leer  
**Naruto Rinnegan117:**que bueno que te gustara espero que te guste tambien este cap  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si tu lo has dicho es muy raro y es cierto hay que leer para saber como estara  
**Guest2**:lo continuare no te apures  
**X-Predator**:gracias por leer bro y si pobre huevo el rubio lo quiere de cena jejej espro que no se coma a su compñaero que si no no podra seguir el fic  
**marlonx137**:gracias por leer no te apures con los reviews y si selo quiere cmer frito jejeje  
**uzukage hollow**: que bueno que te gustara  
bien ya que quedaron contestados vamos al cap  
_al fin ya memoria por leerlo (mirando la pantalla)_  
_yaquiero saber cual es el digimon de naruo (el autor sonrie)_  
_o si se logro comer el huevo (el autor suelta la carcajada)_  
_solo espero que si digimon no le guarde rencor por eso (todos asiente)_  
bueno dejene sto y vallan a leer

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Familia singular**

Era un día tranquilo en la gran aldea oculta entre las hojas mejor conocida como Konoha claro esta, en sus calles las personas iban y venían en sus quehaceres diarios mientras el sol despuntaba en el cielo y claro en las calles el murmullo delos civiles resonaba mientras los niños corrían a sus deberes diarios pero sobretodo los niños inscritos en la academia ninja de la aldea acudían emocionados a su institución algunos tenían grandes sueños como uno de tantos que anhelaba ser hokage con todas sus fuerzas y quien sabe a lo mejor estaba destinado a ello, lastima que en este momento no se encontrase entre los alumnos que se dirigían a sus clases de hecho en este momento estaba roncando como si no hubiera un mañana, a un lado de su cama un despertados derribado y roto que se canso de sonar hasta que el rubio perezoso movió la mano derribándolo al suelo para poder seguir durmiendo cómodamente mientras se le hacia mas que tarde, sus sabanas se movieron sigilosamente mientras dos bultos bajo las mismas avanzaban a paso lento por ellas, una sonrisa boba debido a las cosquillas adornaba la cara del rubio flojo y dormilón al tiempo que las figuras emergían de las sanabas acercándose a los oídos del rubio –_Naruto_kun, despierta Naruto_kun_- susurraron a sus oídos suavemente mientras el rubio simplemente seguía dormido como si nada le fuera a molestar o a perturbar mientras que se miraban con calma una de ellas sonreía con cierta malicia mientras la ora solo suspiraba asintiendo a su idea después de todo siempre terminaban despertándole de ese modo –_DESPIERTA FLOJO!- _gritaron con fuerza al tiempo que el sobresaltado rubio despertaba asustado enredándose en las sabanas antes de acabar tendido en el suelo y con un buen golpe en la cabeza mientras se desenrollaba de su improvisado capullo de sabanas y se alzaba para mirarles con algo de enojo –diablos porque siempre me despiertan de ese modo- se quejaba el ojiazul al tiempo que se sobaba el gran chichón en su nuca y le miraban desde arriba de la cama

-_es tu culpa por siempre quedarte dormido_- dijo una de ellas una figura pequeña y animal de pelaje blanco y grandes orejas de rebordes en la punta de los mismos así como en el final de su cola con anillos de un tono oscuro un violeta oscuro que por alguna razón hacia juego perfecto con sus redondos ojos azules y brillantes, tenia una forma inusualmente pequeña y singular asemejando mucho a un gato aunque un gato con guantes en las manos de color verde franjas rojas y con 3 enormes garras en el mismo y con un gran anillo dorado en su cola  
-aunque despertarte de este modo es muy divertido- dijo la segunda figura una técnicamente igual en forma y tamaño ala otra aunque su color era completamente negro con las líneas en su cola de un color mas bien azuloso oscuro al igual que sus guantes mientras que sus ojos eran mas bien de un tono averdezado los nombres de ambas eran en orden de aparición Gatomon y Blackgatomon las fieles gatas del rubio que aun recordaba como fue que las conoció

Flash back inicia

Estaba mas que feliz esa noche el rubio iba a dormir con el estomago bien lleno tras haber corrido con suerte y haber encontrado ese gran huevo de avestruz abandonado en medio de la nada, no tenia idea de cómo llego ahí y francamente no le importaba ya que al fin iba a probar alimento y mucho en su opinión dado el peso del huevo en sus manos, se escondió en las sombras para que nadie se lo fuera a quitar y claro nadie le dejara sin comer, corrió con suerte y llego a su descuidado departamento de hecho vivía solo en todo el edificio cuando el amigable hokage lo acomodo ahí tras se echado del orfanato los demás inquilinos dijeron algo sobre no querer vivir con un demonio o algo así escucho el aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya que al fin no iba a vivir en un bote de basura, pero claro no contaba con los problemas para conseguir comida que al menos esta noche iban a terminar, saco una vieja olla guardada en el ropero (no pregunten no se que hacia ahí) la coloco en la estufa mientras aproximaba a la misma una silla y cargaba el enorme huevo, como pudo lo alzo y lo golpeo contra la olla, no paso nada, repito la acción y de nuevo no paso simplemente el famoso huevo era demasiado grande y duro como para romperse, -que hago… ah ya se- el rubio coloco el huevo dentro de la mencionada olla mientras corría de nuevo al armario saliendo de el con un enorme martillo mientras volvía a su lugar sobre la silla –ahora si rómpete!- dijo el rubio con determinación mientras golpeaba el huevo que de nuevo no se rompió es mas el rebote del golpe hizo que la olla saliera volando el huevo botara por todos lados y que Naruto acabara en el suelo tras caer de la silla.

Se enderezo en busca de su cena pero esta simplemente no aparecía, empezó a buscar con ansiedad y ciertamente hambre y lo hallo al fin sobre su cama -te encontré…oye como llegaste aquí huevo- preguntaba el inocente niño sin saber que de hecho el huevo reboto en todos lados y acabo en el único sitio acolchado que encontró para amortiguar su golpeteo, el rubio se aproximo a el con una sola decisión en mente si no lo podía abrir entonces iba a cocerlo para que se ablandara, lo tomo con suavidad y el huevo se estremeció-eehhhh- miro con duda el hubo que soltó al sentir el temblor y le golpeo suavemente en un lado, espero unos segundos y el huevo tembló despacio casi como si se estremeciera por que el golpe dolía –oye estas vivo?, yo pensé que solo eras un huevo que eres?- preguntaba el inocente rubio esperando que el huevo le respondiera lastima que no tenia boca, la curiosidad le impulsaba y miraba al huevo temblar con calma mientras se preguntaba que iba a salir de el, su rostro se puso algo blanco cuando imagino alguna clase de animal gigante que emergería del mismo y se lo comería en el acto incluso comenzó a correr en círculos mientras trataba de pensar una forma de salvarse de su inminente muerte cuando al fin paso, el huevo reventó y con un sonoro "plop" la parte superior del huevo se desprendió revelando dentro del mismo dos figuras idénticas que saltaron fuera del huevo antes de abrir sus ojos negros como puntos y miraran al rubio, eran por completo blancos con pequeñas orejas redondeadas sobre la cabeza y pequeñas chapitas rosadas ciertamente se veían bastante tiernos sin contar con que eran dos –valla que son ustedes?- pregunto el rubio mientras los veía sin saber que de hecho iba a pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía

Flashback fin

-_Naruto_kun reacciona que se te va a hacer tarde anda metete a bañar nosotras te preparamos el cereal_- dijo la felina blanca de nombre Gatomon mientras empujaba al rubio soñador que de inmediato se metía al cuarto de higiene y el agua comenzaba a correr pronto, la gata sonrio mientras se alejaba de ahí en dirección a la cocina por la leche y el cereal del rubio aunque claro se detuvo cuando le vio –_nesan que se supone que haces_- preguntaba a la gata de pelaje oscuro que trataba de fisgonear por la parte de arriba de la puerta justo donde estaba la ventana abierta para que el vapor del agua caliente saliera de la ducha –_yo nada, solo quiero asegurarme de que a Naruto_kun no le falte algo jejejejeje_- se intento escapar dentro del baño cuando fue jalada de la cola y azotada contra el suelo por su hermana que solo negaba ante su actitud –_oh vamos no seas una santurrona solo quiero mirar un poco_- se quejaba al tiempo que le arrastraban por el piso en definitiva leer esos libros de portadas rojas fue muy malo para ella – _y se que u también quieres mirar jejeje_- sus mejillas se pusieron bien rojas al parecer a ella también le hizo daño leer esos mencionados libros y solo pudo negar a las palabras de su hermana mientras llegaban a la cocina y empezaban a servir el mencionado cereal a la espera de ver aparecer al rubio, que tras unos minutos de delicioso baño apareció enfundado en su pantalón negro de franjas naranjas y su sudadera abierta con esa camisa lisa y negra debajo de ella, la su sudadera oh sorpresa también era naranja, al parecer al rubio le encantaba ese color y solo por eso ellas respetaban sus gustos al menos por ahora claro esta, el rubio tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar su tan amado cereal al tiempo que claro las dos felinas devoraban su amados filetes de pescado el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír cuando las veía comer mientras su mente de nuevo viajaba al pasado

Flash back inicio

El rubio estaba bastante feliz regresaba de platicar con el hokage y el amistoso hombre había concedido su petición a partir del siguiente lunes el rubio iba a comenzar a asistir a la academia ninja y sus pequeñas mascotas tenían que saberlo, no eran animales comunes de eso estaba mas que seguro Naruto ya que pese a no poder decir nada o hacer ruido alguno eran bastante inteligentes y comprendían todo lo que el rubio les indicara sin duda eran seres muy listos y comían muy poco solo algo del ramen que Naruto comía aunque algunas veces e hacían el fuchi terminaban por comerlo, entro en su casa a toda prisa y de inmediato salieron de su recamara saltándole encima mientras Naruto les miraba con amor en el tiempo que tenían juntos había aprendido a amarles tanto, de hecho eran sus mejores amigos aunque ciertamente siempre se le dificultaba distinguirles por eso mismo nunca les puso nombre esperaba que crecieran un poco y se comenzaran a distinguir pero eso parecía no pasar ya que el tiempo pasaba u seguían del mismo tamaño y eso le preocupaba un poco pero al final de cuentas eran sus amigas y eso era algo que el si que adoraba el como supo que era chicas fue muy simple, les dijo chicos un día y le saltaron a la cara con clara molestia desde entonces supo que eran chicas.

-voy a ir a la academia pero entonces…como voy a cuidarlas y evitar que se meta en líos- se preguntaba el joven rubio mientras miraba a sus mascotas frente a el mientras se rascaba la cabeza en clara señal de estar pensando y meditando sobre ese asunto y ellas le miraban con duda y clara preocupación, no deseaban que se preocupara mas y entonces paso, las dos brillaron con fuerza antes de que sus formas cambiaran revelando dos digámosles pelotas de orejas puntiagudas y largas colas todo su cuerpo era de un tono amarilloso o mas bien mostaza mientras parpadeaban y miraban al rubio –que diablos les paso?- pregunto asombrado mientras ellas le miraban con una enorme sonrisa –_digievolucionamos_- dijeron en conjunto con enormes sonrisas en sus bocas de muy buen tamaño dejando al rubio en shock procesando las palabras delas dos y claro acabo reaccionando como era de esperarse –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza antes de desmayarse.

Flash back fin

De nuevo en el presente el rubio desayunaba mas que alegre mientras las chicas le miraban felices era un hecho que eran la familia mas rara que alguien hubiese visto en la vida pero bueno eran la familia que el rubio siempre quiso tener aunque de hecho nunca entendió bien eso de digievolucion por lo que comprendió era una especia de crecimiento acelerado o eso fue lo que entendió pero bueno el era feliz ya que gracias a ellas su vida había mejorado tanto inclusive había comenzado a entrenar mas fuerte y con mas constancia todo gracias a ellas y a su motivación y como no si cuando ellas volvieron a digievolucionar a lo que llamaron Salamon fueron e color rosado claro y muy semejantes a cachorros lo que orillo al rubio a comprarles de hecho comida para perros y fue peor cuando trato de obligarlas a comerlo aun recordaba como se enfurecieron y empezaron a corretearlo por toda la aldea nunca como ese día había hecho tanto ejercicio mientras se esforzaba en salvar su vida y claro después de eso ellas se vengaron diciéndole que el ramen no era sano y que debía comer menos, aun lloraba en silencio cuando no podía degustar su amada comida en casa aunque ciertamente podía comerlo en ichiraku pero ya no podía desayunarlo ni cenarlo y eso poco a poco minaba su existencia pero bueno tarde o temprano las convencería de que el ramen era como el decía el alimento de los dioses.

El rubio termino de desayunar justo cuando tocaban a su puerta y corrió a abrirla a toda velocidad al tiempo que sus amigas se escondían para que nadie les viera al menos no aun, -ojisan que haces aquí?- preguntaba Naruto en la puerta al ver al viejo sandaime de pie ante el que pasaba con calma tras saludar al rubio –hola neko_nesan- saludo con efusividad a la mujer de mascara felina y traje anbu de nombre Yugao Uzuki o como el rubio le conocía neko_nesan después de todo por mucho tiempo había sido la encargada de cuidar y custodiar al rubio y claro ella fue la que informo al hokage de sus mascotas la verdad siempre se pregunto como no fue capaz de notar a dos gatas tan raras viviendo en esa casa pero bueno considerando que eran invocaciones que tomaron al rubio como invocador no era de extrañar ese talento o bueno eso era lo que ella estaba pensando con respecto a ellas –Naruto podrías llamarlas- dijo el sandaime mientras el rubio accedía a sus palabras y les llamaba de inmediato las dos gatas aparecieron como siempre posándose cada una a lado del rubio mientras que Sarutobi les miraba ellas eran tan buena influencia para Naruto y pensar que casi se muere de un infarto cuando las vio en su bola de cristal la primera vez

Flash back inicia

Sarutobi estaba algo preocupado el rubio no estaba actuando como siempre y eso era en verdad extraño, siempre se aparecía en su oficina clamando por asistencia a la hora de comprar comida o quejándose de que los maestros de la academia le molestaba n y castigaban sin razón pero de un tiempo para acá eso ya no estaba pasando y ciertamente le preocupaba además el rubio según los rumores había dejado de realizar romas y se le veía entrenando decentemente en las zonas de entrenamiento si algo estaba pasando con el y deseaba saber que era, enfoco el chakra en su bola de cristal y poco a poco la imagen de Naruto entrenando en una de las zonas de practica adornaba la esfera, estaba haciendo flexiones y no parecía para nada molesto ni siquiera parecía alguna clase de castigo mas bien parecía hacerlo por voluntad propia, termino con una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar a casa era ya de noche y el ver a un rubio de no mas de 10 años caminando solo por la calle era ciertamente raro aunque cuando se trataba de Naruto todo podía ser posible y eso lo aprendió hacia un buen tiempo, el rubio caminaba por la calle mientras un tipo algo tomado salía de la cantina y chocaba con el rubio  
-fíjate por donde caminas mocoso del demonio-dijo el tipo apestando en alcohol barato al tiempo que el rubio se alejaba de el bastante molesto en otras veces le habría respondido en un tris pero bueno no quería iniciar un pleito  
-que paso viejo- dijo uno de los amigos del hombre apareciendo en escena mientras el rubio tenia un muy mal presentimiento

Sarutobi miraba con indignación como el rubio corría por su vida al tiempo que la recién formada muchedumbre le perseguía con claras intenciones asesinas, los perdió o eso pensaba el rubio mientras se colaba por un callejón terminando en una de las zonas de entrenamiento mas olvidadas de toda la aldea el sandaime suspiro aliviado ahí el rubio no iba a ser herido o eso pensaba –aquí esta el maldito- grito uno de los tipos alcoholizados mientras los demás aparecían con muy negras intenciones y el rubio lo sabia estaba bien atrapado y no tenia a donde ir ahora; en su departamento las hermanas Salamon tenían un mal presentimiento lo sabían bien Naruto las necesitaba en este momento y tenían que ir a socorrerlo –_no debemos salir alguien puede vernos_- decía una de ellas mientras la otra se lanzaba a la ventana vierta –_al diablo con eso Naruto_kun nos necesita_- y salto a la calle nocturna mientras su hermana parpadeaba y sonreía –_tienes razón nesan el nos necesita_- y le sitio corriendo a toda prisa, en su oficina Sarutobi miraba todo con mucha preocupación en donde se suponía que estaban los ninjas que cuidaban de Naruto porque no intervenían o seria acaso que esperaban que nadie atacara al rubio no tenia idea pero estaba seguro de que todo se estaba tornando demasiado peligroso para el rubio  
-es horade que pagues por lo que hiciste maldito demonio- y el aldeano se lanzo contra el rubio con un enorme palo en su mano.

Sarutobi miro todo mas que liso para ir y aparecer mas que puesto y dispuesto a machacar a los agresores del rubio cuando aparecieron, cayeron desde un árbol los singulares animalitos de color rosado claro atacando al hombre con gran fuerza dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras todo mundo les miraba con duda preguntándose que eran esos intrigantes animales –esperen chicas no se metan las van a herir- dijo Naruto preocupándose por ellas cuando algo en su bolsillo pareció brillar y todo mundo le miro con duda, metió la mano y saco algo que no tenia idea de que estaba ahí, era un objeto metálico y alargado con un recordé en la parte baja de color naranja y el resto en un brillante color gris con un par de botones y lo que parecía ser una especie de pantalla rodeada de una rara forma semejante a un hexágono de líneas doradas sin duda el aparato mas raro que había visto en su vida y eso que había visto cada cosa, -deben ser aliados del demonio acabémosles- dijo el mismo tipo del principio mientras todo mundo se lanzaba contra ellas, eran solo dos para tanta gente y pronto estaban siendo superadas mientras el rubio corría a socorrerles, con su habilidad recién formada le dio un muy ben derechazo a uno de los agresores rompiéndole la nariz al tiempo que ellos, los hombres lo sujetaron y alejaron de ellas mientras el rubio les decía que se desquitasen con el y a ellas las dejaran en paz y claro todos sonreían eso era lo que querían oír se lanzaron contra el mientras las chicas le miraban, –(_lo van a lastimas por nosotras no puedo dejarlo_)- pensaba una de ellas mientras se alzaba del suelo y miraba al rubio-(_el no va a ser herirlo quien ose tratar de tocarlo se las vera conmigo_)- pensaba la hermana al tiempo que miraba al rubio y se alzaban con fuerza , -_NARUTO_KUN_!- gritaron a la vez cuando al fin paso.

El aparato en la mano del rubio brillo con una luz blanca bastante extraña mientras ascendía al cielo y el destello iluminaba a las hermanas gemelas que se envolvían en un remolino brillante que casi parecía estará jalando polvo de la nada al tiempo que todo resplandecía en la noche, las chispas caían sobre las gemelas Salamon mientras estas casi parecían brillar como si estuviesen hechas de pura luz cuando hablaron con fuerza y a la vez –_Salamon digivolve a_….- empezaron a girar mientras su aspecto cambiaba ante la mirada de todo mundo tomando formas mucho mas felinas y singulares al tiempo que el brillo comenzaba a menguar revelando sus nuevos aspectos de pelajes negro y blanca en cada una –_Gatomon_- dijo la de piel blanca mientras su hermana a su lado hablaba por su lado –_Blackgatomon_- dijo con fuerza mientras todo mundo incluido el sandaime que le miraba todo a control remoto gracias a su bola de cristal estaba por completo en shock ante lo que vio –que diablos son esa cosas-dijo uno de los hombres presentes mientras la felina de pelaje negro atacaba con toda velocidad, le lanzo un derechazo poderoso algo que francamente nadie esperaba el hombre voló por el aire mas de 4meros cayendo por completo inconsciente –_muy bien quien sigue montón de borrachos_- dijo la felina de pelaje negro mientras todo mundo le miraba y se lanzaban contra ella, de inmediato su hermana se unió a la lucha y entre las dos todo mundo acabo inocentes y bien desmayado al parecer sus fuerzas eran por mucho muy superiores a las que todos esperaban de seres tan pequeños  
-neko ve ahí y tráeme a Naruto de inmediato!- dijo el sandaime mientras la mencionada anbu con mascara felina aparecia y se desvanecía en una bola de humo el sandaime tenia muchas cosas de que hablar con el rubio

Flash back fin

El sandaime miro como las dos felinas aparecían y se sentaban en la mesa al tiempo que el tomaba asiento y el rubio le miraba con curiosidad no estaba habituado a verlo en su casa a menos que hiciera alguna travesura y lo acabaran agarrando –(piensa piensa, la bomba de olor, la bolsa de popo en llamas, los globos de agua, los pescados apestosos en el bolso de esa señora… aahh no es nada que el sepa en que cosa me agarro)- si al parecer tener a dos hábiles felinas de las cuales una eran fan de las bromas le ayudaba al rubio a pasar desapercibido en sus chistecitos aunque en este momento se sentía bastante presionado  
-Naruto tenemos que hablar de algo importante- dijo Sarutobi mientras el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa bastante forzada y el kage le miraba fijamente  
-este…no quise hacerlo ojisan te lo juro esa seora me insulto y me orillo a la broma de los pescados- dijo el rubio mientras Sarutobi le miraba con algo de incredulidad  
-Naruto no te iba a preguntar por eso pero luego hablaremos sobre esa broma tuya a la sra Sheng por ahora me interesa hablar sobre ellas- dijo el sandaime señalando a sus felinas que le miraban con curiosidad  
-no me las vas a quitar verdad ojisan ya habíamos hablado de esto son mis mejores amigas no me las puedes quitar- dijo el rubio con cierta ansiedad mientras Sarutobi le miraba fijamente  
-_es verdad hokage_sama no nos aleje de Naruto_kun lo queremos mucho_- dijo Gatomon mientras miraba al hombre viejo con ojos llorosos los temidos "ojos de gatita en desgracia" la versión mejorada de ese poderoso e infame kinjutsu  
-_si viejito no seas malo y déjanos con el porfa_- ahora Sarutobi les miraba enfrentándose al temido dueto de miradas tristes en verdad detestaba que ellas supieran hacer eso

El sandaime se masajeo las sienes mientras miraba al singular trió frente a el y solo les sonreía al tiempo que el rubio no comprendía el porque de esa cara tan sonriente –Naruto yo venia a decirte que como ya te vas a graduar puedes llevarlas contigo para que todo mundo las conozca- de inmediato el hokage fue abrazado con fuerza por su nieto adoptivo mientras le agradecía con fuerza el permiso que le acababa de brindar mientras que sus felinas agradecían con respeto o bueno al menos una de ellas porque la otra pues –_gracias viejito ya era hora de que nos dieras permiso de ver la luz del sol_- dijo Blackgatomon mientras Sarutobi suspiraba ella era de hecho mucho mas irrespetuosa que el rubio pero bueno al menos estaba contando con ellas al menos por ahora para encausar al rubio por el buen camino…bueno para eso estaba Gatomon porque la otra no era la mejor influencia del mundo pero aun asi hacían felices al rubio, -bueno ya me voy Naruto no te tardes que sino Iruka te regañara de nuevo y cuando salgas ve a mi oficina aun tenemos que hablar sobre esa broma- y el kage se fue a su lucha interminable contra su gran enemigo el papeleo y el rubio solo suspiraba nunca espero que eso fuera a pasar el contaba con ya no tener que chutarse el regaño del hombre pero bueno al parecer no iba a correr con esa suerte el sandaime se retiro junto con la anbu de mascara felina mientras el rubio miraba a su felinas acompañantes  
-_que pasa Naruto_kun_?- dijo Gatomon ladeando un poco la cara al ver al rubio en esa pose tan pensativa  
-_si dinos que ocurre no te estarás arrepintiendo de llevarnos contigo o si_?- decía la felina de pelaje negro al tiempo que el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras  
-claro que no es solo que pensaba que no puedo seguir nombrándolas del mismo modo es algo confuso por eso pensaba en ponerles nuevos nombres- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras ellas se miraban con duda  
-_espera nos vas a poner nombres que clase de nombre_- preguntaba Gatomon al tiempo que el rubio la señalaba con calma  
-muy simple tu por se r blanca y pura te llamare Shiro_chan y a ti mi traviesa y negra amiguita te llamare Kuro_chan- si eran nombre en verdad simples pero por el cariño que lo dijo las dos gatas sonrieron con alegría antes de saltarle encima agradeciéndole por el mencionado nombramiento mientras el rubio les abrazaba nunca jamás las iba a dejar ir y de eso estaba muy seguro.

Por las calles de Konoha se podía ver pasar corriendo a cierto ninja rubio que avanzaba a toda prisa mientras que tras ellos gatos mas raros que alguien hubiese visto en su vida le seguían a toda prisa al parecer tanto momento tierno y en familia hizo que se le hiciera en verdad tarde y por eso avanzaba a toda velocidad como si no hubiera un mañana y ciertamente no lo tendría si Iruka lo sorprendía tratando de colare en el salón de nuevo por llegar tarde, entro a la academia sigilosamente mientras se aproximaba a su salón de clases donde esperaba que el maestro de la cicatriz no estuviera presente –de nuevo tarde eh Naruto- el rubio se tenso como tabla mientras el maestro le miraba con una sonrisa astuta y el se disculpaba y claro el hombre solo negaba antes de ver a las felinas a los costados del rubio y asumía que esas eran las mascotas que el rubio iba a atraer con el de ahora en adelante,-pasa de una vez Naruto- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba al salón donde en el interior como cada día desde hacia un par de meses Kiba Inuzka era para su felicidad el centro de atención de muchas chicas bueno el no su cachorro Akamaru que dormía cómodamente sobre su pupitre mientras las chicas le alababan sobre su ternura latente y mas que evidente, la puerta se abrió y el rubio entro por ella usando su ropa de siempre, en la mente de cierto pelinegro una sola idea decoraba sus pensamientos de que forma el rubio se estiro tanto cuando empezaron en la academia el le superaba en estatura pero en algún punto el rubio valla que creció ahora mismo estaba a la altura de Shino el mas alto de la clase y eso solo aumentaba su enojo para con el rubio que ahora mismo entraba acompañado de dos singulares animales, eran gatos muy pintorescos que al ser vistas por las chicas generaron solo una reacción  
-KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAA AAAAAAAAA QUE PRECIOSAS SON!- el grito resonó en toda Konoha y para las hermanas gato comenzó el infierno.

* * *

y ahi lo tiene finalmente la duda sobre el digimon de naruo se resolvio y si se preguntan porque son dos la razon se las dire... mas adelante solo recuerden que lo que pasa en estos fics siempre tiene una buena razon jejeje aunque eso si lo que les va a pasar en la escuala dudo que sea algo bueno  
_pobres ya tienen fans solo por ser lindas (el autor asiente)_  
_espero que las traten bien (denuevo el autor asiente)_  
_me pregunto como se ira a poner kiba (el autor la mira con duda)_  
_si el odia a los gatos (el autor no dice nada)_  
eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto la eleccion de compañero?


	3. C2: Cosas academicas

hola gente como les va, espero que bien y si adivinan es momento de que leyamos que va a pasar el dia de hoy en este capitulo nuevo y flamante del fic no tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre el para no das spoiler asique mejor pasare a los reviews  
**Guest1**: si es semejante a un d3, es verdad separece a lo de lilineth me inspire un poco en eso y si estaran en el haren  
**josmanava1989**:si sufrian un poco y gracias por leer  
**alex**:si estaran y en sus formas humanas como tu digiste lo otro seria demasiado extraño hasta para mi y mi forma de escribir jeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si no se nota que te guste, y no te apures no sera esa clase de fic donde el humano no hace nada y si habra mas solo es cosa de esperar un poco  
**guest 2**: que bueno que te gustara y si habia considerado algo asi pero me incline por ellas por como se prestarian para ciertas situaciones embarazosas jejeje  
**Silber D Wolf**: que bueno que te gusto el cap  
**The mercernary with the black wings**: aun no lo decido  
bien reviews respondidos hora de pasar al cap y saber que fue de las gatomon en la academia  
_que bien al fin sabremos que fue de las hermanas gato (el autor asiente)_  
_espero que no las destripen en la academia (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)_  
_destripar? mas bien las asfixiaran con tanto amor (el autor sonreie nervioso)_  
_yo solo espero que ellas sobrevivian (el autro sonrie)  
_pues tenemos que leer para saber que pasara con ellas no creen

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo2: Cosas académicas**

Todas las chicas del salón gritaron con fuerza mientras el rubio perdía todo el color del rostro al tiempo que miraba como los ojos de sus compañeras emitían un brillo siniestro que el solo había visto aquella vez que por andar jugando bromas le desgarro el pantalón a Sasuke y ahora mismo esas chicas le estaban lanzando los mismo ojos a sus felinas amigas que ciertamente sentían bastantes escalofríos en ese momento mientras las chicas se aproximaban poco a poco hasta ellas al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreí a nervioso mientras las dos hermanas se miraban con cierto miedo al tiempo que claro sus instintos les gritaban que su se quedaban en el suelo corrían el grave peligro de morir asfixiadas , una de las chicas trato de agarrar a Gatomon pero la felina con gran velocidad y agilidad salto a los brazos del rubio que en ese preciso momento estaba atrapando a su compañera de pelaje oscuro antes de comenzar a alejarse de todas esas chicas que miraban a sus temblorosas amigas en sus b brazos  
-esos gatitos son tuyos Naruto- pregunto una de las chicas sin dejar de ver a las pequeñas felinas en brazos del rubio que solo sonreía algo nervioso  
-no son gatos… ellas son gatitas y si son mis amigas- dijo el rubio feliz al tiempo que las dos gatas saltaban de sus brazos escapando de las manos de una de las chicas que trataba de agarrarles, aterrizaron en el escritorio mientras que las chicas les miraban casi como mascotas.

Iruka suspiro en cuanto el rubio apareció con sus pequeñas amigas todo mundo en especial las niñas se habían olvidado por completo de el y claro eso implicaba que ellas solo tenían ojos en ese momento para las hermanas felinas propiedad del rubio, que ahora miso estaba entre ellas y la horda de chicas que trataba de alcanzarlas para hacerles quien sabe que cosa –guau guau guau gau- todo mundo se dio la vuelta solo para ver al cachorrito Akamaru fuera de la chamarra de Kiba mientras que el Inuzuka solo le miraba con orgullo ante las acciones de su compañero canino hasta que claro el rubio se metió en su camino mirando al perrito con ojos duros y fríos que francamente prometían mucho dolor si no se detenía en el acto antes de correr a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Kiba quien solo se alzo de su lugar mirando al rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos y encaraba al rubio que no se movió  
-se puede saber porque asustas a Akamaru Naruto- dijo el Inuzuka mientras miraba hacia arriba, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero el rubio era de hecho mas alto que el solamente Shino se le comparaba en estatura, beneficios de entrenar todos los días con sus felinas amigas  
-tu saquito de pulgas estaba molestando a Shiro_chan y a Kuro_chan- dijo el rubio acusador mientras las gatas solo le lanzaban miradas nada amistosas al chico Inuzuka y a su perro  
-por favor solo son animales asquerosos no deberían dejarte traerlas a la academia en primer lugar- declaro el chico de cabellos castaños al tiempo que el rubio solo entrecerraba los ojos por semejantes palabras  
-que estupideces dices Kiba ellas son adorables, limpias y muy cariñosas son mucho mejores que tu pequeño y miedoso perro- dijo el rubio mientras el Inuzuka perdía los estribos ante tales palabras  
-AHORA SI NARUTO… AKAMARU A EL- y el Inuzuka se lanzo contra el rubio que solo se movió a un lado metiéndole el pie y claro Kiba termino en el suelo tras golpearse el rostro contra una banca.

Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas mientras que Naruto solo sonreía con superioridad al tiempo que el Inuzka se sujetaba su nariz herida y claro el rubio solo sonreía ante su singular victoria mientras que claro Iruka solo negaba ante las acciones de rubio -Naruto deja de estar peleando y tu Kiba deja de provocar a Naruto- dijo el chunin de la nariz marcada al tiempo que el rubio solo asentía y claro Kiba se alzaba del suelo con la nariz roja reclamándole al maestro por la presencia de esos animales que solo estaban ahí para estorbar y claro Iruka se metió antes de que Naruto de nuevo empezara a pelear con el heredero Inuzuka –Kiba esas dos gatas son las compañeras de Naruto son sus compañeras permanentes asique por favor deja de pelear- las palabras del chunin fueron claras y directas y el Inuzuka solo le lanzo una mirada molesta al rubio y a sus felinas acompañantes que de lucían algo molestas en especial la gata negra que no dejaba de ver a Kiba con ojos asesinos –kwaiii son tan hermosas- dijo cierta rubia de apellido Yamanaka, el rubio no se alcanzo a meter cuando la mano de Ino ya estaba acariciando la espalda de Gatomon, para asombro del rubio y de la hermana de esta pronto la gata estaba ronroneando mientras la rubia le acariciaba suavemente el lomo y claro para Naruto eso era tan extraño después de todo ellas solo se dejaban tocar por el y ahora mismo estaba gozando de las caricias de Ino que extendió su otra mano a la gata de pelaje oscuro que no se dejo y salto a los brazos del rubio que solo sonreía ante la mirada curiosa de Ino –lo siento Kuro_chan no deja que nadie que no sea yo la agarre aunque me sorprende que Shiro_chan se deje acariciar contigo Ino- y así era Gatomon seguía en la banca tendida en la misma mientras sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras que el rubio solo le miraba sin creer nada  
-Akamaru donde estas- dijo Kiba a espaldas del rubio mientras este buscaba a su canino amigo.

Lo cierto era que el pequeño perro no aparecía por ningún lado y eso era en verdad extraño, solo Naruto noto la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Blackgatomon quien se repego contra su pecho en un intento por tener mas del calor del rubio al tiempo que este solo pensaba en que ellas estaban detrás de la ausencia del perro ninja, unos quejidos llamaron la atención de todo mundo y alzaron la vista al techo solo para ver como el pobre perro colgaba de una de las lámparas atado en una cuerda mientras trataba inútilmente de ladrar esa mordaza era enorme y estaba bien sujeta a su hocico –Akamaru como llegaste ahí!- dijo el alarmado Inuzuka mientras salía a toda prisa del salón en busca de una escalera para bajar a su amigo al tiempo que Naruto alzaba a la gata de pelaje negro frente a su cara y le miraba con seriedad –Kuro_chan te he dicho que no ates a nadie a los techos es peligroso- decía el rubio mientras reprendía a la gata de pelo negro que solo sonreía ante las palabras del rubio que negaba ante lo que ella había hecho y claro todo mundo las miraba incrédulos por semejantes palabras después de todo nadie vio cuando ellas hicieron lo que el rubio decía y ahora mismo estaba mirando a Gatomon quien sonreía y mas de uno podría jurar estaba apenada –tu le ayudaste no, no puedo creer que tu hermana te convenciera de eso tu siempre eres la sensata Shiro_chan- si el rubio solo negaba al tiempo que las gatas solo sonreían algo apenadas por haber sido sorprendidas en su pequeña jugarreta para con el perro que seguía agitándose en el techo  
-si claro como si esas cosas fueran capaces de hacer algo así Naruto_baka porque mejor no te sientes y dejas que la clase sigua Sasuke_kun esta impaciente por aprender- decía cierta chica de cabellos rosas al tiempo que Naruto solo le miraba  
-sabes Sakura no es bueno menospreciar a los demás aunque en tu caso esta mas que justificado- todo mundo se quedo callado hasta hacia solo un par de años el rubio se desvivía por la chica pelirrosa pero ahora de esa atracción parecía que solo quedaba el recuerdo  
-cállate Baka y siéntate de una vez- grito ella con esa voz chillona que tenia cuando se enojaba y claro ellas ya no lo soportaron habían oído mucho de la pelirrosa de labios del rubio en estos años y no la iban a dejar seguir insultándole

-_porque no cierras la boca banshee gritona_- dijo la gata de pelaje negro mientras todo mundo abría los ojos como platos antes de mirarla en shock ella había hablado y eso le quedo mas que claro a todo mundo –_hermana no la insultes su voz puede ser alguna clase de defecto de nacimiento_- dijo Gatomon dejando a los presentes aun mas asombrados por oírle hablar y claro nadie podía creer semejantes palabras y mas al ver de quienes provenían eso sin duda era lo mas asombroso en ese momento mientras la Banshee… que diga Sakura les miraba entre indignada y asombrada por sus palabras y mas considerando quienes se las dijeron –ustedes hablan… son un par de fenómenos- dijo acusadora al tiempo que Blackgatomon se caía de los brazos del rubio y para sorpresa de mas de uno se ponía de pie parándose sobre sus patas traseras y miraba a Sakura con cara de muy pocos amigos mientras daba pasos pequeños acercándose a ella ante los ojos curiosos de todo mundo –_tu no eres quien para insultar a los demás o que me vas a decir que ese cabello es naturas casi parece que un chicle gigante te cayo en la cabeza_- todo fue silencio mientras todo mundo miraba a la ojiverde con cierta atención y viéndolo de cierto modo era verdad su cabello de ese color tan inusual daba esa impresión todo mundo empezó a carcajearse con fuerza mientras una vena pulsaba enorme en la frente de Sakura que estaba al borde de un estallido –ERES UN FENOMENO- grito la molesta pelirrosa mientras trataba de pisar a la gata de pelo negro y claro no lo logro, su pie golpeo el suelo mientras que la felina saltaba al aire dando una vuelta sobre si misma antes de caer a la cara de Sakura, sus manos se movieron a toda velocidad mientras las líneas y arañazos decoraban la cara de la ojiverde que solo chillaba de dolor al tiempo que la gata le soltaba la cara y caía al un escritorio dejando a Sakura en su suelo inconsciente un con la cara toda rayoneada por la acción de sus garras, cayo en el escritorio de cierto pelinegro que solo alzo la ceja antes de soltar el manotazo a la desprevenida felina que cayo al suelo y se alzo para mirar a Sasuke a la cara  
-_oye que diablos te pasa_- pregunto la felina oscura mientras que el siempre arrogante Sasuke solo la miraba con altivez  
-solo quitaba el estorbo, eres un raro animal que no sirve para nada después de todo estas con el dobe- si Sasuke hablaba como siempre con toda arrogancia en su voz mientras la digimon de cola larga le miraba con ojos mas que molestos  
-_Patada de gato_- el digimon salto al aire mientras Sasuke volteaba al sitio del que vino esa voz solo para recibir la patada mas fuerte que alguien le hubiera propinado en su vida, salió volando contra la pared y se estampo con fuerza antes de caer al suelo bien inconsciente  
-_y tu porque hiciste eso_ –preguntaba Blackgatomon a su hermana de pelaje claro que estaba sobre el escritorio  
-_el insulto a mi hermana merecía un castigo_- decía la segunda gata mientras asentía a sus propias palabras y claro Naruto reaccionaba a eso  
-así se hace Shiro_chan que sepan todos que quien se mete con nosotros va a salir perdiendo- decía el rubio mientras sus dos gatas saltaban a sus brazos y el las apretaba con amor y claro todo mundo en especial las fans de Sasuke no creían para nada lo que acababa de pasar frente a ellas  
-Naruto…QUIERES SENTARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAR DE ESTAR ARMANDO ALBOROTO!- grito el furioso Iruka al rubio que aterrado corrió a su lugar al fondo del salón.

Tomo asiento a un lado de Shino su único amigo o al menos el único chico que se interesaba por serlo ya que con los demás rara vez se acercaban a el si no era para pedirle algún favor o algo de ayuda además solo el Aburame sabia de la existencia de las felinas amigas del rubio aunque nunca las conoció hasta este momento –son compañeras formidables espero que su sociedad se prolongue muchos años Naruto- dijo el siempre sereno chico de lentes mientras el asentía a las palabras con una gran y enorme sonrisa sin duda el rubio se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Shino, la clase dio inicio y las amigas del rubio simplemente se durmieron en su regazo o eso parecía a la vista de todo mundo pero lo cierto era que ellas estaban poniendo mucha atención en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, las clases siguieron con cierta normalidad exceptuando claro a la Sakura de rostro venado, al Kiba que no soltaba a Akamaru por nada mientras este temblaba al ver a las hermanas gato o a Sasuke quien seguía teniendo esa marca con forma de pata en el centro de lacara justo sobre la nariz, si todo era tan normal, las clases fluyeron con calma y tranquilidad mientras que como siempre cierto instructor no dejaba de lanzar miradas poco amigables al rubio Uzumaki que se mantenía en su lugar atento o medio atento ya que las clases teóricas siempre le daban sueño mas de uno se preguntaba como era que pasaba los exámenes si siempre estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia en esas clases pero nadie lo sabia, bueno la respuesta era muy simple y estaba relacionada con cierta gata de pelo blanco que fungía como su tutora personal en noches antes de exámenes y claro si el rubio no ponía atención los castigos corrían de la mano de Kuro_chan quien era un hecho tenia algo mal en la cabeza al pensar en semejantes cosas que hacerle al pobre rubio aunque por alguna razón sus castigos casi siempre implicaban tenerlo medio desnudo pero bueno al menos nadie sabia de eso o al menos eso pensaba el rubio que a la hora del descanso caminaba con su estomago gruñendo con fuerza  
-aaahh ojisan por tu visita me olvide de empacar el almuerzo y estoy quebrado- decía el triste rubio mientras abría mu monedero en forma de ranita y claro estaba vacio cuando el dulce y delicioso aroma del ramen lleno su nariz  
-_aquí tienes Naruto_kun es para ti_- decia Shiro_chan apareciendo a un lado del rubio con un humeante tazón de ramen directo de la cafetería de la academia  
-Ramen! Muchas gracias Shiro_chan pero de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo- decía el rubio mientras devoraba el amado platillo que la felina le dio  
-_mi hermana me dio el dinero dijo algo sobre un negocio muy lucrativo_- el rubio la miro con curiosidad mientras Gatomon alzaba los hombros la verdad no tenia idea de que clase de negocio se trataba pero conociéndola… no querían saber

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a su salón mientras varias de las alumnas presentes se le quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba no tenia idea de que estaba pasando y la verdad no le interesaba mucho saber que ocurría así fue como el par llego al salón y si ahí fue donde se enteraron del negocio de la gata negra –_vamos compren sus fotos edición limitada de Naruto_kun véanlo en la ducha, mientras se baña, mientras duerme en un día caluroso compren compren que están de oferta!- _decía la gata saltando de un lado a otro mientras sostenía las imágenes del rubio en sus patas enguantadas y claro Naruto se quedaba en shock cuando una buena sección del fanclub de Sasuke cambiaba de razón en lugar de ser las "fans uchiha" se habían vuelto las "seguidoras Uzumaki" y si eso helo la sangre del rubio que de inmediato le arrebato las fotos a la gata que solo se quejaba porque había perdido su lucrativo negocio –_hermana no puedo creer que vendieras estas fotos_- decía Gatomon indignada mientras su hermana solo le miraba con duda alzando una de sus cejas ante las palabras de la gata blanca – _y tu porque me regañas si la foto que mas se vendió es la de Naruto_kun en la ducha y esa la tomaste tu_- la mejillas se le pusieron rojas antes de que le saltara encima para tratar de callarla cosa que si bien funcionaba era algo tarde ya que todas las fotos por detrás decían quien las tomo, en su lugar una sonrojada Ino solo sonreía mientras ocasionalmente miraba su pequeña adquisición después de todo ella era la presidenta de las "seguidoras Uzumaki" y tenia que estar al tanto de su nuevo motivo de adoración.

El resto de los días de esa ultima semana fueron bastante interesantes ms porque al día siguiente de la parición de las gatas propiedad del rubio una estudiante mas se unió a la clase, se trataba de la hermana gemela de Hinata Hanabi, el rubio se preguntaba el porque se les decía gemelas si el cabello de una era azulado y el de la otra mas bien negro aunque eso si era bastante bonita como su hermana aunque esa mirada dura y esa pose un poco engreída le demeritaban eso, al parecer ser entrenada en casa e instruida por un maestro particular la habían hecho algo creída –Hanabi siéntate a lado de Naruto por favor- dijo Iruka señalando al lugar a u lado del aburrido rubio y claro la chica sin chistar se aproximo al mismo que solo estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, la chica llego al sitio y Naruto movió la silla por ella antes de mirarle con sus ojos azules brillantes e intensos –hola Hanabi_chan- saludo el rubio con ese cariño tan inherente en el hacia las chicas y claro solo obtuvo una ceja alzada de la chica que si bien respondió el saludo solo se sentó a su lado sin hacer mayor aspaviento aunque por dentro ella era otra cosa –(el es bastante lindo)- pensó Hanabi aunque claro no se lo dijo a nadie, fue una sorpresa para la chica enterarse de que el rubio conocía aquel secreto, su hermana Hinata siempre fue alguien tímida y de carácter demasiado dulce para las exigencias de su familia y por eso mismo cuando su padre se inclino a favor de ella Hinata acabo en la academia so protestas de su madre quien siempre estaba tan serena y calmada aunque su vida personal era otra historia que en ese momento no era conocida por ella, en las clases siempre resaltaban sus capacidades ninja aunque claro cuando naruto empezaba a competir con sus gatas sobre el lanzamiento de shuriken quedando el rubio hasta la punta de todos era algo que no se veía todos los días menos cuando si se consideraba cien las gatas quedarían en el escaño dos por sobre el tan afamado y consentido Sasuke que claro siempre terminaba atacando al rubio  
-anda dobe pelea conmigo- decía Sasuke a la salida de la academia mientras el rubio parpadeaba mirando por sobre su cabeza después de todo le sacaba una a su estatura  
-eh quien dijo eso no veo a nadie… ah pero si eres tu chibi_teme – dijo el sonriente Naruto antes de revolver el cabello de Sasuke quien si estaba ahora mas molesto  
-¡no me digas así dobe! Ahora ven y lucha conmigo- dijo el Uchiha mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla y su Naruto se daba la vuelta alejándose poco a poco  
-nah hoy no tengo ganas de apalearte si gustas puedes pelear con Kuro_chan ella dijo algo sobre mostrarte quien era la mejor gata- decía el rubio mientras se alejaba escoltado por Gatomon y claro Sasuke solo vio la sombra bajo el creciendo mientras alzaba la vista al aire  
-aaaaahhhhhhhhh- grito el Uchiha antes de que si su cara acabara como la de Sakura quien por cierto aun usaba las vendas en el rostro

Los días siguieron pasando y sin saber realmente como el rubio siempre terminaba emparejado con Hanabi quizá el hecho de que el huía de sus fans recientemente adquiridas mientras que si el tenia que emprender la graciosa huida cada que podía o terminaba arrinconado por ellas, ayudaba mucho que sus gatas infundieran miedo cuando sus ojos brillaban y solo por eso era que no había sufrido de intentos de secuestro como el que paso el buen Sasuke cuando se le hallo inconsciente por alguna razón extraña en el patio de entrenamiento, los rumores decían que Naruto lo noqueo cuando se atrevió a insultar a sus amigas felinas, ninguno lo confirmo pero el golpe del Uchiha en el rostro era muy evidente, fue por eso de estar siempre emparejado con Hanabi que empezó a notar las habilidades dela chica que ciertamente eran bastante buenas aunque a decir de sus felinas no era la gran cosa o bueno eso decía Kuro_chan quien siempre desestimaba a la ojiperlada chica que al final de cada vez terminaba por dejarla bien callada, sin duda Hanabi era una aspirante a genin llena de muchas sorpresas y claro sus sonrojos ocasionales cuando Naruto se le acercaba demasiado a las felinas no les agradaban para nada en especial a Blackgatomon pero claro no podía hacer nada contra ella o el rubio acabaría molesto con ella como cuando anduvo vendiendo esas fotos suyas o cuando puso esas tachuelas en la silla de Mizuki pero en definitiva algo en ese tipo no le agradaba para nada a ninguna de las dos y claro a Naruto tampoco, así fue como la noche antes de los ansiados exámenes finales llego y claro en sus casas los aspirantes estudiaban para sus exámenes mientras cierto rubio sufría como siempre –pero Shiro_chan dame mi ramen cuando me lo acabe estudio por favor- decía lastimosamente al tiempo que la gata se negaba a darle su amada comida a menos de que primero estudiase un poco al parecer era la única manera de controlar al rubio.

Nadie lo sabia en la aldea de Konoha pero en ese mismo momento un instructor de tendencias destinadas a la traición estaba como siempre en un encuentro al borde norte de la aldea con uno de los emisarios de su líder, estaba por completo cubierto del rostro y usaba una capucha negra que le ocultaba por completo pero sin duda era alguien de temer no por nada el aura a su alrededor estaba oscurecida y era tan peligrosa, una mascara de metal era todo lo que se podía ver entre sus vendas cosa que resultaba algo rara considerando la vendas pero bueno Mizuki no era quien para discutir eso  
-_entonces tu plan no servirá mucho la persona que pensabas usar no te ayudara_- decía el hombre de extraña y ronca voz mientras Mizuki temblaba un poco ante su voz molesta  
-eso no importa ya lo tenia previsto, ya se como conseguir el pergamino y las muestras que desean pero para que quieren muestras de sangre- preguntaba el chunin traidor mientras el hombre solo le miraba con enojo  
-_eso no es algo que te incumba solo limítate a hacer tus deberes_- dijo el hombre mientras que Mizuki temblaba otro poco ese tipo no parecía tener muy buen humor  
-claro lo hare, si solo Naruto no tuviera a esos gato tan raros de seguro habría podido usarlo- decía el instructor con una voz desinteresada al tiempo que el hombre reaccionaba ante sus palabras  
-_gatos? De que gatos estas hablando_- pregunto el hombre mientras Mizuki le explicaba sobre las raras invocaciones parlantes del rubio y le brindaba una buena descripción de las mismas, se fue después de eso mientras el hombre se quedaba ahí calmado mirando a la oscuridad  
-_esas deben ser gatomon…parece que las bestias sagradas enviaron a alguien para detenerme_- decía una oscura y perversa voz salida de la nada mientras el hombre guardaba silencio y le escuchaba con calma  
-_no esta listo para luchar amo aun esta encerrado en ese humano déjeme matarlas yo_- dijo con determinación mientras un extraño fuego azulado casi parecía rodearle con fuerza  
-_no, tu regresa tengo otros deberes para ti enviare a alguien mas a encargarse de ellas_- ordeno con calma mientras el hombre asentía y se empezaba a perder en las sombras de la noche.

El siguiente día fue en verdad especial para todo mundo los jóvenes aspirantes que presentaron las pruebas de graduación con ansiedad pero claro no todos pasaron aun así los resultados fueron bastante claros todos los herederos de los clanes acreditaron con cierta facilidad y uno que otro civil prometedor junto a ellos, fue en ese momento que Iruka dio el anuncio que dejo a todos con cierto asombro el novato del año había terminado en un empate entre el rubio Uzumaki y el siempre amargado Sasuke, de inmediato sus fans o al menos las que le quedaban empezaron a reclamar ese titulo para su amado Uchiha mientras las nuevas y flamantes seguidoras Uzumaki le miraban mas que listas para empezar a alegar a favor del rubio que solo hablo con calma –quédate con el titulo lo ultimo que deseo es compartir algo así contigo Chibi_teme- dijo con calma mientras Sasuke le fulminaba con la vista e Iruka les dejaba salir anunciándoles que la asignación de equipos seria en una semana y claro tenían todo ese tiempo para descansar y prepararse para su vida como ninjas, el resto del día Naruto se la paso paseando y relajándose después de todo al fin era libre de la tortura de la academia y ahora iba a poder andar por ahí sin temor de llegar tarde y acabar siendo regañado por Iruka y así fue como entre juego y juego la noche cayo en la aldea de Konoha y el rubio estaba caminando a casa tras comer cantidades mas que generosas de Ramen en su amado ichiraku a sus lados sus felinas amigas marchaban aun preguntándose donde en el cuerpo de Naruto cabían mas de 20 tazones de ramen, mientras caminaban a la casa del rubio fue que Naruto lo escucho unos ninjas murmuraban en la calle como alguien se había colado en el hospital y robado muchas muestras medicas cosa que en verdad era bastante rara y ponía sobre alerta a los ninjas de Konoha, el rubio sin duda noto eso bastante sospechoso, siguió su camino cuando lo noto, alguien salía de la oficina de su amado ojisan y se escapaba a toda prisa valiéndose de las rondas extras en el hospital por lo ocurrido antes –(ahora soy un ninja y tengo que detenerlo)- el rubio le sigio a toda prisa mientras se internaban en el bosque y pronto el rubio tenia una clara idea de a donde iba, corto camino gracias a que muchas veces había entrenado ahí con sus gatas que corrían junto a el y se adelanto un buen trecho y plato una enorme trampa, Mizuki no lo noto y ni cuenta se dio de la red en el suelo pero cuando puso un pie en ese claro acabo colgando bien envuelto en la trampa del rubio que aparecía con una enorme sonrisa –siempre supe que eras una mala persona Mizuki_sensei pero no pensé que fueras un ladrón ese pergamino es de ojisan no tuyo- decía el rubio señalándole acusadoramente al tiempo que el hombre solo le miraba con enojo ese rubio había arruinado tanto sus planes y ahora mismo estaba ahí fastidiándole todo de nuevo, con un kunai se soltó de la trampa y cayo frente a Naruto quien se colocaba en pose de batalla mientras sus felinas amigas esperaban desde las sombras mas que listas para intervenir pese a la petición de Naruto de que no se metieran en eso –dime Naruto sabes porque todos en la aldea te odian- dijo el hombre con cierta cizaña en su voz al tiempo que el ojiazul solo le miraba con duda al escuchar esas palabras  
-tu sabes porque me miran así… dímelo si es que lo sabes!- exigió saber, era algo que siempre anhelo conocer y ahora mismo se lo estaba reclamando a ese hombre  
-hace años el Kyubi no youko ataco la aldea lo recuerdas no, pues bien el yondaime no le pudo matar y le encerro en un bebe…¡tu eres ese bebe Naruto tu eres el demonio de las 9 clas!- grito el hombre mientras que el ojiazul se quedaba en shock por semejantes palabras y no procesaba nada mas que eso, ahora todo tenia sentido en su mente las miradas, los apodos y esa actitud todo finalmente tenia sentido.

El kunai voló por el aire mientras el rubio seguía ido y contemplaba como el afilada arma se dirigía a su cara –Naruto!- el kunai fue rebotado por la velos intervención de Gatomon quien estaba ahora en el suelo mirando amenazadoramente a ese hombre que había tratado de matar a su amigo –valla pero si es uno de esos ridículos animales tuyos- dijo provocándole mientras Blackgatomon aparecía a un lado de Mizuki atacando con un fuerte golpe si bien eran poderosas el hombre tenia cierto talento y esquivo el golpe con un sencillo reemplazo –no soy estúpido he visto cuanta fuerza tienes veamos si eres aprueba de metal-y el ninja lanzo una andanada de shurikens que la gata estaba mas que lista para rechazar cuando el rubio entro en acción a toda velocidad se lanzo sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza mientras las armas se hundían en su cuerpo, Mizuki sonrió mientras los ojos de ambas digimon se abrían como platos antes de que el rubio estallara en una bola de humo dejando al chunin traidor por completo desconcertado mientras que el rubio sonreía a un lado de la gata de pelaje blanco –ojisan me enseño n par de cosas hace unos días por dejar de pintar el monumento a los hokages- dijo el rubio mientras trazaba el sello y el bosque entero se llenaba de copias del rubio que miraban al pálido hombre con mucha calma –muy bien Mizuki_teme te daremos una paliza por intentar dañar a Kuro_chan- dijeron todos los clones antes de dejársele ir al hombre en una violenta y sangrienta golpiza que acabo con el hombre en el suelo medio muerto y con un par de felinas felices al ver a su querido rubio como un ninja hecho y derecho que había derrotado a su enemigo  
-nada mal para un humano- dijo una voz metálica y bastante extraña mientras el rubio y las hermanas gato miraban al sitio del que provenía la misma.

De entre los arboles apareció una especie de esfera metálica o eso parecía, con brazos largos terminados en singulares guantes rojo oscuro mientras sus ojos grandes y negros solo tenían dos puntos blancos a modo de pupilas, en su mano derecha empuñaba una enorme espada y el rubio solo le miraba con curiosidad –que diablos es esa cosa?- pregunto al aire mientras algo brillaba en su bolsa, saco el curioso dispositivo que apareció en su bolsillo aquella noche y la pantalla brillo antes de que una imagen se proyectara fuera de ella con una imagen idéntica de esa cosa que flotaba frente a el mientras parecían palabras bajo su imagen "Tekkamon; digimon maquina de nivel ultra su técnica especial es la espada eléctrica" leyó el rubio con curiosidad mientras el extraño ser flotaba hacia el mirándole fijamente mientras alzaba su arma –_ustedes no saldrán vivos de esta bosque_ – y su espada se electrifico mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que de inmediato creo una andanada de clones que se lanzaron contra el extraño ser metálico que con facilidad les destrozaba mientras blandía su arma destrozando todo al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Gatomon, no podía ganarle eso era un hecho pero no iba a dejar que el rubio fuese herido por un ser oscuro como ese, su espada brillo mortal mientras atacaba con fuerza –_espada eléctrica_- dijo la pelota de metal flotante mientras soltaba el cuchillazo y Gatomon volaba por el aire tras apenas eludir el poderoso ataque del enemigo que se lanzaba contra ella de nuevo –_patada de gato_- el cuerpo metálico de Tekkamon resonó ante la patada de Blackgatomon quien solo le golpeo haciéndole girar en el aire mientras se estrellaba contra u árbol y la felina negra se alzaba a un lado de su hermana que con una sonrisa le daba la mano –_mueran_!- grito el pequeño enemigo mientras se lanzaba contra ellas y de nuevo los clones aparecían entre el que lanzaba esa mortal estocada al tiempo que el rubio seguía evocando clones tras clones que eran destrozados mientras el enemigo atacaba de frente  
-_Naruto_kun detente_- dijo Gatomon con cierta preocupación al tiempo que su hermana le gritaba tambien  
-_deja de luchar y huye el es demasiado poderoso no le ganaras_-dijo la felina de pelaje negro mientras el rubio solo les lanzaba una mirada segura y decidida  
-yo nunca escapo y no pienso dejar que el las lastime luchare para salvaras se los prometo- dijo con determinación mientras el ultimo clon estallaba y la electricidad alcanzaba al rubio, -aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- grito con fuerza al tiempo que salía volando hasta golpear un árbol quedando en el suelo al tiempo que Tekkamon flotaba con una enorme y maligna sonrisa en su cara  
–_ahora morirás_- dijo con alegría el digimon maquina mientras alzaba su espada y las hermanas gato miraban todo con desesperación  
-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_- gritaron a la vez mientras el dispositivo en la cintura del rubio brillaba con fuerza

La luz fue intensa e ilumino todo el claro al tiempo que los pilares brillantes caían sobre las felinas que empezaban a sentir como el poder en sus cuerpos se desbordaba como nunca antes –_Gatomon ultra digivolve a_….- su cuerpo brillo mientras su tamaño aumentaba considerablemente perdiendo la silueta felina y siendo reemplazada por una mucho mas humana, la figura de una mujer apareció ante el rubio con un largo cabello rubio con un extraño casco metálico cubriendo sus ojos, en su espalda alas blancas se abrían alzándola en el aire mientras su figura era por mucho preciosa, de pechos grandes quizá copa d cubiertos por una especie de sostén dorado mientras su traje blanco y ceñido a su piel dejaba ver su vientre plano por la abertura en el mismo, tenia dos cinturones cafés atados ahí mientras una de sus piernas estaba por completo expuesta también con un par de cinturones decorando la larga y bellamente torneada pierna, usaba un par de botines con un anillo dorado en uno de sus tobillos y lo mas curioso ese largo listón morado claro flotando sobre su cabeza como formando una especie de arco antes de enredarse en sus muñecas de las cuales una estaba cubierta por un guante con lo que casi parecían ser alas –_Angewomon_- dijo ella mientras se alzaba frente al rubio; por su parte su hermana estaba inmersa en lo suyo mientras el poder le infundía –_Blackgtomon ultra digivolve a_…- su cuerpo al igual que el de su hermana creció de tamaño tomando una forma femenina de pechos francamente grandes quizá mas que los de su hermana mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos y todo su ser era envuelto en un traje demasiado ajustado de color negro con un cráneo sobre uno de sus pechos mientras la tela casi parecía romperse dejando salir su brazo izquierdo enfundado en un gran guate negro mientras su piel blanca y pálida quedaba expuesta casi como su pecho al su espalda su cabello largo y platinado se alzaba con el viento, usaba un par de botas negras y si como con su hermana una de sus piernas estaba al descubierto los retos de la tela de su atuendo flotaban sobre su hombro izquierdo casi formando un rostro demoniaco mientras una larga cadena se enroscaba en su brazo derecho y pasaba por detrás de ella hasta quedar colgando sobre su costado descubierto ella portaba un par de alas negras en la espalda casi como si fuera alguna clase de manifestación demoniaca que hacia acto de presencia en ese momento –_Ladydevimon_- dijo con calma mientras el rubio le miraba y de inmediato se sonrojaba al ver a las dos felinas ahora vueltas mujeres francamente muy hermosas.

Tekkamon la miro con algo de nerviosismo una cosa era enfrentarse a dos digimon de nivel campeón y otra muy diferente luchar contra dos de nivel ultra como ellas en ese momento –_Tekkamon, has osado atacar lo que mas amamos en este mundo y tendras que pagar por tus actos_- declaro la rubia angel de nombre Angewomon mientras el pequeño ser metálico solo sonreía algo nervioso –_solo una de nosotras tiene derecho a poner sus manos sobre el y por tocarlo tendrás que pagarlo_- anuncio Ladydevimon mientras alzaba su brazo semi expuesto y su mano se volvía enorme como si de una especia de garra se tratase, la mujer de ropas negras dio un giro elegante sobre si misma mientras atacaba con fuerza a la pobre maquina aterrada –_Onda de la_ _oscuridad_-de su cuerpo se soltó una oleada de energía oscura que se lanzaba contra el digimon maquina casi como si de una parvada de murciélagos se tratase , no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando fue alzado al aire por el poderoso ataque que le dejo expuesto ante la segunda mujer que si ya estaba lista para acabarle -_flecha celestial_-las alas de su guante se alargaron mientras lanzaba su otra mano hacia atrás y una flecha de luz se formaba casi como si estuviera en un arco antes de ser disparada contra el desvalido Tekkamon que recibió el golpe de lleno –aaaaaaahhhhh- grito de dolor antes de estallar en una lluvia de partes que se desintegraron en el aire.

Las dos mujeres se aproximaron al rubio incrédulo que solo las miraba con duda mientras ellas le sonreían dulcemente - chicas ustedes crecieron…y son preciosas!- dijo el emocionado rubio mientras la angel rubia se sonrojaba y se tocaba suavemente el mentón algo apenada aunque por otro lado su hermana –_ohhh Naruto_kun sabia que tenias buenos gustos ven aquí_- y le abrazo con fuerza mientras que la rubia solo alzaba la mano tratando de hablar- _te cuidare mucho y nunca te dejare_- decía mientras le apretaba suavemente y Angewomon trataba de que la escuchase_- te lo prometo nunca estarás solo y cada noche tu y yo la pasaremos tan bien en nuestro lecho de amor_- dijo con su mente algo desbocada imaginándose un cuarto solitario con dos cuerpos desnudos sobre una cama cubiertos solo por la delgada sabana, entonces su burbuja fantasiosa se reventó cuando la figura de su hermana se metió despedazando todo –_hermana lo estas asfixiando!_- grito acusadora mientras la mujer de ojos rojos soltaba al rubio que estaba pálido y descolorido mientras su rostro era liberado de los grandes y cálidos pechos de Ladydevimon quien solo miraba como su hermana se lo arrebataba  
-_oye regrésame a Naruto_kun-_ dijo molesta mientras le encaraba frente a frente  
-_ni loca eres un pervertida que casi lo mata_- dijo la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba mas a su hermana  
-_pervertida y a mucha honra no como tu angelita santa apuesto a que te mueres por estar con el llevarlo al cielo_- dijo con una voz molesta y una sonrisa algo burlista  
-_lo que Naruto_kun y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia hermana_- se miraron aun mas de cerca mientras chispas parecían volar de una a otra y ninguna se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba  
-(me muero no puedo respirar…. Pero esto se siente tan bien estoy en el cielo)- pensaba el rubio casi ahogado con su cara atrapada entre los pechos de las dos digimon que se encaraban demasiado cerca era verdad ambas estaban demasiado bien proporcionadas y el rubio estaba listo para morir con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

* * *

y se termino el capitulo que espero les gustara, como vimos esas hermanas gato causaron un gran impacto en la academia y si parece que sasuke alias chibi_teme ha de sufrir mucho pobrecito jejejeje, y diganme que les parecio la aparicion repentina de hanabi como gemela de hinata es algo recurrente para mi pero aunasi me gusta manejarlo de ese modo y la verdad iba a cortar el capitulo cuando aparecio mizuki pero no quise ser malo jejeje  
prmera vez que haces eso (mira al autor)  
es verdad antes lo habrias cortado (el autor asiente)  
te remordio la conciencia (el autor sonrie)  
o te emocionaste al escribir que no pdiste parar (el autor sonrie nerbiosos)  
la verdad si me gano la emocion jejeje pero bueno los veo luego

hasta la proxima  
ate: KUrai-sho y compañia  
pd: como envidio a naruto en el fina de este cap


	4. C3: Equipo 11

Pues bien hola a todos los que leen esta historia se que es algo tarde ya que debi actualizar el viernes pero se me atravezaron algunas cosas y por eso es que llego hasta ustedes con la continuacion de este fic el dia de hoy espero que les guste lo que pasara aqui pero antes creo que pasare alos reviews  
LeNashSkoll:de hecho lo del dojutsu lo considero y crememe este naruto sera fuerte despues de todo solo piensa en el calibre de los enemigos  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:por ahora se quedaran asi al menos hasta que su energia se agote por completo y tienes razon esa es la segunda mejor manera de morir  
**alex**:si esepar si que la esta haciendo en grande en la aldea verdad y te apoyo yo tambien habria muerto con una hemorragia nasal de ese estilo de esar en su lugar en cuanto a lo de la posdata aun lo considero pero s lo hago ten por seguro que la sare a ella  
**josmanava1989**:que bueno que te gustara el cap  
**Guest 1**:creo que a todos nos da y aqui esta otro cap mas  
**DNK**:tengo algo planeado para ellaspor el momento pero no te apures volvera a su antigua forma en algun momento todo es cosa de sabr cuando y bajo que circunstancia  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que te gustara  
**Narutoerizo**:tenia hambre en ese momento que esparabas que hiciera con un huevo y si casi semuere de una de las mejores maneras que se puede esperar  
**jlink**:es verdad esa podria se rla tecnida de las "amohadas mortales" dudo que algun hombre se resistiera a ella  
**chaos**:que bueno que te gusto este fic y lo de las palabras es un mugre vicio que trato de corregir pero me toma algo de tepo por lo demas gracias por leer  
**Guest 2**:ya veras que es lo que ha de pasarle al pobre pobre naruto a lado de esas bellezas tan singulares jejeje y esperate a ver qi despues de este cap no lo odias mas  
**metalic-dragon-angel**:y que lo digas algo me dice que el caos esta por arrivar a la aldea  
bueno con los reviews respondidos ya sabemos que sigue  
_el capitulo de hoy (mirando a los lectores)_  
_esperamos que les guste (les sonrie)_  
_y que se la pasen bien ( los mira sonriendo)_  
_y que dejen un review para opinar (el autor asiente)_  
ella ya lo djeron todo que lo disfruten

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**C****apitulo 3: Equipo 11**

Naruto dormía cómodamente en su cama tras la larga y singular noche que había pasado cuando vio frente a frente a un verdadero traidor como lo fue Mizuki, el como salió de ahí fue algo que la verdad no recordaba bien solo tenia presente una cosa que sintió algo suave cálido y bastante grande solo eso podía recordar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse dando un vistazo al nuevo día que se dejaba caer sobre la aldea con bastante calma algunos de sus rayos dorados suaves y tibios se colaban por la ventana entreabierta del rubio que abría los ojos a paso lento mientras leves imágenes pasaban por su mente y una sonrisa algo tonta adornaba su cara antes de abrir los ojos por completo –ya veo fue un suelo solamente jejeje eso explica porque paso eso solo lo soñé mientras dormía- se dijo a si mismo el rubio al tiempo que sentía eso sobre el bajo la suave y delgada sabana un brazo femenino le sujetaba por el pecho mientras el se daba la vuelta despacio solo para verla dormir con calma, aun usaba ese singular casco metálico al tiempo que sus encantos se oprimían suavemente contra el brazo del ahora rojo Naruto que trato suavemente se soltarse cuando lo noto la sabana sobre el no estaba bien colocada por lo que la jalo suavemente y su se puso aun mas rojo que antes, la pierna desnuda de Angewomon estaba enroscada en la suya aferrándose a el con fuerza mientras el rubio solo sentía esa suave y tersa piel contra el y si tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes después de todo un chico de su edad abrazado por semejante mujer con esa belleza tan innegable pues no había que ser un genio como para saber lo que le estaba comenzando a pasar en ese momento.

Realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo fue que se soltó de la angelita rubia que solo se movió sobre la cama hasta que pudo tomar la almohada y la apretó contra ella asumiendo que se trataba del rubio que a un lado de la cama miraba todo en completo shock mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza pasando por su curvilínea y sinuosa figura y si el solo se sonrojaba –creo que no fue un sueño después de todo- se dijo a si mismo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces en busca de la otra que de hecho no parecía estar por ningún lado y eso si que le llamaba la atención –creo que mejor me baño antes de que aparezca Kuro_chan y trata de andar de mirona de nuevo- se dijo a si mismo recordando aquella vez que sorprendió a la pequeña gata negra fisgoneando por la ventana de su baño, sonrió al recordar ese momento y camino hacia su regadera con la idea de darse un buen baño, ya se había despojado de la camisa cuando abrió la puerta y el vapor del agua caliente le golpeo el rostro, una sensación de peligro le invadió pero contrario a sus instintos decidió colarse un poco dentro del baño –_Naruto_kun que alegría despertaste y viniste a jugar conmigo_- dijo la dulce e invitante voz mientras la figura desnuda de Ladydevimon aparecía ante el rubio que entre el vapor distinguía la silueta de piel pálida y suave de largo cabello gris mojado y pegado a su espalda así como el hermoso par de ojos rojos que le miraban fijamente mientras el rubio bajaba la vista para ver la figura envuelta e vapor sus piernas largas y torneadas se podían ver a la perfección mientras el vapor cubría la entrepierna y dejaba ver el abdomen plano y de nuevo el vapor cubría sus pechos grandes y redondos seguramente una copa d mientras que el vapor se disipaba suavemente y el rubio apreciaba uno de sus pezones de un color sonrosado pálido y suave y si paso lo que tenia que pasar, Naruto salió volando victima de la prominente hemorragia nasal que lo mando directo al mundo de la inconsciencia al tiempo que ella lo sujetaba –_Oh Naruto_kun que alegría que mi cuerpo mojado y desnudo te guste tanto_- dijo la mujer de ojos rojos mientras repegaba al rubio a su cuerpo y si de nuevo la sangre salía de la nariz de Naruto quien estaba sintiendo demasiado bien la suave piel de la mujer y si en ese mismo momento la rubia despertó  
-_Naruto_kun donde estas…¡nesan que diablos le estas haciendo_!- dijo la indignada angelita mientras sujetaba al rubio y se lo arrebataba a la mujer desnuda  
-_oye devuélveme a Naruto_kun no ves que el iba a darse un baño conmigo_- el rubio estaba despierto y solo porque Angewomon le tapaba los ojos fue que no vio el cuerpo desnudo y en toda su gloria de la mujer de ojos rojos si no ya no estaría con vida por la tremenda hemorragia nasal  
-_pero que cosas dices como crees que dejare a Naruto_kun hacer algo así el es bueno y puro y tu una pervertida_- decía ella señalándole con total seguridad mientras la mujer le miraba molesta  
-_como te atreves a decir eso yo no soy una pervertida…¡soy una súper pervertida! Jajajaja_- se reía como loca y en algún lugar en el país del fuego cierto sanin de cabellos blancos sonreía  
-esta sensación… una hermosa mujer ha aceptado su lado pervertido que alegría me da- dijo el tan celebre sanin de los sapos sin recordar donde era que estaba metido  
-un mirón! Agárrenlo- y si Jiraiya empleo su mas celebre jutsu para salvarse de la horda de mujeres furiosas por ser espiadas mientras se bañaban… corrió como si lo persiguiera el mismo shinigami.

Ladudevimon ya con su ropa tradicional estaba sentada y molesta sobre el borde de la cama al tiempo que su hermana sentada en un silla le miraba fijamente dentro del baño cierto ninja rubia se estaba dando un buen baño seguro de que ahora no lo iban a espiar es decir la ventana no era muy grande que dijéramos quien será tan inconsciente como para tratar de mirar – _nesan no deberías hacer eso_- decía Angewomon mientras miraba como la mujer de ropas negras trataba de fisgonear por la ventana como en sus viejos tiempos y si se le olvido el pequeño detalle de que ya no tenia ese tamaño y claro empujo tanto que termino como se suponía acabaría –_aah no me puedo mover maldición estoy atorada_!- la rubia le miraba con una sonrisa mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír pero claro al verla forcejear mientras agitaba los brazos y sus piernas colgaban en el aire no pudo mas – _nesan tu… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_- se desplomo al suelo y comenzó a rodar por el mismo mientras las carcajadas escapaban a todo volumen de su boca y el rubio solo la escuchaba reír desde abajo del chorro de agua de la regadera preguntándose que estaba pasando aunque claro por ahora era mejor no averiguarlo por su parte la resignada Ladydevimon colgaba de la ventana del baño mientras las lagrimas como cascadas caían de sus ojos y solo podía pensar en una cosa –(_extraño ser una Blackgatomon_)- pensaba la pobre mujer cuando Naruto eligió ese momento para terminar su baño y bueno la cabeza en su ventana era imposible de no ver  
-ehhh, pero que paso?- pregunto alarmado mientras ella le sonreía algo apenada y con pena la verdad era extraño ver sus pálidas mejillas algo rojas  
-_me atore Naruto_kun sácame por favor_- dijo con voz casi suplicante y si el rubio tuvo que ayudarla después de todo se trataba de su querida amiga

El ojiazul salió del baño y antes de hacer nada se coloco un pantalón mientras su angelita miraba a la pared para claro no fisgonear aunque el hecho de que hubiera un espejo a un lado de donde miraba no ayudo mucho a que se resistiera y por eso mismo ahora tenia las mejillas bastante rojas, el rubio se aproximo a la mujer de ropas negras y ajustadas y con calma jalo de sus caderas mientras ella misma se empujaba de la pared y como si se tratase de un corcho salió con un sonoro "plop" y acabaron cayéndose al suelo por la fuerza del jalón el rubio estaba en el suelo y sobre el la mujer estaba cubriéndole en una posición algo comprometedora porque sus piernas abiertas estaban a los costados de Naruto quien aun la sostenía de las caderas – muchas gracias Naruto_kun- dijo con un tono de voz muy suave y sugerente mientras se aproximaba al rubio que seguía firme en el suelo rojo inmóvil y sintiendo como sus hormonas se salían de control por completo ante la idea de una hermosa mujer sobre el y cierta parte de el comenzaba a cobrar vida al tiempo que Ladydevimon solo sonreía –_mmm Naruto_kun si que has crecido eh, ya sabia yo que me amabas mas que a mi hermana jejejeje_- si ella se próximo mas al rubio mientras los labios de Naruto se alistaban y se quedaba hipnotizado por esos ojos rojos tan sexys y a la vez espeluznantes no podía dejar de mirarla ni de querer sentir sus labios y quizá algo mas –_aaaaaaaahhhhhh_- ella se quejo con fuerza mientras Angewomon la jalaba de la oreja alzándola del rubio que solo parpado todo rojo mientras que se levantaba y miraba como ellas se alejaban un poco de el –_compórtate nesan no trates de abusar de Naruto_kun_- le regaño la rubia mientras la otra se sobaba la oreja por sobre la tela de su singular atuendo de ropa  
-_si yo no quiero abusar de el hermanita, solo quiero que Naruto_kun abuse de mi hasta la inconsciencia_- el rubio se volvió a sonrojas mientras negaba sin duda esa mujer era alguien de gustos muy singulares y no tenia miedo de decirlo a los cuatro vientos  
-_ese es el problema no puedes andar haciendo esas cosas el tiene derechos y el debe elegir con quien tener su primer momento amoroso después de todo va a ser algo que nunca olvidara y tiene que ser tierno y dulce no pervertido y salvaje_- si las palabras de ella eran ciertamente ciertas y seguras pero claro la forma en que le miraba su hermana indicaba que no le creía nada de nada  
-_no me engañas lo que quieres es que Naruto_kun este contigo, de buena y santa solo tienes la pinta verdad, si ya decía yo que esas cosas que murmurabas anoche sobre que te diera sin parar y que te matara de amor no eran sueños eran la pura verdad_- Angewomon se quedo callada y no dijo nada al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreía nervioso al parecer de una u otra forma sus dos amigas eran pervertidas solo que una era la peligrosa el puto era cual de las dos?

Una vez superado el incidente del baño y aclaro que todo lo de las hermanas era solo un juego el rubio estaba ahora en la sala de su casa o bueno en el sitio donde estaban sus sillones después de todo su casa consistía en solo tres habitaciones sala, cocina/comedor y recamara y ahora mismo la miraba fijamente mientras ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá y el rubio no sabia bien que hacer o decir –bien espesemos por partes, dicen que digievolucionaron de sus formas de Gatomon para ayudarme y salvar mi vida y que ahora son completamente diferentes- las dos mujer s asintieron mientras el rubio les miraba si eran diferentes aunque las similitudes físicas saltaban a la vista al menos para el pero bueno no se iba a poner a discutir sobre tecnicismos en estos momentos, recordó lo que paso la noche anterior con esa rara bola metálica y sacando su singular dispositivo lo apunto a una de ellas mientras el aparato se encendía y la imagen aparecía proyectada hacia afuera y se leía con claridad "Ladydevimon, es un ultradigimon de forma femenina, es semejante a un ángel caído y su técnica especial es la onda de la oscuridad", la mujer sonrió orgullosa mientras el rubio parpadeaba y se le quedaba mirando fijamente –valla con que Ladydevimon, nombre largo jejeje- y el rubio feliz miro entonces a la rubia y como con su hermana la señalo con el tan solicitado dispositivo que de nuevo comenzó a escanearla antes de ofrecer la imagen e información de ella "Angewomon, es un ultradigimon de forma femenina y de aspecto de angel con 8 alas en su espalda su técnica especial es la flecha celestial", de nuevo Naruto miro a la aludida mientras esta le sonreía amistosa y el rubio solo parpadeaba –Angewomon y Ladydevimon, son muy parecidas y opuestas jeje a esta cosa se le olvido decir que también son muy bonitas- dijo con esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras las dos mujeres sonreían algo apenadas bueno la angelita mas que la otra que solo sonreía con cierta seguridad, el rubio paso a la cocina preparando da todo vapor tres platos bien servidos de Ramen y las mujeres se sentaron a la mesa mientras el rubio soplaba la comida listo para devorarla –provecho Akemi_chan Hitomi_chan- dijo con calma mientras ella le levantaban la vista y le miraban con duda  
-_Naruto_kun como nos llamaste_?- pregunto la rubia mientras Naruto solo se rascaba la mejilla antes de responderles  
-la verdad sus nombres son algo largos y no quiero equivocarme al decirlos por eso las llame de ese modo, tu tienes un largo y hermoso cabello además de ser dulce y amorosa por eso te llamare Akemi_chan y tu tienes ojos preciosos además de ser traviesa y cariñosa por eso eres Hitomi_chan les gusta?- dijo con calma antes de que las chicas si le saltaran encima  
-_es maravilloso Naruto_kun_ – decía la angelita recién nombrada como Akemi antes de notar que el rubio ya no estaba entre sus brazos sino con la cara en los pechos de su hermana  
-_ohh Naruto_kun sabia que me querías pero darme un nombre eso me hace tuya para siempre_- decía ella mientras apretaba al rubio contra sus encantos y si Naruto le empezaba a garrar el gusto a eso ya no estaba tratando de zafarse mas bien solo disfrutaba del momento  
-_nesan deja eso no ves que a Naruto_kun en este instante_- decía Akemi mientras apuntaba a la mujer con una brillante flecha de luz mientras Hitomi solo sonrió  
-_oh vamos si lo que quieres es poder hacerlo tu anda aquí lo tienes_- y dicho y hecho empujo al rubio contra los pechos de la rubia al tiempo que su flecha se disipaba y la mujer de ojos rojos solo reía al verla toda en shock  
-_deja de hacer estas cosas no ves que son solo actos de una pervertida tienes que actuar como se debe y ser una dama educada nesan tienes que dejar de ponerte a acosar a Naruto_kun y ser su amiga y compañera fiel y amorosa no su acosadora numero uno que goza de poner su cara sobre tus pechos_- fueron palabras calmadas y serias sin duda un discurso salido del corazón de la rubia mientras que la otra solo sonreía  
-_te creería si no estuvieras empujando la cara de Naruto_kun contra tus pechos con la mano_- si la rubia sostenía al ojiazul contra ella mientras su hermana los miraba y toda la seriedad de sus palabras se perdió en el viento

El rubio sufrió mas de ½ hora de una disculpa larga y sentida de parte de Akemi por su conducta inmoral al tiempo que Naruto solo podía sonreír la verdad no las culpaba por ser como eran y la verdad sea dicha comenzaba a gustarle estar de aquel modo quizá si se estaba empezando a volver un pervertido pero bueno no podía hacer mucho sobre eso no por ahora al menos , entonces ocurrió suaves toquidos en su puerta que de inmediato se abrió mientras una conocida anbu de cabello morado apareció en escena siguiendo la indicación del rubio de que solo tocara y entrara después de todo por eso tenia llave –hola Naruto como estas- saludo la mujer al rubio solitario en su sala no había señal de las felinas por ningún lado y de hecho en ese momento las ahora mujeres estaban agarrándose del techo como podían para no ser vistas después de todo como explicas el cambio que sufrieron, el rubio saludo a la anbu que tras felicitarlo por graduarse de la academia le decía que el hokage deseaba verlo para tratar el asunto de Mizuki, se despidió de el y estaba a punto de salir cuando las dos mujeres simplemente no aguantaron mas y azotaron contra el suelo, de inmediato Yugao se dio la vuelta mas que lista para luchar cuando el rubio se metió en medio diciendo que ellas estaban con el, Yugao las miro con calma antes deber al rubio condecepcion –Naruto siempre pensé que eras alguien decente que no gozaba de alquilar esta clase de compañía pero si hasta disfraces les pusiste aahhh creo que llegue muy tarde e Inu_taichou te corrompió lo lamento tanto- y la mujer se fue dejando al rubio domo piedra a Akemi ofendida a Hitomi sonriente y a un conocido peliplateado con una sensación de triunfo mientras estaba en su casa.

El trayecto a la oficina de Sarutobi fue por demás interesante, si bien el rubio caminaba con su banda ninja bien firme en su frente mientras los aldeanos le miraban con cierto desprecio y el rubio al fin sabia el porque de esas miradas, camino con decisión y sin siquiera tocar irrumpió en la oficina del hokage que le saludo con amabilidad mientras despedía a sus anbu tras escuchar esas sencillas palabras provenientes de Naruto –quiero hablar de Kyubi- el sandaime cerro las puertas y sin darse cuenta dos figuras aladas se colaron en su oficina atrincherándose en las vigas del techo donde antes estaban sus ninjas pero claro el estaba demasiado centrado en el rubio como para notarlas ahí arriba –que es lo que deseas hablar Naruto?- preguntaba el viejo hombre mientras el rubio solo lo miraba con calma pidiéndole que le contara si de verdad el poderoso demonio estaba en el, Sarutobi suspiro y comenzó entonces con el relato de la noche en que el rubio nació y el poderosos demonio ataco la aldea al escuchar como hablaba de el de su inmenso tamaño y su asombroso poder las chicas llegaron a pensar que mas que un demonio hablaba de un megadigimon pero claro eso no era posible en este mundo digimons de ese nivel no había, el rubio escucho como el yondaime lo eligió por tener fe en el para lograr contener a la bestia y aprenderá usar su poder le dijo que debía estar orgulloso de ser un ninja y ser su legado ya que desde su nacimiento el rubio era un héroe, Naruto se quedo callado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y solo podía pensar en una cosa el era un héroe quizá no reconocido pero se encargaría de que toda la aldea lo viera de ese modo –bueno Naruto ahora sobre lo de Mizuki, se que lo derrotaste usando el kage bunshin pero lo que quiero preguntarte es sobre lo que el dice que vio, algo sobre un ángel y un demonio luchando con una esfera que sabes tu de eso- preguntaba el viejo mientras el rubio sonreía y con una señal de su mano sus amigas bajaron flotando en el aire –_hola Hokage_sama_- saludo Akemi con una sonrisa amigable mientras el kage la miraba de arriba abajo y claro no podía dejar de notar su belleza –_como te va viejito_- saludo la mujer de negro y su como con Naruto el hokage tuvo una gran hemorragia nasal antes de desplomarse de espaldas y caer en la total inconsciencia, despertó después de un muy buen rato y con enormes papeles en su nariz solo entonces el hombre escucho la historia sobre los digmion sobre sus capacidades de evolución completas y claro sobre la aparición de aquel singular ser metálico fue por eso que el sandaime tomo su decisión  
-Naruto a partir de hoy ellas son libres de mostrarse en la aldea es mejor que estén siempre contigo si es que te vuelven a atacar-declaro el hombre esperando que eso claro no le trajera demasiados problemas al rubio  
-enserio gracias ojisan ahora no se van a tener que esconder pero… como explicaras sus alas y atuendos- preguntaba el rubio mientras las miraba detenidamente ciertamente aprecian humanas pero había cosas que obviamente no encajaban  
-ya selo que hare Naruto diremos que son reglas de sus clanes por lo de sus alas ya se me ocurrirá algo no te apures- el rubio acepto esas palabras del hokage y salió de su oficina aun tenia tiempo antes de la afamada selección de equipos

El rubio caminaba por la aldea y de algún modo las chicas de su edad le miraban algunas de ellas con ojos en forma de corazón y otras le lanzaban ojos francamente muy parecidos a los que le lanzaba Hitomi a veces y hablando de ella y su hermana rubia pues bien estaban siendo blancos de miradas nada santas de mas de uno de los hombres de Konoha de los cuales los que tenían esposas o novias terminaban en el suelo por enormes golpes en sus nucas –creo que es hora de un buen tazón de ramen chicas- dijo el feliz y sonriente rubio mientras el trió entraba al siempre celebre sand de ichiraku, tan pronto entraron Ayame se puso mas roja que una manzana ante los atuendos de las mujeres mientras que su padre con una sonrisa enorme les atendía mientras bromeaba con el rubio sobre sus hermosas novias cosa que claro apenaba al rubio y sonrojaba a Akemi aunque el caso de Hitomi pues-_de hecho somos sus compañeras y vivimos con el es mas hasta dormimos juntos anoche jejejeje_- Teuchi se desmayo al imaginarlo y el rubio muerto de pena salió de ahí mientras las chicas se despedían de la extremadamente roja Ayame que solo asentía al parecer ellos entendieron mal después de todo solo habían dormido juntos Hitomi nunca dijo que hicieran algo mas, el rubio de nuevo caminaba por la calle paseando sin hacer nada realmente interesante mientras mataba el tiempo y sin saberlo era vigilado desde las sombras por alguien solo podía sonreír al verlo a la distancia mientras una figura semejante a un murciélago regordete de patas demasiado gruesas y con una especie de mascara con un cráneo dejando ver sus grandes ojos amarillos aleteaba alejándose de ahí en busca de su amo quien ya le estaba esperando, el rubio siguió caminando hasta que se topo con algo que no esperaba ver –oiga disculpe ese reloj esta bien- preguntaba al comerciante que asentía y el rubio empezaba a caminar a toda prisa por perder el tiempo comenzaba a hacerse bastante tarde y las chicas caminaban a su lado y claro la de negro no perdía oportunidad para repegarsele mucho –_ya deja eso nesan_- decía Akemi dando inicio a otro pleito que acabo de una manera bastante inesperada –_sabes que soy mejor que tu y solo estas celosa es mas apuesto a que puedo llegar a la academia corriendo mas rápido que tu_- la rubia no reconoció y si terminaron corriendo a toda prisa mientras ciertas partes de sus cuerpos rebotaban con fuerza al correr y el rubio solo las miraba desde lejos  
-oigan no me dejen!- y el rubio comenzó a correr detrás de ellas a todo lo que podía

En el salón los egresados o mas bien los aspirantes a genin estaban reunidos y emocionados el día de hoy iban a conocer a sus compañeros de equipo y a sus maestros y tras superar el enorme shock depresivo de cierta pelirrosa que fue rechazada de nuevo por su adorado Uchiha quien seguía en su clásica pose de "suelo no me mereces" tan común en el cuando la puerta salió volando y todos los varones se quedaron mas que idiotizados con lo que vieron –_ja te gane te lo dije_- decía Hitomi empujándose por la puerta – _no es verdad yo gane y deja de empujar que me plastas_- rebatía su hermana mientras los pechos de ambas se apretaban unos contra los otros y solo de ver eso mas de un genin varón acabo en el suelo inconsciente como fue que se desatoraron muy sencillo Naruto llego calmándolas en el acto y cuando dejaron de empujarse pudieron pasar, en cuanto el rubio entro se fue a sentar a su lugar y para sorpresa de mas de uno las dos chicas de singulares atuendos se aproximaron a el y para sorpresa de mas de uno con bastante calma separaron las piernas del rubio mientras cada una se sentaba en una, los chicos maldijeron la suerte del rubio en ese momento al tiempo que cierto Inuzuka maldecía a Naruto en voz alta, Hitomi y Akemi le miraron de muy mala manera cuando justo entonces una chica rubia aparecía en la puerta con una sonrisa algo tímida en su cara –eh hola a todos- dijo Ino algo asustada después de todo los presentes se le quedaron viendo a lo que sostenía en sus brazos era pequeño y redondo de ojos rojos y de color verdoso con dos grandes hojas sobre su cabeza o al menos eso era lo que parecían el pequeño y peculiar ser miraba a todos lados con calma y curiosidad al tiempo que Hitomi y Akemi se miraban con duda después de todo ellas sabían bien que era lo que la rubia apenada sostenía antes de sentarse en su lugar, fue el momento de parecer de Iruka quien con algo de nervosismo miraba al rubio con sus acompañantes sentadas en sus piernas al parecer viejas costumbres de su forma previa no desaparecían tan fácil, -Iruka_sensei no debería decirle a esas que se larguen en este lugar solo hay ninjas- decía Sakura alzando la mano al tiempo que las ofendidas le miraban con molestia antes de que Iruka hablase –de hecho Sakura ellas van a integrarse a las fuerzas ninja de Konoha son viajeras que recién llegaron, no se preocupen hokage_sama me puso al tanto de su situación- las chicas sonrieron y claro Sakura solo se molesto según ella personas sin el nivel adecuado no podían ser ninjas y eso solo genero una gran demostración –_por favor Akemi has los honores_- la ángel rubia se puso de pie normalmente no presumiría pero considerando como le molestaba el tono de esa chica rubia pues se tomaría esta libertad cargo su blanca y brillante flecha mientras la disparaba la muro nada paso un segundo y entonces estallo con fuerza despedazando toro dejando a la pelirrosa callada y a mas de uno en shock ante tal poder  
-eso responde a tus dudas niña… por cierto no deberías ser tu la que se valla dado que tengas la edad requerida solo mírate casi pareces una tabla- declaro con calma antes de que todo mundo estallara en carcajadas y si ella solo se indigno aun mas de lo que ya estaba  
- yo aun estoy creciendo no cargo cosas falsas y absurdas como esas- dijo señalándolo los pechos de la mujer denegro que solo sonreía  
-_estas bellezas son naturales niña_- dijo inclinándose sobre Sakura mientras sujetaba sus pechos y los movia suavemente sobre la cara de la chica indignada, -_además Naruto_kun puede dar fe de ello después de todo esta mañana en el baño no se despegaba de ellos_-

Todos los chicos es mas hasta el mismo Iruka maldijeron por lo bajo a Naruto quien se moría de la pena por las palabras de la mujer de ojos rojos que solo sonreía – _es mas las de mi hermana también son naturales aunque eso si las mías son un poco mas grandes jajajajaja_- se alejo muerta de la risa al tiempo que Sakura solo sentía el frio aire pasar junto a ella quizá era por el muro ausente del salón o quizá era porque sentía como e ocaso de su carrera ninja llegaba no sabia bien el porque eso era un hecho, Kiba por su lado estaba mas que furioso no podía creer que Naruto estuviera acompañado de tales mujeres y claro como era su costumbre hablo de mas –no puede ser Naruto eres un maldito tienes que pelear conmigo y perder esas perras tiene que ser todas mías- declaro con energía y molestia mientras que Akemi le miraba y si Hitomi le secundaba al tiempo que se aproximaban al sonriente Kiba quien pensaba habían decidido elegirlo a el como su "alfa" aunque sus auras molestas y la manera en que apretaban sus puños no le auguraban nada bueno al Inuzuka que solo se reía nervioso -_oye Ino que pasa quiero ver_- decía el pequeño digimon en manos de la rubia que cubría sus ojos mientras los gritos de dolor del mencionado Kiba resonaban con fuerza por todo el salón al tiempo que la Yamanaka solo se mantenía firme eso era demasiado grafico para alguien tan pequeño, Iruka sonreía con una gota en su nuca mientras Kiba secundado por su mascota colgaban del techo maniatados por completo y bien amordazados por alguna razón todo mundo fue feliz con eso, -oye tu la rubia, tienes que enseñarme el jutsu que usaste en el muro merezco ese poder- declaro el siempre arrogante Sasuke mientras que Akemi solo negaba y su hermana se aproximaba al heredero del clan Uchiha que solo le miraba con su clásica altivez –_eso es un secreto de familia además nunca podrías hacerlo…y a quien crees que eso engaña_- dijo la ojiroja mientras Sasuke parpadeaba algo indignado por sus palabras aunque mas bien ahora estaba intrigado que habría querido decir con eso ultimo, el siempre sereno Iruka resoplo tratando de calmarse mientras llamaba a las dos mujeres extendiéndole las bandas de la aldea que las reconocía como sus kunoichis, se acercaron tomándolas con calma si saber realmente que hacer con ellas, por su lado Akemi con total propiedad la ato suavemente a su pierna desnuda antes de acercarse al rubio y preguntarle como lucia un hermosa basto para hacer que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, por el contrario su hermana alto la pierna sobre la banca de rubio repegandole demasiado su entrepierna a la cara del mas que rojo rubio mientras lentamente se colocaba la banda y preguntaba el como le quedaba, un de maravilla fue todo lo que alcanzo a balbucear el rubio mientras ella sonreía y claro Akemi le reprendía por tal actitud detonando una pelea que el rubio acallo diciéndoles que las dos lucían preciosas con ellas eso basto para dejarlas calladas mientras los hombres presentes lo maldecían en secreto.

Ya con todo un poco mas calmado fue el momento de presentar a sus maestros y antes de que Iruka dijera nada en una gran bola de humo con una sonora fanfarria de trompetas cortesía de una grabadora de sonido colocada estratégicamente a su espalda hizo acto de aparición, mas de uno de los presentes varones se sonrojo cuando la mujer de cabellos morados gabardina café, minifalda y blusa de red que apenas tapaba lo necesario de sus pronunciados encantos copa d quizá se hizo presente frente a todo mundo –muy bien equipo 11 su maestra la sensacional Anko_sama ha llegado- dijo con alegría mientras Iruka solo tenia una gigantesca gota en la nunca fiel a su costumbre ella se había adelantado como siempre pero bueno nadie podía culparla en realidad después de todo la paciencia no era una de sus mas grandes virtudes –muy bien yo solo vine por mis victimas… que diga mis genins jejeje bien veamos, tu el lindo rubio de ojos azules de allá y esas dos cosplayeras síganme- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio se sonrojaba, los hombre le miraban con ojos asesinos y la dos digimon se ofendían después de todo ellas no era cosplayeras como ella decía.

En el patio de la escuela la mujer de cabellos morados comía algo de dango mientras le pedía a sus genins que se presentaran, empezó claro con las damas –_soy Akemi me gustan las personas amigables y el pollo y lo que mas quiero es estar siempre junto a Naruto_kun y luchar a su lado siempre mi sueño a futuro seria … estar con el para toda la vida-_ si eran palabras muy lindas las de esa mujer cosa que hacia sonreír al rubio mientras Anko solo pensaba en una cosa "mujeres enamoradas" fue entonces el turno de la ojiroja que si fue mucho mas interesante –_soy Hitomi adoro la carne roja y estar con Naruto_kun, me encanta cuando su cara esta entre mis pechos y quien se atreva a tratar de dañarlo o a separarlo de mi tendrá una muerte por demás dolorosa y lo que mas quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida con el compartiendo largas e intensas noches de amor_- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa bastante perversa mientras el rubio sentía algo de miedo esa mujer por hermosa que le pudiera parecer a veces en verdad le asustaba, fue entonces el turno del rubio –soy Naruto Uzumaki, adoro el ramen y a Akemi_chan y a Hitomi_chan detesto el tiempo que se tarda en estar el ramen y a quienes le hacen daño a los débiles o tratan de tocar a mis amigas, me encantaría estar siempre con ellas y mi sueño es llegar a ser hokague- dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa llena de determinación al tiempo que sus digimon asentían ese sueño lo había tenido toda su vida y de su cuenta correría que se volviese realidad, la pelimorada sonrió después de todo los sueños ambiciosos le gustaban ayudaban mucho a la hora de desistir en los deseos de ser su alumno mas que nada para salvar la vida, -yo soy Anko Mitarashi soy maestra, adoro el dango y estar con mis amigas, detesto a los traidores y lo que mas deseo es poder asesinar a cierta víbora traidora pero también porque no integrarme a una linda familia porque bueno donde se montan a dos se puede montar a tres no crees- y le guiño un ojo al rubio que se puso todo rojo ella sonreía como Hitomi y eso le daba mala espina al parecer la única sana y decente era la angelita que en este momento tenia divagaciones relacionadas con una recamara una sonriente Anko tirada a un lado de la cama una Hitomi al otro lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción y ella sobre la cama con cierto rubio sobre ella… al parecer Naruto estaba rodeado de pervertidas de una u otra escala.

-muy bien mañana los veo en el campo de entrenamiento 19 para sus pruebas no lleguen tarde o tendré que castigarlos- se relamió los labios de manera depredadora y se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras el rubio sentía temor tenia que conseguir un buen despertador o algo malo le iba a pasar, salió de ahí con sus amigas mientras el salón vacio con el enorme boquete solo dejaba ver una figura solitaria y abandonada colgando del techo Kiba había sido olvidado por todo mundo mientras que su querido Akamaru había sido rescatado por una linda chica que por un segundo pensó iba por el pero no salvo al cachorrito y se lo llevo ladrando feliz mientras Kiba solo colgaba del techo maldiciendo de nuevo al rubio y luchando por ser libre al parecer a nadie le importaba en lo mas mínimo ni siquiera a Akamaru quien en ese momento devoraba un enorme filete… si Kiba no le interesaba a nadie en realidad.

* * *

y se termino el capitulo como vimos parece ser que ellas son diferentes a los digimon regulares ya que aun conservan su forma ultra y valla con lo que nos salio el viejo sarutobi para justificarlas verdad, y si al parecer ahora son kunoichis aunque me pregunto cuando devolucionen a sus formas felinas como se explicara eso y caro para variare a naruto le toco una sensei por demas interesante por no decir sexy y peligrosa y si sasuke es sasuke aunque eso que le djo hitomi me da curiosidad y creo que mas de uno nota que kiba no me cae muy bien que digamos verdad  
_no se nota nada (con total sarcasmo)_  
_si casi no lo muestras (el autor sonrie)_  
_aunque lo que le paso me gusto (el autor asiente)_  
_mas porque hasta akamaru lo abandono (las 4 se rie de eso)_  
el perrito es mas listo siempre lo he dicho

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a pasar con el equipo 11?


	5. C4: Para ser un ninja

wow no puedo creerlo esto si que es un verdadero evento de locura esta es la tercera continuacion que pongo este dia si que estuve inspirado pero mas que nada se debe a que se avecina un gran momento en otro de mis fics uy quizehcaer esto lo ma spronto posible para no tener mayores complicaciones jejeje bueno como no quiero alargarme pasemos alos reviews

**abelisaisanchez: **si es irrespetuosa pero asi la queremos apoco no jejeje  
**Guest 1:**espero que te guste este crossover y que lo leas d eprincipio a fin  
**Dnk: **de hecho es un vicio esa forma de escribiri un vicio que trato de eliminar pero al menos no escribo como al principio e cuanto a Kiba no te apures ya sufrira y espera a ver que clase de sensei es anko  
**alex:**por lo menos aun no regresan a esa forma mas delante quien sabe  
**X-Predator:**si ella en el baño dio risa aunque eso si con tales bellesas a su lado a mas de uno le dan ganas d ematar a naruto creeme  
**El angel de la oscuridad: **ya veras en que se convierte este tanemon en cuanto a lo de sakuyamon tengo algo entremanos a ver si te gusa cuando eso pase jeje e cuanto a lo de sasuke ya veras que es jejeje solo ten paciencia  
**Kouteikuro:**tu lo has dicho tiene demasiada buena suerte ese rubio  
**metalic-dragon-angel: **no tiene sidea de lo graciosas que pueden llegar a ponerse las cosas creeme  
**Guest2:**sufriran lo que deben sufrir creeme  
**Naruto-Erizo:**ya veras que pasa con el equipo y es verdd no creo que naruto salga sano de ahi

con esto respondido creo que podemos r al cap de hoy  
_seguro sera muy bueno (el autor sonrie)_  
_si despues de todo sale anko (el autor asiente)_  
_si ella siempre hace todo muy divertido (el autor sonrie a eso)_  
_solo espero que no los haga sufrir mucho (mira al autor)_  
eso no lo puedo decir tienen que leer para saber

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Para ser un ninja**

Naruto se había quedado algo perturbado tras la peculiar presentación de su mentora que sin duda por su forma de hablar y de mirarlo al parecer quería solo una cosa de el, y claro estaba seguro de saber que era después de todo Hitomi actuaba de un modo muy parecido al de ella y si eso quería decir que tenia los mismo gustos y tendencias pues una idea se asomaba con fuerza en la mente del rubio –(creo que mejor aseguro las puertas y ventanas de mi casa o acabare despertando con 3 hermosas mujeres en mi cama)- pensaba el ojiazul con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas ciertamente esa mujer de cabellos morados era hermosa y solo un tonto no lo notaria pero a la vez resultaba algo intimidante mas con esa actitud y esa manera tan curiosa de relamerse los labios cuando lo estaba mirando le indicaban que ella tramaba algo, pero aun así una sola cosa se asomaba en lamente del rubio en ese momento –(diablos porque no dejo de pensar en ella yen que son tan grandes como los de Hitomi_chan)- suspiro derrotado sin saber el porque no dejaba de pensar en eso, a la distancia en un bar mientras entraba en busca de algo de dango por alguna razón inexplicable Anko estornudo con fuerza antes de sonreír y suponer que cierto alumno suyo pensaba o hablaba de ella  
-bueno chicas vámonos a casa que tengo cosas que cerrar- dijo el rubio con algo de resignación mientras caminaba despacio  
- cosas que _cerrar? De que case de cosas hablas Naruto_kun_- preguntaba su angelita rubia al tiempo que el ojazul no le respondía ya que no hizo falta  
-_oh Naruto_kun quieres atrincherar tu casa para que nadie nos interrumpa mientras las tres nos entregamos a ti_- decía la ojiroja con calma mientras que su hermana le miraba fijamente  
-_de que hablas nesan como que nos entregaremos a el y que quieres decir con nosotras tres?-_ dijo con duda y n gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al tiempo que el rubio solo escuchaba todo rezando porque ella no dijera lo que el temía  
-_oh no seas ciega hablo de ti, de mi y de Anko también o que me dirás que no esperas que ella se una a nosotras cundo Naruto_kun se vuelva nuestro hombre y nos tome como sus mujeres clavándonos toda la noche su duro….aaaaaaahhh espera no hagas eso_- se quejaba ela mientras de nuevo su roja hermana le jalaba de la oreja por tal manera de hablar del rubio presente  
-_eres una pervertida no digas esas cosas en publico_- finalmente le soltó la oreja mientras ella se la sobaba y le miraba con enojo  
-_solo te aprovechas de que yo no te puedo hacer lo mismo por ese ridículo casco que usas… a todo esto como ves con esa cosa ni agujeros para los ojos tiene_- declaro la mujer de negro mientras el rubio miraba a la angelita con curiosidad la verdad ni ella tenia idea de cómo era que miraba con ese casco.

El grupo siguió su camino saliendo de la academia mientras se adentraban en la ciudad y antes de que pudieran siquiera alejarse lo suficiente de la escuela una vocecita llamo su atención –_hola como están_?- dijo una tierna y dulce voz haciendo al grupo de Naruto detenerse en el acto antes de que se dieran la vuelta y no vieran nada- que raro juraría que oí una voz- dijo el rubio mientras miraba en todos lados en busca de la fuente de esas palabras que no aparecía por ningún lado seguramente había escuchado mal y estaba mas que listo para seguir su camino –_oye estoy acá abajo_- y el trió bajo la vista para ver en el suelo a la pequeña criatura de color verde con grandes hojas sobre la cabeza mirándoles con curiosidad mientras ellos le saludaban amigablemente y a la distancia cierta rubia aparecía corriendo a toda velocidad-Tanemon no te alejes así!- se trataba de Ino quien al llegar era recibida por un sonriente digimon que saltaba a sus brazos mientras la rubia se intimidaba un poco ante la cercanía de esas mujeres era todo tan raro en ese momento y claro lo que su amiguita verde dijo no ayudo nada  
_-lo siento Ino_chan pero quería saludar a esas_ _digimon_- dijo la pequeña criatura verde mientras Ino parpadeaba antes de mirar a Hitomi y a Akemi fijamente  
-son digimon?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras el rubio suspiraba al parecer tendría que explicar mucho aunque bueno mientras Ino no fuera con el chisme.

El rubio y todo el grupo de mujeres se alejaron de oídos curiosos sentándose al pie de un árbol en una de las zonas de entrenamiento más cercanas a la aldea mientras el rubio empezaba con su pequeña historia relacionada con lo que ocurrió aquel día que encontró ese huevo hasta el día en que las gatomon llegaron a la academia y su posterior digievolucion a sus formas actuales mas humanas y claro la historia concluyo cuando el rubio le dijo finalmente sobre lo del equipo –wow no sabia que existían digimons malos pero no entiendo como sabes que son ellas- preguntaba la rubia al tiempo que Naruto sacaba el singular aparatito de su ropa y con calma señalaba a Tanemon quien se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el pasto, el dispositivo se encendió y de inmediato una imagen circular se proyecto mientras aparecía la información relacionada con ella "Tanemon es un digimon de tipo planta en entrenamiento su ataque especial son sus burbujas" leyó el rubio en voz alta antes de que el dispositivo se apagase e Ino lo mirara asombrada ante lo que paso –wow sabes yo tengo algo parecido pero no funciona igual- la rubia saco un aparato de pantalla cuadrara relativamente pequeño muy parecido a un octágono con una pequeña palanca y res botones dos a un lado de la pantalla y el otro del otro extremo –_es un digivice y el que lo tengas significa que eres mi compañera Ino_chan, entonces díganme cual de ustedes es la compañera de Naruto_- decía Tanemon uniéndose a la platica mientras que las chicas se miraban con una sonrisa –_las dos somos sus compañeras Tanemon_- le respondió Akemi mientras que Hitomi asentí a sus palabras a espaldas del rubio que solo sonrió algo apenado mientras que Ino le miraba con curiosidad después de todo no esperaba enterarse de algo así y menos del modo en que se entero pero bueno al menos ahora compartía un secreto con el rubio a su lado –y díganme como es que se conocieron ustedes dos- pregunto el rubio mientras que Ino hacia memoria de lo ocurrido hacia algo de tiempo atrás.

Flash back

La rubia recién había salido de la academia y estaba empezando a trabajar en la florería de sus padres, la verdad había sido un día muy calmado en el que se hablo de los exámenes de graduación que serian al día siguiente y claro ella estaba muy segura de que quedaría entre las mejores de su clase y solo por eso repasaba sus lecciones teóricas en lo que era peor, estaba bastante aburrida mientras estudiaba y suplicaba por algo entretenido que hacer o que pasara para poder salir de todo ese aburrimiento cuando paso, la bombilla de luz sobre su cabeza se encendió como alimentada por una inexistente energía proveniente del switch apagado del mismo mientras que ella miraba con curiosidad como el aparato brillaba, un sonido como de algo desgarrándose resonó a la salida de su casa proviniendo justo del patio trasero y la curiosidad le gano, coloco el letrero de cerrado y se aproximo a su jardín posterior en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido.

Salió despacio de la casa en busca de la fuente de aquel ruido no encontrando nada mas que algo del pasto aplastado y removido mientras ella se aproximaba al mismo era casi como si algo hubiera caído en el y con mucha fuerza por cierto miro el suelo y novio nada hasta que las flores del jardín se movieron, pensó que se trataba de algún animal herido y se aproximo a socorrerle hablando con voz amistosa para infundirle confianza al mencionado animalito, y cuando le vio se llevo la sorpresa de su vida se trataba del animal mas raro que hubiera visto en su vida casi parecía una cruza de animal y planta, pero lo que llamo su atención era el gran golpe que tenia en una mejilla, ignoro por completo las advertencias de sus padres sobre tocar animales extraños y cargándole con calma le alzo del suelo y se metió a la casa, le llevo a su recamara y con cuidado curo su mejilla herida mientras que el animal despertaba mirando a Ino con sus grandes ojos rojos  
-listo ya estas curado amiguito- le dirigió una gran sonrisa amistosa mientras Tanemon se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo de Ino mirando el parche en su mejilla  
-_muchas gracias_- dijo el animalito y si Ino reacciono como era de esperarse  
-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- grito con fuerza antes de retroceder aterrada del animal parlante que le miraba con duda  
-_oye estas bien porque te pones así_- preguntaba con inocencia el pequeño animal verde al tiempo que Ino superaba el shock inicial de verle y oírla hablar  
-hablas, porque otra razón me asustaría los animales no hablan- decía la rubia Yamanaka mientras que el ser verde le miraba con duda  
_-yo no soy un animal, soy un digimon y mi nombre es Tanemon y como me curaste eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigas_- y le salto al regazo mientras que Ino solo sentía al ser sonriente sobre ella mientras le sujetaba suavemente era raro pero el tenerle tan cerca le resultaba algo reconfortante como si se hubiera topado con un viejo y querido amigo  
-bueno… supongo que esta bien si podemos ser amigas- le respondió la rubia al tiempo que algo brillaba en su buro y el mencionado digivice aparecía en su recamara

Flash back fin

El rubio y sus amigas le miraban con duda mientras que alternaban su mirada de ella a Tanemon una y otra vez si que era raro mas cuando el digimon verde les comento que todo lo que recordaba era que ella paseaba por un campo floran el su mundo cuando un digimon salvaje y agresivo la ataco en ese momento sintió tantas ganas de tener a su compañero a su lado para no estar sola y lo siguiente que supo fue que algo la chupaba por el aire y al siguiente momento estaba en el jardín de Ino y se arrastraba herida a las flores en busca de refugio y al final acabo con su compañera en un mundo que si bien no conocía le resultaba bastante atractivo para explorar y conocer, -no entiendo porque tu digivice es diferente al mío- preguntaba la chica rubia al tiempo que Naruto lo miraba y las diferencias valla que saltaban a la vista y ciertamente eso era algo que despertaba la curiosidad del rubio, lo aproximo al dispositivo de Ino y los dos resplandecieron un momento mientras un pitido resonaba mostrando una imagen en la pantalla de ambos al tiempo que dos puntos rojos brillaban señalando al digivice del otro antes de que se apagaran –ok eso fue bastante raro- dijo el ojazul al tiempo que Ino solo asentía sus palabras mientras que Hitomi solo sonreía de manera tan enorme y ancha que incluso Tanemon sintió escalofríos al verla hacer eso  
-oh que maravillosa es la vida cuando dos amantes se encuentran- dijo ella con gran poesía en su voz mientras que Ino parpadeaba y el rubio se cubría la cara con la mano ya tenia una idea de que iba a decir  
- que quieres decir con eso Ladydevimon_san- pregunto Ino para recibir antes que nada una aclaración era mejor que se refiriera a ella por Hitomi ese nombre le gustaba mas  
-_los digivice solo respondieron Ino_chan, te están indicando que tu lugar es junto a Naruto_kun como su amiga, compañera y amante_- declaro con calma y seriedad mientras el rostro de la rubia se ponía mas rojo que los ojos de ella  
-_nesan no hagas esos chistes sabes tan bien como yo que el digivice solo indica la proximidad de otro dispositivo no esas cosas de amantes ni nada por el estilo_- le regaño la angelita rubia al tiempo que Ino suspiraba con decepción?  
-_oh no arruines mis momentos_ _Akemi_- se quejaba la ojiroja mientras el rubio solo reía inocentemente e Ino eludía el contacto visual mientras que Tanemon solo parpadeaba ella no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

Se separaron con calma mientras el rubio y sus chicas se alejaban para perderse en las calles de Konoha al tiempo que una inusual roca cuadrara les seguía de cerca y si Naruto ya sabia bien que iba a pasar en cualquier momento y prefirió dejar de posponerle y le encaro de frente –salgan de una buena vez por dios- aroca estallo y de ella emergieron tres jóvenes estudiantes de academia, un chico de lentes, uno mas don goles en la cabeza y una niña de cabello naranjoroso atados en dos coletas bastante paradas mientras se plantaban delante del rubio –eres genial jefe no te pudimos engañar- decía el cabecilla del grupo un chico de nombre Konohamaru nieto del sandaime y fiel admirador del rubio, se había conocido el día que el anciano kage le enseño al rubio la clonación de sombras, fue un momento muy singular cuando se conocieron después de todo Konohamaru se tropezó con su bufanda y fue a parar al suelo achacándole la culpa al rubio que le dio un buen coscorrón por querer culparlo a el, desde ese momento comenzó a seguirle por todos lados al tiempo que el rubio solo suspiraba nunca espero conseguir un acosador como el y todo porque según el chico el rubio era su modelo a seguir, la verdad le caía bien aunque a veces los disfraces de Konohamaru dejaban mucho que desear como ese de la roca cuadrara y perfecta -les dije que eso no iba a engañar a Naruto_sensei- se quejo la chica de mejillas sonrosadas al tiempo que el rubio la miraba y le sonreía con cariño –hola Moegi_chan- saludo el rubio a la sonrojada chica que solo se apenaba al ser mirada de frente por el rubio era un hecho para el trió de alumnos que ella conocía a Naruto mas que los otros dos, se conocieron hacia mas de un año en los pasillos de la academia Moegi había sido sacada de su salón por un par de chicos mas grandes que gustaban de molestar a las niñas, cuando el rubio la vio no pudo evitar sentir ganas de ayudarle y claro los chicos abusivos se quedaron helados cuando el rubio mayor apareció y les dio una buena tunda que si acabo por acarreare un castigo, desde ese día Moegi empezó a volverse mas sociable con el rubio y poco a poco se volvió su amiga de hecho ella era de las pocas chicas que conocía a sus felinas acompañantes es mas ella le ayudo en mas de una ocasión a conseguirles pescado y pollo al parecer nunca les gusto la comida para gatos y las heridas que Naruto sufrió cando trato de alimentarlas con eso eran prueba de ello  
-Konohamaru que hacen aqu otra vez se le escaparon a Ebisu en su dia de entrenamiento- le dijo el rubio con ojos entrecerrados mientras el chico sonreia  
-caramba Jefe que chicas tan guapas te acompañan es una pens que nosotros solo tengamos a Moegi- la chica bufo molesta antes de darle un buel glpe en la nuca mientras e rubio suspiraba  
-Konohamaru, Moegi_chan es muy bonita y no me cambies el tema se escaparon verdad?- decia el rubio con clma mientras que Udon se acomodaba los lentes  
-a verdad si nos escapamos jefe pero como sabes eso- preguntaba el chico asumiendo los tres las grandes habilidades ninja del rubio que solo señalo a la calle  
-porque ahí viene Ebisu- y si en efecto corriendo a todo lo que daba el tan celebre pervertido de armario se acercaba a toda velocidad  
-maldición! Chicos plan 56 a correr, nos vemos jefe- y el trió empezó a correr como loco mientras que el Jounin se acercaba a toda velocidad y se detenía de golpe a un lado de rubio y si la sangre voló de su nariz al ver a las acompañantes de Naruto quien solo negaba  
-y luego dice que no es un pervertido- el rubio sonrió y junto a las chicas se alejaron tenia antojo y quería algo de ramen y que mejor lugar para saciarlo que el siempre celebre stand de Ichiraku

Llegaron casi de inmediato mientras avanzaban por la calle y de nuevo el rubio y sus bellas acompañantes eran blancos de las miradas insistentes de todas las personas en la aldea, mas que nada las chicas ya que mas de uno de los hombres que les miraba acababa en el suelo bien inconsciente por la profusa hemorragia nasal que ellas causaban mas Hitomi quien no dejaba se ser siempre coqueta para con el apenado rubio ojiazul, que por alguna razón incomprensible para el muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo algunas le sonreían, otras se sonrojaban y otras mas tenían corazones en los ojos mientras lo saludaban alegremente "hola Naruto_sama" si esas ultimas eran las que mas lo asustaban y claro el no tenia idea del porque esas chicas lo miraban de ese modo quizá era por la luna llena aunque la verdadera razón era la pequeña invasión de fotografías nada santas del rubio en varias posiciones y sobretodo muchas de ellas mientras se estaba dando un buen baño, lo mas interesante era que al reverso de todas esas fotos clandestinas rezaba siempre la mismos oración "Naruto_kun y todo lo relacionado con el pertenece exclusivamente a Hitomi… y un poco a su hermanita Akemi", la ojiroja solo sonreía al ver que su pequeño negocio germinaba como la hierba en un campo fértil y así el grupo arribo al mini restaurant donde como siempre una sonriente Ayame recibía al rubio y de nuevo se intimidaba un poco al ver a sus acompañantes algo en esas mujeres resultaba demasiado opacador aunque no sabia bien que era quizá se relacionaba con algo en lo que ellas le llevaban mucha ventaja aunque eso si no tenia idea de ello, el rubio y las chicas entraron y para su mala fortuna en la barra no había lugares disponibles por lo que tomaron asiento en una delas nuevas y pequeñas mesas del sitio, le estaba empezando a ir muy bien a Teuchi tanto que pudo pagar la expansión y colocar esas mesitas nuevas al parecer el futuro le pintaba mas que bien, tomaron asiento y esperaron calmadas a que su orden llegara cuando claro una voz conocida por el rubio resonó –Naruto!- el rubio alzo la vista del menú frente a el y la vio se trataba de la siempre alegre chica de ropas chinas y cabellos castaños atados en dos rodetes sobre su cabeza, sus ojos color chocolate le miraban con emoción mientras se acercaba al sonriente rubio –Tenten cuanto tiempo sin verte- saludaba el rubio a la chica que se aproximaba despacio a el, usaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro todo en su estilo chino clásico, debajo de la tela se apreciaba una hermosa figura digna de una chica de unos 16 años después de todo ella era mayor que el rubio por poco mas de un año, se habían conocido en la academia y ella se graduó cuando Naruto reprobó justo antes de comenzar a entrenar con las hermanas gatomon.

La chica se aproximo al rubio antes de mirar a sus acompañantes y si se sintió algo opacada y extrañada en cuanto las vio bien mas que nada por sus ropas tan singulares pero con el argumento de cosas del clan dejo pasar su curioso aspecto, -oh Naruto tienes que conocer a mi equipo vine con ellos, chicos por aca!- les llamo a los dos chicos que estaban en la puerta el rimero de ellos era alguien serio y de rostro calmado de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos blancos su nombre Neji Hyuuga aparentemente el primo de Hinata y Hanabi, el otro chico era mas bien… mas bien raro, usaba ropa verde toda pegada al cuerpo con su cabello negro en un corte de tazón al tiempo que sus ojos redondos llamaban la atención pero no tanto como esas increíblemente espesas cejas negras que el rubio se preguntaba si no se trataba de algún tipo de gusano peludo que traía pegado en la frente su nombre era Rock Lee y no paraba de saludarlo y alabar sus flamas dela juventud al estar en compañía de ese par de hermosas señoritas, se sentaron todos en mesas contiguas y platicaron amenamente mientras claro para no variar Hitomi se le repegaba demasiado al rubio causando una ligera molestia en la chica de ropas chinas nunca lo admitió pero desde siempre el rubio le pareció bastante lindo y verlo así con esa mujer pues no le estaba haciendo ningún bien –_ya suéltalo de una ves nesan_- protesto a rubia de nombre Akemi (Angewomon por si o olvidaron jejeje) empujo a la ojiroja para que soltara al rubio y en el típico forcejeo entre hermanas un cosa se cayo al suelo, reboto por el mismo deslizándose suavemente por el hasta quedar frente a los pies de Tenten quien lo levanto con curiosidad –ehhh? Que es esta cosa Naruto- pregunto con curiosidad mientras el rubio se quedaba por completo paralizado, por fortuna ya había comido de no ser así su amado ramen se le habría olvidado por completo –_ese es un digivice el mas poderoso dispositivo del mundo_- si Hitomi hablo sin pensarlo mientras que los compañeros de Tenten al oír esas palabras solos e miraron entre si antes de alejarse un poco de la ojichocolate que se rodeo de un aura brillante antes de mirar al rubio con ojos grandes y una sonrisa que podría dejar ciega a una persona –es un arma! Oh por favor díganme como funciona que hace cuenten cuenten por favor!- decía ella mientras el trió de escuadrón 11 solo retrocedía ante esa manera de mirarles, si en este momento esa chica resultaba mas atemorizante que nada que hubiesen visto antes en sus vidas hasta ese instante  
-solo es un aparato sin chiste Tenten no es un arma, jejeje bueno ya nos vamos que se nos hace tarde hasta luego fue un guste verte de nuevo y también el conocerlos chicos- le arrebato el aparato antes de salir corriendo de ahí seguido de cerca por las otras dos mujeres al tiempo que Tenten solo los miraba alejarse a toda velocidad  
-(el esconde algo casi puedo olerlo, además cuando comenzó a rodearse de esa clase de mujeres, será que le gustan con ese físico… quizá debería escuchar a mama y dejar de usarlas)- un tenue sonrojo adorno las mejillas detenten y si Lee reacciono ante es  
-ohhh Tenten estas enamorada de Naruto_san que alegría es ver como ardes en la llamas de tu juvenil romance!- si Lee era raro mucho de hecho y en este momento se había quedado bien solo ya que sus compañeros se esfumaron en el aire al tiempo que Ayame aparecía sonriente  
-bueno como los demás se fueron aquí tienes la cuenta- y le extendió la nota al tiempo que el chico de verse solo abría los ojos aun mas que antes al parecer Naruto no pago lo que se comió y se lo achacaban a el  
-Gai_sensei me tomaron el pelo!- grito con fuerza mientras lloraba con cataratas saliéndole desde los ojos

La noche cayo sobre Konoha y en su casa el rubio ya estaba tendido en su cama durmiendo apierna suelta tanto que no noto cuando las dos siluetas se colaron en cama abrazándole amorosamente, o Naruto tenia el sueño muy pesado o solo fingía dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser en verdad importante para ellos y por eso dormían tan cálidos y cómodos como se podían mientras en otra parte de la aldea una chica de cabellos oscuros gemía suavemente mientras su cuerpo de piel blanca y nacarada casi brillaba con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana, sus dedos estaban salpicados con una sustancia recién salida de ella y el color rojo teñía sus mejillas –porque me causas esto Naruto_kun- su mano de nuevo volvió a estar entre sus piernas mientras en su gran mansión solo el suave murmullo de lo que hacia se podía escuchar en los pasillos callados; el nuevo día llego a la aldea de las hojas y en su recamara el rubio despertaba relajado y bostezando con flojera, su examen seria a las 10 de la mañana y aun tenia tiempo aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien porque se sentía tan calientito e inmóvil de los brazos, volteo a su derecha y se topo con la figura pálida y durmiente de Hitomi usándolo a el como almohada mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente repegandole al costado sus nada breves encantos, bajo la sabana el rubio pudo apreciar un poco de los abultamientos contra el y si se puso bastante rojo, entonces sintió como lo jalaban del otro lado y ahí usando su otro brazo de igual modo estaba Akemi sin casco y dejando ver su hermoso rostro con mechones rubios cayéndole por encima, estaba en la misma posición que su hermana también bien pegada a Naruto quien solo se coloreaba aun mas sobretodo cuando vio la ropa de las chicas regada en el suelo de su recamara, ellas siempre usaban eso es mas no tenían ropa interior de ninguna case y estaba seguro de eso lo que solo quería decir una cosa –(ellas están desnudas!)- fue por cosa del destino, de dios o de quien escribe este fic que las mujeres decidieron despertar en ese momento levantándose un poco mientras la sabana caía y si el rubio lo corroboraba estaban desnudas, solo pudo ver los pechos de ambas libres y redondos con sus pezones rosados al aire y si el rubio de nuevo se quedo bien dormido o desmayado en este caso.

Salieron de la casa tras desayunar y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento en cuestión donde la mujer de cabellos morados ya les estaba esperando con calma y paciencia mientras coma algo de dango –mmmm ohhh siii que rico mmmmmm- ese tono al hablar hizo que de nuevo Naruto se sonrojara y se preguntara si era su destino estar rodeado de pervertidas porque era casi seguro que su sensei con la ropa que usaba lo era, termino su amado dango y se dirigió al equipo recién egresado de la academia hablándose con calma y seguridad después de todo era su instructora –escúchenme bien, esta será una prueba de supervivencia y de trabajo en equipo su objetivo es retirarme esta cinta del cuerpo, una para cada uno - extendió ante ellos unas cintas de color morada que decían "victoria" en letras muy grandes –tienen dos horas para lograrlo y mas vale que las consigan o van a perder y regresar a la academia bien… comencemos!- y el trió de preparo para saltar sobre Anko cuando frente a ellos saliendo de un árbol aterrizo un kunai con un pequeño trozo de papel que se consumió antes de explotar con fuerza –_pero que diablos se trae esa mujer casi nos mata_-protesto Akemi mientras el humo se dispersaba y frente a ellos 5 enormes serpientes tan grandes como caballos se alzaban mirándoles como si fueran la cena, sobre la mas grande sentada a modo de jinete Anko sonreía mirándoles fijamente –nunca dije que no me iba a defender… a la carga!- esbozo una sonrisa malévola mientras los animales se lanzaban contra el grupo frente a ella y de manera asombrosa las dos mujeres emprendían el vuelo mientras el rubio hacia uso de sus piernas como mejor sabia, corrió a una velocidad mas que envidiable –valla están llenos de sorpresas, ellas vuelan y el corre como el viento esto será tan divertido jajajajaja- se perdió entre los arboles mientras la casería empezaba al fin

Estuvieron saltando de un lado a otro o bueno Naruto lo estaba haciendo ya que cada vez que eran arrinconados las chicas volaban mientras el creaba clones para usar como distracción al tiempo que corría por su vida, eso sumado a las constantes bolas de fuego de su maestra hacían que el tiempo se pasara volando demasiado rápido en mas de una ocasión Hitomi se ofreció para aplastar a Anko un solo ataque de ella habría bastado pero como el rubio supo esto al parecer era alguna clase de prueba de equipo no importaba que una sola de ellas pudiera acabar con Anko eso no serviría porque el sentido era que atacaran juntos, por eso mismo ahora estaban aquí sentados y pensando en como solucionar este asunto de la mejor manera posible después de todo Naruto ya se estaba cansando de que sus clones terminara como botana de aquellas serpientes y para colmo el tiempo seguía su curso demasiado rápido, -_entonces que haremos Naruto_kun_- preguntaba la angelita al rubio pensativo que deducía que un solo disparo de Akemi bastar apara derribar a Anko pero considerando lo que le paso a aquel Tekamon era mejor no arriesgarse a desintegrar a la mujer -lo tengo ya se que podemos hacer!-el rubio exclamo con alegría mientras las chicas se miraban con duda antes de escuchar el plan del rubio quien ciertamente tenia una idea mas que interesante para salir del enredo en el que estaban metidos quizá no iba a destrozar a Anko como la quemada y casi devorada Hitomi deseaba pero al menos iban a salir airoso de esa disque prueba.

-donde están no se escondan que mis dulces serpientes desean jugar jejejejeje- se reía la jounin de cabellos morados mientras que se preguntaba donde estaban sus aspirantes en este momento después de todo el tiempo se les estaba acabando y bueno si no pasaban iban a reprobar y regresar a la academia –_me buscabas Anko_san_- dijo una sonriente y muy alegre Hitomi apareciendo en el aire flotando elegantemente mientras que Anko solo alzaba un ceja al verla ante ella no parecía lista para el combate no tenia jutsu alguno cargado, es mas no tenia un solo kunai en sus manos y eso si que era sospechoso –no se que pretendes pero creo que ya perdiste- la sonrisa de Anko solo creció mientras sus viperinos animales se lanzaban contra Hitomi quien solo sonrió mientras se mecía elegantemente en el aire y atacaba con fuerza –_onda de la oscuridad_- y el poderoso ataque voló por el aire como una bandada de murciélagos negros y poderosos que golpearon de frente las invocaciones de Anko que incapaces de lidiar con el poder estallaron en bolas de humo mientras la jounin saltaba de su serpiente antes de que desapareciera bajo ese poderoso ataque –que diablos… que clase de jutsu es ese- dijo la mujer con duda al tiempo que la digimon flotante solo le sonreía antes de esquivar con gracia la bola de fuego nunca noto la sombra que flotaba sobre ella, en el aire una Akemi sonrojada sostenía al rubio apretándole suavemente contra ella, sus pechos se oprimían contra el torso del rubio que se sujetaba de su cintura mientras miraba hacia abajo –(_estamos tan cerca_)-pensaba la angelita de mejillas sonrojadas –ahora- dijo el rubio soltándose mientras caía sobre la desprevenida Anko que vio su sombra en el suelo antes de alzar la vista y quedare con la duda del porque el haría algo como eso de semejante modo –Kage bunshin no jutsu- y en el aire cientos de bolas de humo aparecieron mientras Anko miraba como literalmente cientos de rubios caían desde el cielo como una verdadera lluvia de Narutos.

Escupió cuanta bola de fuego pudo pero la lluvia de rubios fue inclemente y con cada golpe los clones estallaban en bolas de humo y pronto todo el sitio se quedo lleno del humo de los clones que cegaba por completo la zona –que diablos- se quejo Anko mientras el humo se dispersaba revelándola maniatada entre las cadenas de Hitomi y e listón de Akemi y en las manos de cada uno de ellos uno de los listones morados daba por concluido que ellos habían ganado su derecho de ser genins –muy bien me sorprendieron y consiguieron los listones felicidades ya son genin oficiales ahora suéltenme a menos que… Naruto_kun desee hacer algo mas ahora que me tiene atada y a su merced- las vos sugerente y esa mirada libidinosa deAnko pusieron al rubio bastante rojo antes de que hiciera a sus compañeras soltar a la pelimorada que con una gran sonrisa miraba a su flamante equipo, era en verdad una rareza como nunca antes había visto pero considerando que sus equipos nunca pasaban era quizá por ello que acreditaron su singular prueba aun recordaba lo que le paso al ultimo equipo el pobre chico acabo con fobia a las serpientes, Anko sonrió y con una expresión de felicidad hablo con calma –muy bien como ha pasado creo que es justo que los recompense, espero que no los extrañen en sus casa porque esta noche ¡nos vamos de fiesta!- la pelimorada empezó a caminar de regreso a la aldea seguida de cerca por sus nuevos y flamantes genin y por alguna razón Naruto tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos el rubio ha logrado junto a su equipo convertise en ninjas sin mencionar claro que ya sabemos como fue que tanemon llego a la vida de ino y al parecer el rubio conoce a tenten la cual sin duda es una obsesionada d elas armas solo vena como se puso cuando penso que el digivice era alguna clase de arma novedosa esa chca a veces me da miedo, bueno ahora el flamante equipo del rubio se va de fiesta no se porque pero no creo que eso acabe muy bien que digamos  
ya quiero saber que pasa en esa fiesta (mira al autor)  
si todos queremos saber (el autor sonrie)  
eso me hule a que alguien va a beber mucho (el autor no responde)  
sera que pasara algo mas (mira al autor con ilusion)  
habra que esprara al siguiente capitulo para saber que paso ahi

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: soy yo o tenten se puso celosa?


	6. C5: Misiones, aburridas misiones

Hola gente como les va hoy llego hasta ustedes para traerles el nuevo y flamante capitulo de este fic donde al fin sabremos que fue lo que le paso a naruto en esa pequeña fiestecita de celebracion que organizo anko y claro abremos tambien si es que alguien ahi tuvo suerte cosa que no me extrañaria conociendo la suerte de naruto pero en fin antes de eso creo que respondere los reviews

**abelisaisanches: **comentario de alas tomado  
**Kouteikuro:**yo pienso igual aunque no deberias descaratar a la santa de akemi jejeje  
**DBG:**no tienes que agradecer el fic y si puede que haya mas  
**metalic-dragon-angel:**nah cmo crees no creo que seaviolacion con suerte lo convencen  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si ese negocio podria acarrera muchas consecuencias con respesto a lo de las chicas ya tengo algo pensado para eso y en cuanto a lo de la fiesta ya veras que pasa  
**alex:**ya apareceran esos niños dale tiempo primero de asentarme bien en el mundo nnja en cuanto a la imagen en cuestion espero que sobrevivas al cap de hoy  
**Kaks96:**gracias por tus deseos y si es un buen fic con muchos cabos sueltos aun que pronto se ira arreglando jejeje  
**jesuskaizer:**que bueno que te guste y claro que lo continuare

y con esto espondido es tiempo de que sepamos al fin que paso con el equipo 11  
_me pregunto si esto acabo asi (mira al autor con duda)_  
_conociendote no nos extrañaria (el autr solo parpadea)_  
_si seguramente hiciste eso (le mira con ojos entrecerrados)_  
_noche de cuarteto (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)_  
y orque asumne que escribiria algo asi [silencio sepulcral] mejor olvidenlo y disfrutendel cap

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Misiones, aburridas misiones**

La cabeza le dolía un poco mientras abría sus ojos, justo como supuso el beber era una mala idea si bien no tenia la resaca como la que se le describió si sentía un ligero malestar en su cerebro al tiempo que la luz del nuevo día llegaba a sus ojos y si le incomodaba un poco al tiempo que las ya habitual sensación de algo suave y redondo apretándose contra el le llegaba como la mañana anterior, a los costados de su cuerpo estaban Akemi y Hitomi durmiendo de lo lindo mientras lo abrazaban suavemente hasta ahí no había problema alguno el asunto vino cuando el rubio sintió ese peso extra sobre su pecho cosa por demás rara aunque viéndolo bien… esas paredes color beige, esos kunais en el tiro al blanco al fondo, ese montón de gabardinas sucias y sin lavar en otra esquina, el basurero lleno de palillos de dango viéndolo bien el rubio no estaba en su departamento –donde diablos estoy metido- se dijo a su mismo mientras trataba de moverse y para su asombro sobre su pecho un inadvertido bulto se movió acomodándose mejor mientras una cabellera morada se asomaba de debajo de las cobijas al tiempo que dos cosas redondas suaves y tan grandes como las de Hitomi se repegaban contra el suavemente mientras el rubio se ponía mas que rojo –Anko_sensei? Cuando paso esto?- se dijo el rubio preguntándose como había terminado en esa posición mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de la noche anterior en compañía de esas tres mujeres.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cómo su sensei le arrastro a un conocido bar de shinobis donde ninjas de todas edades y rangos se congregaban a beber y a pasarla bien y entre jaloneos el rubio accedió a entrara ahí, tan pronto el y sus bellas acompañantes entraron fueron el centro de atención al tiempo que Anko saludaba muy animada a su cantinero de confianza al tiempo que el rubio y sus amigas tomaban asientos a los lados de la singular mujer que con gusto servía cuatro grandes vasos de sake frente a ellos instigándoles a bebes después de todo si se tiene edad para matar se tiene edad para beber, ante esa lógica los tres empezaron a beber y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a ponerse patas arriba y claro el rubio hizo mas memoria hasta que ese momento vino a su mente

Flash back inicia

El bar estaba casi solo y en una de las mesas un ligeramente mareado shinobi rubio bebía un poco de sake la verdad no tomo mucho no era que le molestara el sabor sino que mas bien no quería hartarse del mismo después de todo no quería dar un show –hic… tu eres hic… un chico muy lindo…hic de seguro serás un hombre muy muy muy muy muy muy muy… hic apuesto Naruto_kun- decía una mas que bebida Anko de mejillas rojas y sonrisa alcohólica mientras que el rubio solo sonreía mientras ella delineaba círculos en su pecho al tiempo que le abrazaba suavemente repegandosele aun mas mientras que el Uzumaki solo sonreía no sabia que eso iba a terminar pasándole en ese momento, -_Anko deja… hic… deja a mi hombre en paz_- Hitomi entro al rescate sujetando al rubio y aplastando su cara contra sus pechos al tiempo que Naruto solo suspiraba ya resignado a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento mientras que del otro lado de la mesa una dormida y babeante Akemi ya roncaba por completo sometida ante las bebidas que si la derribaron después de un buen numero de rondas de las mismas mientras que el rubio era liberado de los pechos de Hotimo solo para terminar entre los pechos de Anko –no lo acapares…hic…el…hic… merece variedad para no…hic… no hartarse- completaba la mujer de cabellos morados su postura al tiempo que Naruto se zafaba de su agarre y retrocedía un poco alejándose de las dos mujeres que se miraban casi como si fuesen enemigas mortales en ese mismo momento mientras que Naruto solo sonreía al tiempo que las miraba lanzándose miradas asesinas es mas juraría ver relámpagos volando de los ojos de una a los de la otra  
-_a todo esto porque quieres a Naruto_kun hic eh_?- preguntaba la mujer de ropas negras al tiempo que Anko sonreía soñadoramente y por alguna razón el rubio sentía mas escalofríos al verla de ese modo  
-porque es adorable, solo míralo tan apuesto y caballeroso…hic… no como otros que se tratan de aprovechar de una… hic… además tiene todo lo que me gusta en los tamaños que me gusta… hic- saco de su gabardina una de aquellas fotos mientras la sostenía repegandola contra su cara en ella se apreciaba a un rubio saliendo de la ducha envuelto en una toalla que atorándose en una madera sobresaliente del marco de la puerta casi se le caía por completo revelando todo de el  
-_oh ya veo jejejeje hic… Naruto_kun es muy guapo verdad… hic sabes me caes tan bien que… hic lo compartiré contigo_- dijo la mujer de ojos rojos al tiempo que Anko estrechaba sus manos y las dos lloraban de felicidad

El rubio parpadeo en su lugar el estaba ahí y ellas estaban hablando de el como si se tratase de algún objeto o mercancía intercambiable y claro eso le molestaba un poco pero mejor no abrir la bocota o ellas irían por el –_ven aquí Naruto_kun que Hitomi_chan y Anko_chan quieren de tu amor_- recitaba la mujer de ojos rojos al tiempo que e rubio se alejaba discretamente de ellas le asustaban y mucho pero lo que mas le asustaba no era el como lo miraban sino que una parte de el encontraba que así se veían mucho mas hermosas y le gritaba que se dejara atrapar por ellas –_dejen a Naruto_kun pervertidas…hic_- decía una salvadora angelita abrazando al rubio protectoramente mientras sus atributos se rozaban contra la nunca del mismo y las otras dos le miraban algo molestas al tiempo que Anko se sentaba y refunfuñaba –eres una egoísta yo solo quería contemplar el "armamento" ninja de Naruto_kun de seguro que ha de tener un Kunai mas que peligroso jjejejejeje- se reía la pelimorada que la verdad en ese punto Naruto no sabia si estaba o no ebria ya que no parecía hablar con dificultades como hacia unos instantes atrás –_no es un kunai es un arma enorme que cuando se emociona se vuelve aun mas grande_- el rubio se puso mas rojo que un tomate Anko miro a Akemi y claro Hitomi solo hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando algo así llegaba a ocurrir –_jajajajajajaja y luego dice que la pervertida soy yo jajajaja_- se cayo al suelo muerta de risa mientras el rubio solo suplicaba que esa fiestecita se terminara de una vez por todas ya que todos los presentes los estaban mirando fijamente.

Flash back fin

Naruto se puso bastante rojo al recordar esa escena durante la noche anterior que culmino cuando una borracha Anko los arrastro a su departamento a pasar la noche porque según ella estaban muy tomados para deambular por Konoha entonces una idea vino a la mente de Naruto y valla que se puso rojo recordó el como el mismo cargo a las mujeres hacia la recamara para recostarlas en la cama a que descansaran y como cuando termino de acarrear a la pelimorada ella se trenzo de su cuello agradeciéndole por ser un caballero que no se propasara y lo premio… con un beso, el solo recordar eso lo ponía como una luz roja de transito y si eso era mucho mas considerando que por el ángulo en que ella dormía sobre el podía si lo deseaba tener una muy buena mirada en sus encantos aunque claro estaba haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para no acabar fisgoneando en su escote aunque si eso en verdad era difícil de resistir mas cuando sientes como esa persona se roza suavemente contra ti de una manera mas que provocadora e insistente… en definitiva el rubio no sabia si iba a poder aguantarse mas –anda Naruto_kun hecha una miradita no le cuento a nadie pervertido jejejeje- dijo la dulce e invitante voz de la mujer de cabellos morados mientras se aproximaba despacio hacia los labios del rubio que solo a miraba por completo en shock al contemplarla tan de cerca y tan fijamente –hermosa- susurro inconscientemente el rubio al tiempo que Anko sonreía acercándose aun mas a el mientras le sonreía dulcemente –oh tu si sabes como halagar a una mujer… que tal otro besito como el de anoche para que me des los buenos días- susurro la mujer muy calmada y tranquila y esas palabras desataron la guerra  
-_QUEEEEEEEE NARUTO_KUN BESO A ANKO_SAN_!- grito una shockeada Akemi poniéndose de pie de golpe revelando al rubio que solo dormía en un corto short y una ajustada playera de tirantes de color blanco  
-_QUEEEE ELLA ROBO EL PRIMER BESO DE MI NARUTO_KUN_!- grito Hitomi despertando de golpe para revelarse ella en un conjunto de ropa idéntico al de su hermana solo que su camisa que como la de su hermana era demasiado corta y ajustada era de color gris.

Las dos mujeres se alzaron del suelo empezando a reclamarle a Anko quien si usaba una ropa idéntica solo que con una playera morada que al igual que con las otras apenas cubría lo necesario mientras se gritaban y señalaban acusadoramente al tiempo que Naruto las miraba de pies a cabeza y claro paso lo inevitable, ellas dejaron de pelear cuando lo notaron colgando de uno de los lados de la cana sangrando profusamente de la nariz mientras ellas en se reían y la rubia se ponía bastante roja no esperaba que eso le pasara a su compañero rubio que ahora estaba mas que inconsciente; el rubio después de un buen rato despertó y ahora todo el flamante equipo numero once estaba desayunando de lo lindo antes de salir en su primera misión oficial, la verdad el rubio no tenia muchas ganas de hablar considerando las miraditas de desilusión que le lanzaban sus digimon en especial Hitomi quien parecía que un pedazo de su vida se hubiera terminado cuando supo lo del beso y claro el rubio decidió que se lo compensaría lastima que no sabia lo que estaba diciendo hasta que fue muy tarde – _entonces tu me sacaras de paseo, solos tu y yo, será una cita cena, baile, y después algo mas_- le guiño el ojo y el rubio se rio nervioso ante de salir de ahí a todo vapor seguido de las 3 mujeres si bien gracias a la rubia ellas no lo terminaban usando de juguete sexual algo le decía que por las risitas que le sacaban y sus sonrojos pronto esa poca seguridad iba a terminar diluyéndose como tinta en el agua mientras miraba como su angelita se sonrojaba y si el rubio estaba en líos de eso estaba bastante seguro, ajeno a ellos en un sitio oscuro y alejado un ser malévolo y poderoso estaba como siempre sumido en la oscuridad cuando a través de una de las ventanas su pequeño y curioso esbirro alado aparecía posándose ente el con calma  
-_mi señor he regresado a rendirle mi informe_- decía humilde y servil mientras e agachaba levemente ante el y el solo le miraba con sus ojos amarillos y malévolos  
-_que tienes que revelarme Demidevimon_- hablo el ser maligno con una voz distorsionada mientras el cuerpo de sanin serpiente apareció en escena.

Lo interesante no era el hecho de que estuviera ahí sino que líneas extrañas como cables o tubos mecánicos entraban en el hombre mientras este yacía de rodillas en el suelo y a su espalda una especie de figura amorfa casi parecía resplandecer con poder oscuro y maligno, comprendió algunos años después de invadir este mundo que su anfitrión no se seria útil para siempre tomo de el lo que quiso y usando su cuerpo como una extensión de su voluntad se dedico a colectar cuerpos poderosos con habilidades especificas para poder nutrirse de ellos e incrementar su poder y eso causaba que cada cierto tiempo necesitase otro cuerpo cada tres años aproximadamente por es mismo cambiaba de cuerpo a voluntad sembrando en cada prospecto un poco de la esencia de ese hombre y un fragmento de la semilla oscura que servía para controlarles y usarlos para dar vida a sus guerreros en este mundo fue gracias a eso que varios de sus seguidores habían resucitado en este mundo aunque mientras mas poderosos fueran mas combustible necesitaban pero algo que descubrió del tan afamado chakra era que de hecho potenciaba su poder y les permitía avanzar mucho mas rápido de lo normal al tiempo que su poder se incrementaba y alcanzaban etapas mas avanzadas mientras eso pasaba, incluso alcanzaban bonos de poder que de haber seguido por la línea original no alcanzarían, -_entonces por lo que dices ellas no han regresado a su forma de gatomon_- preguntaba el poderoso ser mientras el pequeño espía alado se inclinaba respetuosamente ante el al tiempo que este le respondía con calma y seguridad –_no mi seños aun siguen siendo Angewomon y Ladydevimon aunque no se realmente el porque de eso_- decía el mencionado Demidevimon al tiempo que aleteaba volando un poco hasta posarse sobre una de las rocas mientras el ser dela mascara metálica aparecía en escena inclinándose respetuosamente  
-_déjeme ir por ellas mi señor, no me verán venir y le prometo que cuando menos una de ellas morirá ante mi_- decía con humildad y servilismo al tiempo que el poder maligno casi resplandecía mientras los ojos amarillos de aquel ser brillaban en la oscuridad  
-_No aun te necesito de todos eres el mas útil para fingir ser humano, además no creo que las tomes desprevenidas si siempre están juntas aunque para que sigan en su etapa ultra esas bestias deben haberles hecho algo aunque no se reamente que aunque el hecho de que una de ellas sea una Ladydevimon me da muchas ideas, Demidevimon regresa a tu puesto de vigía_- el mencionado digimon alado se inclino respetuoso antes de aletear y alejarse volando a toda velocidad al tiempo que el enmascarado solo miraba a su líder  
-mi señor debería dejarnos ir y rematarles ahora que es tiempo antes de que los demás elegidos se reúnan- declaraba con calma al tiempo que el ser malévolo sonreía dejando ver sus dientes agudos y blancos en la oscuridad  
-_no creo que haya mas elegidos de haberlos ya habrán aparecido… creo que las bestias solo las mandaron a ellas y eso nos da la ventaja Skullmeramon_- dijo con calma mientras comenzaba a tramar sus panes malévolos pensando claramente en cierta digimon oscura que estaba a lado de Naruto.

De regreso en la aldea oculta entre las hojas cierto grupo ninja estaba moviéndose despacio entre los arboles ala búsqueda de su blanco siempre tan escurridizo y evasivo en mas de una ocasión lo tenían acorralado pero siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de ellos en mas formas de las que cualquiera pudiera imaginar –aquí sexy_hebi ya lo ven- dijo una sonriente pelimorada atraves del radio transmisor en su mano mientras alertaba a todo el grupo –_aquí ángel negro ya lo vi_- dijo la mujer de ojos rojos al tiempo que vislumbraba al blanco escondido entre los arbustos moviéndose con calma en ellos al tiempo que un rubio ojiazul se arrastraba por el suelo discretamente –zorro ojiazul aquí… me acerco despacio- dijo el mencionado rubio que aun no entendía como es que fue a aceptar ese apodo pero bueno había algunos mucho peores de los que ellas le llegaron a sugerir en ese momento y bueno en realidad el que le dieron no le molestaba tanto no como otras que si que estaban enojadas –_aquí... yo, ten cuidado de que no te ataque_- dijo la rubia al tiempo que se tragaba el coraje de tener que decirlo pero claro la insistencia de las otras dos le hicieron perder los estribos en momentos así deseaba tanto practicar tiro al blanco con ellas pero tenia que controlarse y completar sus palabras del modo correcto –_repito ten cuidado zorro ojiazul puede atacarte la cara aquí…santurrona alada cambio y fuera_- se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle a las otras dos mientras todo el grupo se alistaba a saltar sobre el blanco que ya se olía lo que estaba a punto de caerle encima, el rubio lo sintió le cayo con fuerza y pronto estaba atrapado entre los pechos de Hitomi quien le abrazaba con fuerza  
-_te atrape Naruto_kun_- decía alegre la ojiroja antes de soltar al rubio que paso a manos de Anko quien imitaba las acciones de la otra  
-tu eres un blanco mucho mas deseable que el otro – restregaba sus encantos en la cara del rojo rubio que se separo como pudo de ellas antes de mirarles con clara duda en su rostro  
-porque me atacan a mi no estábamos tras el maldito gato- preguntaba el rubio con clara duda en su cara al tiempo que Anko le sonreía  
-nah ese condenado animal no me agrada prefiero abrazarte mas a ti- y de nuevo lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras el rubio escapaba por algo de oxigeno  
-_es cierto tu eres mucho mas adorable mi hermana puede encargarse del gato_- decía Hitomi al tiempo que de fondo resonaba con fuerza solo una cosa  
-_AAAAAAHHH CONDENADO ANIMAL DEJA DE MORDERME AAAAAHHH AUXILIO ESTA COSA QUIERE COMERMEEEEEE!- _gritaba la mujer rubia al tiempo que Naruto y las otras dos le miraban correr de un lado a otro con el mencionado gato prendido de una de sus alas.

El equipo 11 estaba en la oficina de Sarutobi con el mencionado gato maniatado y amordazado colocado en el escritorio mientras su amorosa dueña aparecía en escena irrumpiendo sin previo aviso –Tora_chan te encontraron!- decía ella antes de sujetar con fuerza al mencionado gato y apretarlo con una fuerza que las digimon jurarían rompería hasta el cuerno de un Monocromon, si bien el gato no era el santo de la devoción de Akemi verlo sufrir de ese modo era demasiado hasta para ellas –_pobre gato espero que no muera_- murmuraba la angelita apesadumbrada por la suerte del mencionado animal al tiempo que Hitomi solo le miraba con una sonrisa –_aunque eso implique que aun siga tratando de comerte por creer que eres una clase de paloma_- le decía con burla al tiempo que la digimon alada solo miraba la puerta y negaba –descansa en paz Tora_san- le decía adiós desde su sitio mientras el gato le miraba con deseos de venganza o eso era lo que se le a figuraba a Naruto en ese momento pero bueno ese ya no era su asunto al menos no por ahora claro esta a menos de que de nuevo se les fuera asignada la misión de perseguir al condenado gato al que ya habían atrapado dos veces ese día tras casi morirse la primera vez cuando el animal decidió arañar la cara de Naruto como si no hubiera un mañana y claro eso solo la primera vez pero bueno por el momento era mejor no remover esos dolorosos recuerdos menos frente al sandaime que ya estaba revisando sus expedientes en busca de alguna otra misión para el flamante equipo 11 y si saco una casi de inmediato sonriéndoles al tener una misión perfecta para ellos  
-muy bien equipo 11 aquí tengo para ustedes una misión de deshierbe, el jardín del sr Uryu necesita que se le pode- recito el hombre al tiempo que les extendía la mencionada misión y claro que paso lo que tenia que pasar en ese momento  
-me niego un equipo de nuestra categoría se merece algo mucho mejor que esas ridiculeces de misiones rango d- todo mundo miraba asombrado como Anko respondió ante el ofrecimiento de la misión del hokage  
-Anko_san las misiones son asignadas de acuerdo al poder y capacidades de los genin no podemos solo asignarles una misión de rango superior nada mas porque estas harta de las misiones rango d- le respondió Iruka antes de reírse nervioso por la mirada que le lanzo la mujer de cabellos morados ante su intervención  
-aun no se porque asignan esas misiones son solo mandados que los civiles pueden hacer al menos denos algo de rango c por dios- suplicaba la mujer mientras Sarutobi como un buen líder permanecía firme en su posición sin ceder ante las suplicas de la pelimorada  
_-por favor viejito_kun… se bueno y danos algo rango c si?- _decía la ojiroja con ojos dulces y voz tierna mientras entrelazaba sus manos al frente bajo sus pechos realzándolos demasiado al tiempo que se inclinaba suavemente sobre el rostro del hokage.

Iruka se tapo la cara con una mano cuando vio sin poder creerlo como el viejo y sabio líder con una mirada mas que perdida le extendía a Anko una misión de rango c de la cual solo leyó el rango de la misma antes de quedarse como bobo mirando os encantos de Hitomi quien se le repego un poco mas a la cara; la puerta de la oficina se abrió con calma y de ella salió una animada Anko que leía la mencionada misión seguida de un rojo Naruto una avergonzada Akemi y una sonriente Hitomi mientras al fondo de la oficina aquella el sandaime era tratado de resucitar de entre ese charco de sangre por el aterrado Iruka al parecer que los encantos de la peliclara estuvieran tan cerca de el viejo hombre resultaron una gran arma de asesinato imprudencial, como fue que se salvo el sandaime realmente no tenia idea solo supo que después de un rato de limpiar el suelo ensangrentado el hombre atendía a un confuso equipo 7 con incriminantes rollos de papel en la nariz al tiempo que les buscaba una misión de entre sus expedientes –Tora_chan regresa por favor!- el grito de aquella mujer resonó y Sarutobi esbozo una sonrisa había llegado de ultimo minuto una misión mas que perfecta para el equipo 7; de regreso con Naruto y su compañía femenina estaban en ese momento sentados en un pequeño café devorando gustosos algo de te con panecillos mientras que Anko hablaba con cala sobre su nueva y emocionante misión  
-bien de acuerdo con esto la misión consiste en un reconocimiento y eliminación de una banda de asaltantes a las afueras de un poblado cercano a la costa este del país del fuego no esta muy lejos pero eso si puede que se lleve varios días fuera de Konoha- Naruto parpadeaba con cierto asombro al parecer su sensei podía ser muy seria cuando la situación le ameritaba a diferencia de otras  
-_oh que bien entonces Naruto_kun y yo podremos pasear por el bosque_- recitaba una soñadora Hitomi mientras que su hermana le negaba sus palabras y deseos  
_-nesan tenemos una misión primero no puedes solo centrarte en tus deseos de forma egoísta el deber esta primero_- decía la siempre responsable rubia al tiempo que la mujer de ropas negras le miraba ofendida por sus palabras  
-_si claro apuesto a que si Naruto_kun te ofreciera un paseo romántico por el bosque no lo rechazarías_- no le respondió en lugar de eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono de color rosado mientras que Hitomo sonreia mas que triunfal  
-oigan dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí- protestaba el rubio presente al tiempo que las dos mujeres se disculpaban y Anko solo sonreía antes de hablar con calma  
-ustedes necesitan ampliar su arsenal, digo se que esos ataques suyos son muy demoledores pero necesitan ampliar sus abanicos de opciones y tengo la idea perfecta para eso- decía la sonriente mujer al tiempo que el grupo le seguía despacio hacia las zonas comerciales e industriales de la aldea.

Ajeno a ellos en otra parte de la aldea oculta entre las hojas un cierto chico de cabellos negros y gabardina hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro caminaba con curiosidad sus insectos le habían alertado de la presencia de un animal extraño hacia un par de días y ahora mismo les estaba siguiendo por el bosque cercano a su hogar, sin duda la emoción de descubrir un nuevo tipo de insecto le resultaba muy estimulante pero nunca espero ver algo como eso frente a el, se trataba de una especie de gusano o larva ciertamente enorme demasiado para ser un gusano tradicional o convencional, era todo de color amarillo brillante con 6 patas a cada costado del cuerpo y con líneas parafraseando a rayos a los costados de su cuerpo en un intenso color negro, sobre su cabeza sin ojos por lo que se veía se alzaban dos extrañas antenas planas mas parecidas a listones que a otra cosa, en la parte posterior de su cuerpo una especie de aguijón negruzco o azul oscuro se alzaba mientras al frente se hallaba una boca con forma mas que nada e pico de mismo color que el aguijón de su cola, el mencionado insecto se percato de la presencia del humano se dio la vuelta suavemente solo para verle ahí de pie rodeado de insectos que se arremolinaban alrededor del al tiempo que el pequeño animal se arrastraba despacio hacia el con mucha calma y pasividad casi como si no le considerase un peligro es mas el juraría que ese pequeño ser estaba sonriendo mientras se aproximaba hasta el hasta que de pronto se detuvo a una distancia relativamente corta y de no ser porque no se le veían los ojos juraría le estaba viendo fijamente  
-_tu me agradas hueles a insectos felices_- dijo con una voz infantil y amistosa el extraño animalito mientras las cejas del humano sobresalían por sobre sus lentes  
-puedes hablar como es eso posible los insectos no hablan con palabras como los humanos a menos de que me encuentre en alguna clase de ilusión lo que seria mas lógico- se decía a si mismo al tiempo que el animalito solo ladeaba la cabeza ante las palabras del joven  
-_no soy solo u insecto soy un digimon y me llano Kunemon como te llamas tu_?- pregunto el autonombrado Kunemon al tiempo que un intrigado humano se ponía de rodillas parar mirarle mucho mas de cerca que antes  
-Shino, Shino Aburame encantado- le extendió la mano a modo de saludo al tiempo que el pequeño ser extendía una de sus patas tomando la mano del humano  
-_el gusto es todo mío Shino_- y se estrecharon la mano/ pata al tiempo que inadvertidamente para los dos algo brillaba en uno de los bolsillos del Aburme dictando la estrecha relación que habrían de compartir por el resto de sus días

De regreso con el equipo 11 el rubio estaba bastante intrigado por aquello que su sensei les iba a mostrar con tanta emoción cuando les guio a una zona de bodegas de renta donde les dijo que guardaba su pequeña colección de trofeos y demás cosas que obtenía de los ninjas que derrotaba o que simplemente le gustaban para realizar sus deberes en IyT (interrogación y tortura), abrió la puerta y el trió ingreso solo para hallarse rodeados de cuatro paredes llenas de artefactos punzo cortantes de los cuales muchos de ellos aun tenían restos de sangre en sus filos, el solo estar ahí hizo que la piel del rubio se pusiera mas que chinita al verse rodeado de todo eso –esta es mi pequeña colección cada artefacto aquí tiene un buen recuerdo para mi y dado que ustedes no parecen tener deseos de aprender algún jutsu pensé que quizá un arma les vendría mas que bien- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados mientras empezaba a revolver sus cosas en busca de algo al tiempo que el rubio sentía mas escalofríos al escuchar el sonido del metal restregándose unos contra otros antes de que la pelimorada se alzara con un hermoso ninjato de color negro que le extendía a la ojiroja que le miraba con bastante curiosidad,-como puedes aparecer de pronto a la espalda de alguien y los kunais arruinarían tu estilo creo que esta arma será mas que perfecta para ti- la mujer de ropas negras lo sostuvo antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras lo ataba cómodamente entre sus cadenas y dejarlo fijo en sus caderas antes de darse una vuelta dejándolo balancearse en su cintura mientras le sonreía a rubio que le miraba con curiosidad – _me sienta de maravilla no crees Naruto_kun es como si hubiese sido hecho para mi jejejejeje_- el rubio no pudo hacer nada que no fuera sonreír ante el rostro alegre de la mujer mientras que el rubio solo estaba ahí de pie hasta que Anko se le acerco sonriente y le sujeto la mano antes de colocárselo y soltarlo el rubio vio su mano derecha con calma mientras el meta brillaba en ella, se trataba de una especie de espada muy singular de mango horizontal que se sostenía con el piño cerrado mientras la hoja rodeaba los dedos y se lanzaba al frente en una línea metálica ancha y afilada por ambos lados de casi 60 cm mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad  
-esa es un arma muy especial se las quite a un bobo de la niebla hace algún tiempo de hecho son espadas gemelas aquí esta la otra y creo que te van a ir mas que bien- dijo la sonriente mujer de cabello morado a tiempo que Akem hablaba con mucha alegría  
-_yo quiero esta!_!- y todos la miraron con una gran gota en la nuca

La angelita rubia tenia en sus manos una pequeña oz no muy grande de una hoja curva que la verdad decepcionaba un poco a su hermana hasta que vio la larga cadena que le colgaba del mango y que tomo con suavidad antes de empezar a girar la curiosa arma por todos lados cortando el aire mientras la cadena iba a y venia en todas direcciones golpeando blancos que salan volando antes de enroscarse en una escoba que salió volando hasta golpear el muro opuesto al que estaba sujeta, con elegancia se la enredo alrededor de la cintura le miro al grupo –_que? Si Hitomi puede tener una cadena de cinturón porque yo no_- decía ella con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña guadaña quedaba colgando enredada en la cadena y si la ojiroja tenia una gota enorme en la nuca –(_por alguna razón_ _el verla con algo así me da muy mala espina… creo que nunca consumare mi relación con Naruto_kun_)- en su mente las lagrimas caían de sus ojos de manera cómica al tiempo que Akemi solo sonreía ahora el grupo estaba armado y listo para salir a su primera misión rango c

* * *

y ahi lo tienen me preguto si vieron venir lo del equipamiento ninja , aunque creo que lo qe mas llamo la atenciona qui fue el despertar de naruto y creo que mas de uno desearisamos haber estado en su lugar y como vimos parece que nuestro villano tiene algo planeado para Hitomi (ladydevimon) y ya sabemos el nombre de uno de sus aliados y claro para rematar el capitulo el primer beso de naruto fue con Anko... suertudo  
oye no digas esas cosas (mirandole molesta)  
si tu nos tienes a nosotras (le mira como la otra)  
o no somos lo basante buenas (el autor se asusta un poco)  
merecemos una buena explicacion para lo que dijiste (el autor se aleja aun ma)  
creo que meti las 4 patas, bueno los veo... si no me matan

hasta la proxima, espero  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tramara el villano ahora que sabe de ladydevimon


	7. C6: La primera mision

hola todomundo como esta asi es he llegado a ustedes para actuaizar este fi porque las ideas simplemente no me dejaban y tuve que carmelas de la cabeza o no podia pensar en otra cosa mas que esto y la verdad eso dificlta el tener que escribir sobre algo diferente...en fin creo que mejor pasare a los reviews

**BUTY: **dejame encontrar una que se adapte  
**Kouteikuro:**jeje es cierto uno nunca sabe lo que se leocurre a esa mujer verdad  
**abelisaisanchez:**estas en todo lo correto esas son las espadas que le di a naruto aunque como las consiguio anko es ahi donde esta el chiste  
**LeNashSkoll: **si es verdad es un poco canonico este naruto aunque con lo que pasara mas adeante dejara de serlo creeme y mas cuando cierto personage entre en la ecuacion pero no te voy a decir que hara o quien sera jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**esa pelinegra ya sbaras quien era en cuanto a lo de ese tipo es cierto deben detenerle en cuanto a lo de las hyuuga lo pensare  
**metalic-dragon-angel:**si este fic tendra mucho buen humor e intentos de violacion a naruto jejejeje  
**Kaks96:**es verdad o de shino se veia venir, en cuanto a lo de las armas pensaba que ncesitaban mas recursos y si el digimon oscuro quiere usarla dealgun modo espremos que no logre su cometido  
**alex:**jajajajaja es cierto de ese modo nadie moveria la lealtad de ladydevimon muy buena idea , y si naruto es un maldito suertudo  
** :**que bueno que te guste el fic y la verdadpor esomismo de que no muchos siguen la serie decidi ambientarlo en el mundo de naruto espero que este capitulo igual te entretenga  
**NarutoErizo:**que bueno que te gustara y si hay que esperar para saber que es lo que este tipo esta planeando  
**X-Predator:**si yo tambien quisiera esa suerte y es verdad shino quedabien con kunemon o eso pienso y la verdad espero saber pronto potque akemi le dio miedo a su hermana

y con esto contestado podemos ahora si pasar al cap de hoy  
_espero que este bueno (el autor sonrie)_  
_si yo aun quiero saber como les va a las chicas con sus armas (el autor solo la mira sonriendo)_  
_me pregunto si naruto tendra una tambien (la sonrisa del cutor crece)_  
_eso quiere decir que si verdad (el autor ignora esa pregunta)_  
mejor pasen a leer el capitulo de hoy

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La primera misión**

Naruto estaba bastante impresionado por el manejo de Akemi sobre aquella singular arma aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba bien que las chicas siendo digimon usaran armas, se preguntaba si eso no seria atentar contra su naturaleza pero ciertamente al recordar aquella pelota de metal que trato de partirlo en dos con una espada quedo mas que demostrado que hasta los digimon eran capaces de usar armas aunque claro lejos estaba el de saber que clase de armas serian las que llegaría a ver en un futuro, -_esas espadas te van bien Naruto_kun_- las palabras de Hitomi sacaron al rubio de sus divagaciones para prestarle atención a la mujer de ojos rojos que le sonreía al verlo empuñando ambas armas en sus manos mientras que Anko le sonreía extendiéndole la funda de las mismas, el rubio la tomo con calma atándola en su cinturón por la espalda al tiempo que las enfundaba quedando solo los mangos visibles a los costados de su cuerpo aunque ahora que las veía bien notaba algo muy extraño en ellas –Anko_sensei, de donde saco estas espadas porque estoy seguro que no son de Konoha- dijo el rubio con calma y seguridad en sus palabras atrayendo la atención de la mujer de cabellos morados que solo parpadeo con curiosidad al ver como el rubio dedujo algo así era muy extraño y por eso mismo le pregunto como era que sabia eso –su metal es raro muy brillante y para ser de este tamaño no pesan casi nada y no creo que algo así se pueda forjar en Konoja una vez tome un ninjato que Iruka_sensei nos mostro en clase y estas pesan mas pero no tanto como esperaría por eso creo que no son de la aldea verdad?- el rubio era muy listo y eso se notaba ahora que decía esas cosas la verdad no estaba nada equivocado después de todo esas armas Anko las consiguió como un trofeo en una de sus tantas misiones fuera de la aldea que había tenido, después de todo era una jounin y podía realizar ya misiones en solitario y al parecer así fue como que la obtuvo en primer lugar.

-son obsequios que conseguí en una misión hace mas o menos un año- empezó a decir la mujer de cabellos morados mientras les relataba como fue que salió de la aldea en una misión de reconocimiento en un poblado cercano a las costas y como sin querer se termino topando con un escuadrón de ninjas de la niebla, no estaban en guerra ni nada por el estilo pero ellos la capturaron para conseguir información y ella con su habitual habilidad se las arreglo para seducir y engatusar al líder de ese grupo quien era de hecho el dueño de esas espadas, lo sedujo, drogo y le saco toda la sopa a cambio claro de pasar una gran noche con el, el oír esa clase de trato hizo al rubio mascullar un insulto internamente por alguna razón la idea de que alguien tocase a Anko no le gustaba nada –(si ese tipo se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima me las va a pagar todas)- pensaba el rubio para si mismo sin comprender en realidad el porque le molestaba tanto esa idea, por fortuna eso no ocurrió ya que de tan dopado que lo dejo Anko el pobre tipo acabo bien inconsciente dejándole a la mujer una ventana de oportunidad para escapar de ahí eso si se llevo su pequeño recuerdo con ella y claro siendo como era no se pudo ir sin hacerle algo a ese sujeto –jajajajaja y salí de ahí tras atarlo desnudo en un poste en la plaza jajajajajajaja- se carcajeaba la mujer de cabellos morados mientras que Hitomi le hacia segunda Akemi se sonrojaba ante la imagen mental del pobre tipo exhibido de aquella manera por su parte el rubio solo sonreía al saber que no le paso nada malo, al mismo tiempo en algún sitio distante un ninja de la aldea de la niebla estornudaba con fuerza sin saber realmente el porque era que eso le pasaba incluso se cuestiono si podría estar enfermo pero se sentía bien por eso mismo no comprendía de donde fue que vino ese estornudo –jaja creo que esas espadas son… como se llamaba… a si creo que se llamaba kiba- dijo ella haciendo alusión a una de las armas legendarias de la aldea de la niebla una de las espadas de los 7 shinobis gatana aunque en lo personal para Naruto que su nueva arma tuviera ese nombre no le gusto mucho que digamos  
-_ohh pobre arma como puede llamarse así_- se quejaba Hitomi al tiempo que su hermana asentía a sus palabras  
-_es verdad un arma como esa merece un buen nombre no uno que haga alusión a alguien fanfarrón y pervertido_- complemento la angelita rubia al tiempo que en su casa entrenando con su cachorro el aludido estornudaba con fuerza sin saber el porque de eso  
-bueno ahora es mi espada creo que estaría bien que le pusiera otro nombre- dijo el rubio mientras sostenía la hoja de su mano derecha frente a su cara con calma  
-y como vas a llamarla Naruto_kun?- pregunto una curiosa Anko al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con curiosidad aun ideando como le nombraría  
-la verdad… no tengo la menor idea – una gota apareció en las nucas de as 3 mujeres ante esa respuesta del rubio pero bueno ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en un nuevo nombre para esa arma  
-bueno basta de esto vallan por sus cosas los espero en la puerta de la aldea en una hora para que partamos a la aventura!- señalaba al frente con una gran sonrisa mientras que Naruto alzaba una ceja preguntándose algo muy simple  
-Anko_sensei…porque señalas a la torre la entrada esta por allá- dijo el rubio mientras el color rojo iluminaba un poco las mejillas de la mujer solo había sido un pequeño error de dirección solamente eso

Salieron de ahí cada quien por su lado o bueno el rubio con las digimon y Anko en dirección de su casa al tiempo que se separaban para realizar su primera misión fuera de la aldea de las hojas, al mismo tiempo en algún punto del bosque un shinobi de lentes estaba sentado muy tranquilo enfrascado en una interesante platica con el mencionado animal amarillo de nombre Kunemon que parecía bastante amigable sin mencionar que se explicaba mas que bien sobre eso de los digimon, por lo que Shino entendía esos seres eran alguna clase de animal que vivían en otro plano dimensional de no ser porque no lo creía posible el juraría que casi sonaban como animales de invocación extremadamente raros aunque lo que mas le interesaba era lo que el decía –entonces por lo que dices estas en una etapa temprana de desarrollo y necesitas de tiempo y entrenamiento para avanzar a la siguiente o en su defecto conseguir un compañero de lucha para así lograr avanzar a tu siguiente nivel de poder- Kunemon asentía a las palabras de Shino mientras que el joven Aburame procesaba esas palabras por lo que entendía se basaba en una especie de vinculo de compañerismo que funcionaba proporcionándole alguna clase de fuerza extra al mencionado digimon, se reclino sobre el árbol a su espalda y lo sintió algo dentro de su chaqueta se movió llamando su atención, metió la mano con curiosidad sintiendo un extraño objeto dentro del bolsillo y sacándolo le inspecciono con calma al tiempo que se ajustaba los lentes con su mano izquierda –_wow no puedo creer que tengas uno_- dijo el gusanito amarillo al tiempo que Shino le miraba solicitando una explicación o al menos le aclarase de que se trataba el objeto, -asique eso es un digivice y sirve para que tu avances a tu siguiente nivel de poder pero solo funciona si lo tiene tu compañero… interesante que lo tenga yo lo mas probable es que esto indica que yo soy un candidato perfecto paras ser tu compañero no lo crees así Kunemon- hablo Shino con voz calmada y serena mientras que el animal de color amarillo miraba a Shino y luego al digivice mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro insectil –_de seguro por eso lo tienes Shino y si es el caso será un placer ser tu compañero_- le dijo el pequeño animal amarillo mientras asentía a la opción presentada por el shinobi al tiempo que el dispositivo digital brillaba con fuerza denotando la fuerza del vinculo recién formado entre ellos, Kunemon sonrió de nuevo mientras que las cejas de Shino aparecían sobre sus lentes por la singular reacción del dispositivo se dio a vuelta listo para alejarse cuando se giro a ver al digimon en el suelo –quieres subir a mi hombro para que no camines tanto- ofreció el ninja mientras que el digimon negaba no quería ser una carga y prefería avanzar mientras comenzaban a desplazarse hacia la residencia Aburame después de todo el clan tenia que conocer al digimon insecto que seguramente se iba a volver toda una sensación.

En la puerta de la aldea tras una espera relativamente corta Anko ya estaba ahí de pie mientras aparecían caminando el rubio con una mochila en su espalda seguido de las dos mujeres de blanco y negro, llegaron frente a ella mientras que Anko negaba solicitando la mochila del rubio, un par de sellos después el equipaje del rubio estaba sellado en un pequeño pergamino que ella colocaba en su porta kunai mientras el rubio las digimon le miraban asombrados –wow Anko_sensei eso es genial tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo- pedía el rubio mientras la kunoichi de cabellos morados asentía a sus palabras ella iba a enseñarle tantas cosas, aunque muchas de ellas no iban a tener nada que ver con el arte shinobi, se relamió los labios mientras se imaginaba esos escenarios nada aprtos para menores al tiempo que el rubio sonreía nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos de la mujer en ocasiones ella si que podía darle miedo aunque por alguna razón esa sonrisa seductora y la forma en que se relamía los labios estaba comenzando a agradarle –(ok es oficial estoy enloqueciendo , tiene que serlo sino como puede Anko_sesnei parecerme tan atractiva cuando hace eso)- se preguntaba el confundido Uzumaki pero en fin eso de seguro iba a ser uno de los mas grandes misterios de la vida como el porque rayos estaban ella y el saltando por los arboles mientras las otras dos volaban tan tranquilas sobre ellos  
-oigan bajen para acá ahora mismo!- grito una seria Anko haciendo a las otras dos bajar del cielo a toda prisa temiendo la presencia de algún enemigo  
-que ocurre Anko viste algún enemigo- preguntaba Akemi mientras que la mujer pelimorada negaba a esas ideas  
-díganme pueden cargar personas mientras vuelan- preguntaba ella con curiosidad al tiempo que Hotomi respondía  
-_si claro que podemos porque lo pre…ah no ni se te ocurra no voy a ser tu taxi volador Anko!-_ ella comprendió de inmediato lo que la kunoichi deseaba y ciertamente no quería acabar siendo un vil transporte pero tras un rato de negociación que implico cederle al rubio para ella sola una noche completa termino accediendo  
-_bien yo llevare a Naruto_ku porque si lo cargas tu vas a terminar asfixiándolo nesan_- y sin decir mas Akemi abrazo al rubio suavemente mientras que Naruto correspondía al abrazo apretándose contra ella mientras sus pechos se oprimían contra el torso del rubio haciéndola sonrojar un poco  
-no es justo yo quiero abrazarlo después- todos miraron a una quejumbrosa Anko mientras que Hitomi asolo alzaba una ceja  
-_pero si no puedes volar?-_ preguntaba con curiosidad al tiempo que la mujer solo les miraba con una sonrisa  
-quien dijo que quería volar, yo solo quiero abrazarlo- y le salto al rubio arrebatándoselo a la angelita rubia antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y desatar el pleito mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba esta iba a ser una laaaaaaaaarga misión.

Regresando a la aldea de la hoja un asombrado Azuma miraba con mucha curiosidad al singular… animal? planta? En realidad no tenia idea de que era y mas bien parecía una rara mezcla de los dos, había llegado con Ino quien en realidad no deseaba que su pequeña e inocente Tanemon que tras rogar y rogar y rogarle a Ino que la llevase logro hacerla cambiar de opinión al mirarla con grandes y llorosos ojos rojos y tiernos solo por eso era que estaba con ellos en ese momento aunque era por demás algo muy extraño, ya que Ino no la soltaba Chouji le miraba tratando de deducir si era alguna clase de fruta o vegetal y Shikamaru solo se quejaba de rubias problemáticas que traían raros animales con ella –_no soy un animal soy un digimon_- protestaba la mencionada criatura mientras Azuma suspiraba pidiéndole a Ino que le alejase de ellos para poder entrenar como se debía, Tanemon se quedo a la distancia mirando como entrenaban con cierto orden lanzando kunais o realizando extrañas técnicas aunque lo que mas le impresiono fue cuando Chouji creció y se volvió esa norme bola demoledora que destrozaba todo a su paso mientras que regresaba a su forma original  
-_eso fue increíble nunca vi algo igual_- decía Tanemon mientras se aproximaba a una sonrojada Ino al tiempo que Azuma miraba al mencionado ser  
-bueno gracias pero ya que nuestro entrenamiento concluyo podrías aclararnos que es eso que dices de digimon- preguntaba Azuma mientras el digimon miraba a una nerviosa Ino después de todo le habían prometido a Naruto no decir nada de eso y no querían fallar a su promesa  
-este… un digmon es… bueno es lo que es Tanemon si eso, es una raza de seres que viven en los bosques y bueno yo la conocí por accidente y se quedo conmigo jejejeje- Ino reía con nerviosismo antes de salir corriendo de ahí alegando que tenia que atender la florería de su familia y Azuma solo alzaba una ceja el casi juraría que ella no les contaba toda la verdad.

Al mismo tiempo un resignado equipo 7 ya se distanciaba de la aldea de las hojas tras su pequeña escaramuza con el dueto de ninjas renegados de la niebla, habían conseguido una misión rango c tras volver a capturar al condenado gato demoniaco que había agarrado una fascinación muy extraña con Sakura y con arañar su frente por eso mismo exigieron una misión de mejor calidad para el digno heredero de los Uchiha y por la salud mental de Sakura que cuando regresaron a entregar a la mencionada mascota sostenía un libro titulado "1000 maneras de matar a un gato y que parezca un accidente" Sarutobi no lo dudo dos veces y les dio esa misión de protección que de haber sabido que acabaría con renegados de kiri se la habría asignado a alguien con mas experiencia pero Hanabi y Sasuke se defendieron bien ya que mientras el Uchiha sometía a su enemigo con una bola de fuego Hanabi giraba elegantemente quedando a espaldas del otro y le acribillaba por la retaguardia con fuertes golpes Juuken que lo mandaron a la inconciencia casi de inmediato, después de eso vino la historia triste del constructor de nombre Tazuna y in dudar Hanabi emulando el buen corazón del rubio les incito a continuar la misión y claro aceptaron los demás y por eso ahora mismo comenzaban a marchar al país de las olas sin saber que les esperaba.

De regreso con el quipo 11 el vuelo finalmente había terminado y la verdad si que ayudo realizaron un viaje de mas de un día en tan solo un par de horas y ahora mismo estaban de pie sobre el camino en la mencionada zona donde se les había dicho que aparecían esos atacantes misteriosos que agredían la aldea cercana, era un pueblo pequeño que se veía desde la loma y estaba en ese momento por completo desierto como si las personas se estuvieran ocultando cosa que en realidad no le daba muy buena espina a la mujer de cabellos morados que ahora mismo miraba con curiosidad a Naruto- estas bien estas todo rojo- preguntaba con duda mientras Naruto negaba a sus palabras diciendo estar bien la razón de ese color rojo intenso en su cara era muy simple, el ver a Anko volando abrazada de Hitomi repegando demasiado sus cuerpos haciendo que algo se rozara mucho y con fuerza pues le paso factura al rubio –(no pienses en eso no lo pienses)- se recriminaba el rubio al tiempo que el grupo avanzaba despacio aproximándose al poblado que se alzaba frente a ellos –valla pero que tenemos aquí, un mocoso y tres bellezas- decía un sujeto de cabellos negros y mal encarado apareciendo a un lao del camino seguido de otros tantos deberían ser mas de 15 hombres armados con diferentes utensilios al tiempo que el equipo 11 formaba n circulo defensivo –jajaja están disfrazadas que raras, han de ser unas pervertidas de primera no crees?- dijo otro de esos tipos a uno de sus compañeros que simplemente no le quitaba la vista de encima a la angelita rubia que se incomodaba ante la forma en que ese sujeto le estaba mirando –quizá si pero esa rubia esta como quiere con un ángel así con gusto me voy al cielo jejejejeje- se reía el tipo al tiempo que su compañero se carcajeaba por su broma  
-bien no queremos herirlas asique sean buenas y ríndanse, denos sus cosas de valor o mejor consérvelas y entréguense ustedes jejejeje- decía con una sonrisa burlona el líder del grupo al tiempo que el equipo 11 solo le miraba fijamente antes de responderle  
-vete al cuerno cerdo tu no tocaras a ninguna de ellas- dijo el rubio desafiante mientras se lanzaba contra el sujeto

De inmediato todos los tipos saltaron sobre el equipo 11 que se separo a gran velocidad mientras que las digimon ascendían al cielo –estas vuelan!- dijo uno de los hombres presentes mientras miraba al celo como ellas se sostenían en el aire mientras que los tipos les miraban con molestia si estaban ahí no las iban a poder herir –_los tipos como ustedes son en verdad repulsivos_- decía una molesta ojiroja flotando en el aire al tiempo que daba un elegante giro atacando con fuerza, su onda oscura apareció de pronto lanzándose contra los incautos que le vieron venir de lleno golpeando el suelo frente a ellos, se despedazo ante el impacto mandándolos a volar mientras los murciélagos oscuros les golpeaban con fuerza como si estuvieran estallando en forma de una onda de choque –aaaaaaahhhhh- gritaban con fuerza mientras volaban por el aire victimas del poder de la ojiroja que sonreía mas que complacida al verlos caer ante ella –_jajajajaja sientan lo que es el poder y corran jajajajaja_- se reía ella con gran alegría al ver a los hombre empezar a correr por sus vidas al menos los que no acabaron inconscientes bajo ese poderoso ataque que bien pudo haberlos despedazado por completo aunque al otro lado del sitio su hermana la estaba pasando muy bien –_son hombres indignos que no merecen gozar de libertad_- decía la ángel rubia mientras daba un giro desenroscando su nueva y flamante arma, bajo un poco de las alturas mientras agitaba la cadena con elegancia lanzándola contra los sujetos que se veían sorprendidos, el golpe en la cara de uno de ellos fue mas que fuerte su cadena se movió en el aire casi como una serpiente de metal mientras se enroscaba alrededor del brazo de uno de aquellos hombres que solo le sonreía mientras jalaba la cadena –ahora ya no podrás usarla maldita perra voladora- decía el tipo sin saber que de hecho solo hay una cosa peor que un digimon y es un digimon de forma femenina que esta mas que furiosa porque le acaban de insultar jalo la cadena con fuerza alzando al tipo del suelo mientras lo agitaba en el aire y o usaba como bola de demolición golpeando a todo lo que se le metía en su camino mientras los bandidos que le tocaban acababan bien inconscientes o en el caso del que uso de arma mas que sangrante y con muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo -_jajajajaja así se hacer hermanita muéstrales que no solo somos sexys sino también poderosas jajajaja_- Hitomi se reía con fuerza por la actitud de su siempre santa y amigable hermana que se detuvo de golpe mirándola fijamente mientras la cadena se alzaba de nuevo del suelo azotando al pobre hombre con fuerza en el mismo al tiempo que la mujer de ojos rojos tenia una gran gota en la nuca –(_creo que me pase con ese chiste_)- pensaba la ojiroja esperando no acabar como el pobre tipo.

-que les parece sus amigos están cayendo como moscas mejor deberían rendirse y quizá no los mate- dijo una sonriente Anko mientras los bandidos frente a ella alzaban sus armas dispuestos a combatir hasta el final, se lanzaron contra ella a toda velocidad flanqueándole por todos lados mientras le caían en cima en una lluvia de golpes y cortes asesinos que derramaban la sangre por todos lados –hey chicos estoy por acá- saludaba la alegre mujer sobre la rama de un árbol al tiempo que ellos miraban en el suelo el cadáver mutilado de uno de sus compañeros el mismo con el que Anko se remplazo para zafarse de esa situación –eres una maldita bruja!- grito uno de los tipos mientras se lanzaban contra ella a toda velocidad y Anko solo saltaba a aire trazando sellos con gran velocidad, mientras caía una gran bola de fuego escapo de su boca calcinando a los pobres incautos al tiempo que uno de ellos se salía del ataque corriendo contra Anko a toda velocidad con intenciones de degollarle, la mujer resoplo fastidiada, le metió el pie y el tipo trastabillo yéndose directo al suelo mientras que Anko sacaba un kunai de su gabardina lanzándolo contra el hombre, la sangre voló por el aire mientras que el arma se enterraba en la nunca del sujeto mientras acababa con su vida y la mujer de cabellos morados solo resoplaba fastidiada ella esperaba que eso fuera a brindarle mas diversión no solo una situación tan absurdamente fácil como esa.

El líder del grupo de vándalos movía una espada ancha y gruesa de un lado a otro tratando de partir a Naruto en dos pero nunca sabia si se trataba del rubio o de uno de sus detestables clones ya que cada vez que parecía haberle asesinado estallaba en una bola de humo, y si era muy desesperante -maldito seas mocoso rubio!- gritaba el sujeto mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra Naruto quien solo saltaba de un lado a otro eludiéndole con facilidad mientras que veía de reojo como las chicas aplastaban a sus compañeros, -malditas putas de la hoja!- grito el furioso hombre haciendo enojar al rubio detestaba cuando se insultaba a una mujer y si se trataba de sus compañeras con mas razón se iba a molestar desenfundo una de sus espadas sosteniéndole con fuerza mientras miraba al sujeto con molestia, el solo pudo sonreír eso era lo que buscaba que le enfrentase usando solo con espada se lanzaron de frente uno contra otro chocando las armas de frente mientras que el rubio era empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza claramente superior del sujeto mas grande y pesado que el –(no perderé no importa que no voy a perder con este tipo)- pensaba el rubio mientras su chakra era inconscientemente enviado a la hoja de la espada y ocurrió, ante los ojos de las chicas la hoja emitió un brillo intenso antes de empezar a zumbar mientras la electricidad aparecía y el filo se volvía en verdad mortal, la espada del tipo se despedazo bajo la presión del arma del rubio que avanzo con fuerza por el aire dejando tras de si una línea de estática en el aire antes de que saltara clavándole un rodillazo al mentón del tipo que se desplomo al suelo inconsciente mientras que la espada dejaba de despedir las chispas eléctricas bajo la mirada atenta del rubio  
-como diablos hice eso?- preguntaba el rubio al viento mientras miraba la espada en sus manos al tiempo que las chicas legaban a su lados  
-se dice que la Kiba es my sensible al chakra raiton es posible que esa sea tu afinidad Naruto_kun es una de las mas poderosa como era de esperarse en ti- dijo una feliz y sonriente Anko mientras que el rubio solo se apenaba por sus palabras  
-_wow como me gustaría poder hacer eso pero creo no se puede después de todo nosotras no podemos usar_ _chakra_- decía una fascinada Hitomi que no se dio cuenta que de hecho hablo de mas  
-un segundo… si no usan chakra como diablos hacen esos ataques?- pregunto una por demás desconcertada Anko al tiempo que el rubio y las chicas solo se reían al parecer era momento de contarle toda la verdad a la mujer de cabellos morados.

Ataron a los criminales que seguían vivos y los dejaron bajo un árbol mientras el rubio le contaba a la mujer de cabellos morados el verdadero origen de las chicas, no hacia falta mencionar la cara de no creer nada de Anko cuando le dijo que ellas habían digievolucionado de un par de lindas gatitas , el hecho de saber que de hecho no eran seres humanos y que provenían de otra dimensión fue algo en verdad asombroso y el rubio habría esperado cualquier clase de reacción, miedo, odio inclusive curiosidad pero nunca espero algo como eso – que mas da que no sean humanas para mi lo parecen y con eso me basta además eso me a el crédito de ser la única humana real de Naruto_kun- le guiño un ojo al rubio sonrojado y apenado que no savia si debía o no estar feliz por lo que ella decía, al final arrastraron a los criminales por el suelo de regreso al poblado donde el dirigente del mismo les agradecía por acabar con esos sujetos pero que el verdadero problema no eran ellos sino alguien mas que moraba a orillas del pueblo cerca del lago, según los habitantes eran monstruos peligroso y malvados por lo que el escuadrón decidió ir para investigar y ver si el problema tenia solución, el bosque estaba en silencio algo muy raro considerando que el lago seguramente atraería muchos animales -_esto no me da buena espina_- decía Akemi mientras avanzaba junto al resto del grupo en busca de los mencionados seres malignos y monstruosos que aterrorizaban la aldea robando comida y privándoles de su vital agua, también se les advirtió mientras salían de ahí que cerca de esa zona desembocaba el drenaje del pueblo en la opinión personal del rubio el usar un viejo rio seco como desembuchadora de algo así era mala idea mas si su suministro de agua estaba tan cerca pero bueno el no los iba a cuestionar mas de lo necesario.  
-bien según ellos esas cosas deberían estar aquí- dijo Anko mientras miraba la zona donde su suponía ellos moraban y no había nada de nada

Entonces paso de entre unos matorrales emergió un singular ser semejante a una babosa de gran tamaño con un par de redondos y enormes ojos saltones sobre un par de antenas al tiempo que su boca abierta dejaba salir su lengua- que diablos es eso- pregunto Anko llamando la atención de todo el equipo al ser recién aparecido y en cuanto se le vio Akem y Hitomi dieron un paso hacia atrás escondiéndose detrás del rubio –_no puede ser porque tenia que ser uno de esos_- decía la rubia escondida a espaldas del Naruto mientras este le miraba por sobre el hombro con mucha duda- _de todos tenia que ser uno de ellos porque dios_- se quejo Hitomi al tiempo que ahora si Naruto no entendía nada de su actitud actual mas porque el encontraba al ser frente a el bastante simple es mas los estaba mirado fijamente como si los estuviera valuando –saben que es eso- pregunto Anko mientras señalaba al curioso animal que se molesto cuando la pelimorada se refirió a el como "eso" y sus ojos molestos daban clara señal de ese enojo –_es uno de los digimon mas evitados y temidos de todos_- dijo Akemi asomando la cabeza al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba al curioso ser que se mantenía firme en su lugar mientras los arbustos se movían –_es malo estar aquí mejor vayámonos antes de que se enoje mas_- decía Hitomi algo asustada mientras que el rubio ahora si que estaba muy confundido después de todo ella nunca actuaba de ese modo y ver a esa criatura frente a ellos si que resultaba extraño no lucia imponente o poderoso es mas en opinión del rubio hasta lucía algo vulnerable y débil, no quiso correr riesgos no fuera a ser engañado por su aspecto por lo que saco su digivice tan peculiar apuntándolo al animal frente a el, su aparato se encendió y el clásico holograma de digimon apareció mientras el rubio leía -Numemmon, es un digimon de nivel campeón que prefiere los sitios oscuros y húmedos no es un digimon de gran poder pero es muy temido entre los demás digimon dado su ataque especial- dijo el rubio con calma mientras miraba de nuevo al recen descubierto Numemon mientras alzaba una de sus cejas al ver como de entre los arbustos aparecían mas de esos curiosos seres  
-no parecen la gran cosa solo mírenlos son solo campeones y ustedes son ultra porque les tienen miedo- pregunto el rubio desestimando de nuevo al mencionado digimon que se puso mucho mas molesto que antes al igual que sus compañeros que recién aparecían en ese momento  
-_oh no ya se enojaron_- dijo Akemi mientras abrazaba al rubio con fuerza  
-_protégenos Naruto_kun_- suplico Hitomi abrazándole por el otro lado al tiempo que el rubio seguía leyendo su digivice que le mostraba mas información

-el ataque especial de Numemon es…no puede ser… lanzan su propio estiércol!- dijo el rubio en shock antes de mirar a Anko quien ya no estaba ahí y claro entonces empezó sin perder un solo segundo -_ataquen!- _ordeno el mencionado digimon con una voz algo graciosa mientras la lluvia de excremento no se hacia esperar cayendo sobre el rubio y sus compañeras que solo atinaron a hacer una cosa –aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- gritaron con fuerza antes de empezar a correr como locos, justo en ese momento en un bar en el poblado una recién llegada Anko ordenaba un trago y un plato grande de dango mientras que los gritos de su equipo resonaban con fuerza en el bosque.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que como vimos nos dejo con interesantes cosas, lasmisiones rango d apestan ...gran revelacion, naruto consiguio un arma que ncesita un nombre nuevopobre de ella aunque el como la consiguio anko es lo divertido no creen shino es oficialmente e compañero de kunemon y laprimera mision de naruto acabommuy pero muy mal al hacer enojar a lospobres numemon que ni idea de como llegaron ahi  
ellos me da cosa (tiembla un poco)  
en especial por ese ataque (tiembla como la otra)  
la verdad sin duda son temidos (el autor asiente a eso)  
solo a naruto se le ocurre provocarles (el autor sonrie por eso)  
es verdad solo el podria hacerlos enojar

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: iran naruto y las chicas a sobrevivir al feroz ataque?


	8. C7: La fuerza de la ira

hola gente si lo se se han de preguntar que rayos hace este actualizando esta historia el dia de hoy si se supone que la actualizo ayer, pues bien eso se los respondere mas abajo ya que por ahora me concentrare en lo de siempre los reviews

**Dercein: **es verdad sera una olorosa derrota  
**abelisaisanchez: **lo considerare no negare que esa idea me gusta aunque con lo que planeo quiza no embone del todo jejeje  
**alex:**si anko es toda una sensei que le lega a sus pupilos el trabajo sucion, nunca antes mejor dicho y si los numemon son en evrdad peligrosos cuando esta en grupo sino solo mira a naruto jejejeje  
**Kouteikuro:**es verdad solo Anko supo que hacer salir huyendo se nota que los demas aun tienen mucho que aprender  
**jlink:**la verdad pensaba eso tambien pero considerando las fuerzas del enemigo como que no me parecio muy equitativa la cosa  
**X-Predator:**es verdad normalmente desearia estar e lugar de naruto pero con esto...soy feliz donde estoy y silas chicas van mejorando poco apoco  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**creo que naruto tambien preferiria eso en este momento, y si quie se sacara el premio y tomara la virgnidad del rubio dificil de saber no crees  
**:**de hecho en este fic laafinidad de naruto sera raiton ya veras porque mas adelante y con respecto a haku...ya le tengo deparado algo que espero te guste y no solo paa haku jejeje  
**Alex-Flyppy: **que bueno que te gustara  
**Justus:**aun no decido lo de la fusio de cuerpo no se si realizarlo entre ellas o con naruto lo que seria muy...interesante aunque por ahora me inclinaba por sus versiones mega

y con los reviews respondidos pasemos al cap  
aun no dices porque actualizaste (mira al autor)  
es vedad no deberia ser alas (el autor asiente)  
o shinobi (el autor sonrie)  
tu te trases algo entremanos (el autor sonrie mas)  
eso no lo negare ni lo confirmare...aun

ahora una dedicatoria especial, el capitulo de hoy es para una querida amiga quen de hecho sugirio el titulo del fic por lo que pense justo dedicarle este capitulo ya que sin duda lo merece asi que **KaSuMi MoRiSaTo **esto es dedicado para ti

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La fuerza de la ira**

En la aldea oculta entre las hojas era un día bastante común y tranquilo mientras las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro inmersos en sus actividades cotidianas y sencillas al tiempo que los ninjas se dedicaban a sus labores cotidianas y hasta cierto punto sencillas, mas que nada gracias a la cotidianeidad que hacia que estas misiones de rango d fuesen en verdad aburridas y sin mayores complicaciones al menos para los maestros que veían a sus alumnos fastidiados realizando dichas labores mientras que cierta sensei de ojos rojos miraba con suma curiosidad a su alumno recién llegado de gran gabardina que apareció en su zona de entrenamiento no era que eso llamara la atención de la mujer y de sus otros dos alumnos mas bien lo que llamaba su atención era el ser que acompañaba al siempre serio y callado Aburame, se trataba de una especie de gusano u oruga de enorme tamaño muy sonriente y sereno que se arrastraba a un lado del ninja al tiempo que llegaba con sus compañeros saludándoles como siempre con un serio y formal hola mientras que ellos se le quedaban viendo a su acompañante de manera por demás descarada  
-¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa Shino?- pregunto Kiba mirando fijamente al animal que le sostenía la mirada…o eso parecía ya que no tenia ojos visibles  
-este es Kunemon mi nuevo compañero- respondió con calma y serenidad al tiempo que todos parpadeaban y miraban al pintoresco animalito  
-Kunemon?... no sabia que en tu clan tuvieran insectos de ese tipo, debe ser el mas grande que he visto en mi vida- decía la mujer de ojos rojos mirando al pintoresco gusanito amarillo que ahora mismo se estaba arrasando hacia un árbol para no estorbar  
-de hecho es una adquisición reciente a las fuerzas de nuestro clan, ciertamente soy el único Aburame que ha tenido por compañero de armas a un ser como el- se podía percibir el orgullo en las palabras del chico de lentes al tiempo que la ojiperla del grupo esbozaba una tímida sonrisa  
-felicidades Shino_kun… espero que sean grandes compañeros- hablo con algo de timidez la chica de ojos claros al tiempo que el ninja de lentes asentía a sus palabras tomando sus comentarios por la mejor vía posible  
-bueno basta de esto Shino espero que tu amigo nuevo no interfiera en tus labores ninja ahora si a entrenar – ordeno la mujer ojiroja mientras el equipo empezaba con lo suyo y Kunemon les miraba a la distancia con mucha curiosidad.

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de la aldea, en la oficina del hokage Sarutobi estaba aun meditando el mensaje que el pequeño perro invocado le había otorgado hacia unas horas notificándole del ataque de los nombrados "hermanos demonio" hacia el equipo 7 del cual salieron avantes y continuaron con su travesía hacia el país del las olas aun a pesar de la clara diferencia de rango en la misión y eso a la larga les gustase o no bien podría llegar a representarles algún problema y por eso mimos necesitaba meditar la decisión que estaba por tomar, bien podría mandar algún grupo anbu para apoyarles pero con el consejo tan molesto como era en estos días de seguro iban a protestar su decisión alegando asuntos sobre las cuotas de la misión y no quería lidiar con esos viejos quejumbrosos los cuales en su mayoría la fracción civil eran quienes siempre pensaban mas en el dinero, estaba también la posibilidad de mandar otro equipo como apoyo pero se enfrentaba de nuevo en el como explicarle al consejo el hecho de que un segundo equipo partiera en la misma dirección que el mencionado equipo 7 –a veces ellos son peores que un cáncer- se dijo a si mismo el sandaime aun preguntándose si el grupo de civiles tenían algún puesto de vigilancia o espía en su oficina y ciertamente no lo sabia ni tenia prueba alguna de eso por lo mismo sus sospechas se las reservaba solo para el –bien podría enviarles de apoyo a algún equipo que ya este fuera de la aldea pero el equipo 9 anda por la frontera este ellos no llegarían- se dijo a si mismo Sarutobi mientras comenzaba a revisar las listas de equipos en plena misión topándose con un olvidado equipo numero 11 si bien su misión no era complicada estaba algo retirada de la aldea y la mejor parte era que estaban bastante cerca del país de las olas por lo que la respuesta era mas que obvia en ese momento, escribió en un pergamino las nuevas ordenes para Anko al tiempo que llamaba a su pequeña ave mensajera personal una de las mas listas y veloces de todo Konoha, coloco el mencionado mensaje en el cilindro de su espalda y le miro fijamente a los ojos –escúchame bien Fiku quiero que busques a Anko y le entregues el mensaje – ordeno el kage al tiempo que abría la ventana y su ave mensajera emprendía el vuelo alejándose a la distancia mientras se enfilaba hacia aquel poblado donde debería de estar el equipo 11 era una fortuna que el mencionado halcón del sandaime tuviera una fascinación por las serpientes de Anko y siempre supiera ubicarla aunque claro eso no le gustaba mucho a la kunoichi pelimorada ni a sus invocaciones viperinas.

Avanzando con el mencionado equipo numero 11 y regresando al sitio de la devastación o mejor dicho del bombardeo inclemente, una Anko algo curiosa avanzaba por la zona con una mueca de asco en su rostro, por todos lados estaban los mencionados proyectiles y claro su equipo no aparecía por ningún lado al tiempo que ella avanzaba buscándoles sin hallar rastro alguno pero claro considerando que dos de ellas tenían sendas habilidades aéreas encontrar un rastro en tierra iba a ser mas que difícil en ese momento, -_oh no puede ser_- la curiosa voz resonó a la distancia y la reconoció de inmediato se trataba de la voz de una de aquellas curiosas criaturas de ojos saltones llamadas Numemeons la que justo en este momento estaba quejándose por alguna cosa y claro la pelimorada tenia que cerciorarse de que era –lo siento viejo tu perdiste- esa era la voz de Naruto estaba mas que segura de ello y ahora si que la curiosidad le había picado y en grande por lo que avanzo hacia la zona donde resonaban las voces topándose con una inesperada zona techada en medio de la nada asemejando alguna clase de palapa tropical mientras que los Numemon estaban ahí desperdigados, no eran todos de eso estaba segura pero si eran al menos unos 15 los que en ese momento miraban como en la mesa al centro yacían las cartas mientras su líder estaba sentado justo frente al rubio ojiazul y ambos sostenían cartas al tiempo que otro Numemon este con una curiosa visera blanca acomodada sobre los ojos repartía las cartas una vez mas mientras que los jugadores cambiaban las mismas y apostaban con grandes sonrisas  
-_jejejeje yo tengo una tercia de 6_ -dijo la babosa sonríete al tiempo que colocaba sus cartas dejando ver sus tres cartas con el numero 6 al tiempo que sus compañeros festejaban su juego  
-diablos una tercia es una pena yo tengo full- y el rubio mostro sus cartas con tres cincos y un par de reinas de inmediato los digimon verdes comenzaron a gimotear ante su suerte actual  
-_así se hace Naruto_kun gánales a todos_- alentaba Hitomi sentada a un costado del rubio mientras que su hermana rubia solo asentía a sus palabras y si Anko tenia una sola cosa en mente en ese momento  
-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto la confundida kunochi dándose a notar en ese preciso momento  
-eh… hola Anko_sensei donde andabas te estas perdiendo un gran juego- hablo el sonriente ojiazul al tiempo que Anko solo le miraba con muchas mas dudas que antes.

El hecho era que los mencionados digimon en realidad no eran malos mas bien solo se sintieron molestos e indignados por los comentarios tan desalentadores en su nombre y eso por supuesto los orillo a reaccionar de aquel modo con su tan temido ataque especial, al parecer en medio de aquella lluvia de estiércol y de algún modo extraño el rubio y las chicas acabaron frente a un gran oso del bosque que deambulaba por ahí en busca de comida y ciertamente ellas alzaron el vuelo con e rubio en sus manos alejándose del animal que solo se topo con los mencionados digimon que no escucharon nunca la regla numero uno del bosque "nunca lances estiércol al rostro de un animal hambriento que acaba de despertar, menos si es un oso" caro el animal solo rugió furioso antes de lanzarse contra los pobres digimon que incapaces de hacer algo mas que lanzarse sus desechos empezaron a correr por sus vidas mientras el enorme oso trataba de devorarles y claro en ese punto el rubio sintió algo de pena por ellos, no eran lo bastante fueres o inteligentes como para zafarse de aquella situación y por eso mismo estaban siendo correteados por todos lados y con una decisión mas que firme le pidió a las chicas que lo dejaran caer sobre el animal irritado, ella se mostraron reaceas al principio pero al final accedieron a socorrer a los mencionados digimon dejando caer al rubio sobre ellos, los Numemon vieron como Naruto caía desde el cielo cruzando sus dedos llamando a una lluvia de clones rubios que se dejaron caer sobre el molesto oso, su idea no era derrotar al animal mas bien quería solo distraerlo mientras sus clones cargaban a las babosas heridas o golpeadas alejándose con ellas, al final el oso acabo con todos los clones y se encontró solo en medio del bosque gruño molesto antes de irse de ahí en busca de comía al tiempo que el rubio finalmente hacia las pases con los Numemon que agradecidos por su ayuda le relataron su situación actual.

De algún modo que no comprendían ellos vagaban en busca de comida por una cañería en su mundo natal y antes de darse cuenta terminaron cayendo por una pendiente saliendo justo por el tubo de desagüe de aquella aldea cercana, no sabían ni donde estaban pero les pareció un lindo lugar donde vivir y se "adueñaron" del bosque y de sus alrededores dirigiéndose a la aldea en busca de comida ocasionalmente y claro eso mas su forma y numero ayudaron a que los pobladores acabasen teniéndoles pavor cosa que ciertamente no producían cuando se les miraba bien y de cerca como en este momento, por eso mismo el rubio les incito a no acercarse al pueblo o acabarían con ninjas mas dispuestos a matarlos por todos lados, no deseaban acceder a las palabras del rubio pero claro valiéndose de que uno d ellos cargaba una baraja el rubio les reto a un juego de póker si el derrotaba a todos ellos no se aproximarían al pueblo y si perdía el en persona les entregaría las escrituras del poblado, una apuesta en verdad arriesgada de no ser por un simple y sencillo hecho… Naruto nunca perdía en los juegos de azar y por eso mismo les gano a todos en fila hasta el momento en que Anko llego, así fue como todos los hechos se dieron y la mujer pelimorada solo parpadeaba no esperaba haberse perdido de todo eso mientras estaba comiendo su amado y delicioso dango pero al parecer el rubio solo había terminado por resolver el asunto en la mesa aprovechándose de que ellos no conocían de su extraordinaria suerte la que ahora mismo les había privado de su hogar  
-oh vamos no se depriman, no se van a acercar al pueblo pero nunca die que los correría de aquí- la sonrisa de Naruto era grande y proyectaba mucha confianza al tiempo que el líder de aquella banda de babosas le miraba  
-_quieres decir que nos podemos quedar en este bosque_?- preguntaba el Numemon de la mesa al tiempo que el rubio asentía y los demás festejaban al parecer no se quedaron sin hogar, justo en ese momento Anko bajo la vista a su costado donde uno de los digimon le jaloneaba la gabardina  
-_oye preciosa no quieres tener una cita conmigo_?- pregunto el ser de ojos saltones al tiempo que el rostro de Anko se tornaba algo azul al verlo de cerca  
-lo siento chico pero mi novio esta por allá- y señalo al rubio que se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra novio y el Numemon solo se quejaba  
-_oh genial porque las tres tiene que ser las novias de el no lo entiendo_- murmuro mientras negaba a aquello y Anko miraba a las otras dos que se reían nerviosas al parecer a ellas también les pidieron citas y dijeron lo mismo que ella, que Naruto era de hecho su novio.

Al mismo tiempo en un sitio alejado un cansado equipo 7 continuaba caminando mientras se aproximaban a los bosques cercanos a las costas donde se suponía iban a tomar su braco para llegar al país de las olas, la verdad fuera del incidente con los hermanos demonio todo parecía estar marchando con bastante normalidad incluso estaba comenzando a volverse una misión bastante aburrida al tiempo que caminaban por el bosque escuchado el como ese perverso hombre llamado Gatou había vuelto su prospero y hermoso país en un sitio pobre y abusado por el mencionado y déspota hombre que se rumoraba traficaba con cuanta cosa le dejara ganancias pero claro como el era el hombre mas rico y poderoso nadie podía en realidad hacer algo en su contra ay que con todo su dinero compraba a quien deseara y claro a quien no podía comprara simplemente se le quietaba de su camino y eso era lo que mas temía el viejo Tazuna que ese hombre malvado y perverso fuera a hacer algo en contra de su familia en nami no kuni de ahí que decidieran contratar ninjas aunque eso si bajo una premisa algo falsa aunque aun así con Kakashi ene se grupo todo parecía que funcionaria a la perfección, ya habían llegado a un pequeño claro en el bosque justo a un lado de un pequeño lago cercano a la costa que se alimentaba del agua del mar de ahí que fuera un lago salado y justo entonces fue que el singular sonido resonó en el aire como si algo se estuviera aproximando a ellos a toda velocidad -¡ABAJO TODOS!- grito kakashi al frente del grupo al tiempo que le escuchaban y sobre sus cabezas pasaba a toda velocidad un arma alargada y enormes se trataba de una espada zanbato que se enterraba en un árbol cercano mientras la figura de un hombre de rostro vendado, pantalón holgado sin camisa y con una banda con la insignia de kiri rasgada en la frente denotaba su presencia  
-pero si es Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la niebla- hablo el ninja de cabellos plateados al tiempo que el sujeto sobre su espada les miraba con una gran sonrisa o eso parecía ya que las vendas no dejaban ver su boca  
-que honor que Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia me reconozca eso indica que mi reputación me precede jejejeje- se reía en sus sitio aquel hombre llamado Zabuza al tiempo que Sakura le miraba con cierta duda preguntando de quien se trataba ese sujeto  
-Zabuza es un ninja renegado de la aldea de kiri, uno de los 7 shinobis gatana y se dice que se fue de Kiri cuando traiciono a la aldea- hablo el ninja jounin del grupo al tiempo que el hombre solo suspiraba sobre su espada  
- querer matar al mizukage, robar la biblioteca de jutsus de la aldea, asesinar al hermano del feudal del país del agua hice muchas cosas no se porque todo lo engloban en solo traición- dijo el hombre de buen humor al tiempo que se movía sobre el árbol.

Desensartó su espada y cayo frente al grupo de la hoja donde los genin ya estaban rodeando a Tazuna quien casi parecía estar a punto de orinarse del miedo al tiempo que el ninja peliplateado se alzaba la banda y abría su ojo dejando ver su pequeña arma –valla pero si es el famoso Sharingan me siento honrado de que lo uses en mi- hablo Zabuza con cierta burla al tiempo que el ninja de cabellos plateados desenfundaba un kunai y Sasuke le miraba con duda después de todo se suponía que ese ojo era algo exclusivo de su clan y ahora mismo su ninja sensei lo estaba mostrando con calma y seguridad, -bueno mi asunto no es contigo Kakashi asique porque no son buenos ninjas y me dejan matar al viejo de allá el es mi blanco- balanceo la gran espada como si no pesara nada mientras señalaba a Tazuna a espaldas del grupo quien casi parecía temblar cuando el hombre le señalaba con su espada y ciertamente kakashi no tenia intenciones de dejarle asesinarlo, el aire se volvió en verdad pesado mientras el instinto asesino de ambos jounin inundaba el aire casi al borde de asfixiar a los genin que a duras penas se aguantaban las ganas de emprenderla graciosa huida o bien recurrir al siempre viable suicidio para dejar de percibir esas cosas en ese momento, el ninja peliplateado ladeo un poco el rostro para mirarles de reojo y decirles que no se preocuparan después de todo el no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara a sus alumnos, Zabuza esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras trazaba sellos con calma y a una sola mano al tiempo que una replica hecha de agua emergía del lago caminando con calma al tiempo que alzaba su propia espada y rodeaba a Kakashi enfilándose directo hacia los genin que le miraban venir, estaba a punto de intervenir y correr en su auxilio cuando el Zabuza original se movió lanzándose contra el a toda velocidad – no te olvides de mi Kakashi!- y arremetió con fuerza mientras su espada brillaba con la luz del sol dando inicio a la batalla.

De regreso con el equipo numero 11 ellos ahora mismo estaban pasando un buen momento en compañía de los habitantes de aquel poblado que les agradecían con ahincó y devoción el haberse encargado de alejar a aquellos monstruos de ojos saltones que de hecho solo habían acordado no acercarse al pueblo, quizá no eran fuertes o muy inteligentes pero eso si de que tenían palabra la tenían y dado que ninguno de ellos logro derrotar a rubio en las cartas se iban a mantener alejados del pueblo para no provocar mas problemas y confusiones con los habitantes del mismo y por eso justo ahora se les estaba dedicando de cortesía del las personas de aquel singular y pintoresco lugar una gran celebración en su honor, de inmediato el rubio trato de rechazarlo argumentando que de hecho ese fue su deber pero como iba a saber que cuando se diera la vuelta Anko y Hitomi terminarían sentadas en una mesa en una competencia de bebida al tiempo que Akemi se dedicaba a curiosear entre los pequeños puestos de comida e busca de algún platillo que probar o que aprender a cocinar –no se suponía que no nos íbamos a quedar- dijo el rubio al viento antes de que a su nariz llegara el aroma de su amado ramen recién preparado, se dio la vuelta y casi como si fuese iluminado por una luz divina al final de la calle una familia muy amable cocinaba una enorme hoya llena del mencionado platillo al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto casi parecían volverse pequeñas estrellas de admiración mientras le escurría saliva de la boca –oh bueno si podemos aceptar esta fiesta- y antes de que el líder del pueblo le dijese algo el rubio desapareció recorriendo toda la calle en menos de un parpadeo mientras estaba en la mesa esperando un buen tazón de ramen, a mas de uno de los habitantes del pueblo les salió una gota en la nuca al ver algo como eso.

Fue un pequeño festival bastante tranquilo y ceremonioso antes de que uno de los mencionados digimon de ojos saltones hiciera acto de aparición discreta en la zona, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia a no ser por el rubio que lo miro tratando de llamar su atención desde un callejón se aseguro de que nadie le viera y con calma se aproximo al mencionado Numemon que ciertamente parecía algo golpeado y azotado casi como si hubiese estado metido en una pelea –que paso?- pregunto el rubio esperando que su respuesta no fuera ninjas y claro considerando lo que el le dijo quizá eso habría sido mejor –_nos ataco un digimon salvaje salido de la nada necesitamos ayuda Naruto porfavor_- dijo la babosa mientras miraba al rubio, sabia que necesitaría a su equipo pero no deseaba llamar la atención de todo mundo y pensando que quizá se trataba de algo no muy grande decidió el solo hacerse cargo del mencionado asunto, por eso mismo fue que avanzo detrás del Numemon mientras se perdían en el bosque en busca del agresor del que el rubio no sabia nada después de todo la babosa solo recibió la orden de salir de ahí y buscar ayuda y pues bien solo pensó en el rubio y así fue como regresaron a la ahora destrozada palapa donde los Numemon yacían desperdigados por todos lados –que diablos paso?- pregunto el rubio mientras los Nunenon tomados por sorpresa por el enemigo aun se quejaban del dolor de su batalla donde acabaron mas que derrotados –_aaah otro enemigo inútil que derrotar_- la gruesa voz llamo la atención del rubio que se dio la vuelta y le vio emergiendo del bosque, se trataba de un digimon de forma semi humanoide con la piel toda verde de boca enorme llena de grandes colmillos con un par de cuernos naciéndole de la cabeza una larga melena grisácea mientras varios adornos de metal lucían visibles en su cuerpo donde bandas rojas se sujetaban en sus muñecas y en una de sus piernas, usaba una especie de taparrabo y cargaba un hueso en una de sus manos que aparentemente usaba como arma o esa impresión le dio al rubio que le miraba con cierta duda antes de alzar su dispositivo y señalar al digimon antes de que su información apareciera en el " Ogremon, es un digimon ogro de nivel campeón sus ataques especiales son el golpe del mal y la masa de hueso" dijo el rubio mientras que el digimon le miraba con cierta molestia  
-no entiendo porque atar a los Numemon si ellos no te agredieron- el rubio estaba bastante seguro de eso en este momento y claro eso solo aumentaba la tensión de la situación  
-_aparecí en este lugar no se porque, y la verdad ellos no me agradaron son tan débiles que me pareció buena idea derrotarles y reclamar este sitio como mis dominios_- hablo el digimon de piel verde antes de alzar su mazo contra el rubio  
-lo siento sr ogro pero usted aquí no se va a quedar- y el rubio con cierta agresividad desenfundo sus flamantes espadas gemelas

Sin perder un segundo el digimon corrió contra el lanzando un fuerte golpe contra el rubio que blandiendo su espada sostuvo el mazo de hueso al tiempo que aba un giro sobre si mismo soltando el corte contra el digimon que reaccionando en el ultimo segundo se quito de aquel sitio -es rápido- mascullo Naruto cuando el Ogremon apareció justo frente a el alzando su puño –_golpe del mal_- y el ataque negro apareció lanzándose contra el rubio a todo poder, se agacho esquivándolo por muy poco cuando el digimon apareció justo frente a el blandiendo su arma, le soltó el golpe y de nuevo Naruto lo hizo por instinto, alineo sus espadas a modo de x frente a el deteniendo el ataque del digimon que le superaba en cuanto a fuerza física, con ambas manos empujaba su mazo en busca de tocar al rubio que se esforzaba en soportar el embate del enemigo que con una fuer patada lo hizo volar por el aire, cayo de pie mientras que el Ogremon frente a el sonreía…o eso parecía la verdad no estaba seguro con semejante boca tan grande, el rubio se alzo del suelo cruzando sus espadas frente a su cara mientras las bolas de humo aparecían de golpe dando paso a un batallón de 50 clones rubios sonrientes y listos para pelear se lanzaron sobre el digmion verde que solo lanzaba golpes en todas direcciones mientras el metal de las copias de la espada resonaban con fuerza mientras los clones uno a uno estaban siendo sometidos por el molesto digimon que era herido sin remedio, un par de cortes no muy profundos aparecieron en su cuerpo al tiempo que se enfurecía bastante –_aaaah desaparezcan estorbos_- y ataco de frente lanzando su golpe oscuro que borro del mapa a los últimos clones al tiempo que encaraba al rubio original que alzaba sus espadas mientras se concentraba en ellas, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de practicar eso pero dada la ventaja de su enemigo en cuanto a fuerza física necesitaba algo con que competir y solo pudo pensar en eso y concentrarse con fuerza, sus espadas comenzaron a brillar ante el chakra que fluía por ellas mientras la electricidad no se hacia esperar mientras que el rubio sonreía –ven aquí ogrito- dijo con cierta vuela mientras el Ogremon se lanzaba contra el.

El rubio alzo sus espadas juntas mientras soltaba el corte horizontal que choco de frente contra el digimon, fue un golpe fuerte y poderoso y por un segundo el rubio juraría haber visto como si el mazo del ogro se volviera borroso antes de solidificarse de nuevo, se empujaron con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio se concentraba y el brillo chirriante de sus espadas aumentaba mientras que el digimon sentía la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo desestabilizándole y mucho –_aaaaaahhhh_- se quejo adolorido antes de saltar retrocediendo y lanzar un golpe oscuro mientras las espadas de Naruto aun no regresaban a su postura defensiva, le dio de lleno en el pecho mandándolo a volar mientras quedaba solo con una de sus espadas en la mano derecha y claro el digimon vio ahí su oportunidad lanzándose contra Naruto, pero el misil de estiércol que le dio en la cara lo detuvo en seco, se sacudió el rostro furioso antes de mirara ante el a una de las babosas que le miraba con determinación mientras alzaba otro misil singular –_déjalo en paz_ _abusivo_- hablo el molesto digimon al tiempo que Ogremon alzaba su arma y con una fuerza aplastante golpeaba la cabeza del Numemon que estallaba en una bola de fragmentos microscópicos con un sonido muy singular –_basura inútil_- mascullo el digimon tipo virus mientras que el rubio veía con dolor el sacrificio de la pequeña babosa y sus emociones se nublaban al tiempo que la ira le inundaba; en el subconsciente de Naruto algo estaba pasando, sus deseos de venganza y sangre invadían el sitio al tiempo que un gran par de ojos rojos como la sangre de pupilas rasgadas se abrían tras las inmensas rejas que le mantenían en ese sitio –**si quieres poder yo te ayudare… por esta vez**- murmuro con una voz demoniaca mientras algo de energía roja y poderosa emanaba del interior de la celda inmensa.  
-no Numemon, porque hiciste eso… tu… tu tienes que pagar!- grito el rubio antes de que su poder se dejara sentir

La energía roja apareció de pronto rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto mientras las marcas de sus mejillas se volvían mas profundas y sus ojos se tornaban animales al tiempo que su chakra hervía con fuerza dirigiéndose al arma en su mano que resplandecía con brillante electricidad roja al tiempo que Ogremon le miraba con cierta duda –_esos trucos de humano no me derrotaran muere ya, golpe del mal_- y el meteoro negro se lanzo contra el rubio al tiempo que el se lanzaba a una velocidad que nunca antes tuvo contra el digimon verde, eludió su ataque de color negro rodeándole por un lado mientras saltaba con su espada brillando en el aire –esto es por Numemon!- y se dejo caer sobre el con su espada chirriante, el mazo se alzo para bloquear el ataque pero fue inútil, lo atravesó de un tajo mientras la espada se clavaba en el suelo y el chakra se desvanecía en el aire al tiempo que el rubio respiraba cansado, el Ogremon no se movió un solo milímetro mientras una línea aparecía al centro de su cuerpo –_aaaaaahhhhhhh_- y estallo con fuerza en un estallido de datos que volaron por todos lados mientras que el rubio se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo cansado y con dolor en sus músculos –Numemon ya vengue tu muerte- dijo el rubio antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

Lejos de ahí un cansado grupo de ninjas de la hoja caminaba hacia la ciudad en el país de las olas, habían salido apenas victoriosos de la lucha contra el renegado de la niebla que había muerto en el ultimo segundo con la ayuda de ese ninja cazador de su aldea nativa aunque en la opinión de Kakashi eso fue demasiado conveniente y por eso mismo tenia sus dudas, y esperaba que el sandaime atendiera a su solicitud enviada con uno de sus canes de invocación y que les mandase apoyo algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como solo enfrentarse a un ninja renegado, lo cierto fue que mientras avanzaban por aquel bote que les llevo al mencionado país ella juraría haber visto algo en el agua, algo demasiado grande como para ser solo un simple pez pero claro no se lo dijo a nadie no quería que la tacharan de paranoica, al mismo tiempo un preocupada Anko se aproximaba hacia donde el poder de Kyubi se había sentido hacia momentos atrás y ahora buscaba al rubio sin saber que en el cielo un ave volaba con una sola idea en mente encontrarla a ella y a su equipo.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que como vimos estuvo lleno de muchas cosas interesantes, el equipo 7 tuvo su primer choque con zabuza mietras que naruto y sus digichicas se salvaron de la ira de los numemon y hasta amigos se hicieron, hubo una fiesta un digimon enemigo aparecio de quien sabe donde y como vimos naruto lo derroto con un poco de ayuda claro esta aunque lo mejor creo yo es que su equipo apoyara al 7 en nami si es que aun viven cuando ellos lleguen  
interesante lo de los numemon (el autor sonrie )  
aunque nos dejaste con una duda (mira al autor)  
porque actualizaste esta historia (el autor solo sonrie)  
no iras a bandonas las otra verdad (le mira con ojos esperanzados)  
claro que no las voy a abandonas que les pasa

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto la lucha con el ogremon?

**Nota de aclaracion**: he decidido actualizar mis fics de ua nueva manera de ahora en adelante asique lean con cuidado, demonio segura siendo mi fic base pero los secundarios de actualizaran dos por semana, es decir colocare una conti de alguno de ellos en lunes o martes y las contis del resto de la semana sera de otro fic por ejemplo esta semana fue una conti de destino y tocan 3 de tamer la semana que entra quiza destino repia por ser la favorita de mis secundarias y lo complementara...alas, asique esperen pacientes a que llegue la semana de su historia favoita


	9. C8: Nami no kuni

y aqui llego por ultima vez esta semana a traerles el ultimo capitulode este fic al menos por un par de semanas ya que como les explicque la semana qu entra le toca a otra historia pero como eso ya lo saben pasare a los reviews

**alex:**con kyubi ya planee algo y si esa si es manera de resolver un problema y si todos envidiamos la suerte que se carga el rubio y que bueno que la batalla e gustara con respecto al numeon al menos murio como un heroe no?  
**Kouteikuro:**que bueno que te gusto y es verdad fue una buena manera de convencerlos  
**metalic-dragon-angel: **ni yo lo diria mejor  
** :**lo bueno es que renacera la ventajas de ser un digimon creo y si hasta ahora van 3 elegidos naruto ino y shino con sus respectivos compañeros  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**no es que sean mas fuertes hay que considerar nivel por ejemplo yo creo que anko lo habria derrotado como naruto quiza sin acabar medio arrinconada tambien hay que considerar el tamaño del digimon por ejemplo ogremon es un campeon pero tambien lo es greymon y dudo que a ese le ganes tan facil si eres un ninja

y con los reviews respondidos pasemos al cap  
_ya era hora (mirando lapantalla)_  
_es verdad lo tenians desde hace mucho (el autor sonrie nervioso)_  
_casi parecia que no lo querias publicar (el autor niega)_  
_no sera que solo la hacias de emocion (el autor suspira)_  
de hecho corregia errores y lo releia ya sabes para que quedara mejor espero les guste

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Nami no kui**

La situación no era precisamente la mejor de todas con el equipo numero 7 tras haber arribado el día anterior al país de las olas y claro las cosas en verdad no estaban para nada bien, su lucha contra aquel criminal de la aldea de la niebla fue muy larga y cansada mas para su maestro que para ellos, de hecho el aun descansaba cómodamente en la casa mientras que Sakura, Hanabi y Sasuke paseaban por la ciudad ayudado a la gentil Tsunami en sus compras de enceres domésticos o en palabras de Sakura, eran sus criados personales por encomienda de Kakashi que les prometió algo de entrenamiento en cuanto se sintiera mejor por eso mismo era que vagaban por la ciudad, la verdad ese sitio estaba bastante mal y en las calles infinidad de negocios yacían con puertas y ventanas selladas y con muchas leyendas de en quiebra o sin dinero, sin duda el país estaba en una total agonía y valla que les urgía la ayuda de quien fuera, por su parte los jóvenes genin seguían su paso mientras buscaban algún mercado que estuviera abierto mientras rememoraban aquella lucha a la menor oportunidad.

Nunca esperaron ver algo como eso tan lleno de golpes y sangre jutsus de agua y un asombroso uso del sharingan que sin duda estaba a la par de su fama como un doujutsu poderoso que valla que podía fastidiar al enemigo, todo fue bastante intenso hasta el momento en que su enemigo se desplomo al suelo con un aguja senbon enterrada en el cuello y apareció ese sujeto enmascarado, un ninja cazador que se suponía iba por Zabuza y que en cuanto le hirió se esfumo en el aire con el mencionado criminal, mucho después se enteraron de que Kakashi sospechaba que quizá estaba del lado del hombre ya que donde el ataco no era para generar una verdadera herida mortal y eso solo significaba que regresaría aunque eso si en algún tiempo ya que no salió precisamente ileso de la lucha, todas esas ideas y pensamientos atormentaban a los genins que al fin encontraron un mercado donde comprara las cosas que Tsunami les solicito, las cosas estaban algo caras y como no ya que todo escaseaba en la ciudad y tan pronto salieron de ese sitio el local cerro para evitar robos en definitiva las cosas en esa ciudad iban de mal en peor y todo parecía ir cuesta abajo, caminaban por las calles de regreso a la casa de Tazuna cuando del callejón salieron esos tipos, eran matones de pésima calaña y sin duda la clase de sujetos que robaban y chantajeaban a los comerciantes de la ciudad y por la forma en que aparecieron sin duda tenían algo muy malo entre manos  
-pero que tenemos aquí un trió de mocosos con compras- hablo uno de aquellos tipos el de mayor rango seguramente ya que todos avanzaban a sus indicaciones  
-no creo que sean de aquí además mira traen bandas serán ninjas?-hablo el segundo de ellos con descarado cinismo en su voz al tiempo que les rodeaban por completo  
-de seguro son novatos quizá deberíamos enseñarles que le pasa a los ninjas en esta ciudad- y todo el grupo se empezó a reír mientras que los genins de la hoja se alistaban para el inminente encuentro

Los sujetos se les dejaron ir de golpe mas que lisos para hacerles sufrir y eliminarles después de todo les superaban en número y tamaño y eso tenia que ofrecerles alguna clase de ventaja estaban por caerles encima cuando la voz en cuestión resonó en el aire con fuerza –Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- la ventaja numérica de aquellos tipos se fue al diablo cuando tras una inmensa bola de humo apareció n regimiento de rubios sonrientes que miraban a los tipos ahora rodeados por la marea de ninjas rubios –Naruto!- hablo la alegre Hanabi mientras que los clones se cuadraban mas que listos para la acción y claro los agresores solo sudaban frio al verse por completo rodeados –que les pasa no tendrán miedo- hablaron a coro los 50 ninjas rubios mientras que los tipos sudaban frio en verdad estaban en líos en ese momento y claro la presión mas nas mentes no muy brillantes que digamos contribuyeron a que realizaran tal estupidez –sobre de ellos!- se lanzaron contra el mar de clones rubios que con cierta facilidad les acabaron aplastando con fuerza y volumen de ataque hasta que al final los clones se disiparon en el aire dejando en el suelo a los molidos tipos mientras que Naruto se dirigía a sus compañeros ninja  
-hola Hanabi_chan, chibo_teme, rosadita- Hanabi se sonrojo, Sasuke dibujo una mueca de molesta al escucharlo y Sakura pues…  
-NO ME DIGAS ROSADITA!- le grito con mucha fuerza al final el rubio acabo con un buen dolor de oídos mientras caminaba de regreso con sus compañeros a la residencia del constructor de puentes**  
**-este Naruto…porque estas en nami?- pregunto una tímida y algo sonrojada Hanabi quien simplemente se resistía a creer que el rubio lograra ponerla de ese modo solo con su presencia  
-recibimos un aviso de que requerían apoyo y vinimos para acá de hecho las chicas están en la casa del viejo borracho- si Naruto siempre seria Naruto y gracias a eso siempre llamaría a las personas por lo que eran y el conocer a Tazuna estando medio tomado le gano ese mote de por vida.

Lo que Naruto no le conto a sus compañeros de profesión fue el como se enteraron de la misión, la noche anterior mientras festejaban su victoria y tras ser reprendido por las 3 mujeres al irse solo a luchar contra un enemigo desconocido recibieron al pobre y cansada ave que entrego la nota a Anko, y claro ella accedió de inmediato después de todo mientras mas tardara en regresar a Konoha mas tardarían en volver a esas misiones debajo rango, aun así la fiesta siguió y se dedicaron a pasarla bien aunque cuando Hitomi trato de premiar a Naruto por su victoria contra ese Ogremon con una larga noche a solas Anko no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, las serpientes volaron por el cuarto de hotel mientras trataba de asesinar a la digimon de ropas negras que eludió sus ataques con gran maestría y habilidad hasta que claro una de ellas alcanzo a morder - aaaaaahhhh eso duele- a Naruto, no era una serpiente peligrosa mas bien su veneno era de tipo somnífero y en cuanto entro en el sistema del rubio por primera vez empezó a marearse mientras caía en una silla todo ido y medio dormido casi parecía estar bastante bebido algo que nunca pensaron ver las chicas aunque considerando que era por el veneno de la serpiente se comprendía, solo entonces Anko recordó que ese veneno aparte de dormir también tendía a fungir como suero de la verdad y decidió aprovecharlo de la mejor manera al final rubio no iba a recordar nada de eso –Naruto_kun se lindo y dime que piensas de mi?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa feliz mientras el rubio medio ido la enfocaba con cierta dificultad –eres agresiva y asustas- respondió directamente y sin rodeos al tiempo que el rostro de la pelimorada se llenaba de decepción al parecer su forma de ser si asustaba al rubio y por eso mismo Hitomi se reía a pierna suelta mientras que Akemi trataba de consolarla y de levantarle el animo cuando el rubio drogado volvió a abrir la boca –y eres preciosa… enserio debes ser de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo, tienes un cuerpo de muerte que me hace pensar cada cosa…incluso he llegado a pensar en dejar que me secuestres y nunca abandonar tu cama- el rostro de Anko se iluminó al escucharlo decir eso después de todo al parecer aun siendo como era a el le agradaba y mucho mientras que claro Hitomi daba un paso al frente y le preguntaba al rubio por lo que pensaba de ella –eres una pervertida descarada, preciosa y sexy…a veces sueño con que pasamos largas noches solos tu y yo en una cama y no dormimos- estaba muy mareado pero aun así atino a guiñarle un ojo a la mas que feliz mujer de ojos rojos que se sentía mas que orgullosa al saber que el rubio tenia esa clase de sueños con ella y entonces la ojiroja pregunto por su hermana rubia y Naruto encaro a la apenada angelita –Akemi_chan es tan dulce y hermosa toda una santa…que me encantaría desvestir y enseñarle lo lindo que es estar unidos el uno a la otra- la rubia se puso mucho mas roja que antes y si no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enorme al escucharlo decir eso, era un secreto bien guardado que Akemi tenia sueños muy interesantes con Naruto y claramente deseaba que se volvieran realidad en algún momento  
-Naruto_kun dinos la verdad… que sientes por nosotras?- pregunto la mujer de cabellos morados mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie todo tambaleante y las miraba con una sonrisa mientras trataba de caminar a la cama  
-las adoro…nunca podría vivir sin alguna de ustedes…las quiero tanto a las tres- y se abrazo a una de ellas repegando su cara contra sus pechos redondos y suaves antes de desplomarse sobre la cama y acabar mas inconsciente que nunca, dormía como un bebe sobre las cálidas y suaves almohadas mientras la chica en cuestión lo abrazaba suavemente pese a la molestia de las otras dos.

No les dijo nada sobre el como despertó pero por alguna razón el rubio sentía que se quito un peso de encima y estaba mucho mas alegre que antes al igual que las chicas aunque en realidad el no tenia idea del porque estaba tan de buen humor, seguramente amanecieron de buenas porque cuando Anko les dijo o de que los transportaran a Nami no protestaron ni un segundo y los llevaron a toda velocidad por eso mismo estaban en el mencionado país tan pronto para socorrer a sus compañeros y si la verdad sea dicha de paso ellos no esperaban ayuda aunque el tener al rubio ya sus singulares compañeras debería ayudarles al menos un poco en su inminente lucha contra el renegado del país del agua que regresaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna con calma dejando las cosas en la cocina el equipo 7 junto a Naruto se unieron en la sala a las chicas y demás habitantes de esa casa ya que Anko había comenzado a ser actualizarse en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento y la verdad eso de que enfrentarían a un ninja del nivel de Zabuza la emocionaba mucho y claro eso se apreciaba a todas luces con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara, Kakasi estaba algo mas repuesto y si podía entrenar un poco todo gracias a las milagrosas píldoras de soldado que Anko siempre cargaba para cualquier emergencias habito que el ninja copia nunca había adquirido y por eso mismo los dos equipos estaban saliendo al bosque cercano a entrenar como era debido, el ninja copia les explico eso de que deberían de trepar arboles sin usar las manos, de inmediato el equipo 7 le tacho de loco hasta que vieron como el mencionado hombre de la mascara avanzaba a paso lento por un árbol hasta posarse en una de sus ramas quedando por completo de cabeza al suelo –alguna pregunta- dijo con ese clásico buen humor al tiempo que las palabras de Naruto resonaban en el aire –si que hago yo si ya puedo hacer esto- todo mundo volteo a ver a Naruto quien ya colgaba de una rama cabeza al suelo dejando en shock total al equipo 7 mientras que Anko solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción –si que les enseñas despacio a tus alumnos Kakashi yo le enseñe eso el segundo día- declaró la orgullosa mujer de cabellos morados al tiempo que el rubio le miraba directamente, si por enseñar se entiende lanzar kunais hasta que te quedas pegado a la rama si lo hizo toda la tarde, por su parte Akemi y Hitomi en realidad no necesitaban dicha habilidad como su pequeño vuelo demostraba en ese momento, se justificaron diciendo que sus capacidades aéreas les impedían ese manejo de chakra en sus pies el ninja copia lo acepto de inmediato después de todo en palabras del sandaime sus líneas de sangre fueron alteradas por cierto sanin traidor  
-oye Kakashi crees poder enseñarle un par de jutsus a Naruto_kun, el es afín al rayo y ya sabes que eso no es lo mío- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados mientras que el ninja copia miraba al rubio y hablaba con calma  
-ya les hiciste la prueba de las afinidades Anko?- pregunto con calma mientras que ella respondía que no que todo había sido cosa de suerte y que gracias a eso sabían que el rubio era afín al rayo  
-disculpe Kakashi_sensei que eso de afinidad?- pregunto la pelirosada alzando la mano mientras que el hombre suspiraba no esperaba tener que explicar eso tan pronto  
-a afinidad se refiere al elemento que se te da mejor para los jutsus son, fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo.. yo soy afín al fuego quieres que te lo demuestre- hablo Anko con una sonrisa mas que intimidante mientras Sakura negaba en definitiva ella si que sabia como tratar a los jóvenes genin.

Anko se hizo cargo de supervisar el entrenamiento del equipo 7 al tiempo que Kakashi se alejaba un poco perdiéndose entre los arboles seguido del joven genin rubio que esperaba mas que ansioso conocer los ataques que el ninja le mostraría, sabia mas que bien de su legendaria reserva casi inagotable de chakra por eso mismo pensaba en la clase de jutsu que se podría enseñar y claro le vino uno a la mente en realidad no era muy peligroso que digamos y era algo impreciso pero si duda seria bueno en manos de ojiazul, -muy bien Naruto presta atención- e enmascarado trazo los sellos uno a la vez mientras el rubio les memorizaba con calma y entonces le mostraba la ejecución del mismo –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- de las yemas de los dedos del hombre peliplateado salió despedido un brillante relámpago que serpenteo por el suelo en la dirección en que el movía sus manos y su Naruto estaba mas que emocionado al verlo en acción –wow eso es increíble enséñame otro jutsu genial Kakashi_sensei- el peliplateado solo sonrió a decir verdad le gustaba mucho el animo del rubio y ciertamente el habría sido su maestro le habría gustado mucho pero al parecer la vida no deseo ponerlo en ese camino y ahora era el mentor del equipo 7 –bueno Naruto este es el otro jutsu- igual que antes le mostro los sellos al rubio la verdad este ataque era mas fuerte que el anterior pero cansaba mucho y por eso el no siempre lo usaba sin mencionar su velocidad no era muy veloz y un buen ninja podría evitarlo por eso mismo fue que se le usaba solo a corta distancia y ahora mismo eso le explicaba al rubio que esperaba ansioso ver a ejecución de jutsu –Raiton: hikari no tama (esfera de luz)- frente a la boca abierta de Kakashi o parecía abierta la verdad Naruto no tenia idea con esa mascara se formo una brillante y chirriante esfera azul eléctrica que salió disparada contra un árbol cercano, fue un golpe duro y poderoso que arranco una buena cantidad de corteza, el ninja peliplateado se alejo de ahí dejando al rubio a solas mientras regresaba con sus estudiantes para salvarles de Anko ya que sus gritos resonaban por todo el bosque.

El rubio paso un buen rato a solas entrenando sus nuevos jutsus mientras que sus digimon compañeras estaban bastante curiosas sobre las preguntas de Anko quien las llevo lejos del equipo 7 y no paraba de preguntarles sobre su naturaleza y sus capacidades inclusive les preguntaba si podrían manipularlas cosa que hacían a muy pequeña escala y casi de manera inconsciente –entonces si pueden…bueno quizá no puedan usar jutsus pero creo que con entrenamiento podríamos sacar algunas técnicas nuevas basadas en eso solo hay que aumentar su manejo de las mismas- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados al tiempo que ellas se miraban con una gran sonrisa, la verdad la idea de alcanzar semejantes capacidades algo muy alejado a su tipo de poder estándar era algo que en verdad les gustaría pero claro nunca se les ocurrió como lograrían algo semejante hasta que Anko les ofreció una opción para alcanzar esas ideas que si las emocionaban, de inmediato preguntaron sobre el como podrían lograr algo semejante y se arrepintieron cuando esa sonrisa espeluznante y malévola apareció en la cara de Anko –con mucho entrenamiento- si iban a sufrir mucho y estaban seguras de eso; cuanto tiempo pasaron en esa mencionada meditación no tenían en verdad mucha idea de eso pero cada que se distraían recibían cortesía de Anko un buen golpe en la espalda y si ya las tenían bastante rojas por las incontables veces que acabaron protestando y tratando de levantarse, si por eso mismo estaban tan casadas y adoloridas de la espalda y ahora mismo estaban caminando aun sobándosela en verdad que no la habían pasado nada bien entrenando con ella –oye Kakashi dile a tus mocosos que vengan a comer- dijo Anko apareciendo en la zona donde de nuevo Sasuke se desplomaba al suelo estrellándose de espaldas mientras que Hanabi daba un giro elegante cayendo de rodillas en el piso al tiempo que Sakura les saludaba desde una rama bastante alta sin duda ella era la de mejor control de todo el equipo 7 –ya oyeron a Anko es hora de come…que diablos es eso- se pregunto el ninja copia al escuchar es escándalo proviniendo despacio hacia ellos.

De entre los arboles emergió un rubio ojiazul de aspecto cansado y con su ropa algo rota y sucia al tiempo que los clones aparecían corriendo a toda velocidad atacándole con kunais lanzados desde todos lados mientras que el desenfundaba sus espadas gemelas para repelerles con cierta facilidad antes de colocar una rodilla al suelo y trazar sellos a toda velocidad, sus espectadores lo miraban asombrados al tiempo que el rubio atacaba con fuerza –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el no uso solo dos dedos el ataco con toda la mano que se electrifico antes de dejar salir un grueso relámpago que destrozo el suelo antes de electrocutar a un para de clones que estallaron en bolas de humo mientras que los otros dos aparecían a sus lados, el rubio rodo por el suelo desenterrando sus espadas gemelas mientras se lanzaba de frente contra ellos en un resonar de metal que chocaba con fuerza mientras que el grupo de espectadores le miraba en completo shock, el chakra empezó a brillar en las espadas electrificadas del rubio original que con un corte en diagonal con ambas armas destrozo al clon desvaneciéndolo en una bola de humo al tiempo que se agachaba rodando por el piso esquivando al otro clon mientras atacaba con todo el poder que podía –Raion: hikari no tama (elemento rayo: esfera de luz)- la bola eléctrica apareció frente a la boca del rubio que para asombro de Kakashi se comió la bola brillante haciendo resplandecer su mejillas antes de que abriera la boca con n grito de agresión y la bola saliera disparada como un misil estallando en el pecho del col que se disipo en el aire mientras que el rubio sonreía mas que antes –lo sabia si la escupo sale mucho mas rápido que antes…eh...hola todo mundo- saludo el rubio mientras miraba a las personas que le miraban con asombro total mientras que el enfundaba sus espadas  
-_Naruto_kun siempre tan incansable desde que sabe hacer clones siempre pelea con ellos_- decía una sonriente Akemi al tiempo que su hermana asentía a sus palabras  
-_y que lo digas desde que los usa se fortalece mas rápido y su velocidad mejora mucho_- hablo Hotimi mientras su hermana correspondía asintiendo a sus palabras y los genin del equipo 7 miraban al rubio como si fuera una especie de fenómeno  
-Anko que le has estado enseñando?- pregunto Kakashi e verdad confundido por al nivel de velocidad y talento algo que pocos sabían era que de hecho en la academia Naruto siempre se contuvo para no llamar la atención una muy acertada sugerencia del viejo sandaime.

La comida fue bastante tranquila y relajada de no ser por el incidente del hijo de Tsunami, el pequeño de nombre Inari que les gritaba que se fueran mientras podían ya que si se quedaban demasiado tiempo Gatou les mandaría matar, -si de verdad piensas eso estas muy equivocado sabes- le decía el ninja rubio al joven chico que solo le regresaba una mirada bastante molesta mientras que el rubio solo sonreía –tu no sabes nada, no tienes idea de que es sufrir de seguro tienes una gran vida en Konoha por eso no sabes lo que es sufrir tu no sabes na…- e Inari no pudo terminar de hablar estaba en el suelo con un buen golpe en el rostro mientras que el rubio sostenía su puño cerrado mientras todo mundo le miraba con interrogante, solo le dirigió unos ojos decepcionados al joven niño y sin decir mas salió de ahí diciendo que seguiría con su entrenamiento, las digimon no dijeron nada el necesitaba estar a solas y lo comprendían bastante bien después de todo el niño removió viejas heridas que aun tenia el rubio  
-que le pasa a el?-pregunto tazuna al tiempo que Tsunami revisaba la mejilla lastimada de su hijo  
-_Naruto_kun creció solo, es huérfano y siempre se estuvo muriendo de hambre cuando era pequeño, nunca nadie se preocupo por el hasta que nos conocimos, nosotras tampoco teníamos nada y llegamos a ser una gran familia pero por casi 7 años estuvo por completo solo sufriendo el desprecio de todo mundo_- dijo Akemi dejando a todo mundo con un nudo en la garganta en especial a Inari quien solo miraba la puerta abierta por la que salió el rubio hacia un momento  
-_eres un niño tonto, tu tienes a tu familia y piensas que solo tu sufres, que me dices de los huérfanos de esta sudad no crees que ellos sufren mas que tu, en verdad estas ciego si piensas que solo tu sufres en el mundo_-Hitomi siempre fue una mujer muy alegre y bromista por eso mismo verla tan seria en ese momento resultaba tan extraño  
-vengan chicas sigamos entrenando y tu mocoso…mejor piensa las cosas antes de abrir tu bocota-y Anko salió de ahí seguida por las dos digimon al tiempo que todo mundo miraba a Kakashi en busca de alguna negativa de lo que ellas dijeron pero sus palabras fueron muy duras  
-ellas se equivocan…la infancia de Naruto fue aun peor- aquel nudo aumento mas dentro de todo mundo al tiempo que el rubio ocupaba sus pensamientos después de todo siempre sonreía y no lo imaginaban con una infancia tan mala.

Lejos de la casa en algún lugar indeterminado cierto ninja rubio se dedicaba a moverse de un lado a otro entrenando, por su mente pasaban las miradas de enojo y las palizas que recibía cuando mas joven al vagar por la aldea de Konoha, siempre se pregunto la razón para tanto odio y al fin la conocía se trataba del demonio sellado dentro de el y claro no era algo que le agradara pero por alguna buena razón debía estar sellado en el y estaba mas que dispuesto a lograr entender el porque de eso, y a nunca dejar que el mencionado demonio fuera libre, sus espadas se mecían por el aire mientras el rubio se detenía y las alzaba frente a su rostro mientras pensaba en el momento en que brillaron –nunca logro hacer eso a voluntad tal vez debería tratar de intentar controlar eso- se decía a si mismo el rubio mientras reunía algo de chakra en sus manos tratando de dirigirlo a las espadas al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro; –detesto salir de compras esto debería hacerlo mejor Haku- se quejaba al tiempo que caminaba por el bosque, se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros atado en una coleta, usaba una blusa apretada y entallada que dejaba vislumbrar a la perfección los redondos y generosos pechos copa d que se mecían a cada paso mientras que mas abajo usaba una falda corta a medio muslo de color crema que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas de piel suave y tersa mientras que su trasero carnoso y firme se bamboleaba a cada paso, en su mano cargaba una canasta de compras con algunos artículos recién adquiridos y ahora mismo avanzaba por el bosque rumbo a su refugio en una de las zonas mas distantes de la ciudad y claro a la distancia vislumbro al rubio entrenando, supo de inmediato por la banda en su cabeza que se trataba de un ninja de la hoja pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue lo que estaba meciendo en sus manos en ese momento –(no puede ser esas son la kiba! Como diablos la consiguió)- se preguntaba en total shock mientras miraba como el rubio las mecía con cierta habilidad, no era un experto eso se podía ver pero tenia cierta idea de cómo moverlas y entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando las espadas comenzaron a brillar destilando chispas eléctricas –(el es afín al raiton y lo canaliza por las espadas…tiene talento eso no es muy fácil que digamos mínimo debe ser chunin ya)- pensaba la mujer mientras veía como el rubio se movía de un lado a otro, solo entonces se detuvo clavando las espadas al suelo, estaba sudando bastante y se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras se quitaba la banda y ella lo miraba bien –(es bastante guapo jejejeje)- pensó con una sonrisa en su mente antes de ver a la distancia como el rubio se despojaba de la camisa sudada quedando con el torso desnudo antes de empezar a moverse de un lado a otro y cortar con una de sus espadas electrificada un viejo tronco en dos sin duda era bueno y se volvería un gran espadachín aunque en ese momento ella pensaba en otra cosa –(pero que cuerpo se carga… será muy ninja de la hoja pero esa es la clase de hombre que nunca encontré en kiri)- se dijo a si misma mientras avanzaba a paso lento llamando la atención del ninja rubio que se detenía en cuanto ella se poso a su lado -hola ninja _san que haces solo en esta sitio- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con una voz dulce y sedosa que hizo sonreír al rubio  
-hola señorita estoy entrenando…pero no debería andar sola por el bosque… hay mucho malviviente que podría tratar de propasarse con tan hermosa mujer- la sonrisa le creció aun mas al ver ese grado de educación de su parte la verdad esperaba que fuera algo arrogante pero parecía muy amigable  
-oh bueno si algo me pasa no dudo que vinieras a rescatarme jejejeje- se rio de ese modo tan encantador al tiempo que el rubio asentia a sus palabras  
-por una mujer tan bella lucharía hasta contra el mismo shinigami- si el ver tanta película de romance junto a Akemi finalmente le afecto a Naruto quien no paraba de flirtear con la sonríete mujer  
-que cosas dices Ninja_san bueno nos vemos- y se despidió de el al tiempo que el rubio le tomaba de la mano deteniéndola un segundo, casi reacciona por instinto y lo degolló aunque el ver lo que hizo la paralizo  
-espero verla de nuevo señorita- beso su mano con educación antes de soltarla y dejarla irse.

Ella se alejo despacio mientras los ojos de Naruto viajaban por su figura hasta posarse en el redondo trasero que ella bamboleaba mucho llamando la atención del rubio –(por kami que trasero…no cae duda esas dos ya me volvieron un pervertido)- esbozo una sonrisa algo triste antes de volver a lo suyo mientras que la mujer le miraba de reojo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –(apuesto, talentoso y un caballero…esa es la clase de macho que merezco y se que soy la clase de hembra que el merece ya veras m pequeño ninja e la hoja vas a ser mi macho de un modo u otro )- la sonrisa de su rostro era enorme y algo pervertida al tiempo que se perdía en el bosque; el rubio paso mucho tiempo entrenando lanzándose corriendo por el bosque hasta que el sol comenzó a caer a la distancia y claro supo que era momento de regresar a la casa a descansar un poco, caminaba por el bosque mientras escuchaba ligeros quejidos de dolor, no estaba seguro de que era y por eso mismo se aproximo despacio y con calma hasta que llego a un claro, pudo ver como sobre un tronco cierto pelinegro se quejaba al parecer se había lastimado, se sintió tan tentado a dejarle ahí abandonado pero bueno quería ser cortes con el al menos una vez ya que si parecía herido sino porque tendría esas vendas atadas a su torso  
-ote chibi_tee quieres ayudaaaa…- y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como patos cuando le vio de cerca.

Sasuke si no tenia camisa y su cabello suelto colgaba casi hasta sus hombros mientras que su rostro viéndolo bien lucia mas delicado y angulado casi femenino diría el rubio, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue lo que Sasuke se cubrió en cuanto el apareció, -que diablos haces aquí dobe pervertido!- grito con una voz tan femenina mientras que sus manos tapaban sus… pechos?, el rubio simplemente no lo creía el odiado Uchiha tenia pechos u bastante grandes para una chica de su edad seguramente una copa c y entonces lo comprendió por completo –SASUKE ERES UNA CHICA!- si a veces Naruto en verdad era lento para captar algunas cosas; el rubio mas rojo que un tomate estaba sentado en el tronco mientras que "Sasuke" se acomodaba su camisa la cual por ser tan entallada resaltaba mucho sus encantos los cuales no dejaban de llamar la atención del rubio curioso que ahora si le preguntaba el porque se hacia pasar por un hombre y la respuesta la verdad no le gusto mucho  
-las reglas de Konoha dicen que si la heredera de un clan extinto queda huérfana pueden elegirle esposo y obligarla a tener hijos en cuanto cumpla 14 por eso finjo ser chico para que no me obliguen a eso montón de consejeros civiles desgraciados- y se deprimió mostrando ese rostro molesto al parecer esa era la razón por la que "el heredero" Uchiha siempre fue tan huraño y apartado de todo mundo  
-no te preocupes nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a una chica bonita como tu- de inmediato el rubio se tapo la boca mientras color rojo invadía las mejillas de los dos chicos.

No supo que decir o hacer al tiempo que platicaban como nunca lo habían hecho y claro ahora si se entendían después de todo la razón por la que siempre se molestaba con el rubio era porque el siempre andaba tan campante rodeado de chicas y feliz algo que ella no podía hacer al fingir ser del sexo opuesto, cuanto estuvieron así en realidad Naruto no supo hasta que al final pregunto su nombre porque era mas que claro que Sasuke no lo era y ella solo desvió la mirada antes de responderle –Sasuko- el rubio sonrió la verdad le parecía un nombre bastante bonito digno de ella y entonces vino a su mente, todas esas veces que le insulto y golpeo el selo hacia a una dama y la culpa lo invadía y con creces al tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio antes de arrodillarse frente a la revelada chica que se sonrojo al verlo de ese modo ante ella  
-quiero pedir perdón, no sabia que eras una chica cuando te insultaba y golpeaba y quiero compensarte- le dijo con genuina culpa en su voz al tiempo que ella solo le miraba algo cohibida  
-no tienes porque hacer eso Naruto_kun- las mejillas de Sasuko se tiñeron de rojo en su vida pensó que le diría a alguien de ese modo y menos al siempre detestado dobe  
-ya se como compensártelo…te llevare de paseo en una cita de verdad Sasuko_chan!- hablo con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que ella se ponía toda roja y en algún lugar una chica de cabellos rosados se sentía extrañamente decepcionada y con deseos de matar a Naruto sin saber porque, Sasuko solo asintió a las palabras de Naruto mientras este se ponía de pie muy feliz  
-(espero que no sepa lo que hice la otra noche cuando no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza)- pensó Sasuko mientras recordaba sus actividades nocturnas tan placenteras, y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, la idea de la cita estaba formalmente declarada solo había un detalle menor…que nadie fuera de Naruto sabia que Sasuko en realidad era una chica y si tendrían que decírselo a los demás

* * *

y ahi lo tienen espero que el capitulo les haya gustado mas que nada por la pequeña revelacion que obtuvimos al final del mismo estoy seguro de que nadie lo vio venir no es verdad? ademas de la aparicion d euna extraña mujer de la que no sabemos nada salvo que parece ser de kii y que le hecho el ojo a naruto quien sera me pregunto yo  
y no solo tu (mira al autor)  
creo que todo mundo se lo pregunta( el autor sonrie)  
dinos al menos a nosotras (el autor niega)  
andale no seasmalo ( de nuevo niega)  
tendran que quedarse con esa duda por un buen tiempo jejejeje

hasta laproxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que les parecio lo de Sasuko


	10. C9: El secreto Uchiha

hola gente como les va, ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualize este fic y me dije porque no hacerlo de una vez ademas de que esta conti la tenia lista desde ayer pero me dio algo de flojera el subirla, el clima frio me hace daño y me da pereza por eso mejor subirla ahora antes de que me den ganas de flojear, bueno basta de palabras a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **si a veces divago mucho en las posibilidades y no te apures que todasmis hostorias seran continuadas de eso no tengas duda  
**alex:**lo de sasuko se me ocurrio desde hace tiempo el darle un compañero no lo se y si haku parece que tiene mañas muy bien escondidas  
**Dercein:**Satsuki no se me ocurrio en el momento XD y si la cara de sakura valdra un millon  
**Kouteikuro:**la chica que viuo a naruto es sorpres y lo de sasuko pues solo escogi un nombre parecido para que ela no se confundiera cuando le hablaran digo sasuke y sasuko se parecen mucho  
**abelisaisanchez:**sip en este fic es una chica y creeme esa es la pregunta del millon  
**NarutoKurai:**ya veras lo que tengo deparado para la tierna sasuko y nuetra mujer misteriosa solo ten algo de paciencia jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**no te preocupes ya terminaras por acetar esa idea creeme  
**motogro: **esa era la idea darle un giro de golpe a la historia  
**metalic-dragon-angel:**sabes tengo la misma impresion que tu jejeje  
**x-predator:**si leiste bien es chica, y es verdad lo mas esperado es la reaccion de sakura jejeje  
**kyorifire:**lo de los demas ninjas con compñaeros ya veremos y sabes esa ocion para tenten no me desgrada, en cuanto a lo de sasuko que bueno que te gusto la inclusion de ella  
**Alex_Flyppy:**era la idea sorprender por eso nunca aclare quien era la chica hasta el capitulo anterior jejeje  
**ryu-no-kami: **vere que hago con eso del fic aguas termales,que bueno que te asombro lo de sasuko y si quiero seguir un poco esa linea y espero que te gusten los capitulos que vendran  
**darkdan-sama:**que bueno que te gustara el cap y tienes razon es dificil de asimilar pero creo que eventualmente lo lograras aceptar digo si lo acepte yo cuando se me ocurrio

y con los reviews respondidos podemos pasar al cap  
_ya era hora (mirando la pantalla)_  
_aun quiero saber como se pondran los demas con lo de Sasuko (el autor asiente)_  
_es cierto como s eira a poner sakura (el aytor sonrie)_  
_ya quiero leer eso (mirando la pantalla)_  
que lo disfruten

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El secreto Uchiha**

La oscuridad parecía brillar en ese momento mientras un conocido ser digital de cuerpo pequeño y alas semejante a un murciélago estaba en una roca en la costa a un lado del mar mientras que la energía oscura y siniestra brillaba materializando un pequeño portal plano semejante a una pantalla en la que su figura malévola se apreciaba con fuerza mientras u ser de forma no distinguible por la oscuridad de la noche aparecía entre el agua salada mientras que el ser de la pantalla etérea le miraba con cierta seriedad al hablar por este curioso y singular medio –_escúchame bien… tu blanco no son los digimon sino el humano con ellas, no las ataques a ellas sino a e mátalo por cualquier medio que puedas_- el dgimon marino asintió a sus palabras antes de hundirse en el agua para esperar su oportunidad de atacar y cumplir con las ordenes del ser que le trajo a la vida en este mundo tras rescatar su información perdida y dañada y si solo por eso le obedecía aunque la verdad la idea de matar un humano siendo que era al parecer una especie de niño elegido como el que le derroto antes le parecía divertido a modo de una especie de venganza.  
-_señor esta seguro de que usarlo a el es lo mas adecuado_?- preguntaba el pequeño y alado Demidevimon al tiempo que el ser maligno solo sonreía  
-_no espero que el pueda matarlo aunque me gustaría aprender mas de ese tal Naruto, te encargo que vigiles bien Demidevimon_- ordeno con autoridad mientras su ventana de comunicación poco a poco comenzaba a cerrarse  
-_como ordene mi señor_- se inclino respetuosamente mientras que la ventana desaparecía y el emprendía el vuelo después de todo aun tenia cosas que vigilar.

De regreso con e rubio y la recién descubierta Uchiha, estos caminaban callados y sin hablar demasiado entre ellos, la verdad Sasuko estaba nerviosa no tenia idea de cómo pero al final consiguió una cita con el dobe como tan "cariñosamente" le llamaba y si no entendía aun el porque hacia las cosas que hacia cuando pensaba en el y en aquella foto que consigo a escondidas sacándola de la colección que Ino amasaba en secreto y desde entonces la escondía en su casa aunque no sabia el porque total nadie se iba a meter a su cuarto, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió cuando recordó sus días de infancia atosigando a su madre con preguntas sobre el porque debía fingir ser un chico y claro eso le infundía cierta tristeza en sus ojos cosa que para Naruto no pasaba desapercibida –no te pongas triste anda arriba ese animo después de todo una chica linda no debería estar triste nunca- las mejillas de Sasuko se volvieron a teñir de rojo al tiempo que se volteaba bastante molesta y ofendida –cierra la boca dobe- ladro molesta mientras el rubio solo se reia aun preguntándose porque simplemente no paraba de decirle que era bonita, si lo era eso quedaba mas que claro aunque el porque no quería verla triste era otro detalle, pero bueno eso no era lo importante en este momento, sino que frente a ellos se alzaba la casa de Tazuna con las luces encendidas y la puerta abierta, Naruto se aproximo a la misma listo para abrirle cuando su acompañante lo detuvo  
-espera…que voy a decir va a pensar que estoy loca por fingir ser un chico- estaba algo asustada y la verdad el rubio no laculpaba después de todo su vida entera le había estado mintiendo a toda la aldea  
-solo diles lo que me dijiste a mi Hanabi_chan entenderá y se que Kakashi_sensei también lo hará en cuando a Sakura pues jejeje bueno ella de seguro estará feliz de tener una nueva amiga- si Naruto era en verdad positivo aunque con eso de que Sakura se lo tomaría bien pues estaba por verse

Se aproximo a la chica y con suavidad le acaricio el rostro mientras le alzaba la mirada para verla y sonreír, sus mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que el rubio nervioso se separaba de Sasuko con una idea fija en su mente –(diablos es casi tan bonita como Anko_chan y que suave piel tiene…un segundo Anko_chan desde cuando la llamo de ese modo?)- si Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada pero en ese momento su forma de pensar en su sensei valla que estaba cambiando aunque claro no se lo iba a decir peligro y acabara atado a una cama y por completo expuesto a sus deseos perversos, expuesto a los perversos deseos de esa hermosa y sensual mujer de cabellos morados que se aproximaría a el usando solo un… –Naruto porque te sangra la nariz?- pregunto la confundía Sasuko mientras Naruto regresaba a la realidad riéndose tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y se reprendía se estaba volviendo todo un pervertido y ni cuenta se daba de cómo pasaba eso, abrió la puerta y entro a la residencia del constructor de puentes seguido de la algo temerosa pelinegra cuando claro alguien se planto frente al rubio que solo vio el color rosa antes de taparse los oídos –NARUTO DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS Y DONDE ESTA SASUKE_KUN- si Sakura no estaba precisamente de buen humor y ahora mismo gritaba con fuerza mientras que el rubio cerraba los ojos escucharla de tan cerca lastimaba sus oídos, el resto de las personas en la casa hicieron muecas de molestia la verdad cuando Sakura gritaba mas de uno preferiría salir corriendo pero claro eso seria demasiado descortés –responde donde esta Sasuke_kun!- volvió a hablar con esa voz molesta al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba molesto al tiempo que Akemi sujetaba discretamente a su hermana quien estaba mas que lista para salir por la cabeza de la chica que osaba gritarle a su rubio  
-ya deja de gritar Sakura que yo estoy justo aquí- y Naruto se movió a un lado revelando a la linda chica pelinegra de figura en desarrollo que iluminada por la luz de la casa y usando ese pantalón corto presumía un par de hermosas piernas al tiempo que Sakura le miraba de pies a cabeza  
-y quien diablos es esta y porque traes la ropa de mi Sasuke_kun…RESPONDEME- le gritoneo mientras que todo mundo cerraba los ojos esos gritos un día iban a dejar a alguien sordo  
-cierra la boca que tu vos en verdad es molesta Sakura…y yo soy Sasuke ¡- ladro molesta con una mueca muy característica en la cara que solo el Uchiha hacia cuando se enojaba por la actitud acosadora de la pelirrosa.

-muy bien por favor díganme que paso y porque esta niña dice que es Sasuke?- pregunto el ninja peliplteado al tiempo que Sasuko empezaba con su historia, empezó por lo mas básico el engaño al consejo por esa regla para conseguir herederos, los ninjas jounin estaban al tanto de ello y por eso le compraron esa parte del engañó pero aun así no comprendían porque incluso cuando su clan estaba aun en plena existencia fingía ser un chico, escucharon de sus labios como fue que en el clan Uchiha se negociaba con las chicas vendiéndolas al mejor postor a cambio de favores políticos, las mujeres presentes se llenaron de indignación al tiempo que Sasuko bajaba la mirada algo cohibida por las miradas fijas de todo mundo aunque en ese momento ya comprendían que ella fingirá aun cuando estaba dentro del clan después de todo con esas reglas quien no lo haría, -ya veo por eso finges ser un chico aunque por alguna razón te me haces conocida- dijo Anko mientras se tomaba del mentón y miraba fijamente a Sasuko algo en ella le parecía tan familiar aunque en realidad no ubicaba bien que era ese algo que no la dejaba en paz, _-bueno ya entendimos eso pero no podrías por favor quitar esa ilusión, ya entendimos que eres niña asique retira eso que ninguna niña de 15 años tiene un cuerpo así_- dijo Hitomi al tiempo que Sasuko solo parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida ella ya no estaba usando ningún genjutsu ese era su cuerpo real y en ese momento el shock fue general –yo no uso ilusiones así soy- dijo con seguridad desatando las reacciones  
-(_ese es su cuerpo real!)-_ pensó Hitomi en total shock con los ojos como platos al tiempo que la miraba de pies a cabeza  
-(es un chiste como puede tener mas que yo)- pensó Hanabi mientras su boca se abría como una cueva gigantesca mientras se mantenía fija en Sasuko  
-(_no tiene ni 15 aun ya se ve así_!-) pensó la histérica Akemi mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su cara y bajo el casco sus ojos se abrían enormes  
-insisto que te me haces muy conocida- murmuro de nuevo Anko mientras le miraba fijamente al rostro y fue cuando Kakashi hablo  
-ella es idéntica a Mikoto_sama- hablo el ninja copia mientras que Ako reaccionaba ya decía que se le hacia conocida de un lado  
-ahh es verdad eres igual a Mikoto…¡eres igual a Mikoto!- y sin mas saco un pañuelo de quien sabe donde mientras lo mordía con fuerza dándole la espalda a la chica que solo parpadeaba confundida poco sabia ella que Anko siempre estuvo celosa de su madre después de todo se decía que ella y Kushina fueron las mujeres mas bellas de la historia de Konoha.

De nuevo todo fue calma cuando las mujeres salieron de su shock inicial al tiempo que Tsunami abrazaba a la pobre chica consolándole por su difícil vida a decir verdad a Sasuko le agrado mucho eso de sentirse abrazada y aceptada como lo que era aunque viejas costumbres aun perduraban en ella, Tsunami le soto al tiempo que las chicas sonreían algo forzadas aun no entendían el como ella podía verse de ese modo ser acaso que estaba condenada a se como su madre de ser ese el caso ahí habría un problema para Anko quien no dejaba de mirara de un modo muy raro –_valla ya sabia yo que eras chica pero no pensé que te verías así, aunque preferiría que fueras chico así Naruto_kun podría seguir dándote una que otra paliza_- le lanzo unos ojos mas que molestos a Hitomi que sonreía al ver cumplida su meta de provocarle al tiempo que el rubio de nuevo se deprimía al recordar todas la veces que abuso físicamente de ella aunque eso explicaba porque a veces cuando golpeaba a "Sasuke" lo sentía mas suave de lo que aparentaba, el rubio se puso de pie frente a Sasuko antes de colocar una rodilla en el suelo mientras le tomaba de la mano y todo mundo le miraba sin comprender que se traía entre manos –ohhh qe hermoso le vas a proponer matrimonio, pero no son muy chicos para casarse- murmuro Tsuami poniendo al rubio mas rojo que un tomate mientras que la Uchiha de cabellos oscuros le imitaba y las mujeres presentes gritaban al unisonó "CASARSE"

El rubio se explico en realidad no le iba a pedir matrimonio solamente le iba a pedir perdón por tantas golpizas que le dio y a modo de compensación la sacaría de paseo para que pudiera ser la chica que era en realidad, a Kakashi, Tazuna y Tsunami les pareció una buena idea mientras que Hanabi, Anko Hitomi y Akemi le lanzaron miradas fijas a Sasuko como diciéndole "intenta algo y te mueres" aunque a decir verdad ni Hanabi comprendía bien el porque reaccionaba de ese modo si Naruto le gustaba pero no pensaba que rayara en ese extremo o seria acaso que estaba equivocada con respecto a eso?, la cena paso con calma y tranquilidad hasta que llego la hora de dormir y claro al ser ahora una chica descubierta Sasuko no podía dormir con el rubio y kakashi por eso mismo caminaba por el pasillo enfundada en su ropa de dormir un pantalón suelto y una camisa de botones en dirección del cuarto de las chicas del equipo 11, tan pronto abrió la puerta la cerro horrorizada, en medio de a misma una espeluznante Anko afilaba kunais mientras que Hitomi agitaba su ninjato en el aire al tiempo que Akemi sostenía con esa cadena una almohada con el rostro de Sasuko pintado en ella, se resigno y se fue al cuarto de la pelirrosada donde increíblemente durmió tan cómoda en una habitación para ella sola… en la sala oscura y solitaria una pelirrosa rodeada de un aura depresiva estaba en posición fetal meciéndose en el suelo mientras balbuceaba sin parara –nooo mi Sasuke_kun porqueeeeee- si la pelirrosa se quedo traumada con tal revelación y al parecer nadie lo noto o no les importo.

Un día nuevo llego al país de las olas y el rubio estaba algo nervioso en la sala, le costo algo de trabajo conseguir permiso para sacara a la chica de paseo pero bueno tras rogarle a su maestra un buen rato accedió y claro el infame jutsu de los ojos de cachorrito con el henge chibi fue una combinación mortal aunque casi lo asfixia cuando lo abrazo al darle permiso, y por eso estaba ahora mismo esperando a que Sasuko apareciera –pero Tsunami_san en verdad no necesito esto- se quejaba la pelinegra mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja al escucharla peleando con la mujer que insistía que lo usara y claro el no tenia idea de porque ella decía algo así hasta que apareció, Sasuko tenia su cabello suelto mientras portaba una blusa de mangas cortas de color lavanda de un estilo muy femenino apretándose a sus curvas en desarrollo al tiempo que la falda tableada dejaba ver sus bellas piernas y claro las zapatillas no podían fallarle –me siento ridícula- murmuraba la chica al tiempo que Tsunami sonreía fue justo como pensó esa vieja ropa le quedaba mas que bien a la chica aunque el problema fueron sus "encantos" ella no tenia sostenes de esa talla y salió temprano a comprarle algo de su talla y la verdad quedo satisfecha con la imagen de la pelinegra apenada que se aproximo al rubio que le miraba por completo embobado-no vallas a decir alguna tontería dobe- gruño molesta al tiempo que Naruto la miraba de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojarse un poco mientras que se acercaba mas a ella para tomarla de la mano –pareces un ángel Sasuko_chan!- las mejillas de Sasuko se tiñeron de un rojo aun mas intenso mientras agradecía el cumplido y salía n de ahí ella jaloneando al casi idiotizado rubio  
-disculpe Kakashi_san donde están las demás chicas- pregunto la mujer amigable al tiempo que el ninja copia despegaba la mirada de su peculiar librito  
-oh bueno salieron a realizar una misión de espionaje jejejejeje- se burlo el ninja de la mascara dejando a la mujer bastante confundida mientras que el solo reía y en el fondo de la sala Sakura seguía aun en posición fetal.

Se sentía tan rara en ese momento, en su vida pensó que podría salir con alguien siendo como era en verdad y ahora aquí estaba en su verdadero yo caminando por una ciudad donde nadie les conocía y paseaban como una feliz parejita, la sola idea le tiño las mejillas de nuevo de rojo al tiempo que negaba a esas ideas, no había mucho que hacer fuera de caminar y solo estar juntos , en realidad al rubio le habría gustado llevarla al cine o a comer helado pero una ciudad como esta no disponía de esos recursos aunque por la forma en que algunos comerciantes miraban al rubio con sonrisas de orgullo indicaba que o que hizo con aquellos maleantes sirvió de algo al final, -mira no es la pareja mas linda que has visto- murmuro una mujer a la salida de su negocio un pequeño café donde el rubio jalaba de la mano a la roja Sasuko mientras que la amigable mujer les atendía en persona era la dueña y su negocio estaba casi en quiebra pero al menos este día podría atender a una pareja –aquí tienen jóvenes un par de tes y un pedazo de pastel para la hermosa pareja de novios jejejejeje- Naruto se rio apenado mientras que Sasuko de nuevo se puso bastante roja no quería pensar en eso en verdad no quería pensar en eso pero fue inevitable, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio y una visión de una gran casa con un par de pequeños niños de ojos azules y cabello negro corriendo por los jardines llegaron a su mente mientras en la cocina ella servía la comida a su esposo ojiazul que la premiaba con un beso que subía de intensidad al tiempo que la abrazaba empujándola sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a alzarle la falda tras insonorizar y sellar la cocina se dispuso a… –Sasuko_chan estas bien estas toda roja y…eso es sangre?- pregunto el rubio señalando las gotas rojas que caían de la nariz de la chica al tiempo que ella negaba estar molesta o enferma, salieron de ahí tras pagara a la mujer reanudando su paseo, fue inconsciente pero de pronto la mano de Sasuko tomo a la de Naruto entrelazando sus dedos mientras le abrazaba suavemente.

A la distancia un cuarteto de mujeres vigilaba por no decir que estaban espiando al rubio y a la Uchiha para asegurarse de que ella no fuera a abusar de la bondad de Naruto o a hacer algo pero, cuando lo tomo del brazo la molestia fue mas que palpable y cuando se aproximo a su mejilla para susurrare algo amoroso y dulce fue el colmo –_voy a partirla en dos!...flecha celestial_!- y Akemi se cuadro en posición de ataque mientras su arco comenzaba a formarse y claro su flecha ya brillaba –_espera que haces_- Hitomi le salto encima y comenzaron a pelear no era que deseara salvar a la Uchiha sino mas bien prefería torturarla antes de asesinarla, por su parte Hanabi se alejo del par de mujeres aladas que peleaban como niñas sobre el tejado aunque cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Anko con una serpiente en su mano y con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara se sintió mas asustada que antes al tiempo que miraba al frente mas blanca de lo usual –estoy rodeada de asesinas en potencia- se lamento en voz baja mientras la pareja se alejaba, lo que ellas no sabia era que de hecho Sasuko no le dijo nada tierno y dulce al rubio cuando se le acerco mas bien lo amenazo –si le dices a alguien que te tome del brazo te prometo que te castro mientras duermes- le dijo al rubio que sonreía asustado, si era hermosa pero eso era proporcional a su agresividad; en otro sitio una mujer de cabellos oscuros esperaba la comida al tiempo que Haku trabajaba como siempre con una gran sonrisa la verdad no comprendía que placer encontraba en cocinar pero bueno ella no era mala solo que le fastidiaba a veces por eso mismo estaba ahí esperando pacientemente, no estaba de buen humor tras la visita de Gatou para reclamar por la falla de Zabuza y por eso mismo estaba enojada y con hambre bajo la mesa al resguardo de la oscuridad una figura pequeña de grandes ojos que brillaban levemente en la oscuridad esperaba su momento después de todo casi nadie sabia que existía no desde que se encontró con el grupo de Kiri hacia como 5 meses atrás y gracias a eso llego a compenetrarse con su compañera –anda Haku apúrate niña que tengo hambre!- se quejo la mujer con su estomago gruñendo al tiempo que la chica negaba y sobre la mesa el curioso dispositivo emitía un ligero pitido –esta cosa tiene días haciendo eso me pregunto porque- dijo la mujer sin tomar el dispositivo que de hecho indicaba la proximidad de otro digivice.

Naruto paseo toda la tarde con Sasuko hasta que al final acabaron en la playa contemplando el atardecer tras perder a sus perseguidoras que empezaron a pelear entre ellas olvidándose por completo de ellos que ahora mismo miraban el atardecer, la verdad Naruto no era tan mala persona como Sasuko pensaba y la verdad sus tonterías podían ser muy graciosas, y eso le hacia preguntarse el porque siempre estuvo molesta con el antes, no era tonta y estaba claro que lo encontraba atractivo pero aun así no comprendía la molestia que el generaba en ella y entonces la idea le golpeo de frente -(estaba celosa…eso quiere decir que yo…que yo)- no se atrevía a terminar de pensar aquello mientras que seguía tomada de la mano del rubio, ninguno se movió de ahí en un buen rato hasta que decidieron que era momento de volver a la casa de Tazuna, se alejaron de ahí a paso lento y calmado disfrutando del roce de sus manos mientras que caminaban por la playa, la verdad era my agradable estar juntos y para Sasuko esa si que era una verdadera revelación el saber que como la mujer que era en verdad podría llegar a ser feliz  
-gracias Naruto- dijo ella con una voz suave y amigable atrayendo la atención del rubio que solo le miro con duda en su cara  
-porque me das las gracias Sasuko_chan- si Naruto estaba confundido mientras que la Uchiha le miraba con una sonrisa dulce que a ojos de Naruto la hacia ver aun mas bonita  
-gracias por mostrarme que puedo ser feliz siendo quien soy por mas condenada que este a ser usada como mercancía- declaro ella sabedora de que pronto su pequeño engaño seria descubierto porque cierta pelirrosa traumada simplemente no dejaba de hablar de eso  
-eso nunca pasara Sasuko_chan no dejare que nadie te use de ese modo te lo prometo yo te cuidare y me asegurare de que encuentres la felicidad por ti misma- y el rubio le tomo de las manos mientras se miraban fijamente, fue inevitable sus cuerpos clamaban por la cercanía del otro y suavemente Sasuko ofreció su primer beso al rubio, sus labios se unieron suavemente sin saber lo que ese pequeño acto inocente estaba por desatar.

De regreso en Konoha Sarutobi como siempre suspiraba fastidiado mientras atendía el papeleo eterno y molesto que juraría aumentaba mas cuando la hora de su salida se aproximaba pero claro no tenia pruebas de ello, entonces lo sintió una extraña manifestación de un chakra conocido por el, con algo de ansiedad abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un viejo y polvoso pergamino que brillaba suavemente al tiempo que el sandaime lo abría con algo de asombro mientras veía las letras aparecer al tiempo que el conocido sello marca Uzumaki comenzaba a desvanecerse tras completarse el requerimiento del que le habían hablado, lo extendió ante la luz mientras leía las líneas mas importantes del mencionado documento "nosotras Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha oficialmente comprometemos a nuestros hijos Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuko en matrimonio" el hombre esbozo una sonrisa leve y sutil el siempre supo de la gran amistad de esas dos y cuando Mikoto tuvo una niña sabiendo que el bebe de Kushina seria un varón no tardaron en aparecer en su oficina y solicitar que oficializara el mencionado documento aunque según recordaba ellas dijeron que no se les forzaría a nada que todo dependía de si se querían o no y que un beso detonaría la aparición de ese texto y si apareció lo que indicaba que esos dos se habían besado, Sarutobi esbozo una gran sonrisa los dos sufrieron mucho al crecer casi solos y ahora sus madres desde el mas allá les estaban enlazando por medio de un matrimonio convenido hacia tantos años y ahora sin duda iba a ser por completo oficial cosa que alegraba al sandaime y mucho en ese momento después de todo el consejo siempre lo estaba molestando con eso de darle la ley de restauración de clan a "Sasuke" y bueno dado que en realidad era una chica de seguro tratarían de disponer de ella a voluntad pero eso no se podía con el papelito que sostenía en su mano  
-ya quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan de esto jejejejeje- se burlaba Sarutobi mientras fantaseaba con el momento de soltarle esa bomba al consejo.

Las cosas en Nami fueron muy…interesantes, cuando la pareja regreso a la casa las chicas ya los esperaban mirando de muy mala manera a Sasuko quien no podía ver a Naruto sin ponerse bastante roja y claro eso solo les indicaba que algo había pasado entre ellos dos y no querían ni pensar en que era ese algo, pero estaban seguras de que cuando se enteraran iban a querer matar a la Uchiha, la cena fue normal y claro el rubio se fue a dormir tras darse un baño, estaba bastante relajado cuando escucho esos paso en la azotea y salió pensando que podría ser el enemigo, resulto ser el chico de nombre Inari quien salió a mirar las estrellas, converso con Naruto hasta muy entrada la noche sobre la vida que ambos habían tenido y claro cuando escucho de los maltratos que el sufría no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le dijo aquella vez aunque el rubio le resto importancia como siempre hacia con esa clase de cosas la verdad a el poco le importaba que le insultaran –sabes Inari, donde quiera que este tu padre estoy seguro de que no quiere verte deprimido y triste quiere que seas fuerte y que no te rindas después de todo eres el hombre de la casa y debes proteger a tu familia no crees- le revolvió el cabello antes de mandarlo a dormir mientras que el se quedaba en tejado viendo la noche sobre sus cabezas, estaba seguro de que le esperaba una gran lucha en puerta y no podría darse el lujo de flaquear el tendría que ser fuerte y luchar por quienes amaba y quería y claro que lo haría –papa, mama, donde quiera que estén mírenme voy a hacer que estén orgullosos de mi- y regreso al interior de la casa a dormir después de todo el día que seguía iba a tener que continuar entrenando.

Los equipos se levantaron y curiosamente Sasuko lucia muy feliz aunque por alguna razón su short parecía mas corto que antes y al preguntarle se llevaron una sorpresa con lo que les dijo –siempre ha sido así el genjutsu lo hacia ver mas largo- ahora si que estaban convencidas de que esa pelinegra era una pervertida peligrosa que trataba de seducir al rubio y ese era el trabajo de Hitomi o bueno eso es lo que ella pensaba aunque en el caso de Kakashi el tenia una duda mucho mas intrigante en ese momento, el como la ilusión de Sasuko engañaba a su sharingan que se suponía veía a través de las ilusiones y ella lo dejo asombrado, todo fue cortesía de una ilusión que su madre desarrollo para esconder su sexo de los ojos de su padre era tan fuerte que ni el sharingan veía atraves de ella aunque solo funcionaba como un henge, al mismo tiempo en otro punto del bosque nuestro ninja rubio que salió temprano de nuevo entrenaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus clones que se le dejaban venir en grupos d golpeándole con fuerza mientras el se defendía lo mejor que podía de sus ofensivas, el rubio luchaba con fiereza mientras que los clones estallaban y al final quedo libre de sus clones con una gran sonrisa mientras que la presencia se sentía a su espalda –eso es entrenar en exceso- el rubio se giro solo para encontrarse con un rostro dulce y hermoso de una chica de cabellos y ojos negros que vistiendo un sobrio kimono café claro le sonreía muy amigable, -este hola jejeje no me di cuenta de que había alguien aquí- le dijo el rubio mientras la miraba con algo de pena al tiempo que veía la canasta en sus manos al parecer ella había salido a cortar algo de fruta de los arboles que crecían en el bosque  
-ya veo estas buscando fruta y una hierbas medicinales para un amigo que sufre de algunos dolores musculares- hablaba el rubio al tiempo que le ayudaba a cortar la mencionada fruta  
-así es mi madre me enseño esto y yo solo aplico sus conocimientos- le respondió la pelinegra al tiempo que tranquila recogía las mencionadas plantas arrancándoles del suelo  
-ya veo jejeje entonces tu madre ha de ser muy hermosa para haber tenido una hija tan bonita- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa al tiempo que el rubio se tapaba la boca de nuevo eso le estaba saliendo por inercia.

Terminaron de recolectar las cosas quedando la canasta llena y la pelinegra muy gentilmente se despidió tras decirle su nombre al ninja de la hoja –Haku…es un nombre bonito te queda muy bien Haku_chan- la mejillas se le volvieron a colorear de rosa mientras que negaba a la actitud del rubio, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta alejándose despacio antes de darse la vuelta y sonreírle con dulzura –sabes Naruto_kun…yo soy un chico- y se fue con una sonrisa en su cara dejando tras de si a un rubio de rostro desencajado al tiempo que su quijada casi caía hasta el suelo de la impresión, por su parte Haku caminaba con una sonrisa en rostro mientras se pregunta el porque esa sensación extraña en su estomago –(espero no tener que pelear contigo Naruto_kun)- pensó con cierto temor mientras se alejaba poco a poco y claro el rubio reaccionaba al fin tras reacomodarse la quijada en la cara y tocarse la mejilla con suavidad, aun preguntándose si lo que le dijo era verdad- esos labios tan suaves, ere rostro tan bello y ese aroma…no puede ser un chico y si lo es…necesito vera un psiquiatra- se dijo a si mismo el rubio asustado al notar la reacción en sus pantalones en efecto su Haku era un chico necesitaba ayuda profesional.

* * *

y termino el capitulo, que tal les vayeron las reacciones de todo mundo y el pequeño secretito que les dejaron kushina y mikoto a sus hijos algo me dice que alguien se va a molestar cuando sepa de eso, el rubio retribuyo su maltrato a "sasuke" con una cita y claro conocio a Haku auqneu al parecer quedo algo traumado jejeje  
pobre la cara que puso (sonriendo al recordarlo)  
jeje es cierto y eso que no sabe la verdad (el autor asiete)  
auque al parecer tiene demasiada suerta (el autor alza una ceja curioso)  
si siempre se topa con chicas (el aisnete a eso)  
en eso ellas tienen razon no creen

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: ira Naruto a saber que haku si es chica?


	11. C10: Lucha en el puente

y de nuevo regrese, muy pronto verdad?, la razon es que este capitulo estaba casi acabado y fue mas pronta su elaboración pero como siempre para que hablo tanto mejor paso a los reviews así es mejor no creen?

**El angel de la oscurudad:**con sakura aun no decido que le hare en cuanto a lo de haku creo que todos acabariamos asi**  
Kouteikuro:**ese momento va a ser muy interesante creeme**  
Naruto Kurai:**si pensaba en harem, en cuanto a lo de naruto si el pobre necesita un profesional jejeje**  
Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que te gustase el cap**  
darkdan-sama:**si sakura necesita un loquero en cuanto al digimon acuatico ya sbaras cual es jejeje**  
Metalic-dragon-angel:**y que lo digas eh**  
Kuro Tamashi:**gracias por los reviews y si e sprobable que sakura valla de chismosa mejor revelarlo de una vez no crees

con los reviews contestados vamos al cap

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

saldo al cap 10: amas de 50 mil palabras **20** alertas **33** favoritos y **108 **reviews

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Lucha en el puente**

Un día nuevo y flamante llegaba a nami no kuni y tras una larga semana de entrenamiento llena de situaciones incomodas para cierto rubio dadas las insinuaciones descaradas de cierta digimon de ropas oscuras, el acoso de cierta sensei pelimorada , las palabras de amor y comprensión de cierta angelita rubia y claro el tener que lidiar con una avergonzada Sasuko que cada que lo miraba le volteaba la cara como si hubiera echo algo malo al fin se terminaban al fin esos días de entrenamiento y entre Anko y kakahsi asumían que el regreso de Zabuza seguramente no tardaría demasiado tiempo en ocurrir después de todo con tantos días de inactividad ya debería estará mas que recuperado en esos momentos, todo el grupo desayunaba alegremente en el comedor de la residencia del constructor de puentes y claro para variar el rubio estaba flanqueado por Akemi y Hitomi quienes tras alegar un poco con Anko terminaron tomando sus asientos a cada lado del rubio mientras que la mujer de la gabardina se sentó frente a el y claro en cuanto el la miso empezó a coquetearle descaradamente al tiempo que cierta ojiperla le lanzaba ojos no muy amistosos que digamos y claro la pelinegra recién expuesta estaba con su cara de molestia y enfado por la situación actual…si todo era tan tradicional y común que casi daba risa el verlos de ese modo, solo entonces cierta chica de cabellos rosados apareció caminando lentamente por las escaleras, estaña algo pálida y demacrada por no haber dormido muy bien que digamos y ahora mismo caminaba tan despacio y pausadamente que casi parecía recién salida de la tumba  
-Sasuke_kuuuuuuuunnnnn- dijo lenta y lastimosamente al tiempo que se sentaba y a mas de uno le daban escalofríos y claro ella tomo asiento a lado de la angelita rubia que la noto hasta que hablo sentándose a su lado  
-_eh….UN ZOMBIE NOS ATACAN LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES NARUTO_KUN SALVAME!-_ y le salto encima al rubio que para variar las cosas termino con su cara entre los pechos de la rubia algo muy recurrente últimamente.

En otro punto del país mencionado una mujer de cabellos negros de belleza mas que obvia estaba sentada en la guarida mientras veía al peculiar ser frente a ella que platicaba tan amenamente con Haku, era una de las cosas mas raras que hubieran visto en su vida y su apariencia de animal no ayudaba en nada, incluso en el principio llego a creer que se trataba de alguna clase de invocación cuando en realidad no lo era o bueno eso fue lo que el les dijo si aun podía recordar bien ese dia.

Flash back inicia

Estaban marchando en una de las provincias del país del agua a medio invierno, hacia ya años que Haku se había unido a su grupo demostrando mucha habilidad y utilidad y por eso mismo las dos estaban ahora de misión, se suponía que deberían de encontrar a su blanco un disque comerciante que tenia una de duda de juego y por eso mismo había de morir sin duda los tipos con los que aposto no eran precisamente de la mejor clase y menos cuando te escapas para no pagarles lo que les debes por eso mismo estaban aquí ellas dos mientras que los varones del grupo se dedicaban a buscar en otra zona del mencionado pueblo y ahora mismo ellas estaban bastante molestas –como detesto este sitio simplemente no nos dicen donde esta esa gallina- e se quejo aquella mujer mientras que una sonriente Haku se alejaba de ella para buscar por su lado cuando claro se toparon con el barullo.

La curiosidad le pico y se aproximo para ver a un montón de niños correteando a cierto animal de aspecto raro al parecer pensaban que se trataba de algún fenómeno raro que merecía una paliza por el simple hecho de existir y claro eso no era algo que le cayera en gracia en ese momento, en realidad nunca supo a ciencia cierta porque fue que le ayudo pero en cuanto la pelinegra le defendió de los niños el mencionado ser se le pego como chicle en el cabello y claro tuvo que presentarlo al resto de grupo –esa cosa es el adefesio mas feo que he visto en mi vida- murmuro Meizu al conocer al mencionado animal que mostro mucho enojo en sus ojos al recibir tal insulto de labios de ese sujeto –_discúlpame pero no soy un adefesio soy un digimon_- y ahí fue cuando el hablo que casi les da un infarto a todos ya que no esperaban que lo hiciera y claro terminaron preguntándose el como fue que llegaron a terminar con tan singular animal en su compañía

Flash back fin

Asi fue como el mencionado digimon se les unió hacia poco mas de 5 meses y claro desde ese entonces estaba con ellos aunque sus platicas constantes sobre la moralidad de sus acciones seguía atormentándoles todo el tiempo que aceptaban misiones nada respetables pero como siempre le dijeron de algo tenían que vivir y le gustara o no esa era la vocación que habían escogido para realizar por el resto de sus días y claro la habrían de seguir haciendo al menos hasta que encontraran un modo de realizar sus sueños y ambiciones y por eso mismo siempre negó a esa acciones aunque al final termino por comprender que era la vida que llevaban  
-hoy nos enfrentaremos a los ninjas de la hoja verdad?- hablo Haku mientras le miraba con calma al tiempo que la mujer solo asentía a sus palabras  
-tenemos que nuestra misión implica derrotarlos y debemos enfrentarles- respondió ella con calma al tiempo que Haku solo suspiraba llamando la atención de ella  
-_no veo porque deberían de hacer eso…después de todo son ninjas porque no simplemente se unen a ellos y evitan la lucha_- protesto el mencionado digimon de piel verde oscuro al tiempo que Haku le sonreía por esas palabras de aliento  
-no es tan fácil pequeñito somos de aldeas rivales y es natural que tengamos que pelear aunque a que vino ese suspiro eh Haku- le pregunto con insinuación mientras que el digimon miraba a la pelinegra algo sonrojada  
-no por nada- no le sostuvo la mirada en lugar de eso miro al piso mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y claro eso solo le pico mas la curiosidad  
-si no te conociera juraría que uno de esos ninjas te gusta sabes- la chica se puso aun mas roja y ella solo se pudo empezar a reír hasta casi caerse al suelo por lo visto a Haku si le gustaba uno de esos ninjas aunque la pregunta era cual de todos?

Regresando a la aldea de las hojas en este momento una situación bastante preocupante se estaba desarrollando en los campos de entrenamiento un pequeño accidente había ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte y un jabalí había escapado del mismo pero claro para la mayoría de los ninjas no les preocuparía uno de esos cerdos salvajez de eso bosques con todo y lo despiadado que pudiera llegar a ser si estaban de mal humor el problema eran los genin que entrenaban en esos momentos en las zonas de entrenamiento pero entre todos ellos una en especial estaba algo descuidada en ese momento, se trataba de una rubia hereda de un clan de ninjas mentalistas que trataba por todos los medios de mejorar sus capacidades, únicamente conocía los jutsus propios de su clan y por eso mismo estaba entrenando el manejo de armas y lanzamiento de las mismas y ciertamente no era muy buena que digamos realizado eso ya que de todos sus lanzamientos muchos de ellos distaban de estar cerca del centro de sus blancos y por eso mismo estaba algo desilusionada de si misma al ver su rendimiento en esas cuestiones  
-valla si que me falta entrenamiento no sabia que fuera tan mala haciendo esto- se quejaba la rubia mientras comenzaba a recoger sus mencionadas armas y las retiraba de la diana de aquel árbol  
-_no te preocupes Ino estoy segura de que si practicas mejoraras mucho_-hablo Tanemon sentada a la sombra de un árbol viendo como su amiga entrenaba sus habilidades ninja

Cuanto rato tenia entrenando de ese modo mucho la verdad ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantos lanzamientos había realizado y de cuanto rato llevaba en eso, pero si de algo estaba segura Ino era de que estaba cansada de tanto mover los brazos y correr para practicar su puntería en movimiento quizá fue por eso que no se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que fue muy tarde, aquel mencionado y buscado animal prófugo del bosque de la muerte apareció en escena lanzándose contra la joven rubia que no le había notado aun –_Ino!- _grito su compañera llamando la atención de la rubia que solo entonces noto como el suelo se removía ante los pasos veloces del animal, reacciono a tiempo quitándose de su camino mientras que el molesto jabalí se detenía en seco y la rubia en el suelo le miraba algo asustada, sus colmillos enormes casi como cuchillos casi parecían brillar bajo la luz del sol mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de furia –oye que rayos te pasa yo no te hice nada cerdo loco- le grito la Yamanaka al mencionado animal que casi pareció entender lo que ella le dijo ya que de inmediato bufo molesto mientras se volvía a lanzar contra ella, como le esquivo de nuevo fue cosa de suerte pero la encolerizada bestia no parecía tener muchas ganas de dejarla en paz y la buscaba a donde fuera, Ino lo supo no la iba a dejar tranquila por lo que tomando sus armas se alzo a luchar -_Ino yo te ayudo_!- dijo Tanemon mas que lista para pelear cuando la rubia rechazo su asistencia quería probarse a si misma y decidió enfrentar al animal ella sola, el jabalí se lanzo contra ella mientras que Ino sacaba un par de kunais lanzándolos contra el cerdo agresivo y si tal y como ocurrió con su practica fallo los golpes, el cerdo volvió a encarrerarse contra Ino mientras esta usando toda su agilidad dio un gran salto pasando por sobre el animal que se detenía y se enfilaba tras girar contra la rubia que respiraba muy agitada –(estoy muy cansada por haber entrenado todo el día y los jutsus de mi clan no sirven con animales tengo que salir de aquí)- pensaba la rubia al tiempo que el cerdo se lanzaba con sus colmillos agresivos.

Lo evadió de nuevo pero esa vez no corrió con la misma suerte al rodar por el suelo terminando con un buen golpe en uno de sus costados al tiempo que el cerdo la embestía, no la hirió con los colmillos pero logro golpearla con el cuerpo sacándole todo el aire mientras la dejaba en el suelo expuesta y lista para un ataque al cuello _–Ino yo te protegeré_- y Tanemon salto al frete mientras la rubia le miraba no era muy grande o fuerte pero aun así su pequeña amiga estaba mas que lista a luchar por ella pese a las protestas de la rubia porque no lo hiciera o acabaría herida, el jabalí se lanzo contra ellas mientras Ino miraba a su pequeña amiga al frente y entonces ocurrió -¡TANEMON!- el digivice en la cintura de la rubia brillo con fuerza emitiendo un resplandor blanco y lleno de fuerza que ilumino a su pequeña compañera que de inmediato sintió el incremento de poder –_Tanemon digivolve a…_- su cuerpo brillo con fuerza casi como si estuviera creciendo al tiempo que su forma cambiaba bastante , seguía siendo una plata solo que ahora tenia una forma mas humanoide con brazos y piernas , su cabeza era algo redonda con una boca bastante grande y un par de ojos enormes y verdes mientras que sobre la misma una gran flor de alzaba abierta mostrando sus pétalos rosados y ciertamente muy bonitos –_Palmon_- dijo ella al tiempo que la luz se disipaba y el jabalí se detenía al ver como su presa había cambiado de forma abriendo sus brazos al frente lista para luchar –_ven aquí cerdito_- le reto la digimon recién evolucionada al tiempo que el furioso animal e nuevo bufaba antes de lanzarse de frente contra la rubia y su digimon lista para la batalla –_hiedra venenosa_- sus dedos se alargaron como lianas verdes y peligrosas al tiempo que daba un gran salto y sus látigos vegetales se enroscaban alrededor del jabalí sorprendido que forcejeaba con fuerza en busca de libertad al tiempo que las lianas se apretaban con fuerza y poco a poco el animal caía al suelo paralizado e inconsciente, lo libero en el acto mientras avanzaba hacia Ino quien la miraba con mucha duda  
-tu eres Tanemon?- pregunto la Yamanaka ya con el aire de regreso en ella al tiempo que la planta sonreía  
-_si soy yo Ino solo que digievolucione para protegerte…ahora me llamo Palmon_- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras que Ino se ponía de pie revisándola a conciencia  
-pareces mas planta ahora y esta flor en tu cabeza es muy bonita y oye shif shif hueles delicioso Palmon- elogio la rubia al notar el dulce aroma que despedía la flor en la cabeza de su amiga que solo sonreía  
-_huele así porque estoy feliz de que estés bien Ino_- fue bastante raro por un segundo Ino juraría que la vio sonrojarse pero bueno era una planta y no podía hacerlo…verdad?

De regreso en nami no kuni los equipos estaban dispersos en la mencionada nación algunos custodiando el puente y otros mas vigilando la casa del constructor donde claro se aseguraban de que a Tsunami no le sucediera nada, por su parte nuestro rubio prófugo estaba de nuevo entrenando como loco en el bosque ya que tuvo la suerte de que sus pequeños jutsus raiton no estuvieran perfeccionados y como lo estarían si siempre empujaba en ellos demasiado poder y eso los volvía peligrosos por esa misma razón era que estaba entrenando con fuerza en el bosque, la electricidad brillaba mientras el relámpago corría por el suelo destrozando todo a su paso y el rubio sonreía al final había logrado alcanzar cierto grado de control del mismo aunque a su parecer seguía siendo demasiado inexacto y por eso mismo entrenaba como loco en ese momento para lograr hallar una manera de volverlo un poco mas preciso  
-entonces cual es el plan eh- pregunto una voz extraña entre el bosque al tiempo que caminaban por la zona donde el rubio meditaba para encontrar una respuesta a su pequeño problema de puntería  
-muy simple matamos a la mujer y secuestramos al mocoso simple- le respondió una segunda voz llamando la atención del rubio que se aproximo a curiosear de mas cerca  
-pero no tenemos que matarla de inmediato podemos divertirnos antes no?- su voz estaba cargada de un tono nada santo y su amigo esbozo una gran sonrisa  
-claro que s después de todo tenemos derecho de pasarla bien…aunque pe pregunto que cara pondrá ese tal Tazuna cuando se entere jajajajaja- y el rubio lo supo esos tipos estaban hablando de Inari y su madre los iban a atacar y eso el no lo iba a permitir.

Las plantas se movieron y los tipos voltearon a ver al rubio de pie ante ellos mirándoles con cara de muy pocos amigos mientras que los sujetos le miraban con burla –mira es uno de esos ninjas porque no mejor te largas y nos dejas en paz eh chico- hablo uno de ellos mientras le señalaba con su espada y el rubio solo respiraba controlándose en ese momento aunque a como estaba esto no aguantaría mucho, sentía una s ganas tremendas de matar a ese par de tipos y la verdad nadie podría culparlo, aun lidiaba con la culpa por haber matado a aquel Ogremon por mas que fuera a renacer como le dijeron las chicas pero como Anko le dijo el ahora mismo estaba descuerdo con sus palabras al ver a esos hombres alzando sus armas con claras intenciones asesinas, el rubio recordó la sonrisa de su sensei y emulándola levemente le causo un cierto escalofrió a los sujetos que solo le miraban con duda –si el enemigo esta dispuesto a matar…entonces mátalos primero!- y sin decir mas el rubio lanzo el kunai que sostenía en su mano ocultándole a la vista de los tipos, el arma voló por el aire a toda velocidad tomando por sorpresa a uno de ellos que no atino a moverse y termino con la mencionada arma clavada en su cuello, e shock e sus ojos era enorme al tiempo que lo sacaba de su cuello, un gran error, de inmediato la hemorragia se volvió enorme y se desplomo de rodillas al suelo mientras la sangre emanaba con fuerza de su cuello mientras se desplomaba por completo al piso en un charco de sangre –no maldito mocoso voy a destriparte- y se lanzo contra el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad mientas alzaba un enorme machete con claras intenciones de matar al rubio que dando un paso a un lado eludió su ataque tan torpe y descuidado mientras le realizaba una barrida mandando al sujeto al suelo, no perdió el tiempo y sacando otro kunai sujeto al hombre del cabello obligándole a alzar la cabeza mientras colocaba el ama en su cuello  
-dime que diablos traman!- exigió saber el rubio al sujeto atrapado que se mantenía callado o al menos lo hizo hasta que el metal frio se presiono contra su cuello  
-G…Gatou_sama va …va a demoler el puente y…y nosotros teníamos que secuestrar al nieto de ese hombre para que ustedes se rindieran ante Zabuza- le dijo el sujeto mientras el rubio agradecía sus palabras antes de rebanarle el cuello derramando su sangre en el suelo, la verdad no estaba muy contento haciendo eso pero como dijo Anko era mejor eliminar posibles problemas si se tenia la oportunidad.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque dirigiéndose a la casa de Tazuna donde se suponía que estaban sus compañeras digimon a la espera de alguna nueva orden sin saber que en ese momento todo en el puente se estaba complicando; en el puente las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas, los trabajadores habían salido a comer y nunca regresaron mientras que e mismo era rodeado por una suave y densa niebla marina, de inmediato Kakashi y Anko lo supieron el ninja renegado había llegado a terminar su trabajo con el constructor los pasos resonaron entre la niebla mientras e siempre celebre asesino de la aldea oculta entre la niebla aparecía casi como un fantasma entre la misma mirándoles con calma y una sonrisa bajo sus vendas  
-valla valla pero si el buen Kakashi ha traído consigo algo se apoyo…bien esto no altera mucho mis planes jejejeje- se reía el hombre de Kiri mientras que a su lado aparecía la silueta de aquel cazador enmascarado  
-mire Kakashi_sensei el si trabaja con Zabuza- señalaba acusadoramente Sakura al tiempo que el ninja solo sonreía  
-oh vamos no esperaban que caería tan fácil como la vez pasada o si?- pregunto con ironía el hombre de la zanbato al tiempo que Kakashi dispersaba a su equipo

-Haku los genin son tuyos- susurro e hombre al tiempo que asentía a sus palabras mirando fijamente a los jóvenes ninjas de la hoja, la niebla de nuevo se alzo con fuerza dejándose caer sobre todo el puente mientras que Kakashi descubrió su sharingan a la espera de poder vislumbrar a su oponente que se desvanecía en la niebla como si de un fantasma se tratara, de inmediato Anko se coloco espalda con espalda con Kakashi mientras que Zabuza les rodeaba con una sonrisa –que les pasa no me encuentran- dijo el con burla mientras que una sombra avanzaba a toda velocidad contra ellos, la hoja apareció entre la bruma lanzándose contra el dueto de jounins que se separaron de inmediato, kakashi resistió el embate de frente usando su kunai para sostener el choque de la gran espada al tiempo que Anko lanzaba un par de shurikens al costado del hombre, dieron en el blanco pero en cuanto lo tocaron estallo en una burbuja de agua –maldición solo era un clon- se quejo Anko mientras la sombra se materializaba despacio a su espalda –Anko detrás de ti!- grito kakashi pero fue demasiado tarde el arma ya estaba enterrándose en su cuerpo para sorpresa de la jounin de la aldea de la hoja  
-deberían rendirse en realidad no quiero herirlos- hablo Haku mientras miraba como sus oponentes le miraban con deseos de combatir  
-olvídalo no pienso rendirme ante un extraño sin chiste- le respondió Sasuko al tiempo que Haku ladeaba un poco la cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente  
-oye no se suponía que eras un chico- pregunto con curiosidad al tiempo que Sasuko se sonrojaba a veces olvidaba que ya no usaba ese genjutsu

Hanabi no perdió mas tiempo lanzándose de frente contra Haku, se movía muy buena velocidad mientras que sus palmas rebosaban chakra brillante masque lista para clavar un poderoso golpe juken contra su oponente que permanecía firme mientras le veía lanzándose contra ella, su palma le dio de lleno en el pecho mientras que estallaba con fuerza en una bola de agua bastante fría que salpico por todos lados –genial también sabe hacer clones de estos- se quejo la ojiperla y mojada chica mientras que Haku aparecía a una distancia bastante segura, de hecho se hacer mas que clones- trazo sellos a toda velocidad antes de que el aire alrededor de los genin se enfriara súbitamente provocando que el bao saliera de sus bocas mientras que el agua sobre la que estaba Hanabi se congelaba –Hyouton: aisukuraima (elemento hielo: hielo trepador)- y del suelo el hielo pareció crecer casi como una enredadera mientras a gran velocidad envolvía las piernas de Hanabi quien solo miraba como la congelada sustancia le atrapaba al tiempo que Sasuko se lanzaba contra Haku e un intento por romper su concentración cosa que no sirvió cuando le esquivo con facilidad leyendo sus movimientos con una simpleza asombrosa – si atacas así no me golpearas eres muy descuidada ese estilo deja demasiadas aberturas- le hablo Haku mientras Sasuko concedía eso a su favor el estilo del clan Uchiha si bien era bueno sin el sharingan era demasiado vulnerable y ella aun no lo despertaba y por eso mismo estaba en líos al tratar de pelear con el justo como en este momento que en verdad lo estaba necesitando pero claro el bendito ojo nada mas no se dignaba en aparecer.  
-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- y Sasuko lanzo el poderoso ataque de fuego que se precipito contra Haku quien con habilidad se quito del camino rodando por el suelo

Se alzo del piso con un poco de humo saliéndole del hombro mientras miraba a Sasuko sonriéndole ampliamente cosa que le hacia alzar una de las cejas bajo la mascara –aaaahh- y Haku rodo de nuevo por el piso mientras la palma brillante de Hanabi se alzaba en el aire , la miro bien y lo supo la bola de fuego nunca fue para ella en realidad sino para liberar a la Hyuuga por es que fue tan baja y no tan grande como se esperaría de un jutsu gran bola de fuego, las dos herederas se posaron frente a Haku quien les miraba con calma y seriedad bajo la mascara al tiempo que se sacudía un poco el fango –son una buena combinación al parecer lastima que contra esto no puedan hacer nada- las manos de Haku se movieron a toda velocidad al tiempo que del suelo una especie de espejo se materializaba despacio y con calma la pelinegra entraba en el mismo, las genin le miraban con duda al tiempo que notaban como uno a uno los espejos aparecían a su alrededor-nos atrapo!- hablo Hanabi mientras que Sasuko miraba todo sin creerlo habían caído e su trampa; de regreso con Kakashi en este momento se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo la espada de Zabuza quien trataba por todos los medios de partirle en dos, a un lado de Sakura Tazuna terminaba de colocar a la herida Anko que si bien no tenia una herida muy grande en el hombro se sentía dura como una roca producto del paralizante que Zabuza planeaba usaren Kakashi pero invirtió en ella y si ahora mismo maldecía lo ocurrido, -ese tipo es despreciable espero que Kakasi_sensei lo derrote- dijo la pelirrosada chica mientras miraba como el ninja copia repelía la espada antes de lanzar un par de shurikens rechazados por el arma a modo de escudo al tiempo que Zabuza se desvanecía en la niebla de nuevo –_yo espero que no lo logre_- el trió giro hacia la extraña voz viento un singular ser de piel verde, gran boca ojos rojos y una especie de aleta naranjosa sobre la cabeza mirando la pelea con mucha concentración, les miro con una sonrisa gentil mientras alzaba una de sus patas a modo de saludo –aaaaahhh un sapo mutante!- grito la pelirrosa antes de que el mencionado "sapo" le mirase con molestia y reclamara por tal insulto –_oye tabla rosada yo no soy un sapo soy un digimon y mi nombre es Betamon_- dijo el animal al tiempo que laparalizada Anko parpadeaba al saber que de hecho ese extraño ser era algo semejante a Akemi y a Hitomi cosa que le hacia preguntarse quien era su compañero porque era obvio que con esa reacción no lo iba a ser de Sakura.

A la distancia las agujas senbon volaban por el aire y tanto Sasuko como Hanabi apenas lograban eludir los ataques del enemigo y a decir verdad no era nada sencillo el lograr eso ya que en mas de una ocasión habían terminado con agujas en sus cuerpos –estoy harta esos espejos son de hielo asique puedo derretirlos!- y sin decir mas la pelinegra Uchiha escupió una candente bola de fuego que con quemantes llamas golpeo uno de los espejos que increíblemente se mantuvo de pie intacto y perfecto a pesar de la mirada de incredulidad de las dos chicas, -lo siento pero se necesita mucho mas que eso para derretir o romper mi hielo- hablo Haku con cama mientras su imagen volvía a aparecer en todos los espejos y las chicas se colocaban espalda con espalda mientras que la pelinegra enmascarada se mantenía en su sitio dentro de los fríos cristales alzando la mano sosteniendo las agujas senbon –lo lamento no quería llegar a esto pero me temo que tengo que acabarlas ya que dudo se rindan- el sudor nervioso caía por las sienes de las chicas esto en verdad se estaba empezando a poner mas que peligroso; -que pasa Kakashi no me puedes encontrar- se burlaba Zabuza oculto en la niebla mientras que el ninja copia comenzaba a mostrar loas señales de la batalla, varias veces esa enorme zanbato casi lo asesina y por eso mismo tenia algunos cortes no muy grandes en el cuerpo, se mantenía callado y sereno tratando de escuchar a su enemigo pero que fuera un maestro en el arte de asesinato silencioso no ayudaba en nada, no supo bien porque pero se agacho en e ultimo segundo, quizá fue su instinto o algo mas pero gracias a eso salvo la vida cuando la espada paso sobre su cabeza casi arrancándosela mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa debajo de esas vendas –nada mal tienes buenos reflejos Kakashi- elogio el hombre de la gran espada antes de desvanecerse en la niebla mientras que el ninja copia se alzaba del suelo mirando en todas direcciones en busca de su oponente mientras que afinaba el oído pero no escuchaba nada –vamos Kakashi_sensei usted puede ganarle a ese tipo!- animaba la chica de cabellos rosados para molestia del pequeño ser digimonesco a su lado que solo le lanzaba miradas nada amigables por tales palabras al tiempo que Anko lo miraba a medio levantarse con mucha curiosidad –tu que me ves sapo mutante deberías arrepentirte de estar del lado de ese tipo tan miserable y repugnante- dijo la molesta ojiverde al tiempo que Betamon simplemente ya no la soportaba, normalmente era alguien cordial y educado pero en ese momento tenia poco o menos ganas de serlo –_ya me hartaste…shock eléctrico_- y la ataco con fuerza disparando de esa rara cresta un pequeño relámpago que dio de fuerza contra ella quedando la pelirrosada en el suelo inconsciente mientras que Tazuna y Anko no sabían si estar contrariados por lo que le paso a la chica ojiverde o felices porque al fin alguien la hizo callar, por su parte de regreso con el ninja copia este sabia bien que estaba en un buen lio hasta que vio una salida a su problema, tomo un poco de sangre de una de las heridas en su pierna y trazando sellos la unto en un pequeño pergamino antes de golpear el suelo con el mismo, Zabuza en realidad no comprendió bien lo que hacia t ayaco por la espalda hasta que lo sintió –aaaarrrrgggg- una de sus piernas estaba siendo sujeta por un perro mal encarado, y entonces antes de poder defenderse otro caninos salieron de la nada mordiéndole brazos y piernas haciendo que su gran espada cayera pesadamente al suelo con un resonar metálico –quizá no te puedo ver u oír…pero mis sabuesos ninja pueden oler mi sangre en tu espada- poco a poco la niebla comenzó a disiparse ya que el invocador de la misma estaba al fin inmovilizado.

Haku noto como las niebla se disipaba y lo supo Zabuza estaba en líos y la necesitaba, -lo lamento- solo eso dijo antes de que todas las imágenes alzaran la mano con brillantes agujas mortales en las mismas iba a ser un ataque ineludible ya que vendría de todas direcciones y ni los doujutsus les ayudarían ya que una cosa era verlo y otra muy diferente tener la velocidad para eludirle –_onda de la oscuridad_- los murciélagos negros aparecieron cayendo del cielo como la noche misma golpeando con fuerza el justsu de Haku fue un golpe demoledor y destructivo que con cierta facilidad quebró los espejos al golpearles por su punto débil y ciego, el hielo voló en una lluvia de escombros y cristales rotos mientras que Akemi aterrizaba en el suelo tras dejar caer al rubio que daba un rodeo en el piso antes de encarar la zona de la batalla, a la distancia Haku rodo por el suelo herida y algo expuesta mientras que Kakashi miraba como el rubio estaba justo a un costado de la pelinegra con kunai en mano, en realidad Naruto lo traía por lo que se ofreciera no para atacar a haku pero a los ojos de Zabuza eso no era de ese modo, como pudo se solto de los canes de kakashi y se lanzo contra el rubio en un intento por salvar la vida de Haku, entonces apareció, el agua de mar se agito con fuerza mientras el geiser de agua no se hacia esperar y la figura de gran tamaño aparecía.

Emergió del mar era de piel blanca y tenia extrañas extremidades como tentáculos aunque viéndolo bien por la forma puntiaguda de su cabeza mas bien parecía un calamar, un extraño tatuaje negro decoraba e frente de su cabeza mientras su enorme boca de grandes colmillos se abría mas que amenazante –_es un Gesomon_!- hablo Akemi mientras contemplaba al digimon marino en el puente que apenas contenía el peso de tan gran animal, de inmediato ambas mujeres se alistaron para atacar al digimon que con gran velocidad lanzo uno de sus grandes tentáculos contra el ninja rubio, Naruto solo atino a colocar los brazos al frente de su cuerpo mientras recibía el poderoso golpe que lo hizo volar por el aire –NARUTO!- gritaron todos en el puente mientras el digimon marino escupía una tinta negra y espesa a las dos digimon aladas que si bien no fueron alcanzadas le dieron tiempo de escapar al mar, Naruto flotaba en el agua y valla que ese golpe le había dolido y mucho fue lo mas fuerte que recibió en su vida y las grandes garras le hicieron un par de arañazos en el hombro que sangraba levemente antes de que aquel chakra rojo apareciera sanándole, salió del agua flotando con cierta calma mientras que Akemi volaba lista para sujetarlo, solo entonces un delgado tentáculo blanco apareció enroscándose en su cuerpo jalándole con fuerza en el agua _-nooo Naruto_!- ni ella o su hermana eran digimon marinos y ahora mismo el rubio estaba solo.

Kakashi se olvido de su lucha un momento solo para ver con duda como la extraña "invocación" secuestraba al rubio que bajo el agua forcejeaba con fuerza por ser libre mientras el "calamar" lo jalaba a lo mas profundo que podía tratando de ahogarle, frente a el, el digimon blanco casi parecía rugir bajo el agua con una sonrisa mientras aproximaba al rubio a su boca le iba a dar un buen mordisco –(no…yo no voy a morir aquí!)- pensó Naruto a toda prisa mientras sus manos relativamente juntas sobre su estomago trazaban sellos de manera forzada, solo iba a tener un tiro y mas le valía no fallar, Gesomon lo aproximo a su cara mientras que el rubio gritaba con fuerza en su mente (-Raiton: hikari no tama (elemento rayo: esfera de luz)-)- y la boca de Naruto se abrió dejando salir el pequeño misil eléctrico y brillante -_grrraaaaaaaaaaaa_- el Gesomon rubio adolorido cuando el ataque eléctrico le golpeo justo en el paladar y por lo mismo arrojo con fuerza al rubio, las hermanas digimon volaban desesperadas en busca de alguna señal del rubio que de pronto salió disparado del agua cayendo en el puente pesadamente mientras las dos digimon volaban en su dirección con sonrisas de alivio y el respiraba mas que agitado mientras que el puente se cimbraba, en el aire las hermanas digimon miraban como el mencionado puente se partía un gran trozo fue despedazado por una de las extremidades del molesto calamar, una flecha de luz despedazo el mencionado trozo de roca mientras otro de los tentáculos del Gezomon se dejaba caer sobre Zabuza y Haku –_NOOOOO_- y Betamon se lanzo al rescate.

(que es de un fic de digimon sin esto  
watch?v=3mS6fWVIgZQ )

La luz blanca apareció de la nada mientras cegaba a todo mundo al tiempo que Gesomon se desplomaba al suelo junto con un gran trozo del puente llevándose con el a Zabuza y Haku al tiempo que Beamon resplandeciendo caía al agua –_Betamon digivolve a_….- el agua brillo con fuerza mientras el geiser de agua estallaba y una enorme serpiente marina de cuerpo azulado con una gran cabeza recubierta de una especie de hueso amarilloso surgía del mar salado –_Seadramon_- sobre su cola apanada Zabuza y Haku eran depositados en el puente mientras que el enorme digimon les miraba con calma –_no se apuren el calamar es mío_- hablo con voz gruesa la gran serpiente marina mientras miraba al animal frente a el, el Gesomon se lanzo de frente lanzando sus grandes tentáculo de garras pronunciadas contra e digimono serpiente que recibió los golpes de frente siendo movido a un costado mientras todo el mar se agitaba con fuerza y Naruto alzaba su digivice analizando a los dos digimon "Gesomon, es un digimon molusco anfibio de nivel campeón su ataque especial es el arma elástica " y entonces el rubio señalo al otro digimon y de nuevo la imagen apareció para curiosidad de todo mundo "Seadramon, es un digimon marino de nivel campeón su ataque especial es la lanza de hielo"- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo contemplaba a la gran serpiente marina luchando con fuerza, Gesomon se lanzo de frente lanzando sus tentáculos de garras mortales atacando de frente mientras que Seadramon se sumergía en el mar a toda velocidad, no tardo en reaparecer con un cabezazo formidable que mando al aire al Gesomon sorprendido después de todo el aire no era de hecho su elemento, empezó a caer del cielo a toda velocidad mientras que Seadramon daba un giro en el agua y como si fuera un bat le dio de lleno a la cara con la cola mandando al calamar a estrellarse contra el agua con fuerza mientras toda el agua se sacudía bajo el golpe, Gesomon se hundió desapareciendo por completo mientras que la serpiente marina le buscaba por todos lados.

Los tentáculos de Gesomon surgieron del mar sujetándole por el cuello en un vano intento por estrangularle mientras forcejeaban con fuerza y el poderoso Seadramon lo alzaba del agua con gran facilidad antes de agitar su cuello y precipitar al enemigo contra el puente que se sacudía y desmoronaba con el golpe de otro fragmento mientras que el calamar soltaba a su presa y se lanzaba de nuevo de frente –_Lanza de hielo_- Gesomon salto del mar tratando de alcanzar los ojos de Seadramon quien abriendo su enorme hocico disparo del mismo cientos sino es que miles de flechas de hielo largas y afiladas que golpearon al calamar con fuerza congelándolo por completo hasta que quedo reducido a una paleta de molusco, solo entonces Seadramon se enrosco en el apretándose con fuerza mientras el hielo y el digimon estallaban en un estallido de hielo y datos con un sonido muy singular, todo mundo estaba en shock excepto Naruto quien mas bien estaba fascinado y claro las otras digimon que sabían bien de que se trataba esa criatura, Zabuza se alzo aun herido del suelo mientras que Kakashi le miraba a un lado de Naruto y claro temió lo peor –Naruto cuidado!-quito al rubio del camino y empujo a Zabuza aunque sintió algo muy suave redondo y bastante grande, solo entonces la silueta de Zabuza se volvió algo difusa mientras que se disipaba en el aire revelando una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ropa bastante escasa –maldición mi genjutsu se acabo- murmuro "Zabuza" con molestia mientras que Kakashi parpadeaba apretando suavemente la mano mientras palpaba uno de los pechos de la mujer  
-…CUANDO DIABLOS VAS A DEJAR DE MANOSEARME –gruño la furiosa mujer mientras que Kakashi seguía congelado en esa posición dado el shock  
-PERO QUE LE ESTAS AGRRANDO A MI MADRE PERVERTIDO!- ladro Haku mientras se despojaba de su mascara y enfocaba al ninja copia que seguía en aquella posición con cara de no entender nada  
-_QUE! COMO OSAS TOCAR A ZABUKI_SAMA SIN SU PERMISO_- y Kakashi se sintió de pronto demasiado pequeño cuando el enorme digimon marino lo miro como si fuese una botana  
-pero si son ustedes dos- dijo el rubio cuando reconoció de inmediato a las dos personas frente a el y claro nadie apare de el y las chicas de kiri entendían algo de lo que estaba pasando

* * *

y el capitulo ha terminado, que tal le sparecio la batalla en el puente con un nuevo digimon que entra al juego y una interesante revelacion sobre Zabuza que creo nadie vio venir aunque eso si el rubio ya les conocía pero eso no explica el porque de los disfraces, otra cosa es que nuestro villano parece estar muy interesado en fastidiar a naruto solo que subestimo el poder me pregunto si ira a cometer el mismo error no lo creo o ustedes que piensan  
_quien sabe parece ser muy listo (el autor asiente)  
__es verdad es muy astuto por atacar al humano y no al digimon (el autor la mira asintiendo)  
__si mata al humano el digimon dejaria de ser un peligro (el autor asiente a eso)  
__algo me dice que seguira contra Naruto (el autor suspira)  
_me temo que eso es muy posible

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai_sho y compañia  
pd:que ira a ser de Zabuki y Haku

pd2: ahora actualizare alas


	12. C11: Aliados nuevos

Y aqui estoy una vez mas con todo mundo para traerles una mas de mis actualizaciones que si no me tomo tanto tiempo como yo esperaba pero bueno no es el capitulo mas largo del mundo aunque espero les resulte al menos un poco entretenido ya que para mi si que lo es pueden dar eso por seguro bien como no se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir en este momento solo me queda pasar como siempre a los reviews

**Alex-Flypp**y: que bueno que el giro de Zabuki te agradase y si es cierto kakashi esta en serio peligro de perder cierta parte de su cuerpo si no se mueve pronto  
**POCHO102**: que bueno que te agradase el capitulo y si el giro de zabuki estuvo bueno no?  
**Kuro** **Takeshi**: sip lo de zabuki me lo sugirió un amigo y sabes cuando pensé en el cap la canción se me vino de golpe y no lo negare hasta yo la cante al escribir el cap  
**Kouteikuro**: me alegra que te gustase el cap y te sacara unas buenas risas y es verdad lo de betamon dejando ko a sakura fue muy bueno y es cierto si kakashi esta en serios problemas solo espero que quede suficiente de el para llevar de regreso a konoha cuando Zabuki y compañía terminen a menos que alguien salve su pobre humanidad  
**NarutoKurai** :primero que nada espero que arregles tus problemas con tu este no se como llamarlo digamosle huésped , segundo si haku pasara al bando de los buenos y en cuanto a Hinata aun no se que hacer con ella si vincularla a alguien mas o a Naruto quizá pueda realizar una consulta sobre eso  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si lo de zabuki si que se me fue a los extremos no? y es cierto kakashi esta en un lió de proporciones colosales, en cuanto a la afinidad del rubio había pensado dejar el viento pero al considerar a los digimon me vino la idea del raiton y gracias por el detalle de la serie la revisare gracias de nuevo  
**DBGZ**: gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que este fic te saque muchas risas porque habré un buen de situaciones hilarantes al menos al principio antes de que comience la acción ninja y la "acción" de otro tipo que también escribo;D  
**alex**: no te asustes que no hay mucho transformista en este fic créeme no es como destino lo de haku ya se corroborara mas adelante y sabes incluso a mi la primera vez que lo considere me desconcertó un poco lo de zabuki pero a la larga te agradara créeme  
**guest**: de hecho ya tengo considerado que sera kurama y eso es sorpresa jejeje  
**leknyn**: no te apures por dejar review a cada rato con uno cada cierto tiempo me conformo y gracias por leer mis fics  
**abelisaisanchez**: la verdad no las sabia gracias por el dato y que bueno que el cap te gustase  
**NeroAkumude**: si por eso mismo fue que puse la cancion y es verdad al oir la cancion a uno se le viene parte de su infancia mas con el soudtrack de la primera temporada a que si?

y los reviews ya quedaron lo que significa solo una cosa  
_que ya sigue el cap (el autor asiente)  
Que bien ya quiero saber que sera de Kakashi (mira al autor callado)  
Dinos que le va a pasar si ? (haciéndole ojitos al autor que niega)  
Te podemos convencer (las 4 se acercan demasiado al autor que se pone muy rojo)  
_mejor lean el capitulo de una vez_  
_

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Aliados nuevos**

Lac cosas en la aldea de las hojas eran tranquilas y cotidianas mucho ya que los ninjas iban y venían mientras que en cierta florería una rubia linda y nerviosa no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa mientras que su compañera le miraba con curiosidad sentada en uno de los sillones –_que ocurre Ino porque caminas asi_- pregunto Palmon a su amiga rubia que no dejaba de moverse mientras trataba de idear que decir, una cosa era esconder a una criatura pequeña y que puede pasar como peluche como Tanemon y otra muy diferente esconder a alguien como Palmon que como peluche estaba mas que claro que no pasaría y por eso mismo la rubia se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar como explicaría la presencia de la criatura planta que ahora le hacia compañía –te ves algo preocupada Ino que ocurre?- pregunto su madre mientras la rubia seguía caminando de un lado a otro –trato de pensar como les diré sobre Palmon…un segundo…kasan otrosan!- ni cuenta se dio de cuando ellos llegaron y ahora mismo los tenia frente a ella mirándole con mucha duda mientras que los ojos de sus padres parpadeaban con curiosidad antes de posarse en el singular ser de flor en la cabeza que se alzaba del sillón aproximándose a la rubia  
-¡pero que es esa cosa!- dijo Inoichi señalando acusadoramente a Palmon al tiempo que Ino miraba a su amiga con cierta preocupación  
-_no soy una cosa soy Palmon-_ respondió la digimon aterrando a los adultos que lo ultimo que esperaban era que hablase y se alistaron para atacar al singular ser

-esperen no la lastimen- dijo la rubia menor mientras se interponía entre su digimon y su progenitor, dijo con voz decidida lo mucho que ella significaba al ser u mejor amiga y compañera que inclusive arriesgo su vida por protegerle la digimon dio un paso al frente mientras que los dos adultos le miraban con curiosidad la verdad parecía una planta aunque esa gran boca no le daba mucha confianza al hombre rubio que le miraba preguntándose que era ella, si una planta o un animal –_no me obliguen a separarme de Ino les prometo que me portare muy bien-_ dijo la digimon mientras copiaba aquel truco que vio usar a Ino en su padre, sus ojos se volvieron un poco mas grandes mientras se llenaban de lagrimas y el infame ataque de los ojos de cachorrito hacia acto de presencia, Inoichi tenia que reconocerlo se veía bastante tierna haciendo eso aunque no pensaba que alguien fuera a caer con semejante truco –pero que tierna eres pequeña, no llores no te iras desde hoy eres parte de esta familia- Inoichi vio con serias dudas a su esposa que abrazaba con fuerza a la digimon mientras el solo tenia una gran gota en su nuca al tiempo que Ino sonreía e Inoichi solo suspiraba la verdad no sabia que eso fuera a funcionar con su amada esposa que miraba a Palmon casi como la segunda hija que nunca pudieron tener, el hombre rubio suspiro mientras alzaba la mano mas que listo para protestar –TU CIERRA LA BOCA- ladro su tierna esposa al tiempo que un chibi Inoichi se escondía aterrado detrás de su hija al tiempo que asentía a las palabras y ordenes de su esposa  
-bueno Palmon asi te llamas no? dinos que se supone que eres tu?- pregunto la mujer mirándole con curiosidad al tiempo que ella explicaba la definición de digimon desconcertando al hombre rubio que hacia una nota mental para tratar ese tema con el sandaime en cuanto pudiera  
-ves mama es una digimon planta, verdad que es hermosa esa flor- dijo la rubia menor señalando la cabeza de Palmon al tiempo que su madre asentía  
-es verdad es una flor muy hermosa y de pétalos muy grandes- comenzaron las dos mujeres aficionadas a la botánica a acariciar y revisar la mencionada flor al tiempo que Palmon cerraba los ojos y un aroma dulce y relajante invadía la habitación  
-pero que delicioso huele Palmon eres tu?- pregunto Ino con curiosidad al tiempo que la digimon asentía a sus palabras  
-_asi es cuando una Palmon como yo se siente segura y amada podemos desprender un aroma dulce y relajante-_ dijo ella al tiempo que Inoichi respiraba el dulce aroma floran de la digimon y sonreía quizá el tenerla en casa no iba a ser tan mala idea

Almismo tiempo en cierto hogar en su salón principal un serio hombre de lentes negros miraba a su hijo que se hallaba frente a el escoltando al singular insecto amarillo que le miraba con sus ojos invisibles de manera fija y constante, si era un hecho que no se trataba de un insecto normal y su solo tamaño daba fe de ello por eso mismo estaba ahí frente a Shibi quien le miraba escrutadoramente  
-bien Kunemon_san si lo que dices es correcto como podemos concluir que no eres de hecho un ser hostil en busca de someter nuestra aldea para asentar una colonia satélite para invadir nuestro mundo-preguntó el Aburame con justificada desconfianza después de todo el ser no pertenecía a las naciones elementales  
-_ comprendo su desconfianza Shibi_san pero yo no tengo ningún deseo de colonizar su ciudad ni su mundo, nosotros los digimon somos seres normalmente pacíficos que fungimos con una función natural e mi caso soy una vacuna y no es mi deseo causar daños sino prevenirles-_ si el digimon insecto estaba exponiendo razones mas que viables para seguir siendo considerado como un posible aliado  
-el tiene razón otosama, su muestra de confianza al revelarnos su naturaleza cuando fácilmente pudo ocultárnoslo es prueba de su buena voluntad además el dispositivo digivice me ha seleccionado como el compañero humano de Kunemon- Shino sostuvo el dispositivo frente a su rostro mientras que el digimon asentía a sus palabras y Shibi les miraba con detenimiento  
-bien dadas las razones aprobare su alianza pero aun así Kunemon_san deberá informarnos lo relacionado con estos digimon y exponer lo que sepa sobre ellos y sus clases ya que por como lo dice si hay seres pacíficos también los debe haber violentos- el digimon asintió mientras procedía a continuar con su importante charla técnica sobre su raza y los diferentes tipos que el conocía.

De nuevo en el mencionado puente en Nami no kuni un paralizado y por demás asustado ninja copia estaba por completo arrinconado mientras que su mano seguía en aquella incriminante posición sosteniendo el seno de la mujer frente a el y claro no tenia forma de reaccionar, una cosa era el tener a Haku mirándole con ojos molestos mientras miles de agujas de hielo flotaban en el aire mas que listas para volverlo alfiletero, con eso podía lidiara, incluso podía lidiar con la furiosa mujer que estaba tocando el problema era la enorme serpiente marina que le miraba con ojos mas que molestos al tiempo que el ninja copia sentía que su momento había llegado al fin y nada ni nadie lo iba a salvar de esa horrenda muerte al ser devorado por el enorme animal marino que lo estaba mirando tan fijamente –oye tu eres la hermosa mujer con la que platique el otro día- dijo el rubio uniéndose a la curiosa situación mientras que el ninja de cabellos grises le miraba a al tiempo que soltaba el seno de la mujer que clavaba su mirada en el rubio al tiempo que Haku solo parpadeaba con confusión, solo entonces el rubio y todo mundo reparo en el aspecto de la mujer frente a ellos, era ala de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta esponjada en su nuca mientras su rostro de hermosas facciones hacia sonrojar al rubio con esa dulce sonrisa, usaba un vestido negro de gran escote que apenas contenía sus pechos grandes y redondos un poco mas grandes que los de Anko quien no creía lo que miraba, mas abajo la falta de dos rozos largos de tela dejaba al descubierto por completo sus largas y torneadas piernas de sandalias ninja de tacón corto mientras que su enorme espada se mantenía sujeta a su espalda y las medias grises transparentes dejaban ver sus piernas hasta sus rodillas que era hasta donde subían, miraba al rubio coqueta e insistentemente al tiempo que el solo podía sonreír nervioso mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo  
-bueno al menos que mi genjutsu cayera sirvió para revelarme ante mi macho- y el rubio se puso aun mas rojo mientras que Haku le emulaba, Akemi se irritaba Hitomi sentía ganas de matarla, Hanabi y Sasuko deseaban arrancarle el cabello y Kakashi bueno el agradecía al rubio por su ayuda involuntaria  
-_el macho de Zabuki_sama… mucho gusto en conocerlo mi señor espero que usted y Zabuki_sama tengan mucha descendencia- _ hablo Seadramon antes de brillar y retomar su pequeña forma de Betamon mientras el rubio si, se ponía aun mas rojo de ser eso posible.

Todo fue relativa calma y quietud mientras que Naruto recibia solo miradas fijas y muy amenazantes de ojos de Hitomi, Hanabi, Akemi (no pregunten no se como se ve atraves del casco), Sasuko, y Anko aunque por su lado Sakura recién reaccionando tras sufrir el ataque de Betamon miraba a la mujer frente a ellos y después prestaba atención a las palabras que recitaba y solo pudo mirar al rubio con ira en sus ojos, primero la despojaba de su Sasuke_kun y ahora tenia el descaro de seducir a una mujer como esa y para colmo lo presumía ante todos ellos si el rubio solo merecía un calificativo de su parte –NARUTO ERES UN PERVERTIDO-grito la pelirosada solo para recibir a cambio las miradas irritadas de las mujeres presentes mientras que se sentía extrañamente pequeña cuando ellas le miraron fijamente ante tal insulto lanzado a su adorado ojiazul que ahora mismo solo se reía algo apenado tras recibir ese insulto y claro que Kakashi le estuviera sonriendo mientras le alzaba la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba como apoyándole en el nuevo sentido de su vida no le ayudaba para nada, fueron momentos de tenso silencio los que mantuvieron a todos callados mientras que Kakashi miraba con cierto recelo a la mujer oculta bajo aquel genjutsu –entonces… nos vas a decir porque te escondías como hombre?- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a la mujer que solo le sonreía a el de una manera por demás coqueta todo sin dejar de verlo de pies a cabeza –muy sencillo, soy de Kiri ahí los shinobi gatana son tan respetados que solo admiten una mujer por generación yo quería entrar pero ellos ya tenían ese sitio ocupado y por eso cree a Zabuza para que el lo rellenase pero a la larga acabo volviéndose demasiado popular y nunca pude deshacerme de el- si eran razones bastante simples y directas como la tradicional manera sexista de ver la vida dealgunas aldeas cosa que genero el nacimiento de su alter ego aunque claro eso solo estaba generando muchas mas dudas en la mente del rubio  
-y porque dejaste Kiri?- pregunto sentado en el suelo junto a todos los demás mientras que Tazuna se preguntaba en que momento acabo platicando tan amigablemente con quien deseaba matarlo  
-bueno nuestro mizukage era un desquiciado genocida, solo quise matarlo para sacarnos a todos de la maldita guerra civil pero falle y supuse que si Zabuza perdía mi yo verdadero podría seguir viviendo en kiri, me equivoque ya que el sabia todo de mi y solo me quedo escapar- suspiro al final de decir aquello dejando en claro que si bien tenia fama de demente asesino o mejor dicho asesina también podría llegar a tener buenos gestos para con el mundo  
-ya comprendo pero eso no explica a tu acompañante ni a los hermanos demonio- si era el turno de Kakashi de interrogar a la mujer que solo le dedico una mirada con algo de fastidio en ella  
-oye soy una Kunoichi de las mas mortales que se suponía que hiciera vivir como maestra de jardín de niños, me volví mercenaria y los hermanos demonio solo eran socios del negocio nada mas, aunque ahora que lo pienso Haku_chan tiene razón el maldito de Gatou de seguro no nos iba a pagar enano miserable- si estaba molesta con la sola idea de realizar su trabajo sin conseguir una remuneración económica pero bueno sus palabras levantaron la curiosidad del rubio

-Haku_chan pero…si me dijo que era un hombre- y el rubio señalo acusadoramente a la pelinegra que solo se sor0ojaba tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada y Zabuki solo alzaba una ceja ante las palabras del rubio –pero que cosas dices Haku_chan es una niña ella solo dice eso para bromear con la gente- le dijo la mujer de la enorme espada al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba sintiendo como un enorme peso se le caía de sus hombros al saber que de hecho la persona que le gusto si fue mujer y no un hombre el solo pensar en eso valla que le daba escalofríos y no deseaba tener nada que ver con algo así de enfermo como el pensaba que era, lejos de ahí un siempre perverso sanin de las serpientes se sentía bastante molesto e irritado aunque no tenia idea del porque, de regreso al puente Naruto seguía en si sitio y curiosamente se sentía bastante incomodo, de un momento a otro Zabuki comenzó a aproximarse a el discretamente y ahora mismo estaba a su lado mientras que el por alguna razón se sentía mucho mas en peligro que junto a su sensei semi paralizada de cabellos morados que miraba a la mujer con cierta molestia al notar como se estaba moviendo –bueno como ya dije todo de mi solo me resta presentarme soy Zabuki Momochi y desde este momento paso a ser la compañera, prometida, amante y esclava sexual de mi macho Naruto_kun- las mejollas de las chicas mas jóvenes se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que Zabuki abrazaba con fuerza al rubio en shock quien solo sentía como los pechos redondos y grandes dela mujer se presionaban contra el costado de su cara mientras que sus manos le apretaban amorosamente y claro una de ellas bajaba demasiado al sur manoseándole donde nadie lo tocaba  
-cielos Naruo_kun pero que espada guardas aquí, es enorme una verdadera arma mortal y eso que no la tienes desenvainada- dijo ella con perversidad y lujuria en su voz al tiempo que el rubio solo se coloreaba aun mas rojo que antes al oír esas palabras  
-_bueno en eso tendremos que estar deacuero Naruto_kun si que esta bien armado y eso que no lo has sentido como yo jejeje- _ Zabuki le lanzo una mirada fija a Hitomi mientras que Haku y Hanabi se ponían mas rojas que ina manzana ante las implicaciones de las cosas que esas mujeres estaban diciendo  
-espera todas ustedes están con mi macho… no cabe duda de que elegi al mejor Naruto_kun va a sernuestro amado semental- y empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la del rubio rojo casi al punto de ebullición mientras que si Hanabi se desmayaba a lado de Haku quien ya no soporto mas  
-_muchas felicidades mi señor, espero que disfrute de su vida de semental con sus mujeres y Zabuki_sama –_ dijo Betamon con total educación al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba al cielo preguntándose como acabo en ese momento tan incomodo  
-vallla pero si Naruto es idéntico al protagonista del icha icha volumen 4 donde seduce a una hermosa y sensual mujer madura que acaba aullando de placer al saberse tomada… si que tienes suerte- dijo kakashi mientras que las mujeres dejaban de hablar y miraban al ninja copia que lo supo había cometido un gran error

-pero si tu eres el pervertido que me manoseaba y ahora hablas de Naruto_kun de ese modo mereces un castigo- kakashi acabo en el suelo mientras el pie de Zavuki caia sobre el a una velocidad inimaginable golpeándole con fuerza mientras una pequeña nube de polvo se alzaba del suelo y solo resonaban las suplicas de piedad del ninja peliplateado al igual que los fuertes pisotones que cimbraban todo el puente y si generaban una gran gota en la nuca del rubio, al mismo tiempo un pequeño ser alado y peludo volaba por el cielo perdiéndose en los bosques costeros mientras buscaba un sitio solitario y calmado donde esperar la comunicación con su amo cosa que no tardo en ocurrir, una roca se destrozo mientras líneas negras como cables aparecían desde debajo de ella y una pantalla se materializaba frente a el dejando ver en ella un ser de color negro no muy determinado ya que la oscuridad le resguardaba con cierta calma y serenidad mientras que el ser alado se inclinaba respetuosamente  
-_dame tu reporte Demidevimon_- dijo aquel ser de voz gruesa y espeluznante mientras que el alado digimon alzaba sus ojos amarillos hacia el  
-_mi señor Gezomon ha sido derrotado, pero no por las digimon de nivel ultra_- hablo con cierta preocupación mientras que el digimon maligno solo abría sus ojos que resplandecían rojos en la oscuridad  
-_entonces me dirás que ese simple humano derroto a un digimon campeón que tenia ventaja al estar en mar abierto?-_ su voz sonaba bastante molesta y como no estarlo si se suponía que el rubio no tenia el nivel como para hacerle frente a un digimon campeón y menos en su elemento  
-_no mi señor apareció otro digimon un Seadramon y el fue quien le derroto-_ si estaba asustado y su voz temblorosa daba fe de ello de eso no cabía la mejor duda y la verdad divertía mucho a su amo con esa actitud tan sumisa  
-_ bien un nuevo digimon enemigo en la ecuación, investiga cuanto puedas de su compañero quizá necesitemos asesinar a mas de un humano-_ y la pantalla se desvaneció en el aire mientras el digimon alado empezaba a aletear alzándose al cielo mientras se enfilaba en aquella mencionada dirección.

De nuevo en el puente una semi momificado kakashi se alzaba del suelo lamentando su suerte al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía mientras que a la distancia un grupo de personas se podía apreciar y claro no parecían tener muy buena actitud, eran mas de 50 criminales o eso parecían armados con espadas puñales, y demás armas cortantes al tiempo que avanzaban sobre el puente liderados por un diminuto hombre de lentes oscuros que estaba al pie frente a su sequito de criminales –valla parece que el demonio de la niebla resulto ser una simple puta, bien mejor para mi en ves de pagarle le conseguiré un mejor trabajo jejeje, vamos chicos maten a los hombres y tráiganme a las mujeres que necesitamos mercancía nueva- ordeno el sujeto de nombre Gatou a sus subordinados que de inmediato gritaron en asentimiento a sus ordenes mientras daban un paso al frente mas que listos para acabar con todo el grupo, Naruto se alzo del suelo listo para defender a las chicas cuando Akemi y Hitomi dieron un paso al frente impidiéndole el avance –_ese impuro criminal es nuestro Naruto_kun_- dijo la angelita rubia mientras desplegaba su cadena con facilidad –_solo míranos acabar con ellos-_ la ojiroja sonrió mientras tomaba el mango de aquella arma y desaparecía hundiéndose en suelo como una sombra para el asombro de todo mundo que solo vieron como la angelita alzaba el vuelo mientras agitaba su arma en el aire, la cadena giro con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra los incautos criminales que solo llegaron a ver como la mencionada arma se enroscaba en sus armas jalándolas y despojándoles de ellas al tiempo que la sombra en el suelo se alzaba a toda velocidad en medio de los tipos, las risas de Hitomi resonaron con fuerza mientras blandía su espada de un lado a otro cortando y cercenando las espaldas de aquellos hombres que solo podían gemir de dolor mientras sentían como la afilada arma les cortaba la piel de un lado a otro, uno por uno se desplomaban al suelo heridos de gravedad al tiempo que Gatou solo contemplaba como ese par de raras mujeres estaba destrozando sus sueños de dominio sobre la ciudad al tiempo que las dos mujeres se alzaban frente a el mirándole con calma y dureza , sus hombres estaban regados por todos lados gimoteando de dolor e incapaces devolver a levantarse mientras que el estaba por completo solo y vulnerable ante las dos mujeres aladas frente a el  
-no me maten les daré lo que pidan!- grito suplicando mientras que una sonrisa perversa adornaba el rostro de Hitomi al tiempo que lo sujetaba del saco alzándolo del suelo  
-_enserio, que tal regresarle a los aldeanos todo su dinero y conseguirnos un gran y amoroso amante- _ propuso la ojiroja al tiempo que Akemi le miraba con duda y el rubio con el grupo se preguntaba el porque ella decía eso  
-siii lo que quieran no descansare hasta conseguírselos solo no me maten- respondió al borde dela histeria mientras que la mujer solo negaba a sus palabras  
-_eres repugnante mereces morir pero creo que mejor el pueblo será quien decida tu destino ya que no puedes cumplir tu palabra ya que nosotras tenemos al menor amante del mundo por allá-_ de nuevo Naruto se sonrojo, Sakura le miro mal, Haku, Sasuko y Hanabi tuvieron malos pensamientos y Zabuki pues…  
-así se habla tenemos al mejor macho de este pueblo y todos deben saberlo- si esa mujer era aun mas rara que Anko y al parecer no le molestaba demostrar eso en cualquier momento

Gatou forcejeaba cuanto podía pero simplemente estaba atrapado, su cuerpo entero estaba envuelto en una fuerte soga sacada de entre las cosas del rubio y ahora mismo el diminuto mafioso estaba mas que asustado por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo cierta mujer espadachín de la niebla, estaba tan tentada a destriparle justo ahí pero claro no lo haría ya que deseaba verse como una dama respetuosa de las leyes ante Naruto, pero lo mas interesante era de hecho lo que iba a pasar a continuación estaba mas que claro que enemigos ya no eran por lo que volver a luchar entre ellos resultaba poco menos que inútil y eso desechaba la idea –y porque no vienen con nosotros a Konoha de seguro que ojisan le encantara tener dos poderosas kunoichis entre sus filas- si el rubio era demasiado amigable y por eso mismo kakashi solo negaba a tiempo que Haku agradecía las atenciones del rubio y Zabuki bueno ella era mas efusiva –ohhhh así se habla Naruto_kun quieres tenerme cerca de ti es lo que esperaba de mi macho- el rubio se sonrojo mientras que el grupo comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la ciudad todo mientras cargaban a un molesto Gatou que simplemente no dejaba de moverse y de luchar por ser libre cosa que no ocurriría en un plazo corto de tiempo, Naruto se quedo un poco atrás cuando Zabuki se retraso un poco estaba tan contenta que se olvido por completo de su espada y ahora mismos e regresaba a recogerla, el rubio por su lado no podía dejar de mirara el bamboleo suave y cadencioso del trasero de la mujer, con esas ropas resaltaba aun mas que antes y sin duda dejaba en claro que poseía uno de los mejores traseros que el rubio hubiera visto en su vida, Zabuki se inclino por su espada doblándose por la cintura mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrían como platos, la tela se repego mucho a su trasero inclusive se deslizo un poco a un costado dejándole ver algo de las desnudas y carnosas nalgas al tiempo que vislumbraba sobre su cadera un delgado hilo blanco que hizo al rubio pensar solo en una cosa -(cielo santo Zabuki_chan usa tanga!)- y no estaba equivocado de hecho esa era la única clase de prenda inferior de ropa interior que usaba la mujer que ahora mismo caminaba guiñándole un ojo al rubio que reacciono tratando de pensar en hielo y cosas frías o acabaría dando un espectáculo que no deseaba dar.

El grupo de ninjas entrego a Gatou en el centro del pueblo mientras decenas de aldeanos se arremolinaban a su alrededor lo ultimo que sabrían de el fue que lanzo un fuerte grito al viento, las malas lenguas dirían que el diminuto hombre fue condenado a vivir con una bola de acero atada a su pie mientras limpiaba las coladeras de la ciudad o eso es lo que dirían de ahora en adelante sobre el, el momento de festejar llego y en casa de Tazuna todo era un gran ambiente mientras que los ninjas disfrutaban de una merecida cena y si el constructor de puentes para vergüenza de su hija se embriagaba de lo lindo al ser al fin libre del infame hombre diminuto que nunca mas esclavizaría a su pueblo, todo fue un buen ambiente hasta que la cena concluyo y claro la hora de dormir llego desencadenando un nuevo pleito en esa casa –_que no Naruto_kun dormirá con nosotras-_ y la ojiroja jaloneo la manga del rubio al tiempo que la mujer de cabellos negros recién unida al grupo jaloneaba el otro brazo del rubio tratando de alejarlo de sus dos compañeras mientras que el rubio solo se preguntaba como fue a terminar en ese predicamento  
-_ por ultima vez suéltalo Zabuki Naruto_kun dormirá con nosotras siempre es así- _ protestaba la angel rubia mientras que la mujer de la niebla le miraba de mala manera  
-oigan que yo no cuento me paralizaron creo que merezco dormir acompañada de Naruto_kun- si Anko se unía a la platica alegando que era su momento y claro abrazo al rubio apretando su cara contra sus pechos en una maniobra que últimamente el ojazul disfrutaba demasiado  
-_Anko deja a Naruto_kun en paz y no lo manipules con tus pechos-_ protesto la ojiroja al tiempo que Sasuko Hanabi y Haku miraban la escena con algo de pena.

Si bien Hanabi y Sasuko eran las mas desarrolladas aun les faltaba demasiado trecho como para estar a la altura de esas mujeres cuyos encantos pues francamente sobresalían mucho y al parecer al rubio le gustaba eso –basta ya, me corresponde a mi dormir con Naruto_kun que mejor manera de festejar una victoria que dejando que mi macho me monte hasta la inconsciencia- y si el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate mientras la discusión solo aumentaba de nivel y el se sentía reducido a poco menos que un objeto mientras que el sensei de cabellos plateados trataba de imponer el orden en medio de ese caso –TU CIERRA LA BOCA PERVERTIDO- gritaron a coro todas las mujeres dejando al ninja copia mas callado que una roca muda mientras que el rubio de nuevo se sentía mas que incomodo cuando las chicas comenzaron a decidir con cual de ellas el pasaría la noche como si no importase su opinión –no es justo yo quiero dormir con Naruto_kun- y todo mundo volteo a ver a Sasuko quien solo se puso demasiado roja al parecer hablo demasiado fuerte y por eso mismo era que todo le miraban –por favor olviden eso- susurro muerta de pena mientras la discusión se reanudaba y el rubio le sonreía a la pelinegra Uchiha que de nuevo sentía esa rara sensación dentro de ella si no se conociera bien juraría que no era solo deseo lo que sentía por el rubio sino amor… la sola idea de amarlo le coloreo las mejillas y la hizo sentir extrañamente feliz  
-esta decidido Naruto_kun duerme conmigo- hablo Anko ganándose miradas de molestia de las chicas al tiempo que el rubio solo negaba ante su actitud y haku murmuraba algo a lado de Zabuki  
-que dijiste Haku_chan habla mas fuerte quieres- le dijo la mujer mirándole con duda mientras le picaba suavemente las costillas y la chica solo grito algo molesta por ser picada de ese modo  
-DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE MI PRIMERA VEZ SEA CON ANRUTO_KUN…- reacciono ante sus gritos poniéndose mucho mas roja que la misma Hanabi que le miraba con vergüenza e ira al tiempo que Zabuki sonreía con fuerza abrazándole a la vez  
-ohhh mi dulce Haku_chan así se habla mi pequeña quiere que Naruto_kun la haga mujer, si gustas Haku_chan podemos hacer un trió para que tu primera vez sea inolvidable- su vos sonaba llena de alegría mientras que Haku se ponía mas roja que antes y entre los brazos de su madre adoptiva se desmayaba al igual que Hanabi, Sasuko y Akemi ante las imágenes mentales.

La pequeña discusión continuo por un buen rato hasta que el sereno y siempre centrado digimon verde dio un paso al frente –_dudo que lleguen a un acuerdo asi que creo que lo mejor será que Naruto_sama duerma con alguien que no se aproveche de la situación-_ expuso el mencionado digimon acuático mientras las mujeres le miraba preguntándose donde dormiría el rubio y claro la respuesta fue obvia en el cuarto de Kakashi quien sonreía al rubio que al fin veía luz al final de este negro túnel de pleitos –no es justo hic…es un héroe mínimo merece dormir lejos del pervertido ese hic…ya se porque no duermes en el cuarto de Tsunami hic…dudo que ella intente algo jejejeje- se reía el borracho hombre al tiempo que el rubio miraba a la sonriente mujer que si bien estaba algo apenada no pensaba que fuera algo malo, tras un buen rato de discusión todo quedo finiquitado y si el rubio dormiría con ella aunque eso si en su bolsa de dormir, Tsunami se quedo hasta algo tarde terminando de recoger el desastre de la cena y ahora mismo el reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm y el sueño ya la atormentaba por eso mismo decidió dejar para después sus últimos platos sucios y camino algo cansada a su recamara, entro despacio abriendo la puerta con calma mientras contemplaba con un sonrojo mas que enorme como del baño abierto un rubio atado en una toalla en la cintura y secándose el rostro salía agradecido por el agua tibia, cerro la puerta de golpe con las mejillas mas rojas que una manzana mientras Naruto dentro de la recamara juraría haber visto la puerta moverse pero lo desestimo de seguro fue solo su imaginación.  
-b…buenas noches Naruto_kun- dijo la tímida voz de Tsunami mientras entraba a la recamara y el rubio ya con ropa y en su bolsa de dormir la saludaba  
-buenas noches Tsunami_chan espero que descanses muy bien esta noche- dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir y la mujer roja se colocaba su camisón de noche y se metía a su cama.

Fue la noche mas rara que Tsuami había tenido en su vida, mas de una vez se encontró rodando por su cama mientras le dirigía una mirada al rubio y cerraba poco a poco los ojos solo para despertar toda sudorosa tras tener un vivido sueño donde Naruto subía a su cama y pues como dijo Zabuki dejaba en claro que era su macho, a la mañana siguiente un rubio mas que radiante se alzo de su cama solo para encontrarse solo y salir tras darse una enjuagada a la cara por el desayuno, en la mesa del comedor todo mundo estaba reunido mientras esperaba el desayuno cortesía de la mujer de cabellos oscuros que cocinaba en la cocina mientras su mente regresaba levemente al pasado a esa misma mañana cuando se levanto y se alzo de su cama para ver al rubio a medio descobijar y con algo a medio erguir entre sus piernas, decir que se quedo mirándole era poco se le aproximo despacio mientras su mano casi lo tocaba, reacciono a tiempo saliendo de ahí toda roja y aun se preguntaba que le motivo a casi tocar al rubio mientras dormía aunque de algo estaba segura –(por como lucia… ha de ser bastante grande cuando se levanta por completo)- pensaba la mujer con un hilo de saliva cayéndole de los labios al tiempo que Tazuna con una resaca tamaño industrial solo se sujetaba la cabeza y miraba a su hija con mucha duda, el desayuno fue muy tranquilo mientras que los ninjas poco a poco se despedían de la familia del constructor de puentes ya que sin Gatou el puente seria al fin concluido sin problemas, de hecho el día anterior se le conecto con tierra solo faltaban algunos detalles menores para que fuera por completo perfecto, salieron de la casa solo para ver a Betamon de pie frente a la misma mientras miraba con cierta diversión –_vamos hazlo de una vez- _incitaba el animal verdoso a la chica pelirroja que estaba en el marco de la ventana –Sakura…¿Qué haces ahí arriba bájate de una vez?- le incito Kakashi al ver a la pelirosada de pie mirando al horizonte con sus ojos algo llorosos  
-no quiero…la vida no tiene sentido sin mi Sasuke_kun- dijo lastimada mientras contemplaba el vacio bajo ella  
-_sii que se tire que se tire_- le incitaba el pequeño Betamon con gran diversión mientras miraba a la chica de ojos verdes en aquella ventana antes de empezar a ser secundado por Akemi y Hotomi para la extrañez de todo mundo  
-por ultima vez Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha no existía era solo una ilusión supéralo ya- le dijo la molesta Sasuko mientras ella le dirigía una mirada molesta

-nunca tu mataste a mi Sasuke_kun y yo quiero ir con el- y sin decir mas se dejo caer al vacio añorando estar junto al pelinegro, fue un buen golpe el que se dio al chocar con el suelo mientras que todo mundo parpadeaba y Anko se aproximaba a Kakashi –ella sabe que no se puede morir si se deja caer de la ventana de la sala no?- pregunto la Kunoichi mientras Sakura yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza, el ninja copia solo suspiro mientras cargaba con su alumna sobre el hombro al tiempo que empezaban la caminata de regreso a la aldea de las hojas, en el puente fueron despedidos por una muy nutrida comitiva al tiempo que el equipo de ninjas comenzaba a alejarse y Tazuna solo esbozaba una sonrisa –el gran puente de Uzumaki, jeje suena ben y algo me dice que ese apellido va a ser muy reconocido y abundante- murmuro Tazuna al tiempo que miraba al grupo alejándose sin sospechar que en efecto el apellido Uzumaki germinaría de nuevo con varias de esas mujeres si no es que con todas.

* * *

y ahi termina el cap que como vimos para suerte del ninja copia logro salvar el pellejo gracias al rubio que valla que vista tuvo no lo creen? aunque siendo honestos me de un poco de pena sakura la pobre esta sufriendo mucho perro eso si es divertido no lo negare, shino ya presento a kunemon a su padre quien lo acepto tras meditar y hablar con el digimon y el papa de Ino acepto a palmon tras "el dulce" hablar de su esposa...me pregunto si ino heredo eso?  
_pobre de Naruto si lo heredo (sonríe al autor)  
__aunque parece que el ya sufre con Zabuki (el auto asiente)  
__nunca pensé que conocería a una mujer aun mas directa que Anko (mira al autor sonriente)  
__algo me dice que ella va a causarle muchos problemas (el autor asiente de nuevo)  
_en eso ellas tienen toda la razón

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañía  
pd: como dije en los reviews que debería hacer con Hinata, se une al harem o no?


	13. C12: El caos por venir

hola gente como les va espero que bien, y si ha llegado la hora de volver a postear continuación de este cossover solo espero que les guste o que pasara el día de hoy pique creo que sera muy entretenido pero como no deseo adelantarles mas pasare de una vez a los reviews

**Alex-Flyppy:** si zabuki parece que le gana a anko ene so, lo de sakura se me ocurro de pronto y en cuanto a lo del lemon ya veremos con quen es la primera jejejeje**  
El angel de la oscuridad:** lo de hinata aun lo considero, en cuanto a lo de la seria la vere para ver si se adapta a mis necesidades gracias por la recomendacion**  
leknyn: **y que lo digas va a sufrir como no tienes idea**  
kuro shupoo: **si sakura es algo tonta y es vedad como que tsunami cae vedad**  
Kuro Takeshi: **de hecho tengo algo pensado con tsume peo no voy a adelanta mas cosas jejeje**  
Kouteikuro: **es verdad ver a betamon hacer eso valdria la pena un boleto**  
alex: **si zabuki es en verdad directa y en cuanto a kabuto pues...aahhhh no quiero esa imagen mental dios porque lo tenias que decir**  
veneno: **bueno a hinata la considero de sakura no se y gracias por leer este fic**  
sebastian:** de hecho no lo habia pensado vere que pasa mas adelante**  
NarutoKurai: **es vedad iino tiene su caacte pobre de naruto sii la hace enojar, en cuanto a jaiya cuando se conozcan creo que va a adorar al rubio no cres y sabes con respecto a tu huesped te recomendare algo llamado mordaza ayuda mucho

bien con los reviews respondidos pasemos al capitulo de una vez  
_que bien ya quiero leerlo (mira la pantalla)_  
_igual yo (sentándose junto a la otra)_  
_oigan no acaparen (se mete ente las dos)_  
_es verdad no sean así (forcejean por un asiento)_  
bueno...mejor lean mientras arreglo esto

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

** Capitulo 12: El caos por venir**

El grupo de ninjas avanzaba con cierta calma y tranquilidad por el bosque, hacia poco mas de un día que habían partido de Nami no kuni y ahora mismo marchaban en relativa paz y tranquilidad, si a su alrededor solo se podía respirar la paz y la relajación mas absolutos y por eso mismo avanzaban en relativa tranquilidad todo sin que cierta chica de ojos perlados dejase de mirar con insistencia a las compañeras de equipo del ninja ojiazul que por alguna razón permanecía callado y pensativo, a su alrededor todo mundo le miraba con serias dudas después de todo su actitud alegre y extrovertida mas de una vez quedo al descubierto y ahora mismo estaba mostrándoles una cara por completo diferente a la que ellos conocían, lo que ninguno de sus compañeros sabia era que todo se debía a cierto sueño que recién tuvo la noche anterior donde tras una deliciosa cena cocinada por Haku quien se sonrojo tras los elogios incesantes del rubio se dispusieron a dormir y si como en cada ocasión el pleito dio inicio donde las compañeras del rubio peleaban por cual de ellas compartiría la tienda de campaña con el cosa que para Naruto era demasiado cotidiana aunque las miradas de molestia de Hanabi y Sasuko no indicaban nada bueno para el cuando todo el asunto se calmase eso era un hecho y eso era algo que el tendría que soportar cuando todo empezara a culminar.  
-basta de esos pleitos!- dijo con voz de mando y cierta agresividad la mujer de la niebla dándose a notar mientras su instinto asesino se dejaba sentir levemente dejando a todo mundo callado  
-(kasan es fabulosa )- Haku solo podía pensar en su madre adoptiva con total admiración al verla someter a las mujeres en plena discusión que le miraban con algo de asombro  
-(_como diablos logra esta mujer intimidarnos a todas_)- esa era la pregunta mas insistente y perturbante en la mente de Hitomi mientras miraba a Zabuki quien ahora sonreía con seguridad y confianza  
-tenemos tiendas suficientes como para que dejen de pelear y si compartimos dormiremos muy cómodas asique paren esa riña de una vez- de nuevo su voz sonaba tan dominante y sin duda reflejaba su actitud agresiva y superioridad propia de una de las pocas mujeres que se había unido al grupo de los shinobi gatana y que engaño a todo mundo sobre su sexo .

Todo fue silencio en ese momento, todo mundo volteo a ver el sitio donde las tiendas de campaña estaban apelmazadas una sobre otra y contando con cierta calma se dieron cuenta de que lo que la mujer estaba proponiendo de hecho estaba muy acertado compartiendo la tienda de a dos podrían dormir bien cómodas y calientes sin tantos problemas de espacio, de nuevo Haku solo podía admirar a la mujer mientras que Betamon solo asentía a las apalabras de la espadachín sin duda era una mujer bastante sabia -ven esta discusión es inútil, cada una dormirá con su compañera de tienda mientras que yo dormiré con Naruto_kun- y le guiño un ojo al rubio que de inmediato se sonrojo suponiendo claro que si estaban a solas no dormiría nada, en ese momento la imagen de sabia y experimentada de Zabuki se desmorono mientras las acusaciones volaban por el aire –_pervertida solo quieres dormir junto a Naruto_kun para violarlo-_ señalaba acusadoramente la angelita rubia mientras que la mujer solo cerraba sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que las demás le miraban con enojo al suponer lo mismo que Akemi –yo no quiero violar a Naruto_kun, solo quiero demostrarle que soy la mejor hembra disponible y que mi cuerpo es suyo para poseer cuando quiera y donde quiera las veces que quiera- el rubio se puso mas rojo que una manzana cuando imágenes de aquella prenda de ropa interior que vio en el puente pasaron por su mente y de inmediato empezó a divagar entre escenarios no muy santos que implicaban a la mujer de la espada sin ropa y sobre su cama, se golpeo la frente con la mano mientras negaba a lo que ocurría no le gustaba admitirlo pero poco a poco se volvía todo un pervertido –valla Naruto eres todo un Casanova no es así- pregunto con algo de alegría el ninja copia solo para verse de pronto siendo observado por todas las mujeres del grupo de seguidoras del rubio, una gota enorme apareció en su nuca ante esos ojos fríos y crueles que se clavaron en el sin piedad alguna -¡pervertido!- fue el grito colectivo que le dedicaron al ninja copia antes de que la discusión volviera a continuar, continuaron por un buen rato hasta que el rubio decidió tomar las riendas del asunto –bueno ya estuvo bueno de pelear, no es correcto que alguna duerma conmigo a solas por eso Zabuki_chan dormirá junto a Haku_chan, Akemi_chan junto a Hitomi_chan, Hanabi_chan tu duerme junto a Sakura dudo que te moleste ya que aun sigue ida y Anko_chan tu junto a Sasuko_chan yo dormiré con el ciclope pervertido y no admito quejas ni protestas- todo fue silencio cuando el rubio dicto la sentencia y entonces fue cuando Zabuki reacciono como era de esperarse en ella  
-ohh Naruto_kun te ves tan sexy cuando das ordenes no cabe duda que eres el macho que he buscado toda la vida para mi- el rubio se sonrojo con esas palabras mientras que las chicas comenzaban a reñir a la mujer por decir cosas de esa índole…de nuevo  
-Naruto_kun porque yo tengo que dormir junto a Sakura- protestaba Hanabi alzando su mano al tiempo que el rubio solo le sonriera con amabilidad provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave tono de rosa  
-porque confió en ti para no hacerle alguna broma o atormentarla Hanabi_chan además dudo que te ponga gorro- miraron a la pelirrosa en el suelo sentada sujetándose las rodillas mientras miraba a la nada balbuceando cosas sobre su amado pelinegro que se fue para siempre, sin duda necesitaba de atención psicológica.

A la mañana siguiente y tras el almuerzo cortesía de Anko reanudaron el camino y fue entonces cuando todo mundo noto la seriedad del rubio que estaba ciertamente extraño, ninguno lo sabia pero esa misma noche fue cuando tuvo el sueño; recién se había dormido tras convencer a Zabuki de que durmiera junto a Haku y que ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse cuando llegaran a Konoha claro Naruto quería conocerla mas y ella entendía que cuando llegaran pues se encerrarían en un cuarto por al menos un par de días, cada uno durmió con su respectiva idea en la cabeza y se entregaron a los placeres de Morfeo mientras que sus mentes se sumían en sueños diversos, en la mente de Naruto solo había un recuerdo recurrente, el momento en que aquel ogro verde y cruel destruía al pequeño Numemon que daba su vida para salvarlo no podía dejar de sentir cierto pesar aun cuando sabia que el renacería o eso era lo que decían sus chicas digimon, vio la batalla como si fuera un tercero mientras el ogro le daba una paliza y lo arrinconaba tras la muerte de la babosa digital, sintió el dolor de verle morir de nuevo y entonces lo vio por no decir que lo sintió de nuevo, la ira lo colmo y seguido de eso algo oscuro y perverso broto de el inundándolo con un poder que nunca imagino, su cuerpo entero se potencio y acabo al digimon maligno todo mientras se miraba a si mismo rodeado de un brillo rojizo y demoniaco muy singular que sin duda era la fuente de su poder en ese momento de total angustia y presión, se vio a si mismo de un modo tan agresivo y poderoso que ciertamente le intimido un poco, -que demonios fue ese poder?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse en un fondo blanco y negro congelado con la imagen de el mismo aun inundado de ese poder –**vamos cachorro** **que no agradecerás mi ayuda-** dijo aquella maligna y poderosa voz resonando en la nada mientras el panorama frente al rubio se agrietaba a toda velocidad como si de un cristal golpeado y estrellado se tratase, con un estridente sonido se despedazo y todo cambio de nuevo a un panorama oscuro y sombrío, parecía mas una cloaca que aquel bosque hermoso donde lucho con fuerza, frente a el enorme barrotes se alzaban mientras una figura gigante y de pelaje rojizo se alzaba al tiempo que abría sus ojos de pupila rasgada semejantes a los de un felino solo que de un penetrante color rojo sangre, no necesito ser un genio para saber quien estaba frente a el –Kyubi- fue todo lo que el rubio balbuceo mientras una luz extraña proveniente de quien sabe donde ilumino el interior de la celda dejándole vislumbrar al imponente demonio de las nueve colas frente a el.

No decía nada mientras miraba al ser demoniaco alzándose ahí en su prisión mientras que el celebre biju le dedicaba una mirada algo burlona y divertida al tiempo que el rubio solo le recorría de pies a cabeza pasando por sus colas alzadas a su espalda y si al final el rubio abrió la boca –apestas a perro mojado- el silencio reino al tiempo que un tic nervioso aparecía en el ojo izquierdo del demonio aparecía antes de que rugiera con indignación hacia el rubio –**como te atreves a decir eso, no soy un perro y si huelo mal es por la estúpida agua de allá abajo que no puedes mantener su mente seca tarado!- ** si estaba mas que molesto el demonio al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía nervioso quizá estaba encerrado tras un enorme sello que le mantenía preso pero no por eso dejaba de ser intimidante cuando gritaba o se ponía a insultarle como si no hubiese un mañana y si el rubio no tenia idea de que el demonio conociera tantas maneras de insultar a alguien, finalmente tras calmarse un poco y desahogarse el rubio se topo finalmente frente a frente con su huésped cautivo  
-**bien ahora me agradecerás por la ayuda que te preste en aquel momento?- **fue todo lo que dijo Kyubi con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro zorruno al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con duda  
-fuiste tu?, pero porque me ayudaste bola de pelo gigante- una vena pulso en la sien del demonio al parecer el rubio no le tenia mucho respeto que digamos  
-**si te mueres me muero, digamos que me ayudaba a través de ti además sentí la ira y el rencor en ti y he de mencionarte que te sienta muy bien, no has pensado en dejarte consumir por el y ser un monstruo asesino de seguro así tu y yo nos divertiríamos mucho-** no estaba seguro de si eso fue una broma o algo mas pero por la sonrisa y la mirada esperanzada del zorro estaba claro que si era una especie de ofrecimiento para con el, ofrecimiento que la verdad no le interesaba  
-nunca, yo no pienso volverme un monstruo como tu!- grito con decisión solo para hacer sonreír al ser de in mensas proporciones.

El demonio de las nueve colas dirigió una mirada fija y ciertamente inquietante al rubio que se mantenía fuera de su prisión firme aunque algo nervioso, después de todo no siempre se encontraba cara a cara con uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo y menos uno que le miraba con esos ojos perversos y llenos de curiosidad una no muy sana que dijéramos –**quizá no quieres considerar mi oferta ahora pero créeme en algún momento tendrás que decidir entre si deseas vivir o matar sin piedad y cuando ese momento llegue créeme que nos divertiremos mucho cachorrito jajajajaja- **el rubio solo negó de nuevo a sus palabras mientras poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse señal clara de que estaba despertando a un nuevo día y poco a poco se desvanecía de su mente, le dirigió una mirada al demonio frente a el y con una sonrisa algo melancólica hablo de nuevo antes de desvanecerse –no pienso volverme un asesino demente pero aun así…gracias por ayudarme Kyubi- y finalmente se desvaneció en la nada dejando al ser de chakra bastante silencioso, en toda su existencia nunca nadie por mas que le socorriera le había agradecido nada y ahora el mortal en el que estaba le agradecía su ayuda eso era algo inusual mas considerando que sus contenedores anteriores nunca fueron precisamente amables solo le exigían su poder cuando les convenía y no le daban las gracias pero por lo visto el rubio era diferente en cuanto a ese aspecto, -**eres un humano muy raro cachorro, se nota que eres de buen corazón aunque dudo que con ese buen corazón me dejes salir jejejeje pero bueno para eso quizá esto me sirva-** se dijo para si mientras alzaba dos de sus colas en las que sostenía algo extraño parecían recuadros como pequeños fragmentos de un rompecabezas semitransparentes y algunos brillosos que se mecían en el aire alrededor de una especie de núcleo diminuto y brillante a su lado otro pequeño núcleo semejante flotaba mientras sus fragmentos se unían y separaban como reconfigurándose una y otra vez en busca de reformarse mientras que el chakra de Kyubi se mezclaba moviéndoles casi como si los estudiara con mucha curiosidad mientras los veía fijamente -**interesante parece como si tratasen de unirse y salir de aquí, y si es asi jejejeje- **la risa de Kyubi brillaba con sus colmillos en la oscuridad mientras los datos almacenados seguían meciéndose en la celda.

De regreso al exterior el ninja rubio finalmente se había detenido ya que el grupo estaba descansando ya alistándose para la comida, el rubio tomo asiento sobre una roca mientras meditaba sobre lo que ocurriría y si lo que cierto ser le dijo acabaría por ser verdad cosa que deseaba no fuera así –_Naruto_kun estas bien?-_ pregunto una preocupada Akemi haciendo al rubio mirarla, ella era uno de los pilares de su vida junto a su hermana de ojos rojos y si Anko se había metido también en su vida cosa que la volvía emocionante y muy intensa, esas mujeres eran mucho para el y ahora también estaba Sasuko quien discretamente lo miraba desde la distancia y no solo estaban ellas algo le decía que había mas o que las habría y por ellas nunca se podía permitir el perderse –no Akemi_chan estoy bien no te apures (nunca seré la clase de monstruo que Kyubi dice)- pensaba el rubio al tiempo que le respondía a la hermosa angelita que sonreía ante sus palabras esa aura de preocupación que le rodeaba se había disipado de inmediato y ahora volvió a ser el de antes, justo en ese momento fue cuando Hanabi alzo la mano mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad al rubio que le vio fijamente –Naruto_kun que son ellas?, y ni trates de decirme que son ninjas y que tienen líneas de sangre, las he revisado bien con mi Byakugan y se que humanas no son, es mas se asemejan mucho al sapito de allá- el rubio perdió algo de color del rostro mientras que las chicas se miraban unas a otras al parecer esa Hyuuga era bastante astuta y no se trago en ningún momento el cuento de las líneas de sangre y por eso mismo los interrogaba ahora sobre el asunto de las digimon –_oye yo no soy un sapo soy un digimon-_ protesto Betamon a la distancia mientras el rubio de nuevo se golpeaba el rostro y si Zabuki negaba mientras que Haku sonreía nerviosa al parecer el orgullo del pequeño digimon lo hacia hablar de mas en momentos muy inoportunos  
-bien les contare pero deben saber que esto es un secreto y mas vale que no se lo digan a alguien mas u ojisan nos mata a todos- si el rubio estaba seguro de que en algún momento el viejo sandaime iba a querer matarlo por andar revelando un secreto de esa índole a todo mundo pero bueno al menos su muerte no sería ese día.

Lejos de ahí en una campiña solitaria y algo despoblada un grupo de shinobis avanzaba a toda velocidad, recién su misión había sido concluida con relativa facilidad y por eso mismo estaban avanzando a toda velocidad de regreso a su hogar, saltaban a toda velocidad mientras se alejaban de la zona donde el enemigo había caído bajo sus fuerzas y por lo mismo estaban satisfechos, no les habían presentado mayor obstáculo y por eso mismo estaban saltando hacia casa a toda velocidad, ahora mismo avanzaban por una zona rocosa enclavada entre dos altas murallas de roca que formaban un corredor recto y relativamente sencillo –este sitio no me gusta que tal si mas adelante nos espera un grupo de bandidos que nos emboscara y sepultara usando grandes rocas caídas desde arriba, podrían matarnos a nosotros y secuestrar a las chicas para…AUU- se quejo el ninja de cabellos claros mientras su compañera pelirroja de piel oscura solo lo fulminaba con la mirada –deja de pensar y de decir esos disparates!- dijo la pelirroja de malas mientras que su otra compañera una seria y demasiado serena rubia los miraba con ojos fijos y casi carentes de emoción como siempre mientras que su jounin instructor estaba al frente extrañamente callado mientras miraba algo frente a ellos, parecía como si el aire se estuviera volviendo algo borroso al tiempo que líneas extrañas aparecían como si se desgarrase todo y el aire se rompía mientras una figura parecía materializarse de la nada dejándolos mas que asombrados.

La figura borrosa se aclaro dejando ver una especie de iguana de piel grisasea extremadamente grande en sus patas tres dedos de gruesas uñas negras se veían mientras que por toda su espalda escamas gruesas de color negro le cubrían la columna sobre su cabeza una especie de protección semejante a una especie de abanico de hueso negro se unía a la cubierta de su cabeza que finalizaba en un enorme cuerno bastante amenazante –que demonios es esa cosa?- pregunto la chica pelirroja mientras que el hombre de lentes miraba al animal frente a ellos algo en el le decía que era mas de lo que aparentaba –no lo se pero por la armadura que carga no debe ser muy rápido de seguro es pura intimidación- balbuceo el chico sin saber que de hecho el mencionado animal entendía a la perfección lo que ellos decían y una vena pulso en su frente al escuchar el discreto insulto del peliblanco –parece enojado, creo que te escucho Omoi- dijo la chica rubia de encantos frontales de considerable tamaño mientras que el animal golpeaba el suelo, su cola azoto con fuerza retumbando en el piso mientras todo se sacudía y a una velocidad respetable para algo de ese tamaño embestía con fuerza, de inmediato los ninjas dieron grandes saltos para quitarse de su camino mientras que el animal del gran cuerno embestía, golpeo con fuerza una roca enorme que de un solo golpe de ese enorme cuerno se redujo a escombros –demonios esa cosa si que es fuerte un solo golpe nos partiría en dos- murmuro la pelirroja sujeta de una de las paredes de piedra que se estremecían, el animal reptiliano las golpeaba con su cuerno tratando de bajar a los ninjas de las mismas mientras que todo se estremecía  
-esa cosa si que es terca no nos puede alcanzar y no se rinde- murmuro de nuevo la pelirroja mientras que su maestro se reincorporaba alzándose en un ángulo de 90 grados sobre la roca mientras alzaba un par de espadas  
-por terco y agresivo te mereces un castigo- todo se detuvo mientras el viento silbaba e incluso en la nuca del reptil una enorme gota aparecía.

El hombre salto con fuerza cayendo sobre la espalda del agresivo animal y sus espadas brillaron mientras descendía sobre el, aterrizo con fuerza sobre su espalda mientras sus espadas descendían sobre la criatura, presionaron con fuerza y para sorpresa de mas de uno salieron rebotadas al chocar de frente contra la dura espalda del reptil que empezaba a saltar como loco mientras el ninja se sujetaba como podía de la criatura que saltaba alzando las patas en un intento desenfrenado por ser libre del ninja sobre el al tiempo que el hombre lo sabia no iba a atravesar su piel con sus armas era mejor atacar con algún jutsu, trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras daba un gran salto y aterrizaba frente al ser que le miraba furioso lanzándose contra el, sus alumnos le vieron fijamente mientras una enorme bala eléctrica volaba de la boca del ninja de lentes negros golpeando con fuerza la cara del animal, fue un estallido brillante que cimbro al animal que se desplomo al suelo arrastrándose por el mismo por el impulso hasta quedar en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y destilando humo –_maldición eso si que me dolió-_ hablo el animal con una voz gruesa y fuerte mientras todo mundo lo miraba en shock sin creer nada de lo que escuchaban cuando bajaban al suelo para ver al animal derrotado –hablo esa cosa hablo, lo sabia los lagartos espaciales parlantes ya vienen a conquistarnos sálvense corran por sus …AAAAAUUUU- y cayó al suelo presa del poderoso golpe que la pelirroja le dio en la nuca, de nuevo.

De regreso con el grupo de ninjas de la hoja la explicación del rubio finalmente había concluido y ahora mismo estaba siendo el blanco de las miradas insistentes de Hanabi, Sasuko, Kakashi y de una incrédula Sakura que reacciono cuando escucho el argumento de que venían de otra dimensión y por eso mismo le estaban mirando casi como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza al decir esas palabras, -quieres decir que todo…digimon tiene compañero entonces, de quien es compañero el- pregunto Sasuko mientras señalaba al pequeño Betamon en el suelo que solo la miraba con aburrimiento el conocía su situación y sabia lo que era por eso mismo la explicación se le hizo demasiado larga y tediosa y ahora mismo todo mundo le miraba –bueno seguramente es el compañero de Haku_chan tu tienes un digivice verdad- pregunto el ninja rubio a la pelinegra usuaria de hielo que lo miro con duda no tenia idea de que era ese aparato del que hablaba y entonces lo mas inesperado de todo ocurrió- hablas de esta cosa, siempre brilla cuando la toco- hablo Zabuki sacando de su porta kunais el mencionado aparato pequeño y con una palanca a un costado dejando al rubio callado y sin palabras, hasta donde el sabia solo los chichos o chicas jóvenes tenían compañeros nunca espero que alguien como Zabuki fuese la compañera de Betamon cosa que nadie espero –quizá se debe al hecho de que ella nunca tuvo infancia, si se crio en Kiri debió ser educada como arma de batalla desde muy joven por eso cuando fue libre de ese yugo fue cuando pudo tener una vida y seguir sueños propios desligados de la obediencia y el sometimiento a su kage de seguro por eso fue que el aparato la eligió a ella, aunque si por lo que dices algunos digimon toman forma humana me encantaría tener un compañero- hablo el ninja copia con deseos de entablar una amistad con algún digimon y quien sabe quizá conocer algunos de sus ataques y aprender versiones ninja de los mismos , aunque la forma en que le estaban mirando las mujeres en ese momento no eran nada buenas y menos cuando hablaron –si claro tu cierra el pico ciclope pervertido!- dijeron a coro las mujeres presentes mientras un aura azulada y depresiva inundaba al ninja copia que dibujaba círculos en el suelo mientras murmuraba no ser lo que ellas decían y el rubio a su lado pensaba solo en una cosa –(y se supone que es un jounin?)- si el rubio estaba algo decepcionado de lo que pasaba frente a el aunque no era tan raro como lo que pasaba en la cañada rocosa algo retirada de ahí

-de nuevo mil perdones Monochromon_san, no sabía que me escuchaba y no pensé que lo que decía fuera un insulto- hablo Omoi mientras hacia una reverencia disculpándose con el animal de gran tamaño que asentía a sus palabras concediéndole el perdón, al parecer tras el intento de asesinato que sufrieron los ninjas y tras platicar con el cansado y herido animal concluyeron que todo se trato de un malentendido, el reptil se presento como un Monochromon un digimon cosa que no entendieron del todo, y tras una despedida el digimon comenzó a alejarse a paso lento mientras los ninjas se preguntaban si alguien les creería en Kumo sobre su encuentro, seguramente no, para su jounin sensei de nombre Killerbee había sido muy interesante, en realidad no ataco con todo su poder al digimon para no herirlo de mas pero casi lo mata cosa que implicaba dos posibilidades o era muy débil o el raiton le afectaba demasiado, decidió dejar el asunto para después y consultar a su hermano sobre lo mismo y se alejo con su equipo sin sospechar que eran vigilados desde las alturas por una figura de mascara de metal que observaba todo en la oscuridad, cuando todo mundo se fue salió de su escondrijo mientras líneas negras brotaban del suelo semejantes a cables y una especie de pantalla se materializaba en el aire dejando ver una figura oscura y siniestra de ojos brillantes  
-_y bien cual fue el resultado?-_ pregunto con algo de ansiedad mientras que el hombre enmascarado le miraba fijamente  
-_un éxito mi amo tal y como suponíamos la puerta se abrió momentáneamente y ambas dimensiones se cruzaron, inclusive un Monochromon atravesó y tuvo un enfrentamiento con algúnos ninjas-_ la sonrisa brillo en la oscuridad mientras que el oscuro y perverso ser sonreía al parecer lo que estaba haciendo funcionaba demasiado bien  
-_fabuloso `parece que pronto lograremos avanzar a la siguiente fase, regresa ahora que me entere de algo llamado exámenes chunin y deseo información para planear mis movimientos-_ la pantalla se desvaneció antes de que los cables volvieran bajo tierra y el hombre enmascarado iniciara la marcha de regreso a su guarida.

De regreso en la aldea oculta entre las hojas en los terrenos de un cierto clan el ambiente era relativamente sereno, en medio del amplio jardín principal un conocido ninja de gabardina y flamante condición genin , Shino entrenaba con cierta cotidianidad aunque lo que en ese momento todo mundo evaluaba no era al mencionado heredero del clan sino a su oponente en dicha sesión de entrenamiento, el contrincante de Shino en definitiva resulto llamativo y causo gran interés en todo mundo por el, se trataba del pequeño Kunemon quien estaba en ese momento saltando por el aire, el ataque del chico de gafas había sido fuerte y directo con una andanada de insectos que trataron de envolver al singular gusano amarillo que con agilidad una muy desarrollada eludió la ofensiva de su compañero solo para contraatacar en el aire lanzando una especie de telaraña que despedía electricidad, Shino no previo el veloz ataque y pronto estaba envuelto en la seda eléctrica del digimon que con un sonoro chirrido electrocutaba al ninja de lentes oscuros, por un momento todo fue silencio cuando Shino cayo al suelo inconsciente solo para estallar segundos después en una gran bola de insectos que daba a entender que se trataba solo de un clon, los mencionados bichos flotaron en el aire rodeando al desprevenido Kunemon que temiendo haber herido a su compañero se quedo algo pasmado solo para verse ahora rodeado por los insectos que amenazaban con envolverle y robar toda su fuerza razón por la cual la lucha estaba finiquitada –bien en vista de lo que hemos observado aquí debemos concluir que la raza de Kunemon posee habilidades ciertamente desconocidas y muy avanzadas inclusive podemos asegurar que si como el ha mencionado evoluciona y se mejora cuando la situación lo amerite el aumento de poder debería de colocarlo muy por encima de l nivel de un genin que como vimos puede darle batalla si tiene el entrenamiento adecuado- hablo Shibi el padre de Shino a sus compañeros del clan Aburame quienes asentían a sus palabras, la idea de que todos los miembros del clan lograsen tener por compañero a un ser de la raza de Kunemon paso por las mentes de mas de uno pero de nuevo las palabras del pequeño gusanito amarillo resonaron, no todo mundo podía tener un digimon como compañero, seguramente eso limitaría las posibilidades únicamente a Shino aunque viéndolo bien que el fuese el único ninja de Konoha con alguien así como compañero implicaba una gran ventaja, era una pena que ellos no supieran que en dicha aldea no solo Shino poseía un compañero.

En otro rincón de Konoha una chica rubia caminaba feliz y ciertamente orgullosa, recién salía de su sesión de entrenamiento matinal con su equipo y en ese momento Ino estaba mas que feliz con lo que había pasado en dicha sesión de entrenamiento, todo empezó con cierta normalidad hasta que por el camino apareció caminando detrás de ella la sonriente Palmon y si ahí empezó la lluvia de preguntas que ella resolvió con facilidad explicándoles que el pequeño amigo que les presento había crecido y florecido convirtiéndose en la mencionada digimon de la flor en la cabeza, nadie la cuestiono sobre el origen supuestamente forestal de la digimon después de todo con esa flor sobre la cabeza quedaba mas que claro para ellos que se trataba de alguna especie de planta, la sesión de entrenamiento dio inicio y el momento que Ino tanto esperaba llego, se dividieron en equipos para una pequeña sesión de "lucha de guerrilla" como le llamaba Asuma para ver el desempeño de sus genin normalmente ellos iban en una ofensiva conjunta contra el pero con la inclusión de Palmon en el grupo finalmente se pudieron dividir en tres, donde Ino se quedaba con su amiga y Chouji con Shikamaru, mientras Asuma veía todo y evaluaba los resultados, la verdad el ninja esperaba que con la brillante estrategia de Shikamaru el y su compañero de huesos anchos ganasen con cierta facilidad, cosa que se comprobó cuando Ino y Palmon cayeron en una emboscada siendo presas de la atadura de sombras del Nara quien les solucitaba la rendición o el enorme tanque redondo que era Chouji en ese momento acabaría arrollándolas, In o se reusó a rendirse y ocurrió lo asombroso, si Shikamaru tenia bien sujetas a las dos pero por alguna razón que desconocía su chakra no parecía fijarse bien en la sombra de Palmon quien con algo de esfuerzo alcanzo a alzar sus brazos mientras el suelo empezaba a sacudirse bajo la rotación de Chouji, sus dedos se alargaron como lianas mientras se alargaban contra Shikamaru, lo enredaron con fuerza dándole una sensación paralizante y un picor fuerte en el cuerpo al tiempo que su atadura de sombras se desvanecía, Ino dio un gran salto eludiendo el ataque de Chouji mientras que Palmon columpiándose de una rama salía de la zona de peligro no sin antes arrojar al pobre y semi paralizado Shikamaru a donde su compañero ya rodaba con fuerza sin poder detenerse, -que problemático va a ser esto- fue todo lo que dijo el Nara antes de ser discretamente arrollado y dejado como calcomanía en el suelo, en cuanto vio a su amigo en el piso Chouji se alzo mas que asombrado y suplicando el perdón del vago Nara que no respondía estaba demasiado inconciente como para decir algo, entonces todo se ennegreció y se perdió en la nada, el Akimichi había sido invadido por Ino quien ahora estaba en completa posesión de su cuerpo –bien ya lo tengo Palmon ya sabes que hacer- la sonrisa de Ino fue enorme y al final ella y su flamante compañera acabaron ganando y siendo muy elogiadas por Asuma quien veía grandes posibilidades a futuro para las dos después de todo al parecer Palmon reemplazaba con una gran mejoría a Shikamaru en eso de sujetar a las personas para que la rubia se posesionase de ellos, las chicas se alejaron felices mientras Asuma se quedo ahí con sus derrotados alumnos contemplándolos  
-no debieron subestimarlas ese fue su error- les dijo el hombre del cigarrillo con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro mientras los miraba colgando de una rama atados en lianas y enredaderas con sus manos en la espalda sus piernas atadas y colgando de cabeza uno junto al otro con bellas coronas de flores cortesía de Ino puestas sobre sus cabezas  
-deje de reírse Asuma_sensei y bájenos de aquí por favor- suplicaba el chico de huesos grandes mientras que el hombre solo los miraba con una sonrisa  
-lo siento Chouji pero como castigo por perder ustedes deberán bajarse solos- y se disipo en una bola de humo ante la mirada incrédula de sus alumnos  
-ahh estas plantas pican, la sangre se me va a la cabeza…¡y tengo hambre!- grito Chouji suspendido en el aire mientras que Shikamaru a su lado solo podía decir una sola cosa  
-problemático- si el Nara era alguien de pocas y muy concisas palabras al parecer.

El resto del día transcurría con cierta normalidad mientras los ninjas realizaban sus labores cotidianas y así de ese modo la noche llego y el amanecer de un nuevo día le siguió y en la puerta de la aldea un par de casi durmientes Izumo y Kotetsu estaban jugando cartas para no dormirse, no parecía que hubiese mucha actividad en la puerta norte de la aldea de Konoha hasta que a la distancia caminando por aquel sendero aparecía un grupo mas que bien conocido de genins solo que en ese momento estaban acompañados de personas inesperadas, llegaron a la puerta saludando a los dos guardias que fijaron su vista en la mujer de revelador atuendo y enorme espada que parecía platicar animadamente con Anko sobre algo que hacia sonrojar mucho a Naruto, les saludaron y siguieron su camino discretamente hacia el interior de la aldea mientras que los guardias solo les miraban con muchas dudas  
-oye Kotetsu, quien crees que fuera esa mujer de la espada- pregunto el segundo guardia mientras que su compañero no tenia idea de cómo responderle  
-no lo se, pero parece que se lleva bien con Anko aunque tengo mas curiosidad sobre la niña de cabello negro- Izumo volteo a ver a su amigo quien aun miraba al grupo adentrándose en la aldea  
-la chica del kimono café y el peinado alto, era bonita pero no es muy joven para ti eh pervertido- movía sus cejas sugerentemente mientras que su amigo enrojecía por la insinuación de dichas palabras  
-yo no tengo esos gustos tarado!, además yo hablaba de la otra, la niña de la camisa azul no se porque pero se me hace familiar- en ese momento los dos ninjas se quedaron pensativos era verdad esa chica les resultaba familiar aunque no tenían idea de donde creía haberla visto  
-oye el Uchiha no venia con ellos crees que le haya pasado algo malo?- fue la pregunta de Izumo a su amigo que alzo los hombros sin saber que responder a dicha pregunta la verdad ni había notado que Sasuke no estaba con ellos.

De nuevo con el grupo en el interior de la aldea estos avanzaban despacio y siendo objeto de miradas de todo mundo por los nuevos rostros femeninos que llegaban con ellos, muchos de los hombres les miraban con sonrisas de conquista y en su mayoría lanzaban miradas de envidia a cierto rubio que para molestia de las chicas del grupo y de alguna que otra civil caminaba muy cerca de la chica de cabellos negros y camisa azulada que si bien lucia segura, incluso algo arrogante tenia un mundo de nerviosismo dentro de ella, mientras se aproximaban a la aldea Sasuko había tratado en mas de una ocasión de reasumir su forma masculina pero todo fue mas que inútil casi como si algo le estuviese deteniendo e imposibilitando el mencionado genjutsu que ayudaba a enmascararla,-no tengas miedo yo te cuidare es lo menos que te debo por como te trate en la academia jejeje- fue lo que dijo Naruto con su sonrisa grande y ancha mientras se rascaba la nuca aun sintiéndose culpable por las palizas amistosas que le propinaba a "Sasuke" cuando reñían, -no necesito que me cuides dobe pero lo agradezco, ya que no se como se pondrá esto si ya no puedo usar mi disfraz de nuevo- todo el grupo se detuvo y se quedaron pensativos ante dicha posibilidad era cierto nunca se les cruzo eso por la cabeza y viéndolo bien era algo que no sabían que efecto causaría en la aldea aunque secretamente Kakashi tenia una idea muy clara de lo que ocurriría cuando se supiera que Sasuko era de hecho una chica, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se le comprometería a la fuerza con algún heredero influyente y se le obligaría a tener hijos en cuanto antes para hacer renacer el sharingan y siendo una menor de edad estaría atada a dichas disposiciones cosa que en verdad no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo –no te preocupes Sasuko_chan no dejare que nadie le haga nada malo a una chica tan linda como tu- el rubio sonrió , las chicas se sintieron un tanto celosas y Sasuko sonrió discretamente mientras desviaba la mirada sintiéndose mas que alegre por dichas palabras del rubio, siempre admiro esa actitud eternamente caballerosa de el y pensar que era su compañero y quien ahora mismo la incitaba a revelarse como era en verdad, quien sabe a lo mejor y el tenia razón no debía temer las reacciones ya que el estaría de su lado en las buenas y en las malas, serian quizá grandes amigos entrenarían juntos, sudarían juntos, se acercarían se conocerían mas, aprenderían a quererse y una noche muy pronto consumarían su relación entregándose uno a la otra en una larga noche repleta de gemidos sudor donde el rubio la tomaría como suya una y otra vez…-este Sasuko_chan tu nariz esta sangrando- indico el rubio mientras señalaba la nariz sangrante de la sonrojada pelinegra que de inmediato reacciono como estaba acostumbrada –oh cállate!- dijo la ahora mas roja Sasuko mientras Naruto no entendía el porque se ponía de ese modo pero Anko, Hitomi Zabuki y Akemi comprendían bien lo que pasaba con ella ya que ese sonrojo y esas risitas indicaban que ella al parecer tenia pensamientos nada santos relacionados con el rubio que ingenuo y todo miraba a la apenada chica pensando en que nunca llegaría a entender a las mujeres; fue tras ese incidente que la pelinegra se decidió a presentarse en la aldea como lo que era una flamante señorita.

Lo que ninguno de los ninjas supo era que de hecho si existía algo que le estaba impidiendo a Sasuko retomar su disfraz, cada vez que trataba de usarle una marca brillaba con cierta fuerza en el mencionado pergamino del compromiso que pactaron Kushina y Mikoto para sus hijos, por eso mismo era que Sarutobi estaba en su oficina en ese momento algo ansioso, según había recibido de parte del mensaje de Kakashi ellos estarían llegando a Konoha ese mismo día –Hokage_sama los equipos han llegado- informo una anbu de cabellos morados y mascara felina que cayó del techo y se postro frente al kage de edad avanzada que ahora miraba por la ventana respirando un poco para darse valor para lo que estaba por hacer, -gracias Neko, por favor llama a los miembros del consejo- la anbu asintió a la orden de su líder antes de desvanecerse en una bola de humo mientras que Sarutobi miraba de nuevo a la ventana como buscando una aprobación para lo que estaba por hacer la verdad no estaba seguro si todo saldría como esperaba pero tenia que hacerlo en algún momento de eso estaba muy seguro, -(espero estar haciendo lo correcto aunque eso si me muero por ver sus caras)- la sonrisa no pudo evitar aflorar en el rostro viejo y algo cansado del hombre que seguía preguntándose si hacia lo correcto y sobretodo cuales iban a ser sus reacciones cuando lo supieran; el grupo de ninjas siguió su camino por la aldea de la hoja hasta estar frente a la gran torre donde se introdujeron con calma, el nerviosismo era mas que palpable en cierta usuaria de hielo después de todo nunca había estado ante un kage y del único que escucho como era no fue precisamente para mejorar su estado actual, la mano de Zabuki la sujeto del hombro haciéndola mirarle mientras la mujer le sonreía dulcemente cosa mas que extraña en ella pero surtía efecto en el acto los nervios de Haku se disiparon mientras llegaban a la oficina y tras un suave toquilo entraban todos juntos como era de esperarse.  
-me da gusto que al fin hayan regresado…pero ¿Quiénes los acompañan'- pregunto el siempre cordial Sarutobi mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad a las mujeres desconocidas aunque cuando vio a Sasuko solo pensó en una cosa –( es idéntica a ti Mikoto)- reprimió una sonrisa y escucho atento el informe de Kakashi.

El hokage estaba callado y pensativo con las palabras que escucho del ninja copia, nunca espero que el temido demonio de la niebla fuese en realidad una mujer tan hermosa como Zabuki y menos que tuviera consigo una niña que adopto como su hija y según por lo que escucho ella era de hecho la única usuaria conocida del Hyouton como línea de sangre lo que sin duda significaba que pertenecía al clan Yuki y en cuanto el consejo se entrase pues nada bueno iban a tramar con la pelinegra aunque por el momento podía lidiar con eso después de todo ella si tenia una tutora que la defendiese ante los concejales civiles a diferencia de Sasuko, -bien por lo que entiendo ustedes desean hospedarse en Konoha y formar parte de la aldea me gustaría decir que si pero no se si se pueda dada la condición de renegada de Zabuki_san- todo mundo guardo silencio ante las palabras del kage era verdad quizá Haku podría quedarse en Konoha al no haber sido nunca antes ninja de alguna aldea pero el caso de la shinobi gatana era muy diferente ella estaba en los libros bingo y el incorporarla a la aldea iba a resultar mas que difícil por la mencionada razón –eso no importa, Anko_chan nos dio un libro bingo y lo revise sabes que ella no viene ojisan viene Zabuza no ella- todo mundo miro entonces al rubio que alzaba el libro regalo de Anko para que estuviesen siempre informados y era verdad en el apartado del país del agua no se mencionaba a la mujer seguramente por vergüenza ante el hecho de haber sido engañados por ella en cuanto al grupo elite de los shinobis gatana no la habían incluido en los libros, -ohh Naruto_kun que maravilla ya resolviste el problema se nota que me quieres tener cerca- y Zabuki lo abrazo con fuerza repegando a un costado del rostro del rubio sus pechos de buen tamaño., de inmediato el rubio se puso mas rojo que una manzana al tiempo que las demás mujeres a su alrededor hacían un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y apaciguar su enojo, por su parte Sarutobi solo sonreía el estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría cuando se supiera de que clan el rubio era heredero y claro estaba que eso ayudaría con sus pequeños líos de faldas que al parecer ni el sabia que tenia, -hokage-sama ya se han reunido- dijo la anbu neko apareciendo de pronto en el centro de la oficina dejando a cierto ninja rubio asombrado ni cuenta se dio cuando ella entro a esa oficina sin duda necesitaba entrenar sus habilidades de detección.  
-muy bien hagamos esto de una vez, Sasuko, Zabuki Haku y tu también Naruto vengan conmigo vamos a ver al consejo- hablo Sarutobi con gran seguridad y don de mando despachando a los demás presentes a sus casas mientras el grupo salía de ahí.

En la oficina del consejo todo era relativa paz aunque los concejales civiles no dejaban de pelear y protestar por la intempestiva reunión mientras que sus contrapartes shinobi se mantenían calmados y serenos cuando la puerta se abrió y el grupo entro -¡que hace eso aquí!- hablo un indignado civil de cabellos marrones y ojos negros mientras miraba molesto mientras señalaba al rubio que solo le devolvió una mirada fija fría y nada amistosa, de inmediato el hombre se quedo callado y algo atemorizado por la manera en que lo miro algo que nunca antes había hecho el rubio cuando se le insultaba y la verdad era atemorizante verlo de ese modo –(Anko_chan tenía razón mirar de este modo funciona con los miedosos)- pensó para si mismo el rubio mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír y miraba al hokage que sonreía discretamente ante su actitud –el no es una cosa concejal Shuma se llama Naruto y esta aquí porque el asunto a tratar le atañe- si esas palabras dejaron a todo mundo curioso sobre el asunto que tratarían pero eso no era lo que parecía llamar la atención de Tsume, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka era una mujer hermosa ciertamente de cabello rebelde marcas rojas en las mejillas y una figura que ya desearía cualquier mujer civil de pechos redondos y grandes una copa d seguramente tan grandes como los de Zabuki a quien miraba curiosa después de todo entro con una gran sonrisa y portando una espada que ella de inmediato reconoció sin duda era la persona que mas llamaba su atención en ese momento  
-bueno cual es la razón para esta reunión tan repentina Hokague_sama-tomo la palabra Koharu una mujer de edad avanzada y una de las concejeras civiles de mayor influencia en la aldea  
-bien empezare por lo mas sencillo, esa mujer que ven es Zabuki Momochi, hermana menor de Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la niebla y heredera de su espada y desea ser parte de la aldea junto a su hija adoptiva Haku- todo mundo miro a la mujer incrédulos ante la revelación del "parentesco" de la mujer con el mencionado renegado y mas aun al conocer a su hija que estaba callada y serena  
-no veo que cosas pueden aportar a la aldea ellas si fuese Zabuza quizá podríamos considerarle pero una hermana que nadie conoce no es precisamente algo que sea muy u…- y el concejal Shuma se quedo callado cuando sintió el frio metal repegandose contra su cuello, sobre la gran mesa del consejo la enorme espada se alzaba al tiempo que el filo se repegaba a cuello del hombre  
-no te atrevas a insultarme a mi o a mi Haku, y si te preguntas sobre mi habilidad, pues soy mucho mejor que Zabuza – todo mundo se quedo helado la mujer se movió a una velocidad y sigiilo asombroso y nadie se percato de cuando saco su espada y ahora mismo estaba casi a punto de matar a alguien  
-Zabuki_san por favor no mates a Shuma, acaban de limpiar el piso y la sangre no sale fácilmente- la mujer acato mientras el concejal miraba ,molesto a Sarutobi por el comentario que a mas de un presente del bando ninja saco una sonrisa.

Zabuki regreso a su lugar junto a su hija mientras todo mundo reconsideraba su adición a la aldea si así de efectiva era en una sala llena de ninjas y expuesta no querían ni pensar que pasaría si estaba de incognito, seguramente la mitad de los ninjas morirían antes de saber que pasaba, -además creo que deben saber que la joven Haku posee una línea de sangre que le permite modelar Hyouton- habría preferido mantenerlo en secreto pero era mejor aclarar todo desde ahora que esperar a que el consejo se enterase por otro medio y tramase algo a su espaldas, de inmediato el consejo expuso la idea mas detestable, tenían que preservar la línea de sangre y el bando civil propuso matrimonios políticos sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias mientras que cierto hombre vendado de nombre Danzou proponía el programa de crianza usándole casi como mula, Tsume y Koharu como únicas mujeres presentes le dirigieron una mirada molesta ese programa era en verdad denigrante y si por ellas fuera lo abolirían para siempre –nunca, no van a usar a mi hija como mercancía u objeto!- grito la mujer de la espada mientras alzaba la mano mas que lista para sujetar su espada a lo que el jage previno la masacre, su instinto asesino se dejo sentir dejando a todo mundo paralizado Naruto contado y este mas asombrado que todos, para el Sarutobi siempre fue un abuelo amoroso y sentir eso viniendo de el era algo muy nuevo y perturbador, estaba mas que claro que el Kage no iba a permitir eso, y zanjado el tema y aceptadas ambas mujeres en la aldea decidió pasar al tema en verdad importante en ese momento –bien ahora creo que podemos pasar al siguiente punto, esto es un secreto que ha permanecido oculto para la mayoría del consejo al ser un secreto grado s pero al revelarse no me queda mas que exponerlo- en ese momento todo mundo miro fijamente al hokage mientras que Sasuko sentía los nervios brotar en ella, de pronto su mano fue estrechada por la del rubio y sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa suave de Naruto basto para infundirle el valor que necesitaba.

Todo el consejo estaba en shock, bueno menos Hiashi porque su Byakugan vio bajo la ilusión hacia mucho y Shikaku quien dedujo todo al ver algunas actitudes de la chica,-si nuestro heredero Uchiha en realidad es una heredera quizá podríamos comprometerla con alguien para que el sharingan renazca lo mas pronto posible- ahora era Homura otro de los viejos e influyentes consejeros quien abría la boca y llenaba a la pelinegra de inseguridad, ella no tenia un tutor legal que le representase y eso la estaba dejando expuesta a los deseos y maquinaciones del consejo pero en ese momento un sonriente Sarutobi alzo la mano con un pergamino algo viejo en ella y hablo con seguridad y mucha felicidad –eso no es necesario, Sasuko_chan ya esta comprometida, como saben su madre Mikoto era la mejor amiga de Kushina y por eso mismo decidieron comprometer a sus hijos- Sarutobi sonrió aun mas cuando el consejo estallo en gritos y reclamos sobre el como se les escondía la identidad del hijo de "Kushina_sama" la ultima Uzumaki conocida, por fortuna el hokage había tenido una charla muy interesante con Naruto cuando este se graduó de la academia y le presento su identificación, le conto sobre su madre e inclusive le obsequio una fotografía de la misma por eso estaba feliz de que el rubio no estallase en ese momento ante la revelación, -Hokague_sama si lo que dice es correcto entonces debe despojar a "ese" del apellido de Kushina_sama, solo lo ensucia aun no comprendo porque se lo asigno como homenaje- de nuevo el consejal Shuma abrió la boca y el kage le miro de mala manera en verdad detestaba cuando ese hombre entraba en las discusiones después de todo siempre odio a Naruto aunque lo que estaba por decir iba a ser muy revelador –de hecho Shuma_san Naruto lleva ese apellido porque el es hijo de Kushina_chan y el prometido de Sasuko_chan- cuando hablo hubo varias reacciones, primero los civiles gritaron indignados por tal calumnia, los ninjas notaron la actitud parecida y energía desbordada como la de su madre, Zabuki suspiro ahora su compañero estaba comprometido con una niña mimada como ella decía por su parte Sasuko solo miraba en shock al rubio que le devolvía los mismos ojos, estaban asombrados y no podían creerlo pero sobre todo sus manos no se soltaban al parecer inconscientemente la idea les hacia felices.

Por la siguiente hora el hokage se la paso exponiendo evidencia tras evidencia del parentesco del rubio con la mujer pelirroja y al final consejo civil molesto e indignado acabo por aceptarlo el rubio era hijo de la pelirroja y no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo, todo estaba dicho y no se cambiaria –quizá deberíamos invalidar ese compromiso y casar a Sasuko_sama con alguien mas- de nuevo el concejal Shuma abría la boca para ofrecer una salida a la situación ni el enterarse de parte de la herencia del rubio lo hacía cambiar su actitud hacia el y una vez mas era callado –cierra el hocico, Sasuko_chan esta comprometida conmigo y si alguno trata de cambiar eso los hare ver que lo de Kyubi hace años fue una rabieta de niños- el rubio hablo con fuerza y decisión dejando salir su instinto asesino de manera inconsciente y se gano una mirada mas que fija de todo mundo, los ninjas le miraban con un vago respeto y los civiles con verdadero terror –(el es un alfa en toda la palabra jejeje quien sabe a lo mejor y vale la pena)- pensaba una pervertida Tsume mientras recordaba como solia bromear con cierta pelirroja fallecida sobre que ella seria la pareja de su hijo al nacer, siempre se volvía loca cuando decía eso pero viendo al rubio ahora la idea se asomaba de nuevo aunque por lo visto ahora no parecia ser solo una broma, -asi se habla Naruto_kun se nota que eres el macho que he esperado toda mi vida, anda vamos a nuestro hogar para empezar a demostrarnos nuestro amor- todo mundo vio con una gota a Zabuki quien de nuevo repegaba sus pechos al rostro del rubio al tiempo que Sasuko cerraba los ojos molesta, Haku se sonrojaba, Sarutobi sentía envidia por el rubio sonrojado que empezaba a disfrutar mucho de esos momentos mientras que la Inuzuka sonreía esa mujer de la espada si que le caía bien, -bueno cono todo esta dicho pueden irse a sus casas y Naruto…buena suerte- fue todo lo que el hokage pudo decir con algo de pena mientras miraba como el rubio era tomado del brazo por la sonriente Zabuki que lo arrastraba de ahí casi a la fuerza seguida de una roja Haku y una furiosa Sasuko que no la iba a dejar a solas con su prometido que se preguntaba si sobreviviría a las consecuencias de su compromiso sin saber que en su departamento cierta mujer pelimorada se acababa de instalar anticipando una sola cosa…una guerra inmisericorde.

* * *

y el capitulo ha acabado como vimos shikamaru y chouji pagaron porr subestimar a ino y palmon, Zabuki trata a cada rato de pasar "tiempo a solas " con naruto y las riñas siguen y siguen, el consejo se ha llevado la sorpresa de su vida con las recién llegadas y con el estatus de Sasuko jejeje, aunque ceo que la revelación de la madre de nauto fue mayo, ahora e compromiso esta revelado y el consejo civil se amoló con sus planes de usar a sasuko aunque por lo que se ve a nauto se le acercan muchos problemas  
_y que lo digas (sonrie al autor)_  
_algo me dice que cuando llegue a casa la pasara mal (el autor asiente)_  
_ademas esta lo de Tsume (mira al auto que sonrie)_  
_sera que Kiba va a tener nuevo papi? (el auto no dice nada)_  
eso lo sabremos mas adelante, nos vemos

hasta la poxima  
atte: Kuai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal los desvarios de Omoi


	14. C13: Un nuevo hogar

y aqui estoy de nuevo para traerles una vez mas un capitulo de uno de mis crossovers que espero les siga gustando porque créanme este fic aun le cuelga y mucho mas con algunas cosas que están a punto de pasar pero no quiero dar un spoiler de mi fic así que mejo pasare de una vez a los reviews  
ya con esto respondido pasemos al capitulo de hoy

**El angel de la oscuridad**: revisare la serie y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia para el destino de Hinata eh  
**Alex-Flyppy**: si el rubio tendra problemas eso cualquiera lo ve y sobre lo del nuevo papi de Kiba jejeje creo que si lo va a tener  
**LeNashSoll**: quizá si pero este fic tengo pensado llevarlo por un camino diferente al de esos otros dos y que sigas leyendo las historias que subo  
**Guest**: si sasuko es una pervertida de closet y lo de Tsume creo que todo mundo lo vio venir jejeje  
**leknyn**: el destino de sakura es incierto sasuko cambiara poco a poco créeme , lo de tsume no tienes idea del porque se lleva tan bien con Zabuki y en cuanto a lo de kyubi pues... es un secreto jejeje  
**Alex**: lo de hinata es casi un hecho en cuanto al compañero aun no se si dárselo o no, con respecto a lo de la resistencia del rubio ya se pondrá a prueba mas adelante créeme y lo de fu no se aun que pasara con ella sobre lo de Kabuto...mejor olvida eso ultimo  
**NarutoKurai**: si mas bien es rojas considerando lo que le pasa seguido jejejeje  
**Orion**: si leo ingles y puedo taducir ahi mas o menos por?  
**zhepi-kun**: porque dices que no estan completos si es por el tamaño te dire que asi son estos son medianos no tan grandes como otros pero esos ya volveran mas adelante  
**sebastian**: pensaba dejarlo como es por?  
**anonimo**: no se si sea tan largo peo minimo 50 caps si tendrá lo del cross tendre que evaluarlo y ver si puedo o no hacerlo

oye tengo una duda (el auto le mira)  
cuando va a haber lemon (el auto tiene una gota en la nuca)  
es verdad creo que todo mundo se pregunta lo mismo (el autor suspira)  
anda dinos cuando habrá (el auto niega)  
eso no lo se solo diré que sean pacientes por ahora disfruten del capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 13 : Un nuevo hogar**

Suspiraba si eso era lo que el rubio ninja de la hoja estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento mientras esperaba a que el sandaime terminara de revisar su documentación, estaba sentado en la sala de espera con su ropa algo sucia y rota algunas marcas de hollín en su rostro pero sobretodo un par de quemaduras ya apagadas en sus ropas que denotaban que había estado inmerso en una gran batalla, una vez mas suspiro mientras miraba al otro lado de la sala de espera donde las mujeres le miraban con calma y se podría decir algo de pena, todas ellas desde Akemi, Hitomi, Hanabi, Sasuko, Haku, Anko , Zabuki quien le sonreía y mandaba besos cada que podia e incluso la misma Sakura estaba ahí todas con señales parecidas a las del rubio aunque en ellas algunos vendajes en sus brazos o piernas denotaban heridas que apenas sanaban, junto a las mujeres una seria y muy callada dama de largos cabellos negros piel blanca y tersa así como una figura estilizada de senos copa c y piernas torneadas enfundada en un singular vestido de vendas miraba al rubio fijamente con sus bellos ojos rojos mientras este sentía ligeros escalofríos ante esa mirada tan fija y penetrante que el juraría casi podría atravesarlo si se lo proponía, el rubio no tenia idea del porque ella había aparecido en aquel momento aunque daba gracias que lo hiciera aunque al verla alzar una de sus cejas mientras le miraba con esos bellos ojos que casi emitían un brillo siniestro lo hacia reconsiderar eso ultimo, un suspiro mas salió de la boca del rubio mientras eso resonaba en su mente  
-**jajajajajajaja cachorrito eso si que fue divertido jajajajajajaja-** las estridentes risas de cierto ser de nueve colas encerrado en el ninja ojiazul resonaban con fuerza en su mente al tiempo que Naruto solo negaba a lo que pasaba  
-ya pueden pasar Naruto_san- dijo la secretaria del sandaime mientras el rubio se ponía de pie asintiendo a sus palabras y abría la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a las mujeres delante de el.

Sarutobi estaba intrigado y ciertamente curioso, había recién terminado de leer el informe que le pasaron sus fuerzas anbu y ahora tenia al singular grupo ante su presencia, si lucían como recién llegados de una difícil y peligrosa misión pero lo que mas llamado la atención al viejo kage fue el sitio donde fueron recuperados –bien Naruto puedes por favor explicarme esto- pregunto el anciano líder a lo que el ninja rubio asintió poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la palabra para aclarar todo el problema –_toda la culpa es de Zabuki y Anko_!- dijo una acusadora Hitomi mientras señalaba a las mujeres que solo parpadeaban ante sus palabras de incriminación y claro respondieron como era de esperarse con sobresalto y alegaciones de que todo era infundado mientras el kage solo tenia una enorme gota en su nuca al tiempo que miraba al rubio avergonzado que se cubría el rostro con la mano tratando de convencerse de que eso en realidad no podía ser posible que le pasara a el en ese momento, los gritos y reclamos comenzaron a subir de intensidad cuando al fin el rubio decidió tomar las riendas del asunto  
-por dios ya cálmense y dejen de pelear de una buena vez!- grito con fuerza perdiendo toda o la poca paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento haciendo a todo mundo mirarle como si fuese el bicho mas raro de la tierra  
-ohhh Naruto_kun adoro cuando me hablas así mas ganas me dan de que me hagas tuya- dijo la soñadora Zabuki mientras el rubio enrojecía y Anko la secundaba al parecer esa faceta agresiva del ojiazul les agradaba y mucho  
-este…bueno dejemos las peleas y esos asuntos para otro momento ahora si Naruto por favor explícame que ocurrió- dijo el kage de edad tratando de alejar esas imágenes mentales que se formaban en su cabeza relacionadas con esas chicas y muy poca ropa…al parecer leer tanto esos libros ya le pasaba factura  
-bien ojisan lo que paso fue esto…- y el ninja ojiazul comenzó su relato de lo ocurrido apenas la noche anterior cuando al fin llego a su casa tras mostrar media aldea a la emocionada Zabuki aunque eso si contra su voluntad al menos un poco.

Flash back inicia

La noche había caído sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas hacia tan solo un par de minutos, en el horizonte aun se podían apreciar los últimos rayos del sol al ponerse a la distancia mientras que las estrellas brillaban ya en el firmamento tomando la noche como suya y en ese mismo momento los civiles no dejaban de mirar a la singular pareja, las mujeres le miraban a ella con molestia en sus ojos ante el descaro de esas mujer por la ropa y la actitud tan…digámosle "amistosa" para con el rubio que traía bien sujeto del brazo y contra el cual repegaba sus pechos de gran tamaño una y otra vez haciéndole ponerse en mas de una tonalidad de rojo al tiempo que los hombres que los miraban lanzaban ojos y miradas de enojo y envidia al rubio jinchuriki por tener semejante suerte y estar siendo acompañado por tan hermosa mujer que simplemente no se despegaba de el ni un solo segundo para la envidia de todo mundo, uno de tantos civiles decidió hacer algo al respecto y se aproximo a la feliz pareja y descaradamente coqueteo con ella, si el pobre hombre hubiese sabido la clase de mujer que era Zabuki antes de tratar de hacer su movimiento, al final termino en el suelo debajo de un par de botes de basura mientras que la ofendida mujer se alejaba de ahí tomada del brazo del rubio que solo sonreía nervioso y algo asustado, en cuanto el se le insinuó a ella, con una sonrisa Zabuki soltó al rubio y con una fuerza tremenda le propino al sujeto una patada en la entrepierna que lo alzo casi un metro en el aire antes de que ella con un fuerte derechazo lo mandara a volar hasta caer sobre aquellos botes de basura, todo ante las miradas aterradas de todo mundo que la veían con asombro total –estúpido no ves que ya tengo a mi macho para que querría a un imbécil como tu- fue todo lo que Zabuki dijo antes de caminar con el rubio bien tomada de la mano

El rubio arrastrado por la singular mujer avanzaba por las calles d la aldea al tiempo que el sol solo caía aun mas hasta que por fin desapareció en la distancia y el estuvo frente a el edificio donde vivía, no se trataba de un barrio tan malo , el único inconveniente era que s encontraba demasiado cerca de las zona roja de la aldea y en las noches los ebrios solían abunda así como las mujeres que intercambiaban su cuerpo por efectivo aunque en realidad el rubio nunca supo a que se referían esas mujeres pro al crecer y sobretodo convivir con Akemi y Hitomi los últimos días le había abierto los ojos en gran medida y ni se diga los resultados de su convivencia con su tan singular maestra peo en ese momento eso no era lo que mas le interesaba al ninja de ojos azules mas ben lo que lo tena n suspenso era la insistencia de Zabuki por que el ubio le mostrase su recamara, no estaba seguro del porque pero cuando ella decía su recamara asuma que d hecho se estaba refiriendo a la de Naruto, algo que nunca podría explicarse del todo dejando eso de lado el ubio guio a la mujer de la espada mientras las dudas seguían flotando en su mente como el porque la mujer en cuestión despacho a Haku y a las demás chicas para estar a solas con el rubio bueno en eso el no vio nada de malo por lo menos no en ese momento y así fue como acabo llegando hasta la puerta de su departamento y cas abría la puerta cuando resonó en el aire  
-_pero porque tienes que ser tu!- _ resonó el grito que el rubio reconoció de inmediato como la voz de Hitomi quien le gritaba a alguien.

De inmediato l ubio y su acompañante ingresaron al hogar del ninja ojazul y tan ponto pusieron un pie dentro Naruto se quedo callado y con su rosto lleno de dudas, en su sala sentadas en l sillón estaban Hanabi y Sasuko mirando de muy mala manera a Anko quien estaba sonriente y de pie a la entada de la recamara del rubio mientras sostenía una maleta y a través de la puerta abierta se podía ve otra maleta en el suelo de la recamara, a sus lados las dos digimon le flanqueaban rehusándose a permitirle ingresar mientas que la mujer de cabellos morados solo negaba a su actitud al tiempo que una serena Haku ingresaba desde la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja con unas tazas de te humeantes y sonreía al ver a los recen llegados en la puerta que se cerraba despacio tras ellos –kasan Naruto_kun bienvenidos- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que el ninja ojiiazul la miraba asintiendo a su saludo y Zabuki quien no soltaba el brazo del rubio saludaba alegre a su hija al tiempo que las mujeres reaccionaban ante esas palabas  
-_Naruto_kun que bueno que llegaste Anko dice que es su derecho dormir junto a ti!-_ protesto Akemii mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al rubio y bajo su casco de hiero sus ojos se entrecerraban al tiempo que miraba a Zabuki prendida del bazo de Naruto  
-_hey Zabuki porque sujetas asi a Naruto_kun sueltalo de una vez- _la voz de Hitomii no sonaba nada amistosa en ese momento y la mujer sonriente respondió con una frase muy simple y sncilla  
_-_ porque tengo que soltar el bazo de mi hombre solo quiero que sepa que puede tomarme cuando le plazca- apretó suavemente sus pechos contra el ubio al tiempo que este se ponía bastante rojo ante el roce de los encantos de Zabuki.

Por razones de seguridad el ubio atinó a separarse de la mujer que a regañadientes le libero el brazo antes d toma asiento en la sala junto a su hija, en la pequeña estancia del rubio Naruto estaba de pie mirando a las chicas sentadas frente a el algo apretadas pero aun asi todas tenían su mirada fija en el ubio que solicitaba saber el porque de la pelea que sostuvieron las chicas aladas con la mujer de cabellos morados hacia solo un momento –_ella solo se apareció aquí diciendo que venia a vivir con su novio!-_ dijo una acusadora Akemi algo muy inusual en ella vela perder el control pero cuando se trataba del rubio era algo bien sabido que siempre podía perder los estribos mas sii alguien trataba de conseguir algo mas del ojiiazul que solo se sonrojo mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos morados que con una enorme sonrisa solo alaba sus hombros como desestimando el asunto en cuestión –que vas a decirme que no te gusto y que no desearíais que fura tu nova- pregunto la mujer pelimorada con un tono bastante insinuante en su voz mientras le guiñaba un ojo al ubio que solo se sonrojaba d nuevo al parece el reacciona de se modo s l estaba empezando a volver una costumbre muy repetitiva últimamente y poco a poco el mismo Naruto se habituaba a esas reacciones con una sola idea en mente cuando le ocurría aquello –(ahora se que siente Hinata)- si a la mente del ojiazul vino la hermana melliza de Hanabi quien era toda una profesional en el arte de sonrojarse casi por cualquier cosa y ciertamente a los ojos de Naruto ella lucia bonita al hacer eso peo bueno esa no era la cuestión a tratar en este momento, sacudió un poco su cabeza para volver a sentarse en el problema frente a el ya que no podía permitir que todo continuase como haba estado hasta hacia un momento ya que era muy claro que alguien tenia que empezar a toma el control y por mas que no le gustase la idea ese trabajo le correspondía a el por eso mismo estaba frente a ellas mirándoles con calma  
-Anko_chan es verdad eres muy hermosa y la idea de ser tu novio me gusta no lo voy a negar- las palabas del rubio hicieron que la sonrisa de la kunoichi de reveladora blusa se ensanchara aun mas de lo normal al tiempo que las demás chicas sentían una ligera opresión dentro de ellas al sentirse desplazadas todas excepto una  
-bien eso debe alegrarte no Anko, que mi hombre te desee como novia- las palabras serenas de Zabuki llamaron la atención de todo mundo que la volteo a ve después de todo el ubio había dicho que le interesaba Anko y ella parecía no molestase con ello  
-_que no comprendes Zabuki, Naruto_kun si quiere estar solo con Anko-_ la voz de Akemi sonó algo dolida y lastimada haciendo que el ubio de inmediato reaccionara para evitarle mas tristezas a las chicas

El rubio volvió a abrir la boca para aclarar sus palabas y para sorpresa de mas de una dijo algo que no esperaban dijera, el en realidad se sentía muy atraído por todas ellas algo que consideraba en verdad una locura sobretodo considerando que se trataban de múltiples mujeres muy singulares, Akemi y Hanabi se colorearon rojas ante la pena de saber que le gustaban al rubio , por su lado Hitomi y Anko solo sonreían con mas fuerza al tiempo que Haku se perdía en bellas fantasías de una vida perfecta a lado del rubio y de sus demás hermanas ahora que sabia que el sentía algo por todas ellas, -ven no hay ningún problema, Naruto_kun es el ultimo hijo del clan Uzumak por lo que tiene derecho de posee un harem personal y esas somos todas nosotras- las palabras de Zabuki eran alegres y hacían que todas las chicas exceptuando claro a las obvias Hitomi y Ankko se sonrojasen al escucharla decir semejantes cosas con tal simpleza, con cierta calma y elegancia la mujer de la gran espada se puso de pie tomando un rol mas presente y claro en la sala al tiempo que se ponía de pie a un lado del ninja de ojos azules que no tena idea de que se taia ente manos la mujer al tiempo que miraba a las chicas con calma como si las estuviese evaluando y eso claro que las incomodaba un poco hasta que con esa sonrisa segura abrió la boca  
-es un hecho todas seremos las mujeres de Nauto_kun y yo por se la mejo seré la principal- dijo con seguridad en su voz desatando un estallido de reclamos  
-oye eso no es justo yo soy su sensei yo debería ser la principal- dijo Anko con un gesto molesto en su rosto mientas se ponía de pie  
-_nada de eso el me prefiere a mi yo debo ser la numero uno aquí-_ dijo Hitomi mientras al igual que Anko se ponía de pie y se señalaba con la mano  
-oigan no se olviden de mi, kasan sabe que lo quiero mucho y creo que como su hija yo deberá se la principal- hasta Haku se ponía de pie tratando de toma el lugar que la shinobii de kiri se daba a si misma  
-oigan que hay de mi soy una Hyuuga la del clan mas reconocido ese sitio debe se mío por derecho- argumentaba Hanabi con algo de arrogancia en su voz digna de la manea en que había sido criada desde pequeña  
-nada de eso el mejor clan es el Uchiha y además estamos comprometidos el lugar como la mujer numero uno del dobe es mío- Naruto miro con duda a Sasuko era extraño como ella reclamaba dicho sitio pero sin dejar de insultarle al parecer viejas costumbres que nunca morían  
-_aléjense de Naruto_kun todas ustedes solo quieren toma su virginidad la indicada para ese rol soy yo por ser la mas decente de todas-_ las chicas miraron a Akemi con miradas incrédulas después de todo las gotas rojas que caían de su nariz no auguraban pensamientos muy santos

Los argumentos siguieron volando por el aire por un buen rato mentas que el rubio resignado a se ignorado por las chicas se fue a la cocina donde actualmente esperaba pacientemente a que su ramen instantáneo estuviera listo, estaba sentado era la mesa mientas la discusión no terminaba, a su lado el pequeño digimon de piel vede estaba esperando paciente como el a que su propio ramen estuviese listo, -ire al baño no te comas mi ramen Betamon- dijo el ubio mientras se ponía de pie y salía de ahii no sin antes generar una gota en su nuca cuando el digimon dijo "no lo hare Naruto_sama" si que era extraño que alguien lo tratase con tal respeto pro bueno en algún momento eso iba a comenzar a sucede o no?, el rubio avanzo por el pasillo pasando de lago a la discusión que no terminaba al tempo que ignorante de todo en las afueras de su casa una figura molesta de cabellos rosados avanzaba, no era otra mas que Sakura Haruno la molesta y bastante vengativa kunoichi se dirigía a casa del ubio para exigirle que le regresara a su amado "Sasuke_kun" al aparecer aun no comprendía que el nunca existió pero ahora eso no le importaba, avanzaba despacio en la oscuridad aproximándose a la puerta del rubio mientras los gritos y alegatos resonaban en sus oídos, de inmediato supo que l no estaba solo y decidió mejor fungir solo como espía en esta ocasión el punto era como entrar sin ser vista vio a la distancia una pequeña ventana en realidad no era muy grande pero dada su complexión supo que lograría entrar sin problema alguno con cierta agilidad se alzo del suelo y sus manos alcanzaron el borde de la ventana y se alzo por la misma para ver el interior al parece se trataba del baño del ubio, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara si entraba por ahí nadie la notaria y se alisto para ingresar cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el rubio, el temor de verse sorprendida la paralizo y se quedo viendo por la ventana al tiempo que el ubio se bajaba la cremallera y sacaba su miembro, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos mientras el color ojo inundaba sus mejillas siempre blancas , un ruido sordo resonó en el pasillo llamando la atención del ubio que mirando a la ventana vacía se pregunto que fue aquello, en el corredor la puerta de la casa se abría dejando asomar a una curiosa Hitomi que también oyó el sondo y ahora estaba viendo en el suelo a una palizada Sakura que tena un rio de sangre cayéndole de la nariz, la mujer de opas negras esbozo una sonrisa malévola mentas la sujetaba y jalaba dentro de la residencia.

Al mismo tiempo en las calles de la aldea una figura de cabellos negros caminaba en una dirección fija que tenia escita en un trozo de papel al tiempo que se peguntaba como era posible que su amiga simplemente se esfumara en el aire abandonando su residencia por irse a vivir con ese tan renombrado pretendiente, algo no le daba buena espina y lo que menos deseaba era que ella acabase viviendo con alguna clase de pervertido, por eso mismo estaba caminando en aquella dirección al tiempo que en la casa del rubio Naruto estaba de nuevo en la cocina mas que listo a probar su ramen recién terminado, tan ponto lo abrió sirvió al mencionado digimon a su lado que con algo de duda pobo el alimento ante la mirada expectante del rubio, los ojos de Betamon se abrieron como platos antes de gritar con gran fuerza –_es delicioso!- _y empezó a come con un hambre insospechada, tan ponto ambos terminaron su comida se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala donde la discusión había terminado pues se hacia tarde y el sueño comenzaba a mostrarse en todas ellas al tiempo que el ubio aparecía en escena –pero que diablos hace Sakura as!- grito con sorpresa al ver a la pelirosada maniatada y amordazada al centro de la sala con las apretadas cuerdas ceñidas a su cuerpo, el nudo estaba en su espalda baja y pasaban las sobas por entre sus penas dándole a la pelirosa un roce muy singular que aunque al principio le molesto ahora le resultaba interesante mas porque aquella imagen del rubio no salía de su mente para su asombro, el argumento de defensa fue decir que estaba de mirona y era su castigo, el ubio avanzo y casi la desataba cuando claro Zabuki lo tomo del brazo repegandolo a sus pechos mientas hablaba con don de mando  
-bien ya es tarde domaremos asi, Anko usara un futon en la segunda recamara de Naruto_kun junto a Htomi y Akemi, Hakku_chan me temo deberás dormir en la sala, y ustedes dos pueden irse a sus casa- dijo la mujer mirando a Sasuko y Hanabii mientras que las mujeres entreceraban sus ojos al verla avanzar arrastrando al rubio con ella  
-_se puede sabe donde vas a dormir tu?-_ pregunto Akemi con mucha desconfianza haciéndola detenerse en el acto mientras una enorme sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rosto  
-yo dormiré con mi macho claro esta, anda Nauto_kkun quiero que me tomes como tuya esta noche- de nuevo avanzo mientras jalaba al rojo rubio y claro Hitomi no se lo iba a permitir, se interpuso en su camino deteniéndola en el acto  
-_nada de eso si alguna va a ser la mujer de Naruto_kun esta noche debemos se yo y mi hermana-_ las mejillas de Akemi se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que Zabuki solo las miraba con desdén

-quiétense de mi camino par de cosplayeras que solo la mejor puede pasar esta noche con Naruto_kun- todo el sitio se congelo mientas el aire se tornaba helado y un aura aterradora rodeaba a las mencionadas digiimon, Naruto las miro con un claro terror en sus ojos al tiempo que Betamon temblaba de terror y comenzaba a alejarse de la zona discretamente –_corran por sus vidas decirle cosplayera a una digimon es un crimen mortal!_- y el diigiimon salto lejos de la zona del impacto, todo lo que el ubio supo fue que dos moles vengativas salta4on sobre Zabuki y ahí empezó el caos, las flechas y ondas oscuras volaron por el aire golpeando a Anko y a Hau quienes molestas se unieron al pleito mientras los gritos de una amordazada Sakura resonaban como quejidos incoherentes al tiempo que luchaba por ser libre y escapar de tal caos y destrucción, en las calles los civiles corrían mientras los ecos de la aniquilación resonaban y todo mundo emprendían la graciosa huida, por la calle aquella figura d cabellos negros y ojos rojos aparecía, vio a la distancia el enorme estallido que derribaba el edificio que por fortuna estaba vacío a excepción de un departamento que ahora era reducido a pedazos mientras las figuras aparecían luchando entre si gritándose cosas sobre dormir ellas con el rubio que en el suelo solo alzaba la vista para ver a la seria y hermosa mujer mirándoles con molestia, un aire fio y gélido se dejo sentí llamando la atención de todo mundo al tiempo que veían esos fijos y congelantes ojos rojos que detenían toda la batalla –ustedes vienen conmigo a primera hora mañana hokague_sama necesita saber de esto- ordeno ella con voz autoritaria haciendo asentí a todo mundo algo les decía que hacer enojar a esa mujer no era una buena idea  
flash back fin

El rubio termino al fin de relatar lo que sucedió la noche anterior en que él y las chicas tuvieron que pedirlo posada en la gran residencia Uchiha y claramente eso no era algo que fuese a negarles Sasuko ya que así tendría cerca al rubio razón de sus desvaríos, tan pronto amaneció la mencionada mujer que tenia por nombre Kurenai apareció en su puerta y casi les obligo a reportarse ante el sandaime quien en ese momento tenia una enorme gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca al tiempo que miraba a las personas frente a el preguntándose como podrían llegar a semejantes niveles con una simple discusión, llego a dudar inclusive de sus capacidades mentales pero claro eso era algo que el no iba a decir al menos no por ahora; el hombre les miro con dudas mientras se alzaba de su asiento y con un paso lento se enfilaba a la salida de su oficina, miro a las personas presentes y con un ademan le sindico que le siguieran, caminaron despacio saliendo de la torre a paso lento y seguro mientras todo mundo les miraba con cierto miedo, al parecer el rumor de su pequeño enfrentamiento ya se había corrido y ahora todos los civiles o en su mayoría pensaban en ellos como monstruos semejantes al rubio o que estaban bajo su control, fuera cual fuera la razón nadie quería estar cerca de ellos caminaron despacio aproximándose a las zonas donde estaban los recintos de los clanes y claramente el rubio tenia serias dudas sobre a donde se dirigían algo que pronto el sandaime les resolvería frente al grupo se alzaban altos muros de piedra que en el centro tenían un portón enorme de madera tallada con un símbolo muy característico en el dintel del portón, se trataba de una espiral que de inmediato el rubio reconoció como la marca que el viejo hombre mandaba bordar a toda su ropa, la curiosidad le invadió al tiempo que el sandaime le dirigía una sonrisa amigable y tocaba la gran puerta con la palma suspirando levemente –esta es la antigua casa de tu madre naruto, es el complejo uzumaki- fue todo lo que el sandaime dijo mientras las chicas guardaban silencio y miraban al rubio casi en shoc, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y despacio su mano se aproximo a la puerta tocándole suavemente –esta es tu casa…kasan- fue todo lo que el murmuro cuando un brillo desconcertante apareció en la puerta mientras el sonido de algo agrietándose resonaba haciendo al rubio soltarla, de inmediato grietas aparecieron en la puerta mientras de esta se desmoronaba despacio una extraña cubierta casi transparente que se disolvía en el suelo dejando la enorme puerta intacta mientras con un rechinido extraño de las bisagras oxidadas se abría despacio dejando ver el enorme interior de hierba algo crecida con una enorme y algo olvidad mansión al fondo de la misma, los ojos de Sasuko se abrieron como platos al ver como esa casa al fondo era de hecho mas grande que la suya propia algo poco concebible en su mente  
- ojisan que ocurrió porque se abrió la puerta y este sitio se ve tan abandonado?- pregunto con curiosidad el ninja ojiazul al tiempo que ingresaba a la antigua propiedad de su familia y el hombre con un suspiro miraba a los alrededores del casi olvidado lugar  
-existe un poderoso sello en este sitio Naruto, al morir tu madre se cerro para evitar que alguien irrumpiera en el y hasta ahora que su sangre ha tocado la puerta se ha abierto por eso luce de ese modo- fue la respuesta sencilla y calmada del hombre a lo que el rubio asentía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro  
-_valla Naruto_kun tiene una casa nueva enorme-_ dijo Hitomi con una mirada asombrada en sus rojos ojos al tiempo que Zabuki asentía a eso y de nuevo tomaba la palabra  
-muy bien señoritas, es hora de que nuestro nuevo hogar quede impecable andando muévanse que tenemos que arreglar este sitio, Naruto_kun tu ve a comprar algo de pintura mientras nosotras deshierbamos y limpiamos un poco andando- si al parecer la mujer de la enorme espada tenia un donde mando que no le costaba nada mostrar ante sus demás…hermanas"?

El sandaime salió de ahí sonriente y feliz de que el rubio tuviese un nuevo hogar que esperaba dada su antigüedad y a quien le pertenecía ayudara a que las chicas se midieran en sus locas peleas, el sandaime camino a regañadientes de nuevo a su torre sabedor de que en cuanto pusiera un pie ahí seria de nuevo tomado bajo las garras crueles de su peor enemigo el papeleo, por su parte la experta en genjutsu Kurenai se había quedado en la casa Uzumaki ella había conocido a la mujer mencionada cuando era mas joven y tenia algo de curiosidad y sea dicho de paso sentía la necesidad de pasar tiempo junto al hijo de la célebre kunoichi para asegurarse de que era un pervertido como temía y de serlo…bueno ella se encargaría de castigarlo para que no manchase el nombre de su admirada mentora; al mismo tiempo en un sitio distante y alejado de todo sumido en la oscuridad un ser malévolo y de forma indeterminada moraba calmado y sereno mientras su fiel seguidor se posaba ante el mirándole con calma atraves de esa singular mascara metálica mientras escuchaba el reporte de aquella figura de corta estatura tan semejante a un fantasma de gran boca con enorme dientes acolmillados en la misma, tan pronto concluyo se disolvió en el aire cual fantasma dejando al oscuro ser con algo que meditar después de todo había recibido una muy interesante información  
-_con que eso es un examen chunin eh? Y el siguiente será en la aldea donde ese niño elegido vive, no podría ser mas conveniente-_ la sonrisa malévola se podía apreciar en la oscuridad al tiempo que su subordinado le miraba con detenimiento  
-_si lo desea amo, con gusto atacare y eliminare a ese elegido en cuanto empiecen esos exámenes- _ fueron las humildes palabras del hombre enmascarado al tiempo que una figura oscura aparecía, no se distinguía muy bien entre las sombras pero esos enorme cuernos y alas denotaban su apariencia demoniaca

Emergió de la oscuridad aquel ser de alta estura piel pálida enfundado en un traje negro y de un aspecto muy similar al de Hitomi con la diferencia de que el nuevo enemigo era de hecho un ser masculino que sonreía perverso al tiempo que flotaba en el aire con sus enormes alas extendidas hasta que se poso a un lado del hombre enmascarado que solo le vio de reojo con algo de molestia dada su presencia tan inoportuna –_tu siempre con un enfoque directo no es verdad, porque atacar de ese modo cuando podemos guiar al elegido a su perdición-_ fueron las palabras del oscuro ser al tiempo que su amo enfilaba sus ojos a el y el enmascarado lo miraba como si fuese una basura  
-_no me hagas reír, quieres tu esa misión pero si solo eres un campeón sus compañeras están a nivel ultra te destrozarían en el acto- _la burla era mas que palpable en las palabras del digimon poderoso que le miraba con cierto desdén y desprecio después de todo era inferior a el  
-_es verdad en poder ellas me superan pero mi ingenio me dará la ventaja y me permitirá guiarles a su perdición- _sus palabras rebosaban de seguridad y confianza no por nada era considerado como uno de los digimon oscuros mas astutos de todos  
-_patrañas al final tus planes fallaran, ya lo hicieron una vez o no-_ el recuerdo de aquella derrota floto en la mente del ser oscuro al tiempo que el enmascarado solo sonreía al saber que su provocación rendía frutos  
-_Basta! Devimon te permitiré tomar este trabajo pero no te atrevas a fallarme-_ el digimon oscuro asintió disolviéndose en el suelo al tiempo que sus planes ya comenzaban a rodar hacia la victoria

Tan pronto se desvaneció el enmascarado digimon se giro a su señor con serias dudas en su mente después de todo si algo se podría decir de un Devimon era que poseían un gran apetito por el poder y si ese digimon traía algo entre manos sin duda iba a ser solo por su beneficio propio –_no confió en el amo, no debió recuperarlo- _ fueron las palabras de Skullmeramon mientras miraba al sitio donde el "demonio" se había disuelto sin duda era alguien de quien no se podía tener total seguridad –_lo se por eso quiero que lo vigiles si hace algo sospechoso o que no este en los planes lo quiero muerto –_ una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del digimon enmascarado mientras asentía a las ordenes de su amo y empezaba a acminar por la pscura guarida al tiempo que el maligno dgimon miraba a su "receptáculo" con la mirada perdida y conectado a un cable que le mantenía unido a el -(_quizá debería ir yo también a lo mejor encuentro candidatos para incubación jejejeje)_- pensó el maligno ser al tiempo que cerraba los ojos entregándose al sueño quizá estaba vivo pero su poder aun no se regenaraba por completo aunque a pasos agigantados si lo hacía pero necesitaba para vencer a sus enemigos una fuente de energía mas grande e inmensa algo que no había encontrado aunque ese mito sobre el Juubi le resultaba muy atractivo; en ese mismo momento en cierta aldea oculta ente las nubes el líder de la misma estaba mirando a sus ninjas con mucha incredulidad, recién le habían terminado de relatar su informe a decir verdad realizaron la misión en cuestión con relativa facilidad justo como esperaba de ellos y eso le hacia sentir orgulloso de ello0s no por nada eran considerados como su mejor escuadrón pero todo ese orgullo se desmorono cuando le empezaron a hablar de ese singular reptil de gran cuerno, al principio el kage asumió que se trataba de alguna invocación mas aun cuando el animal hablo pero al escucha el como el mencionado ser se auto nombraba como dgimon y se decía procedente de otro mundo sin saber como llego al encuentro con sus ninjas solo una cosa pudo surgir de la mente del kage  
-Bee que diablos les has estado dando a estos chicos- fue la protesta del kage hacia el maestro de los jóvenes genins que solo suspiraban  
-lo sabia no nos cree- dijo depresivo y algo descontento Omoi al tiempo que sus compañeras solo asentían a sus palabras mientras el kage se alzaba de su asiento  
-como ya estas comenzando a daña la mente de tus genins ceo que los mandare al siguiente examen chiunin para que puedan realizar misiones sin ti o acabaras pudriendo sus mentes- el kege negaba a las acciones corruptoras de su hermano al tiempo que este trataba de protesta a sus ordenes  
-raikage_sama, que no el siguiente examen chunin es en konoha?- preguntaba la secretaria del hombe de piel oscura y cabellos blancos haciendo que el kage tomase un aire pensativo  
-lo se Mabui, pero ya es tiempo de limar asperezas después de todo lo que ocurrió no fue obra mía- hablo el poderoso hombre con un aire sereno dejando en claro que por primea vez en años la aldea de kumo participaría en unos exámenes en la aldea de la hoja

Hablando de la mencionada aldea las personas realizaban ya sus acciones cotidianas al tiempo que cierto ninja de ojos azules vagaba por las calles cargando con el una gran bolsa llena de brollas y a su espada un par de clones cagaban un gran par de cubetas de pintura, los clones refunfuñaban mientras cargaban las enormes cubetas y el ninja ubio seguía su camino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la verdad la idea de vivir en la casa que había sido de su madre le animaba de sobre manera y solo por eso mismo erra que caminaba con esa sonrisa a pesar de que al llegar a la misma le esperaba una enorme cantidad de trabajo pero claro eso no importaba si podía vivir en la casa que fuera de su madre solo por eso era que estaba de tan buen humo, al mismo tiempo saliendo de una tienda mientras cargaba en su mano una pequeña bola de mandado estaba ella, se podía decir que era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos con una bella figura oculta debajo de sus ropas serias y formales, su rostro hermoso con un pe de mechones cayendo de sus oídos era sin duda llamativo pero algo que todo mundo sabia de ella eran dos cosas muy claras, numero uno era una mujer casada y numero dos y aun mas importante era su carácter feminista y algo peligroso como su marido podía dar fe de ello tras sufrir su ira ya un par de veces cosas que le acarreaba siempre un buen par de golpes, solo por eso muchos de los hombres se aguantaban las ganas de coquetearle y preferían seguir su camino peo en ese momento ella estaba de pie fija en su sitio mientas miraba en shock al frente, sus ojos negros estaban fijos y miraban con duda y algo de emoción al rubio ojiazul caminando alegre por la calle seguido por sus replicar en fila india y marchando en aquella dirección, por la mente de aquella mujer pasaron recuerdos vagos y fugaces de sus días de academia, aquellos felices días en los que era la orgullosa novia de aquel joven y talentoso chico rubio que fue su adoración los primeros dos años, y entonces tuvieron que separase ella argumento las dificultades de la relación en el campo del deber aunque en realidad el problema fue su compromiso arreglado con el que era su actual esposo, no era que no lo quisiera pero bueno tenia sus enormes y perezosas fallas, volviendo a su antiguo amor le vio solo un tiempo antes de que aquella pelirroja apareciera de inmediato hubo química entre los dos y termnaron en una relación que ella vio con una mecla de pesr y felicidad al menos el seria muy feliz o eso pensó hasta aquella noche en que se suponía murió, desde entonces no salía demasiado del complejo del clan mas que nada salía para comprar algunas cosas o visitar a sus amgas en utas muy defiinidas pero ahora mismo estaba en shock al verlo, ese cabello rubio esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa en su cara de no ser por las marcas en sus mejillas ella podría jurar que se trataba de el –Minato- fue todo lo que la pelinegra murmuro al tiempo que el rubio seguía su camino perdiéndose a la distancia mientras ella se quedaba con muchas mas dudas que nunca después de todo el era la viva imagen de su amor perdido y tenia que estar segura de quien era y sobre todo de su relación con el de una u otra forma, con una sonrisa astuta y recordando sus días como chunin talentosa realizo un clon de tierra que cargando sus cosas se reto a su hogar al tiempo que ella avanzaba en la dirección en que el joven rubio se fue con la intención de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa nueva y flamante del rubio que se caía a pedazos de ciertas partes las chicas deshierbaban con habilidad la misma mientras que la sonriente mujer de la espada veía como todas trabajaban y le miraban con algo de molestia, a decir verdad tener una espada enorme que puedes lanzar y que corta el pasto como una sierra ayuda mucho a realizar tu trabajo, todas le miraban con algo de molestia al tiempo que una serie de aplausos resonaban llamando la atención de todas a la barda lateral de la casa, sobre la misma una figura canina de pelaje negó se alzaba a lado de una sonriente mujer de marcas en las mejillas que estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas mientras aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que todas le miraban  
-eso es lo que yo llamo domino, se nota cual es la perra alfa de la familia jajajaja- se reia la mujer de marcas en las mejillas haciendo a las demás irritarse un poco ante esa idea  
-claro que si aquí la mujer numero uno soy yo y deben saberlo no lo crees Tsume- le respondió Zabuki a la matriarca Inuzuka que asentía al parecer recodaba bien su nombre de aquella reunión con el consejo  
-esa es la actitud, s que me agradas mujer, creo que tu y yo podríamos llegar ser grandes amigas y quien sabe…a lo mejor compañeras también- la sonrisa de Tsume tenia un brillo muy peculiar digno de una gran pervertida y las chicas supieron de inmediato a que se estaba refriendo la mujer de rasgos caninos  
-quien sabe a lo mejor y si- Zabuki le retribuyo esa enorme sonrisa al tiempo que las chicas parpadeaban y Haku se preguntaba algo muy sencillo  
-esa mujer actúa muy parecido a kasan- se decía para si mismo la joven pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio se avecinaba a su hogar sin siquiera sospechar los líos en los que estaba a punto de meterse líos que ni siquiera el había provocado

Lejos de la aldea oculta ente las hojas en una gran ciudad nada padecida a las edificaciones del continente elemental, en un recinto moderno donde vehículos de moto avanzaban por las calles y los enormes edificios se alzaban al cielo una figura de cabellos castaños algo despeinados caminaba con fastidio de regreso a casa y con una enorme cara de aburrimiento total en la misma sobre su hombro cargaba una maleta café al tiempo que murmuraba cosas sobre malos maestros que hacían sus clases demasiado aburridas y que lo hacían quedarse dormido a propósito, no era que de verdad eso pasara pero era lo que el creía claro esta, caminaba por las calles a paso lento y seguro deteniéndose en un escaparte donde algunas personas miraban las noticias de nuevo un gran huracán había azotado una isla tropical barriendo con casi todo por fortuna fue evacuada a tiempo pero ese huracán se formo de la nada, -(eso suena muy parecido a lo de hace años cuando todo empezó)- pensaba para si mismo antes de seguir su camino recodando como últimamente el clima parecía estar empezando a volverse un poco errático aunque al parecer nada tenia que ver con lo de la ocasión pasada o eso era lo que el pensaba, de ponto un constante pitido resonó en su cintura con un pitido llamativo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras lo tomaba con calma y lo alzaba en el aire justo frente a su cara, la pequeña pantalla brillaba con un fulgor singular mientras un punto rojo resplandecía referenciando la proximidad pero eso no debería de suceder a menos que…  
-que… no puede ser creo que tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo- murmuro para si mismo mientras miraba al firmamento y su cabello se mecía hacia tiempo que el grupo se separo tras la victoria hacia poco mas de un par de años y al parece de nuevo tendrían que unirse después de todo siempre iban a ser…los niños elegidos

* * *

y el capitulo de hoy ha terminado como vimos el rubio esta pasando muchos líos con sus mujeres aunque a la larga salio ganando ya que tiene casa nueva y claro parece que se topo con un viejo amor de su padre aunque ni cuenta se dio, nuestro villano ha despachado a un viejo enemigo y si leyeron bien si parece que hay mas elegidos en camino  
_valla van a aparecer todos (el auto no dice nada)  
_ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean a Hitomi (el auto sonríe)  
si no tendrán precio (las 4 se ríen como locas)  
que lleguen pronto (el autor suspira)  
a veces ellas me preocupan bastante

hasta la poxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a pasar con Yoshino ahora que conoció a Naruto?


	15. C14: siempre juntos

y aquí va el nuevo capitulo de este cross, que ponto comenzara a ponerse mas interesante porque tengo unas ideas bien delineadas que ya estoy ansioso por escribir pero no quiero darles un spoiler asi que mejor los dejare con la duda y pasare a los reviews

**El angel de la oscuridad**: si habra muchos elegidos lo de hinata ya lo decidi y si esas reacciones son muy esperadas  
**Alex-Flyppy:** es vedad Tsume casi se autoinvita a la familia lo de sakura si tuvo un buen incidente a ver si eso le arregla el cerebro y lo de yoshino quien la viera no?  
**uzukage hollow**: tu lo has dicho "pobre" naruto y lo que se le va a venir  
**leknyn**: pronto esas tres atacaan creeme, lo de la chica principal creo que naruto nunca lo dira o le ira mal no te parece lo de sakura aun no se que hace con ella esa es la verdad  
**DBGZ**: pues bien que bueno que te guste porque aqui hay un nuevo cap  
**buty**: lo considerare porque ya he revisado lo que dices y si hay cada maraviilla jejejeje  
**Kouteikuro**: jajaja es cierto no habia considerado lo de matt se le va a caer el pelo cuando sepa que alguien es mas suertudo con las chicas que el jajaja  
**kuro shupoo**: no se en quienes piensas pero creo que mas de uno piensa en los antiguos elegidos si es eso lo que pensabas estas en todo lo cierto  
**alex**: quien sabe si alguna de las elegidas de la tierra se interese en el pero algo es claro de que a matt le dara envidia esa suerte le va a dar creeme  
**DBGZ**: aqui esta la conti no te aflijas mas

bien con esto contestado pasemos al capitulo  
_si a leer (mirando la pantalla)_  
_que bueno ya quería lee mas de este fic (el autor sonríe)_  
_si quiero saber que pasa (mira al autor)_  
_si a leer se ha dicho (el auto asiente)_  
ya la escucharon a leer

**Renuncia de derechos**: todo lo descrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que alguna cosa original o personage inventado todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo TT_TT

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-_mmmmm_- no humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- no huhamo pensando  
-**mmmmm**-demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Siempre Juntos**

Naruto sonreía al ve su hogar, frente a el una nueva y mejorada casa Uzumaki se alzaba con sus muros pintados de un fresco color beige que daba vida nueva a la casa, el pasto estaba recortado al fin y los vidrios sucios estaban reluciendo de limpios, en el interior el polvo había sido sacudido y los muebles limpiados relucían ahora de un brillo que hacia años no presentaban, si el ubio estaba orgulloso de que el hogar de su madre estuviera con vida nuevamente –quedo perfecto- dijo Nauto al viento mientras a su espalda las chicas lo miraban todo sucias y salpicadas de pintura al tiempo que la sonrisa del rubio consolaba sus agotados cuerpos haciéndoles sonreír al verle tan feliz, -bueno que esperamos todo mundo adentro- ordeno el ubio con una gran sonrisa abriendo las puertas de la residencia, de inmediato todas las chicas ingresaron a ella mirando el interior, esa zona había estado a cargo de Akemi quien no dejo entrar a nadie hasta que todo estuviera impecable y podían ver que así estaba, los muebles de madera brillaban casi como si fuesen nuevos y los pisos relucientes parecían recién puestos, si estaba todo tan impecable que casi daba medo ver ese nivel de meticulosidad en las labores de limpieza que la angelita imprimió a su deber y claro eso la hacia estar en vedad orgullosa y valla que su sonrisa daba fe de ello  
-valla a eso llamo yo limpio ni Haku_chan limpiaba así nuestra guarida- mutuo Zabuki mientras contemp0laba el sitio y su hija asentía a sus palabras  
-_así es mi hermanita, una obsesiva de su debe sea cual sea- _ hablo Hitomi haciendo que la rubia le fulminase con la mirada al tiempo que ella solo le regresaba una enorme sonrisa a la mujer de ropas negras.

Por su lado Naruto estaba clavado al centro del recibido sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuadro del fondo, justo sobe el muro estaba ella, era una fotografía de una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos color violeta que usaba ropas ajustadas que denotaban su bello físico, el rubio la miraba por completo embobado y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia a sus chicas que ahora mismo le miraban con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que el rubio seguía clavado en ese sitio mirando la fotografía frente a el –ella…ella es preciosa- fue todo lo que murmuró al tiempo que la idea de repréndelo por decir esas cosas de una desconocida hacían enojar a las chicas que ahora mismo consideraban seriamente el darle un escarmiento hasta que Haku se aproximo a la foto y leyó la incepción que vena en el marco de la misma "Kushina Uzumaki" dijo ella con su voz suave y calmada haciendo que todas se detuvieran en el acto contemplando la imagen de la mujer que había dado a luz a su adorado rubio que en ese momento se petrificó en su sitio al tiempo que Hitomi le dirigía una sonrisa burlona  
-_Naruto_kun si que eres un pervertido mira que sentir atracción física por tu kasan-_negaba a sus palabras mientras hablaba y el rubio solo le miro asustado  
-es cierto si que eres un pervertido mira que buscar que tu propia madre sea tu mujer- Zabuki se unía a la broma mientras el rubio negaba furiosamente a sus palabras  
-_Nauto_kun que clase de cosas piensas tendré que escarmentarte-_ los ojos del ubio se abrieron como platos cuando su adorada rubia alzo su ama ninja con claras intenciones de disciplinarlo  
-¡que yo no pensaba esas cosas!- grito al fin el ubio reaccionando en su defensa al tiempo que la mujer de la espada le señalaba con esta  
-entonces demuéstralo haciéndome tuya aquí mismo- todo mundo miro a Zabuki con gotas en las nucas al tiempo que la reacción habitual se hacia presente  
-Nada de eso si alguna estará con Naruto_kun sere yo!- grito Anko llamando la atención de todo mundo dando paso a los reclamos y solicitudes de intimidad al tiempo que Naruto solo se ponía mas y mas rojo

-mucho gusto Naruto_kun soy Tsume Inuzuka, peo tu puedes llamarme Tsume_chan y llevarme a tu cama cuando desees- todo el escándalo se detuvo cuando vieron al rubio siendo acosado por la mujer Inuzuka que regreso tras ausentarse un minuto, ahora mismo usaba un short muy justo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una blusa de tirantes que exhibía claramente sus pechos redondos y grandes como los de Hiitomi sii no es que mas, las chicas le miraron fijamente al tiempo que la mujer mayo sonreía balanceando sus encantos descaradamente delante de la cara del ubio sonrojado que miraba fijamente su escote incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera eso -¡Tsume que diablos haces quedamos que yo tendría sexo con el primero y luego ibas tu!- ahora los rostros se giraron hacia Zabuki al tiempo que Naruto salía de su agradable trance u miraba a la mujer de la espada que recibía una gran sonrisa de parte de la mujer de cabellos castaños –oye no me puedes culpa por desear probar los encantos de este joven macho con tendencias de semental- el rubio se puso como una manzana igual que Akemi quien solo miro al rubio un segundo antes de mirar a otro lado de nuevo las imágenes mentales le acosaban y no deseaba que todas vieran como su nariz sangraba –Tsume no digas esas cosas no ves que después todas las mujeres de la aldea van a querer se suyas- la cara de Naruto se puso aun mas roja de ser eso posible, en su hogar Hinata Hyuuga leia tranquilamente un libo sobre plantas medicinales cuando tuvo una muy extraña sensación en su cuerpo –(siento…como si alguien me estuviera copiando)- pensaba intrigada la joven heredera Hyuuga antes de agita la cabeza y volver a lo suyo, en la casa Uzumaki todo mundo miraba al suelo a la figura desmayada de Haku quien no había soportado mas las imágenes mentales que se le formaron y ahora mismo estaba inconsciente mientras Zabuki negaba a su actitud al tiempo que Tsume sonreía  
-jajajajaja es tan débil incluso mi hija soportaría esta clase de platicas sin desmayarse- en su hogar Hana estornudaba con fuerza sin comprender la razón de ello  
-bueno Haku es muy dulce esa es su debilidad pero no olvides el tema principal primero soy yo Tsume – de nuevo la discusión dio inicio al tiempo que el ubio se preguntaba si en algún momento descansaría de semejantes líos…seguramente no.

Los días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad al tiempo que el ubio y su equipo se dedicaban a la impresionante y difícil misión de capturar a Tora una y otra vez no era que se les estuviera menospreciando mas bien dada la lucha que sostuvieron era mejor dejarlos descansar al menos un poco antes de que realizaran alguna misión en extremo peligrosa y por eso mismo necesitaban deja pasar el peligro al menos por un tiempo y gracias a eso se dedicaban a captura al mencionado gato o a entrenar sus capacidades, cosa en la que Zabuki estaba ayudando bastante al rubio, ella después de todo era una shinobi gatana quien mejo que ella para enseñarle a usar sus espadas procedentes de kiri, por su lado los demás equipos realizaban sus misiones acostumbradas sin que nadie se percatara del peligro que asechaba en la oscuridad, en una cueva oscura en la montaña un ser semejante a un demonio merodeaba planeando su estrategia a seguir, alzo una de sus manos mientras un cristal oscuro resplandecía y con una sonrisa perversa lo aplastaba –_ven aquí, que tengo una misión para ti- _murmuraba en la oscuridad mientras el cristal roto flotaba en el aire como datos fragmentados alejándose en el viento y su sonrisa se ensanchaba _–quizá enfrentarlo cara a cara es un suicidio pero siempre debe ser un grupo asique será mejor centrarme en los otros integrantes jejejejeje- _se dijo a si mismo mientras esperaba a que su plan empezara a marchar justo como lo planeaba después de todo deseaba tener éxito en mas de una misión peo todo dependía claro estaba de cómo se desarrollara todo con su pequeño movimiento, lejos de la aldea pero aun en país del fuego el equipo numero ocho continuaba con su misión reciente, solo se trataba de llevar un par de informes de un puesto de vigilancia a otro nada en vedad complicado y por eso mismo era que avanzaban a toda velocidad –esto es tan aburrido no podemos tener algo de acción- protestaba el integrante del cachorro en la cabeza al tiempo que su equipo saltaba de rama en rama al tiempo que la líder del grupo le miraba con reproche en sus ojos -kiba debes tener cuidado con lo que dices deberíais agradecer que no hemos tenido complicaciones a este paso llegaremos mañana en la mañana a nuestro destino y en dos días volveremos a Konoha- fue la respuesta serena de Kurenai al tiempo que el regañado Inuzuka solo asentía a las palabras de su maestra no estaba seguro de que era pero algo en sus ojos le daba tanto tero cuando lo miraba fijamente.

Ninguno lo sabia peo estaban siendo asechados desde la oscuridad por el enemigo, la idea de Devimon era en realidad muy sencilla separa a los elegidos de sus digimon y para eso había decidió ir por uno de los elegidos que siempre estaba sin colegas, si Shino era su blanco y en este momento el equipo ocho estaba acampando mientras el siempre sereno Kunemon subía a un árbol para aojar algunas manzanas al grupo  
-esa cosa a veces me da miedo- murmuró el Inuzuka mientras contemplaba al digimon amarillo sobre la rama  
-Kiba que cosas dices no lo ofendas- si Hinata estaba de lado del mencionado animal digital que le sonreí a la Hyuuga…o eso parecía  
-Hinata tiene razón Kiba no debes ofender a tus colegas por mas extraños que puedan llegar a lucir o por mas enigmaticos que puedan se sus orígenes- Kurenai hablo con sabiduría en su voz al tiempo que miraba a Shino quien solo asentía en agradecimiento a las palabras de su maestra  
-gracias por defender a mi camarada sensei- hablo Shino con esa voz tan seria, en realidad no le gustaba mentirle a sus compañeros pero en ese caso era necesario al menos por el momento

Les había presentado a Kunemon poco antes de salir a su misión y había que tenido que mentir, les conto que era parte de un proyecto secreto del clan y que por eso mismo no podía hablarles mucho del singular insecto, la verdad Kiba se lo creyó Hinata asumió que el decía la verdad pero el caso de kurenai pues digamos que ella no se lo compró, no era una mujer fácil de engañar y por eso mismo miraba a Shino tanto, ella tenia sus sospechas de que la criatura amarilla tenia alguna relación con las acompañantes de Naruto y con ese curioso animal que iba con las mujeres de Kii y mas porque sus nombres originales terminaban del mismo modo, no dijo nada prefería esperar a que su alumno se abriera con ella y seria paciente todo lo que se necesitara aunque implicara esperar días, -Kunemon_san que pasa?- peguntaba la Hyuuga al se amaillo que alzaba su cabeza al cielo mientras miraba en varias direcciones en busca de algo –_no es nada creí haber oído algo eso es todo-_respondió el animal amarilloso antes de volver a comer una manzana, no deseaba preocupar a sus compañeros y amigos peo estaba seguro de una cosa en ese momento, no se había equivocado y casi podía jurar que sentía la presencia del enemigo a su alrededor esperando el momento mas oportuno para atacarles y esperaba estar listo para eso –(_ no se quien seas pero te garantizo que no dejare que dañes a Shino aun si tengo que morir)-_pensaba el pequeño animal digital mientras esperaba el movimiento del enemigo quien de algo podía estar mas que seguro en ese momento, iba a atacar cuando menos lo esperaran y por eso se mantendría despierto toda la noche de ser necesario.

Casi al mismo tiempo en otro paraje de las naciones elementales un ser de ojos de un brillo perverso vigilaba a su blanco, se había topado con el grupo de ninjas por mera casualidad al tiempo que exploraba un área cercana a un poblado no muy grande, había estado en busca de un sitio para una nueva base de avanzada según las ordenes de su jefe y corrió con suerte, mucha suerte, se topo por accidente con esa digimon planta, una Palmon que deambulaba por el bosque de inmediato con tan solo verla supo que era el enemigo y que su camarada no debería de estar lejos de ella y tuvo razón poco después de que la vio se sorprendió de ver a un grupo de humanos los llamados ninjas de los cuales la digimon planta se aproximaba con cariño a la chica rubia del grupo –(_ella debe ser su compañera, bueno no creo que a mi señor le moleste que me haga cargo de ella seria contrarrestar un problema antes de que crezca demasiado)-_ pensaba para si al tiempo que su mente ideaba alguna estrategia para someter al enemigo, si la digimon planta no era del todo un desafío para su persona el problema vendría con los humanos, si estos no eran como los de aquel mundo que siempre se refugiaban detrás de sus compañeros estos podían pelear y si los rumores eran ciertos podrían destruir digimons de cierto nivel algo que no deseaba comprobar por experiencia personal, no era mejor desentrañar una táctica o terminaría pagando el precio y claro que eso no era lo que deseara en ese momento por eso mismo esperaría ya que mientras les vigilaba ideas y planes ya comenzaban a formarse dentro de su mente, ideas que le producían una sonrisa leve y astuta quizá no era como el resto de los digimon de su clase pero por eso mismo había sido con vertido en todo un virus por su señor y gracias a ello ahora podía operar sin la necesidad de tener un compañero para guiarle ni conservaba esa actitud tan dócil que hoy en día le daba tanto asco  
-bueno chicos me da gusto que nuestra misión fuera todo un éxito, será mejor acampar esta noche que mañana volveremos a la aldea- hablo el líder de equipo Asuma a sus ninjas mientras les sonreía al verlos ante el  
-que bien ya quiero llegar a casa para que nos lleve al restaurant- si Chouji solo pensaba en la deliciosa barbacoa que su sensei les prometió al finalizar la misión y era algo que a todos hacia sonreír  
-cielos Chouji a veces tu solo piensas con el estomago, que no puedes pensar en algo que no sea comida?- preguntaba Ino con algo de duda y cierta molestia ya que sin que nadie lo supiera estaba a dieta y cuando le mencionaban la comida maldecía su pequeño régimen para conservar su figura, aunque claro no lo necesitaba pero esa clase de cosas eran algo que una kunoichi sabría no alguien como Asuma  
-tu no eres quien para decir esas cosas Ino o debo mencionarte que no dejas de fantasear ni murmurar cosas sobre que deseas que alguien rubio te lleve a una cita romántica jajajaja- Asuma se empezó a reír de la cara roja de Ino al tiempo que esta le lanzaba una mirada enojada y Chouji le acompañaba en sus risas  
-_ellos hablan de Naruto verdad Ino? Porque quieres que el te saque de paseo-_ o Palmon era muy inocente o de verdad nunca había tenido contacto con seres humanos porque de inmediato Ino comenzó a explicarle un montón de cosas sobre las citas al tiempo que ella asentía y sus jos brillaban ante las palabras de su amiga  
-que problemático es todo esto- si como siempre Shikamaru yacía tirado en el suelo quejándose de todo al tiempo que miraba el cielo donde poco a poco la luz del sol empezaba a caer dando paso pronto a una noche fresca tan ansiada por su enemigo al asecho.

La noche cayo a toda prisa sobre el bosque y el grupo de ninjas estaba cenando tranquilamente a la luz de la fogata con una hermosa luna llena sobre sus cabezas –_wow entonces eso es una cita, no sabia que te llevaran a hacer lo que mas te gusta y que te traten de ese modo…oye Ino crees que Naruto quiera tener una cita conmigo- _Palmon hablo con total inocencia, ella pensaba que solo saldrían a pasear como amigos y que quizá el rubio le daría algo delicioso que la haría como dijo Ino "sentirse una princesa" como fuera que eso se entendiera ya que mientras la rubia hablaba de un beso perfecto la digimon pensaba en alguna clase de bebida o lazo de amistad, si ella pensaba en sus propias cosas, pero tan pronto dijo lo de la cita la comida salió volando de la boca de todo mundo al tiempo que la miraban en shock y por la cabeza de los 4 pasaban imágenes de la digimon en un coqueto vestido rosa paseando de la mano con el rubio mencionado idea que aunque descabellada hacia sonreír a alguien del grupo –jajaja yo pagaría por ver algo as{i- Asuma sonreía al tiempo que sus alumnos comenzaban a imitarle e Ino negaba a los pensamientos de su amiga sin duda tenia que detallarle mejor lo que era una cita o estas bromas y confusiones se seguirían propiciando, al mismo tiempo en la aldea de Konoha un rubio estornudaba con fuerza sin comprender la verdadera razón de su estornudo pero claro lo atribuyo a algún resfrió de verano no era como si alguien estuviera hablando de el verdad? Negó a esos pensamientos al tiempo que seguía caminando, había concluido la cena con las chicas en el gran comedor de su flamante nuevo hogar y las cosas fueron tan tranquilas, Haku cocinando algo delicioso, Zabuki y Anko peleando por sentarse a lado del rubio, Akemi regañando a su hermana por sugerir ideas pervertidas y una nuevamente colada Tsume sentándose a lado del rubio para darle de comer en la boca si todo fue tan normal aunque siendo objetivos quizá el rubio no debió haber dicho aquello cuando la Inuzuka le pregunto si podía visitarlo mas a menudo ya que le respondió "claro que si Tsume_chan una hermosa mujer como tu puede venir a visitarnos cuando guste y a la hora que guste" si el problema había nacido desde ese momento y estaba mas que seguro de que muchas otras consecuencias se le atraerían tantas como lo que dijo Sarutobi esa misma tarde cuando llego de improvisto con la reveladora noticia –**admítelo cachorrito, estas mas que feliz de que valla a vivir contigo la princesita Uchiha apoco no?-** hablo aquella voz demoniaca en su mente al tiempo que el rubio suspiraba si esa misma tarde muchas cosas había sucedido con respecto a su persona le gustara o no y ya no tenia mucha salida a eso.

Flash back (esa misma tarde)

la tarde comenzaba a avanzar sobre la aldea y la calma de la casa Uzumaki poco a poco comenzaba a perderse con el arribo del ultimo varón de dicho clan y su grupo de compañeras/novias/futuras esposas, si el concepto que les quedara mejor no estaba claro pero para razones simples el rubio se refería a ellas como "sus chicas" aunque era extraño ya que cuando lo decía recibía miradas fulminantes de varias personas y murmuraciones sobre su suerte de parte de todos los hombres, bueno el nunca entendería el porque se enojaban con el y menos esas miradas que le lanzaban que juraría estaban llenas de envidia que le hacían sentir escalofríos algunas veces pero en realidad el no entendía el porque de ellas si al parecer el rubio era y siempre seria alguien algo tope cuando de mujeres y sus implicaciones se refería peo así era y nunca cambiaria, llegaron a casa y de inmediato el ojiazul tomo asiento en la sala esperando a que las chicas terminaran de pelear por quien se sentaría a su lado al parecer las hermanas digimon nunca iban a dejar de reñir por cosas como esas aunque en el fondo al ubio siempre le pareció gracioso verlas de ese modo, fue en ese momento que Sarutobi entro a su casa tras tocar amablemente a la puerta, toda la pelea se detuvo cuando a espaldas del viejo kage apareció una ligeramente sonrojada Sasuko que curiosamente cargaba una maleta y las chicas miraron al sandaime con una promesa de dolor si era lo que ya sospechaban  
-hola Ojisan, Sasuko_chan que hacen por acá y porque la maleta Sasuko_chan?- Naruto cuestiono con su tradicional tono tranquilo y relajado casi sin suposiciones en su mente aunque claro eso no era lo mismo para con sus chicas  
-bueno Naruto veras, uno de los términos del compromiso entre tu y Sasuko_chan es que…bueno ella tiene que vivir contigo- la sonrisa del sandaime era algo nerviosa y discretamente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando dijo aquello ya sabía que iba a pasar  
-¿Cómo que Sasuko va a vivir aquí?!- pregunto una irritada Anko fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra en definitiva no le agradaba para nada y todo se debía a su parecido con su madre  
- por dios Anko ya supéralo eras una niña y Mikoto_san no quiso que eso pasara fue solo algo que se dio y punto- todo mundo miro al sandaime antes de mirar de nuevo a la mujer de cabellos morados  
-nunca esa mujer tuvo la culpa de que m primer amor no fuera correspondido- de nuevo todo mundo volteo a mira a Sautobi quien suspiro mientras miraba al grupo de espectadores con calma  
-verán cuando estaba en la academia a Anko le gustaba un chico mayo pero cuando ella se le declaro el le dijo que estaba interesado en una hermosa mujer mayor que resulto ser Mikoto, claro que ella nunca le hizo caso pero el chico nunca correspondió a Anko y como desquite Anko lo uso de tiro al blanco- todo mundo tuvo una gran gota en la nuca mientras miraba a la pelimorada que alaba sus hombros inocentemente ante las acusaciones  
-oye el se lo busco por rechazar a tan bella mujer- hablo Anko posando de un modo bastante sugerente claro abrazando al rubio que se ponía algo rojo cuando los senos de la mujer rozaron sus mejillas  
-si por eso mismo Orochimaru te tomo como su aprendiz, pero deberías olvidarlo de una vez- volvió a insistir el sandaime mientras la mujer de cabellos morados negaba  
-nunca esa mujer arruino mi primer amor y nunca lo olvidare!- su enojo era mas que palpable y era muy claro que no le gustaba para nada la presencia de Sasuko en la casa Uzumaki, los instantes fueron tensos hasta que Haku alzo la mano  
-Anko_san creo que estas asesinando a Naruto_kun- dijo la pelinegra haciendo que todo mundo viera al rubio inconsciente entre los brazos de Anko que lo apretaban furiosamente contra sus pechos al punto de cortarle el acceso al aire.

Naruto estaba de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad caminando perdido y sin un rumbo fijo al tiempo que sus mejillas rojas aun parecían percibir el roce suave y sutil de los senos de la domadora de serpientes y sii no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas, numero uno el no era un pervertido y numero dos como le gustaba el sentir eso, en definitiva el ubio tenía un serio conflicto interno pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que por inercia de nuevo terminó en esa gran sala donde la figura rojiza le miraba desde su celda con sus ojos de pupila rasgada mirándole fijamente al tiempo que el se aproximaba –**valla cachorro que milagro que me visites o será que necesitas de nuevo de mi poder jejejeje- ** sus risas sonaban oscuras y peligrosas al tiempo que el rubio le miraba fijamente sin demostrar mucha expresividad, era algo extraño, Kyubi sabia a la perfección de quien era hijo y no podía haber anticipado una ausencia de reacción como la que estaba viendo, si el era hijo de Kushina entonces debería haberse molestado por el comentario y vociferado alguna respuesta negativa o un insulto peo no lo hubo solo le miro fijamente a diferencia de la ve anterior -no vine por nada de eso, solo termine aquí sin querer, pero ya que vine quería decirte algo…gracias- hablo con calma mientras el demonio frente a el le miraba alzando sus cejas sin comprender a que venían esas palabras después de todo no había hecho nada por el al menos no en ese día y claro tena que recibir una aclaración de su parte  
-**o estas más estúpido de lo que pensaba o perdiste un tonillo cachorro porque me agradeces si no he hecho nada por ti-** dijo el ser de las nueve colas mientras miraba con atención al ubio que solo le egreso una sonrisa  
-oye no me insultes peludo que estoy siendo sincero quería agradecerte que me ayudes- de nuevo esa mirada amistosa y honesta era extraño pero la forma en que el rubio le miraba le hacia sentí algo de incomodidad  
-**solo te salve porque me convenía solo por eso y lo sabes bien cachorro- ** de nuevo el biju se escondió detrás de ese argumento al tiempo que el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras  
-no lo decía por eso, sino por las veces que me ayudaste cuando era pequeño, estuve pensando y recuerdo que después de cada pelea y golpiza que me daban aun cuando estaba casi muerto un chakra rojo me curaba y ahora se que ese alguien eras tu, y quiero darte las gracias- la sonrisa seguía firme en la cara del rubio y poco a poco la expresión maliciosa del demonio se suavizo hasta que fue un rostro calmado que miraba al rubio con duda  
-**solo salvaba mi vida no te confundas- **Naruto le sonrió al tiempo que negaba y parecía volverse difuso al parecer estaba despertando poco a poco  
-no es verdad, hable con ojisan y me dijo que el sello ligo nuestras vidas hasta que cumplí los 10, por diez años me cuidaste y salvaste cuando pudiste haberme dejado morir y ser libre, en el fondo no eres un ser tan malo, es mas cas pareces un animal bonito solo es cosa de que te peines y no estés de malas todo el dia, parece que ya me voy nos veremos después Kyubi y de nuevo gracias- el rubio finalmente desapareció dejando al ser de nueve colas solo en la oscuidad  
-**eres el humano mas raro que he conocido en toda mi vida cachorro, eres el primero que me da las gracias por algo que hice y que no pensaba cobrar…eres tan raro y me caes un poco bien-** la sonrisa del biju se podía distinguí en la oscuridad al tiempo que se recostaba en el suelo si el rubio le agradaba pero no se lo iba a decir tenia que mantener su imagen

El rubio volvió al mundo de los consientes y tras calmar las aguas en su casa decidió acepta gustoso a Sasuko en su hogar después de todo de ese modo podían evitar que alguien tratara de hacerle algo a la recién descubierta heredera Uchiha cosa que el rubio no iba a permitir claramente, Sasuko camino junto a Haku quien siendo la mas calmada de todas le mostraría una habitación al tiempo0 que las chicas miraban fijamente al ubio y a la pelinegra recién llegada –**hola cachorro, no te sorprendas solo forme un vinculo mental para que me oigas y podamos hablar sin que te desmayes, solo piensa en que me quieres decir-** la voz de Kyubi resonó en la mente del rubio que esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo ue hablaba probando su conexión pero claro nuestro prisionero quizá trataba al rubio con algo de cortesía pero eso si no iba a dejar de jugar con el –**estas bien muerto cachorro mira como te ven tus hembras jajajajaja- **las risas del demonio de las nueve colas resonaron con fuerza en la mente del rubio al tiempo que el miraba en dirección de las chicas que le fulminaban con la mirada por la decisión que había tomado si en definitiva estaba metido en un buen lio y no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de el o al menos no sabia como salir con vida.

Flash back fin

Naruto suspiro al tiempo que seguía su camino despacio aun se preguntaba como había sobrevivido a ese aranque de ira femenina peo bueno no tenia caso pensar en el pasado cuando un refrescante baño le estaba esperando al frente eso era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento al tiempo que abría la puerta del baño –hora de compensar Naruto_kun- dijeron las cantarinas voces antes de que el rubio saliera volando por el pasillo con una furiosa hemorragia nasal producto de haber visto en su baño usando ceñidos trajes de baño a Zabuki, Anjko, Hitomi y a un par de sonrojadas Akemi y Haku si el rubio ahora estaba en el suelo sangrando de la nariz pero con una sonrisa bastante grande en su cara mientras que en su cuarto una maniatada y muy molesta Sasuko juraba maldiciones mentales y venganzas crueles contra ese trió de mujeres que la maniato de esa forma, volviendo con el rubio inerte en el suelo ahora estaba por completo desconectado y no se pudo percatar de lo que sucedía dentro de el en cierta prisión donde un ser de chakra examinaba con atención la esfera resplandeciente de información entre sus colas mientras su chakra interactuaba con la misma –**ya veo parece que esto no me resistirá no sin mas de estos datos o como se llamen, bueno tendré que esperar a que el cachorro colecte un poco mas para mi jejejeje-** la sonrisa de Kyubi era enorme y estaba llena de ansiedad de libertad por eso mismo su pequeño proyecto de escape era un total misterio para Naruto quien en ese momento estaba tratando de ser reanimado por las chicas dentro de su casa

flash back fin

viajando de nuevo al campamento en la oscuridad el cansancio comenzaba a llenar a los ninjas y el jounin a cargo instruía sobre los turnos para vigilar sin sospechar que todo estaba listo al fin –(_ ya es hora de que mueras elegida)- _ pensó el enemigo oculto al tiempo que hacia su movimiento.  
-bueno como Ino no quiere perder su "sueño de belleza" creo que ella sea la ultima guardia al amanecer, por lo que…esperen que fue eso- dijo Asuma cuando los matorrales crujieron y emergió de la nada iluminado por la oscuridad  
-_hola humanos listos para morir- _ hablo el singular ser mientras los presentes le miraban con duda

Era un extraño animal de pico alargado casi como si fuera una especie de incorporación a un casco que cubría su cabeza dejando ve sus ojos amaillos, su cuerpo no muy grande estaba cubierto de pelo mientras sus dos largas y fuertes patas con tres dedos al frente de cada una se clavan en el suelo, eran oscuras y su pelaje azul mientras que el cabello que parecía sobresalir de debajo de su digamos casco de hueso era por completo gis -¿peo que rayos es esa cosa?- pregunto Chouji mientras miraba al singular animal frente a ellos y el dispositivo en la cintura de Ino chillaba con un insistente pitido, la rubia lo alzo y este emitió un brillo extraño antes de que la pantalla se iluminase y una imagen apareciera proyectada desde el - Kiwimon, es un diigimon antiguo de etapa adulta, se dice que son tranquilos y dóciles su función es ser una base de datos y su ataque especial es picotazos-dijo la rubia con calma mientas todo mundo miraba el curioso aparato y veían atentamente la imagen que no correspondía, el ser que el digivice proyectaba era de color café y esete ra azul y lucia bastante siniestro a comparación del amigable Kiiwimon que se mostraba –_bah yo no soy una patética base de datos yo soy un virus, y este virus va a matarte-_ dijo el molestó digimon mientras se lanzaba contra Ino a toda velocidad, corría con gran fuera mientras emprendía el ataque frontal, la rubia apenas reacciono cuando el digimon lanzo la estocada, si lo había esquivado pero ahora mismo el maligno Kiwimon se lanzaba de nuevo contra Ino usando su pico como si se tratase de una espada –nada de eso, chicos sobre el!- odeno Asuma y de inmediato el equipo salto a la ofensiva, el digimon maligno dio un gbran salto usando sus poderosas patas para eludir las cuchillas repletas de un aura blanca del jounin que le miraba fijamente, en cuanto toco el suelo este retumbo un segundo y el digimon vio como el "tanque de carne" en el que Chouji se transformo le embestía con gran velocidad, de nuevo salto y escapo del ataque del Akimichi alzándose a una asombrosa altura 8 metros por lo menos –_todos morirán, Picotazos-_abrió su pico y de el emergieron decenas de versiones miniatura de el que se lanzaron contra el suelo como si fueran una lluvia, cayeron en el suelo estallando con fuerza uno tras otro al tiempo que Asuma se cubría y Chouji rodaba lejos del atraque –esas cosas son explosivas cuidado!- dijo Azuma señalando lo obvio al tiempo que el digimon caía entre la explosión, por su parte Ino tenia una pequeña herida en un brazo y era revisada por Shikamaru al tiempo que Palmon se colocaba al frente lista para todo –ven _aquí pajarito pagaras por herir a Ino!-_ estaba muy molesta y sus deseos de batalla ponto fueron correspondidos.

El Kiwimon maligno emergió de la nube de polvo lanzándose contra ella a toda velocidad –_hiedra venenosa-_ sus lianas se extendieron a toda velocidad mientras se enrollaban en el enemigo, los ojos del Kiwimon se entrecerraron al tiempo que moviéndose con un estallido de velocidad asombroso pasaba entre las lianas venenosas, se poso frente a la pasmada Palmon con sus ojos fijos en ella mientras atacaba, de nuevo un versión miniatura de el apareció y golpeo a la digimon planta que salió volando por la devastadora explosión, cayo sobre su espalda al tiempo que el digimon maligno sonreía y daba un paso, pero de pronto ya no pudo moverse –_peo que me ocurre?-_ p0egunto al viento mientras contemplaba a un lado como una sombra en el suelo se unía a la suya extendiéndose hasta el otro integrante del equipo que permanecía de rodillas con sus manos entrelazadas –Kahe mane completo- dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que todo mundo se aproximaba despacio al enemigo y este solo entrecerraba sus ojos, por su lado Ino se alejaba un poco del grupo para socorrer a su compañera herida que apenas se reincorporaba  
-bien no se que seas tu peor vendrás con nosotros a Konoha para interrogación- hablo el jounin mientras pensaba en como transportar al enemigo  
-_los humanos son tan predecibles, sabia que ella actuaria así y que ustedes tratarían de atraparme por eso es que no vengo solo…¡ATAQUEN!- _grito con fuerza haciendo a sus refuerzos aparecer

De ente los matorrales figuras un poco mas pequeñas que el aparecían, se trataba de mas Kiwimons quienes venían en ayuda de su jefe, estos lucían como el de la imagen que el digivice de Ino mostro, eran alrededor de 7 y corrían en dirección de los ninjas -nos embosco!- dijo Shikamaru sin creerlo la posibilidad de que todo fuera preparado se le había pasado por alto y ahora estaban en líos, los picotazos volaron por todos lados estallando con fuerza mientras los ninjas reaccionaban, las ataduras de sombras se disolvieron en cuanto Shikamau trato de cubrirse al tiempo que Azuma saltaba al ataque, encaro a uno de los digimons con valor lanzando su arma al frente, su izquierda voló chocando con el pico endurecido del enemigo que resonó casi como si fuera metal, empujo con fuerza asombrándose del gran empuje de su adversario, el pico fue a un lado y el Kiwimon dio un salto conectando un golpe con su pata a la quijada de Asuma quien trastabillo hacia atrás, por su lado Chouji d enuevo era un tanque gigante rodando en dirección de los digimons que corrían por todos lados eludiendo su arremetida feroz al tiempo que atacaban –_picotazos-_ el grito resonó mientras los misiles volaban detonando contra uno de los costados del ninja que rodaba fuera de contol hasta aplastar un árbol y a un enemigo quizá fue un accidente pero tanto Chouji como el herido Kiwimon quedaban fuera de combate, por su parte Shikamaru sostenía con fuerza a los Kiwimons enemigos de ellos que le atacaban al tiempo no podía soltarlos o estaría en lios por lo que no podría ayudar mas, -muere!- dijo Asuma mientras daba un giro veloz y sus alumnos aun conscientes veían como con un giro el jounin clavaba su arma en el cuello del digimon que le golpeo, fue un corte profundo que hizo que el digimon se desplomara antes de emitir un extraño ruido mientras se disolvía en un estallido muy raro como si se destrozara en millones de pedazos muy pequeños, otros dos enemigos le atacaron con estallidos insistentes haciéndole caer al suelo por la explosión mientras sus patas le sujetaban de los brazos, Asuma estaba en el suelo con sus picos a cm de su cuello estaba atrapado y era un hecho –_ja los humanos siempre tan patéticos bueno si me permiten tengo una humana que matar-_ hablo el enemigo mientas veía a Ino con malicia y daba pasos al frente  
-_no te dejare tocar a Ino- _dijo con decisión palmon mientras avanzaba al frente atacando al enemigo  
-_una basura como tu no me vencerá!- _hablo el enemigo eludiendo de nuevo su hiedra venenosa , apareció a su lado con una fuete patada alzándola al aire mientras su pico parecía brillar mortal y lanzo el corte al frente con crueldad

Palmon cayo al suelo con la herida en el torso al tiempo que Ino gritaba tratando de socorrer a su amiga, un picotazo estallo frente a ella tirándola de nuevo al suelo mientras el enemigo reía perverso estaba seguro de que la victoria era suya en ese momento, avanzo de nuevo pero en esa ocasión la lianas de Plamon lo sujetaron –_te…te…te dije que no la tocaras_- estaba tan herida y cansada pero aun así seguía tratando de salvar a Ino era tan su decisión que el maligno ser solo le miraba con asco, sujeto sus lianas y jalo de ellas con fuerza alzándola al aire, de nuevo sus picotazos volaron con otro estallido haciéndola caer con fuerza al suelo cerca de la rubia –Palmon no!- Ino llego a su lago viéndola herida mientars se alzaba despacio tratando de pelea –no Palmon no sigas te va a matar!- los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lagrimas al tiempo que la agotada digimon planta trataba de caminar soltándose del abrazo de la rubia –_no Ino mi deber…es protegerte aun si debo morir_- hablo la digimon con decisión mientras daba pasos herida y tambaleante hacia al frente, de nuevo el enemigo la golpeo con sus patas azotándola en el suelo y ahora la aplastaba contra el mismo mientras le colocaba el pico cerca del cuello –_ya me aburriste es hora de que mueras pero no estés triste tu humana pronto morirá también-_ el enemigo la pateo9 de nuevo y la digimon rodo por el suelo incapaz de pelear mas mientras su forma parecía trastabillar un poco, sus datos se volvían inestables y estaba al bode de desaparecer  
-no Palmon no mueras, tu me lo prometiste e dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas….¡no te rindas!- grito la rubia mientras su digivice brillaba con fuerza .

(como siempre aquí va la canción  
watch?v=RsgkfC_QtgI )

El digivice brillo con fuerza mientras la luz ascendía al cielo y un pilar de luz iluminaba todo el claro al tiempo que caía sobre la herida palmon que se alzaba en el aire –_no puede ser!- _el maligno Kiwimon miraba todo en shock al tiempo que Palmon abría sus ojos girando poco a poco _–Palmon digivolve a….- el _cuerpo brillo con fuerza mientras el tamaño cambiaba volviéndose enorme, poco a poco la luz se disipaba revelando una especie de cactus de forma semihumanoide de curioso cabello naranjoso en la punta de su cabeza, con huecos oscuros para los ojos y la boca así como un par de enormes guantes de box rojos en las manos –_Togemon!-_ hablo la evolucionada Palmon mientras chocaba sus puños con fuerza y encaraba al ahora pequeño Kiwimon que daba un paso hacia atrás -_hora de pagar por querer herir a Ino- _y lanzo el golpe con gran fuerza, el suelo retumbo ante el impacto pero el enemgo dio de nuevo un salto eludiendo el ataque de la digimon evolucionada, por su lado los compañeros y maestro de Ino no creía nada de lo que veían al observa al cactus gigante moverse y tratar de golpear al escurridizo Kiwimon, los golpes retumbaban al tiempo que los aliados del enemigo se miraban unos a otros preguntándose si esto acabaría bien  
-_va que digievolucionaras no significa que puedas vencerme aun soy muy veloz para tii_- y el enemigo ataco sus ataques explosivos detonaron en rostro de Togemon haciéndole trastabillar.

No cayo al suelo pero su dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que Ino alentaba a su crecida amiga, Togemon seguía atacando arrancando arboles al tiempo que Chouji se alzaba poco a poco, como pudo se movio contra los enemigos jalando a uno y liberando el brazo de Asuma, de inmediato el otro Kiwimon salto para salvar su vida al tiempo que Shikamaru miraba a la rubia y le sonreía señalando al frente –Togemon olvidalo a el y concéntrate en los que Shikamaru tiene agarrados- le grito la rubia y el enemigo vio con cierto apremio como el enorme oponente miraba a los ahora aterrados e inmóviles Kiwimons que parecían implorar por auxilio, _-Ataque de espinas_- el cuerpo de Togemon se tenso y al extender su brazos al frente sus espinas volaron por el aire enterándose en el enemigo con fuerza, gritaron de dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo y estallar en pedazos pequeños, Asuma se giro al que aun estaba frente a el y lanzando sus amas le hiio en una de las patas haciéndole caer al suelo, de inmediato su puño cerrado se lleno de viento mientras daba el derechazo, si el no acostumbraba hacer eso porque se hería y los cortes en su mano lo señalaban pero el crujir de la cabeza del enemigo antes de estallar denotaba lo efectivo del golpe –_malditos humanos!- _decir que estaba enojado era poco el enemigo estaba furioso, s elanzo conta el desprevenido Asuma quien miraba aun al enemigo que se desvaneció, casi lo alcanzaba cuando el kunai paso justo a su lado llamando su atención –tu pleito es conmigo maldito pajarraco deforme- era un hecho Ino sabia insultra muy bien cuando se hablaba de eso y la furia del enemgo era señal clara de eso, se lanzo contra ella a toda velocidad mientas la rubia hacia un sello que todos reconocieron, un fino hilo invisible fue lo que dejo antes de golpear al digimon que se detuvo en el acto con sus ojos perdidos, -Togemon acabalo ahora mientras Ino lo controla- dijo Shikamaru mientras el digimon daba un gran salto señalando con su puño monumental al suelo, Ino se desprendió de inmediato regresando a su cuerpo que cayo de rodillas mientras el Kiwimon agitaba la cabeza sin saber que paso y solo atino a ver al cielo pero ya era tarde –_noooooo-_ el golpe fue demoledor y el digimon fue aplastado contra el suelo antes de desbaratarse en una lluvia de fragmentos, había sido derrotado y esa noche el equipo 10 no dormiría ya que había algunas cuestiones que aclarar sobre todo el porque parecía que Togemon y el enemigo parecían tener algo en común y eso Ino tendría que responderlo lo deseara o no.

La noche fue relativamente tranquila en el campamento del equipo numero ocho, a pesar de q ue el pequeño digimon amarillo había estado esperando el ataque del enemigo este nunca se dio algo que en verdad solo contribuía a aumentar su preocupación dado que estaba seguro de que los asechaba –(_ no me engañas se que estas merodeando pero…¡donde?)-_ se preguntaba Kunemon al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones desde la cima de aquel árbol en el que estaba actualmente posado, no ppdia dejar de sospechar que el enemigo atacaría en cualquier segundo y eso estaba ayudando solo a aumentar el desconcierto del equipo ocho quienes en el poco tiempo de conocer al digimon insecto nunca antes lo vieron tan paranoico –(algo esta mal y Kunemon lo sabe, me pregunto que será?- pensaba Shino mientras miraba furtivamente a su digimon camarada que seguía en su posición de vigía a la espera de que el enemigo hiciera acto de aparición finalmente; casi al mismo tiempo en un mundo distinto en medio de una gran y enorme ciudad los jóvenes se habían reunido en aquel parque, no estaban seguros del porque había ocurrido todo eso pero si sabían esto, sus digivice habían comenzado a emitir el pitido de rastreo y guiados por el mismo habían terminado todos juntos en ese solitario lugar al tiempo que se miraban con duda en sus ojos tras la inesperada reunión –Valla que raro que nos juntáramos todos de este modo no creen- dijo uno de los chicos de cabellos castaños y con unos interesantes lentes sobre la cabeza al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su nuca ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a sus amigos que se miraban unos a otros con sonrisas semejantes todos a excepción del chico del cabello desordenado  
-onichan que te ocurre?- pregunto una linda chica de cabellos lacios y castaños mientras miraba al mencionado y hasta ahora silencioso joven  
-estas pensando en eso verdad Tai- hablo otro de los presentes de cabellos rubios mientras miraba a su amigo que le regresaba una mirada al tiempo que asentía  
-oigan no sean descorteses y díganos que esta pasando- el mas joven del grupo alzo la voz llamando un poco a la cortesía al tiempo que sus compañeros de mayor edad se miraban al parecer todos compartían la misma idea  
-es muy simple Cody, veras en nuestro primer viaje al digimundo cuando nos separamos los digivice se encargaron de reunirnos de nuevo por eso emitían ese sonido de rastreo- hablo el joven de la laptop al tiempo que abría su maquina para comenzar a teclear a gran velocidad  
-ya veo eso quiere decir que teníamos que reunirnos, no veo nada de malo en eso- hablo una vez mas el chico de los lentes sobre la cabeza mientras que todos le miraban y el se sentía incomodo  
-quizá tendrías razón en eso Davis si no fuera porque los digivice nos reunieron para seguir luchando contra el enemigo, y si nos están reuniendo de nuevo eso significa que…- no pudo terminar de hablar se trataba de otro joven de cabellos claros muy parecido al rubio que había hablado con anterioridad  
-Davis lo que Tk trata de decir es que si estamos reunidos de nuevo eso quizá significa que el digimundo de nuevo corre peligro- la chica de cabello café corto hablo con seriedad mientras miraba al frente

-no podrían estar mas en lo cierto- hablo aquel hombre salido de la nada alertando a todos los chicos, usaba una especie de habito que cubría su rostro al tiempo que avanzaba despacio hacia ellos, de inmediato la sensación de familiaridad se apodero de todos aun mas cuando el hombre se despojo de su capucha y les ofreció una calurosa y amigable sonrisa –ha pasado mucho tiempo niños elegidos- saludo con esa amabilidad tan palpable al tiempo que les sonreía nuevamente al tiempo que los presentes le reconocían de inmediato pero claro ninguno se atrevió a preguntar eso que era mas que obvio en ese momento, si estaba ahí y ellos estaban reunidos eso solo significaba que tenían mucha razón y que algo malo estaba por suceder –lamento molestarlos de este modo pero una vez mas se les necesitara- hablo con calma mientras los chicos se miraban unos a otros asintiendo a la petición del hombre que tan bien conocían después de todo no se iban a rehusar a socorrer a sus viejos amigos –cuenta con nosotros como siempre señor Genai, después de todo siempre seremos los niños elegidos- dijo el chico de nombre Tai mientras miraban con decisión al hombre que asentía a sus palabras mientras los temores crecían dentro de el después de todo si lo que s ele informo fue correcto este peligro seria uno mucho mas grande que todos los que habían enfrentado con anterioridad.

Una vez mas en el mundo shinobi el equipo ocho finalmente terminaba de levantar su campamento y estaban listos para continuar con su travesía cuando la Hyuuga del grupo lo noto, por ordenes de su maestra revisaba ocasionalmente la zona en busca de enemigos potenciales y de pronto mientras revisaba a la distancia vio una cosa no estaba segura de que era ya que cuando le enfoco pareció alzar el vuelo pero de inmediato informo a sus compañeros -¡sensei algo se acerca por el este!- grito la peliazul algo alarmada cuando el objetivo se elevo aun mas , de inmediato los ninjas de la hoja pasaron a una posición defensiva al tiempo que se escuchaba, poco a poco ese sonido comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad volviéndose un estridente zumbido que resonaba en el bosque, de los arboles las aves volaban asustadas al tiempo que una silueta s formaba a la distancia -¿Qué demonios es eso?- pegunto el Inuzuka cuando vislumbro al enemigo volando a toda velocidad, era enorme de cuerpo regordete y de forma semejante en exceso a una abeja tenia dos enormes patas que colgaban así como otros dos que parecían brazos su rostro sin ojos era dominado por su enorme hocico abierto que rugía al tiempo que aceleraba hacia ellos haciendo retumbar el aleteo de sus alas, paso a toda velocidad haciendo que el viento se agitara mientras los ninjas se tiraban al suelo evitando el se atapados por el enemigo que se alzaba al cielo a toda velocidad –esa es la abeja mas horrible que he visto en m vida- hablo de nuevo Kiba cuando el dispositivo digivice en el bolsillo de sino empezó a brillar, lo saco con cuidado y todo mundo vio la pantalla billar antes de proyecta una imagen del ser que los sobrevolaba en ese momento en busca de una ventana para atacar "Flymon, es un dgimon insecto del tipo virus en etapa adulta su técnica especial es el aguijón escarlata el cual paraliza y mata lentamente y dolorosamente a sus enemigos" leyó Shino tras leer la información del digimon enemigo que de nuevo descendía sobre ellos a toda velocidad y apuntaba su cola hacia los ninjas – va a atacar sepárense!- grito Kurenai al tiempo que la punta de la cola se desprendía y los mortales aguijones volaban por el aire clavándose en el suelo al tiempo que el equipo de ninjas corría separándose, los aguijones se hundieron con fuerza en el suelo mientras que Kurenai veía al enemigo volando sobre ellos, de nuevo el Flymon descendió al tiempo que ella trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, lanzo una poderosa ilusión que golpeo de frente al diigimon insectil que de manea asombrosa siguió de frente como si nada hubiese pasado, la ojroja apenas logro eludir el mortal golpe de sus manos aguijonadas cuando el Flymon seguía volando a baja altura  
-es nuestro tuno akamaru…¡gatsuuugaaaa!- ambos ninja y perro transformado en un clon suyo empezaron a girar con fuerza.

Pronto eran dos enormes taladros que se lanzaban contra la mortal abeja que con una velocidad asombrosa los eludió fácilmente dando un giro suave y elegante mientras se enfilaba contra la Hyuuga, uno de sus puños mortales fue directo al pecho de Hinata quien usando un golpe Juuken apenas logro desviar el ataque lo suficiente como para no morir aunque termino co0n un corte sangrante en la palma de su mano izquierda –sus brazos son muy peligrosos tengan cuidado!- dijo alarmada mientras se doblaba de dolor y el enemigo finalmente lo veía frente a el se encontraba Shino, su blanco, de inmediato la nube de insectos del Aburame emergió de sus mangas lanzándose c contra la mortal abeja, fue un golpe frontal que hacia que el Flymon se agitara en el aire al sentir el zumbar de los insectos del ninja, con molestia los alejo con el aleteo formidable de sus alas al tiempo que miraba al Aburame frente a el, de nuevo se lanzo contra Shino cuando finalmente apareció la ayuda –_Hilo electico_- Kunemon aterrizo sobre la cara de la abeja dejando salir su hilo que electrocutaba de inmediato al enemigo que se agito furiosamente mientras la descarga le corría por el rostro antes de elevarse al cielo llevándose al insecto amarillo con el –Kunemon!- grito Shino al tiempo que su compañero se soltaba y se desplomaba al suelo, el golpe nunca llego ya que los insectos del ninja lo sostenían al tiempo que le bajaban despacio hasta que sus patas se posaron sobre el suelo y el ninja le miro fijamente  
-_Shino váyanse ahora mismo yo lo detendré- _hablo el insecto amarillo al tiempo que el ninja daba un paso al frente y se colocaba a su lado  
-no, eres mi compañero y de ningún modo te dejare luchar solo contra un oponente de semejante cálibe que te lleva la ventaja al poder volar, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida inútilmente- dijo el ninja d el hoja mientras el Flymon volvía a caer a toda velocidad sobre ellos  
-_pero Shino esa cosa podría matarte no puedo permitirlo-_ el enemigo zumbaba con mas fuera aproximándose aun mas rápido hacia los ninjas que ya trazaban un nuevo plan de ataque  
-no importa tu eres mi compañero, no te abandonare tu y yo siempre lucharemos juntos me oyes mientras estemos juntos seremos mas fuertes por eso no te abandonare, eres mi colega, mi amigo y siempre estaremos juntos- dijo con decisión al tiempo que el Flymon se avecinaba aun mas apuntando su aguijón al frente  
-Shino, Kunemon cúbranse!- grito Kurenai al tiempo que el aguijón mortal erra disparado hacia ellos con todo su pode

(y de nuevo la musca jejeje  
watch?v=RsgkfC_QtgI)

-_Shino!- _y Kunemon dio un gran salto al frente cuando el ataque se avecino a su amigo, el digivice del Abuame en su mano brillo con fuerza mientras las luz golpeaba a su digimon compañero que girando a toda velocidad se inundaba de poder –_Kunemon digivolve a…- _el pequeño gusano amarillo se inundo de un brillo que ilumino la zona co0n fuerza mientras su forma cambiaba, se volvia enorme mucho mas que la abeja y su coloración cambiaba, ahora era de un color vede mas vivo, seguía sin ojos peo ahora su boca era noemr y repleta de afilados colmillos, en sus manos dos enormes cuchillas se dejaban ver, era técnicamente una mantis gigante de aspecto monstruoso que se alzaba frente al Aburame mientras la luz se extinguía –_Snimon_- dijo al final el ahora crecido insecto mientras con una de sus cuchillas destrozaba el ataque del enemigo aterrizando sobe sus patas en el suelo  
-¿ue demonios paso?, el insecto de Shino se volvió un monstruo- preguntaba un incrédulo y ciertamente asustado Kiba al ve al nuevo y mejorado digimon frente a ellos  
-no los e Kiba, no lo se- fue todo lo que Kurenai pudo responde a su alumno mientras miraba incrédula a la gran mantis sin ojos que encaraba al Flymon  
-_tu pagaras por tratar de herir a mi compañero!-_ declaro con una voz gruesa al tiempo que le señalaba con su oz deecha y el Flymon emprendía el vuelo  
-se aleja volando- dijo la herida Hinata al tiempo que las grandes alas de Snimon se agitaban y con un zumbido estridente alaba el vuelo dejando a todo mundo asombrado  
-esa cosa vuela!- grito Kiba sin pode creer nada de lo que estaba pasando

-"Snimon, digimon insecto de nivel campeón su ataque especial son las oses sombra"- dijo Shino mientras miraba el indicador de su digivice y Shimon alzaba el vuelo, el Flymon enemigo gruño molesto mientras se lanzaba contra la gran mantis en una mortal embestida, su aguijón paso al frente en un intento por clavarlo en su pecho, el golpe resonó con fuerza cuando las cuchillas de Sniimon en forma de X le cubrieron el pecho deteniendo el aguijón y rechazando al insecto enemigo que volaba en círculos buscando una ventana, se lanzo de nuevo contra Snimon directo a su espalda con intenciones de matarle –atrás de ti Snimon!- grito Shino desde el suelo y la gran mantis reacciono dándose la vuelta a toda velocidad mientras repelía el ataque co0n el dorso de una de sus navajas monumentales, Flymon estaba en líos y eso era muy claro, de nuevo se alejo a una gran distancia y ataco con fuerza, sus aguijones volaron por el aire como una lluvia mortal que caía sobe la mantis, para asombro de todos las cuchillas de Snimon se movían muy rápido tanto que apenas podían verlas mientras destrozaban los aguijones de la abeja maligna que parecía mirar incrédula como su monumental ofensiva era detenida por el digimon verde que al finalizar extendía sus armas a los costados –_solo eso puedes hacer verdad?, entonces resignante que tu muerte esta cerca!- _Snimon se lanzo contra la abeja a toda velocidad, sus navajas brillaron bajo el sol al tiempo que atacaba, lanzo el corte al frente que fue eludido por muy poco mientras empezaba a perseguí a la abeja maligna a toda velocidad sus cuchillas eran eludidas casi con pura suerte al tiempo que los aguijones no dejaban de volar contra el en un intento por meter distancia del Flymon –el enemigo tata de retirarse, no podemos permitírselo ahora que sabe de la capacidad de Snimon podría volver con mejores argumentos debo ayudarlo- dijo Shino a nadie en particular, concentro su chakra con fuerza y para asombro de sus compañeros insectos del bosque aparecían volando hacia el Aburame que mantenía sus manos pegadas a su pecho, lanzo sus brazos al frente y los insectos se unieron a los suyos en un geiser zumbante que ascendió al cielo a toda velocidad, Flymon estaba demasiado distraído que no se dio cuenta, los insectos llegaron de la nada golpeándole en un costado con gran fuerza al tiempo que la mantis veía a su amigo que asentía –_gracias por detenerlo Shino…hoces sombra- soltó las cuchilladas con fuerza desprendiendo hojas de pode que volaron contra la abeja, los insectos se dispensaron justo cuando el ataque le golpeaba, fue un golpe frontal poderoso y formidable que sacudió por completo a Flymon, se estremeció al tiempo que detonaba en un estallido de miles de piezas pequeñas, los ninjas miraron todo con incredulidad hasta que la gran mantis descendió quedando cara a cara con su amigo  
-gracias por la ayuda Shino- dijo Snimon con lo que parecía ser el intento de una sonrisa en su cara aunque con tantos dientes era difícil verla  
_-era lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo- respondió el Aburame al tiempo que todo mundo sonreía ante la escena  
-ok estos oficialmente perdido como diablos ese gusano deforme se volvió esa cosa tan fea- hablo Kiba con algo de molestia al no entender que había pasado en ese claro  
_-a quien llamaste gusano deforme aliento de perro- _dijo un irritado Snimon a Kiiba quien de inmediato le miro aun enorme y amenazante  
-a nadie…lo juro a nadie Kunemon_sama nunca le faltaría el espeto lo juro!- las manos de Kiba estaban juntas frente a su cara como implorando pendo al tiempo que Akamaru se escondía detrás de el y todo mundo estallaba en carcajadas al final habían logrado salir con la victoria, estaban tan contentos que ninguno noto a la figura fantasmal que se desvanecía en el aire.

-con que exámenes chunin eh? Suenan interesantes- decía el ninja de ojos azules en la intimidad de su hogar tras escucha como su maestra de cabellos morados les comentaba de la proximidad de los citados exámenes donde pensaba que su equipo podría participa, la idea emocionaba al rubio ya que sentía que de salir victorioso estaría un paso mas ceca de su sueño de ser hokage y sus compañeras digimon estaban dispuesta a ayudarlo sin saber lo que se les dejaría venir ya que en su pequeña guarida un ser oscuro de aspecto demoniaco meditaba en las bastas posibilidades del futuro después de todo no por nada era considerado uno de los digimon mas astutos de todos y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo consiguiendo la victoria en esta difícil empresa

* * *

y se ha terminado el capitulo de hoy, como vimos nuestros otos elegidos han tenido sus momentos de estrés y claro han digievolucionado y claro como siempre naruto "sufriendo" aunque a mas de uno nos gustaría ser castigados asi apoco no  
_con que eso te gustaría (mira al autor con malicia)_  
_eso se arregla (alzan una cortina)_  
_ahora vas compensarnos (las cuatro ríen)_  
_anda se bueno (las cuatro aparecen en taje de baño)_  
... (inconsciente en el suelo)

[sistema automático: encendido]  
hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
[sistema automático: desactivado]


End file.
